Survivors
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth is in a tailspin and when she is at her lowest, she meets a rag tag group of people in the most unlikely place and friendships are formed. When two people from the group are in danger, they will all come together to protect each other.
1. Chapter 1 - Shady

A/N – Okay. Here's a taste of what's to come. As you can see, I changed the title from Shady and I will start posting next week. It's really a story about unlikely friendships and them coming together to protect each other. I have no idea how this popped into my mind, but I'm really enjoying writing it and putting these particular characters in a different setting and light. I really hope you like it. I'm also almost finished a ficlet with a little Herb and Lynn and Vegas again (not a part 2 but a different crazy scenario). I'll publish that as soon as I'm finished with it. Of course there is Liason, but I'll also focus on some of the other relationships formed. There are 3 crossovers from 3 different shows. You won't have to know the shows to follow. AH

Chapter 1 - Shady

Elizabeth solemnly sat down on her bed and opened her diary and began to write.

 _Dear Diary, This is my first day in the loony bin. I can't believe that they did it. I can't believe they locked me away. They kept threatening me with it, but I guess after this last time I pushed them over the edge._

She wiped away an errant tear and then looked down at her bandaged wrists and the pain of what she did flooded her body. Would she ever get over what he did to her? It haunted her thoughts day in and out. She couldn't sleep and didn't want to eat. Her family didn't understand why she couldn't just dust herself off and move on. Sarah accused her of being a drama queen and Grams wasn't exactly the most tolerant person to begin with. And then there was Lucky. Out of guilt, he helped her as much as he could—sometimes even sleeping on the floor in her room. He was the reason that she had gone to the stupid park in the first place. For a year he tried to stick by her until her sister pushed her over developed breasts in his face and again it was Elizabeth who? She hated Sarah for it at first, but then realized that maybe she had dodged a bullet. Lucky was really high maintenance and she wanted nothing to do with sex; something that now seemed to be more important to him then she was. Liz continued to write.

 _I know that I haven't been able to get over what happened to me. I was brutally raped and it changed the entire course of my life. I see him everywhere. No matter what I've tried, he just won't go away. A few days ago, I saw him again and he got so close to me. I panicked and ran home and lost it. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I broke into my Gram's liquor cabinet and got drunk and cut myself. I just didn't want to feel the pain anymore. I'm so tired._

She put down the pen and laid her head on her pillow, wishing she could take back her actions because she wasn't sure if she could handle being in a mental institution. Suppose she started seeing him again? They would never let her out. The thought alone made her start to shake. This had to be what hell was like because the pain never went away.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse stepped into the room. "You should be outside right now. Come on, I'll walk you out." The doctor didn't want Elizabeth to be alone right now.

Shadybrook had two different buildings. The first one, where Elizabeth was kept, had security that was more lax and patients had a lot more freedom to move around. There a lush lawn and benches. A thick patch of woods stood behind it. The other building housed mentally ill patients who were usually more medicated and needed closer supervision. It was surrounded by a fence because security was tighter. Thankfully, they didn't feel like Elizabeth was a threat to herself so they let her stay in building one.

Liz nodded and then put her diary in the drawer and followed the nurse into the courtyard. There was an empty bench in a garden area so she sat down. A bench—it was where she had been sitting before the man had attacked her. In a blink of an eye, she was transported to the other park where it had happened, making her shiver. When someone plopped down next to her, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

He saw the fear in her eyes and it almost took his breath away. "I won't hurt you."

She was frozen and couldn't move, slightly hyperventilating.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

She almost nodded yes, but then she was scared that she'd be punished for freaking out.

"Take a deep breath."

He watched her inhale deeply, never taking her eyes off of him, wondering what the hell happened to her that she was like this. When he saw her shoulders relax a little, he spoke again. "Better?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'm John Zacchara."

"Liz."

He smiled and she noticed the way it lit up his face and was almost envious.

"Have you been in here long?" he asked.

"No. Today's my first day."

She relaxed her arms and he saw the bandages. There really was no use in hiding it. It was obvious.

"Well, I tell you what Liz. I could use a friend. I'll watch your back if you'll watch mine."

Liz studied him for a moment. He seemed nice enough and the idea of friendship, especially since she didn't know anyone, was nice. "Deal."

"So, what kind of mischief can we get into today?"

She smirked. The amusement didn't go all the way to her eyes, but it was a start. "Why am I suddenly regretting our friendship?"

John grimaced. "Ouch. It usually takes at least a day before beautiful women dump me."

Liz blushed. No one had ever referred to her as beautiful before and she was sure he was just placating her.

With a twinkle in his eyes, he jumped up. "Follow me."

She looked at the woods and watched him run down a path and then swallowed her fear and ran after him. As the trees parted, she saw their destination. A tree house. She smiled and ran faster to catch up to him.

"You go first," John said.

For a moment, she considered the fact that he could easily hurt her with no one else around, but for some reason she felt no fear from being around him. She climbed up the ladder and went inside.

"This is my hiding place. Not many patients come back here," he said, plopping against the wall across from her. There was a fence right behind them so that people couldn't go too far. At least they had some freedom at their building, although he was quite sure that no one knew he had fixed the place up.

"How did it get here?" Liz looked around. It is small, but there is an all weather floor mat, a dart board on the wall, and a container in the corner. A blue bean bag chair finished off the décor.

"The structure was already here and then I had my guards sneak in and fix it up. I'm rich." There was a wire fence that had surrounded the base of the tree, but his guys ripped it out.

She shook her head and then looked out of the window. "I like it." She felt safe high above the ground where he couldn't get to her. It was probably a very false sense of security, but anything that made her feel better was welcome at the moment.

"Well, mi casa is su casa. You can come up here whenever you want, unless I'm on a date of course."

She chuckled. "Do you have many of those?"

He grinned. "Do you see this face?"

She liked John and knew he was trying to get her to relax. "Why are you here?" He seemed quirky, but there was nothing alarming about him.

"I watched my father kill my mother. He got away with it. I've been in and out of trouble ever since. To avoid jail, my father's lawyer made a deal and I got six months in here."

"Wow."

"I have about a month and a few weeks to go. What about you?"

She was silent for a minute and then pushed up the sleeves of her shirt.

He tried not to make a big deal about it even though it was. "I saw that. Must have been something bad for you to do that to yourself."

She nodded.

Sensing her apprehension, he decided to back off a little. "You don't have to tell me. The only concern I have is that I'm going to do something that puts you on edge."

"I'm not scared of you John."

"I'm glad because I meant what I said. I wouldn't hurt you, but I will protect you if necessary."

"I don't like people touching me unless I give my permission," Liz said before looking away.

"Okay. I'll remember that." He was pretty sure she had been attacked physically, possibly even raped. Given that she looked younger, it just pissed him off even more.

She started to laugh and he moved beside her to look out the window to see what had caught her eye. There was a small gap in the tree which allowed them to see a portion of the lawn. He fell over laughing at the sight of one of the patients passed out, crushing a nurse. You could only see her feet and hair. People were rushing to assist her but couldn't budge the huge man.

Liz had tears streaming down her face. They both were laying on the floor cracking up.

"Anytime I feel like I'm coming out of my skin, I'm going to think about what we just saw," John said grinning.

Liz smiled. He loved that it had reached her eyes this time. She was beautiful, not in a model kind of way but in a girl next door genuine way. Her eyes were a gorgeous deep blue and her lips were definitely kissable. He turned so he didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

Liz had seen how he was studying her, but it didn't unnerve her because she didn't think he would do her any harm. Besides, she really didn't think any man would want her except for the one who had changed everything.

"We should get back before they notice that we're missing."

"Okay." She really didn't want to leave. It was like her own little oasis away from the cruel, dark world.

"We can come back," he said, noting the signs of distress on her face.

She nodded and then John climbed down and she followed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Doctor Violet Turner shifted in her seat. "Elizabeth, did you hear a word I just said?"

Liz snapped out of her daydream. "I'm sorry. Sometimes it's hard for me to focus."

"I asked you how your first day was."

"Quiet."

"Does that bother you?"

She shook her head. "No. It's fine." She studied her doctor for a moment. Her hair was brown, long, and wavy. It was partially pulled back and she had glasses on. Liz thought she was pretty.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yes."

"Good I'm not supposed to do this, but your brother has been literally stalking me."

Liz perked up. "Steve is here?"

"He was and insisted that I give you a bag. He said it would help you."

Liz's eyes lit up. "May I see it?"

Doctor Turner was just happy that Elizabeth was finally being more responsive. She handed over the bag and Liz actually smiled. "It's a sketch pad and pencils. I like to draw and paint."

Now they were getting somewhere.

"Elizabeth, how would you like to help teach our art classes?"

Liz blushed. "I don't know."

"It's no pressure. People actually sign up for it so they want to be there. It's a couple of times a week. You could help pass out the supplies and maybe assist someone if they are stuck. I promise that you will get to paint as well. I think it might be therapeutic for you."

"I could try." Liz was a little shy, but she usually had no problems speaking up when she was talking about something she loved.

"Good. I'll talk to the teacher tomorrow."

Liz smiled and grabbed her bag and stood up. "Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat in the interrogation room with his head in his hands. He had done it again. He was still having problems controlling his anger due to his brain damage. This time, he had crashed Edward's Bentley in a race.

The door opened and Justice walked inside followed by his grandfather. He could tell by the look on their faces that it was bad.

"Jason, you have two choices, jail or Shadybrook."

"What?"

Edward was livid. "I'm done. You have rage issues and you need help learning how to control them before you kill someone or yourself. So you either go to Shadybrook for treatment or I press charges. What is it going to be?"

"How long in jail?"

Edward's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe that Jason would consider prison rather than the alternative.

Justice sighed. "Due to your recent arrests, you could be facing five years."

Jason was surprised.

"You hit several parked cars and you took out a hundred year old tree. Trust me, take the Shadybrook deal because if you go to prison you will get into a fight and possible get into more trouble than you bargained for," Justice said.

"Fine. How long do I have to go to the loony bin?"

"A month," Edward said.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay."

"I'll drop you off in twenty-four hours. Your grandmother would like to see you before you go."

Jason nodded. As much as he hated the idea of being committed, he couldn't continue to live like he was or it wasn't going to end well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Sonny looked across the room at Elizabeth and John who were playing checkers. It was an interesting twosome. John's father was legendary for being a lunatic and he didn't know much about Elizabeth. She was young so he didn't come into contact with her very much, but he had seen her at Kelly's a few times with Lucky. He got up and walked over to them.

John looked up at him and Elizabeth noticed the tension. Sonny flashed his dimples as he smiled at her. "Hello, I'm Sonny."

She nodded. "Elizabeth and this is John."

Sonny looked at John for a long moment. "I know who he is."

"Why are you in here?" John asked. Corinthos was notorious for flying off the handle. He wondered if he had made a deal similar to his.

"I was arrested and had a claustrophobia attack. I did a lot of damage so they admitted me."

John smirked. "I'm not in the business."

"I know, but your family is and I don't want any trouble. Hopefully, I'll be getting out of here soon."

Liz tucked some hair behind her ear. "What business?"

Carly Benson plopped down next to Sonny. "The mafia little girl."

Liz turned red. "Oh."

"Look Princess Purity, try not to judge Sonny for it. He's actually kind of cool."

Sonny didn't say anything, but the look on his face made Liz smile.

"What are you in for?" John asked Carly.

"I keyed my step daddy's car and kind of cut up all his clothes." There was more to it, but she didn't feel like going into more detail.

Liz bit her lip.

"Why?"

Liz was certainly glad that John had no problem being nosey.

"I went crazy because he rejected me."

Liz frowned. "But he's married to your mom."

"I know. She gave me up for adoption and didn't want me so I was trying to get revenge."

"By sleeping with your step father?" Liz felt like she was in the middle of a soap opera and she just couldn't process Carly's logic.

Carly laughed. "Seriously muffin, you really are innocent aren't you?"

The door opened to the rec room and Jason walked in. Carly's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God, I know him."

Jason sat down by the window and looked outside.

Elizabeth thought he was beautiful.

"He doesn't look too happy." John said.

"That's Jason Quartermaine or Morgan now," Sonny said. He was off and on with Brenda and she told him about the accident. "His brother drove them into a tree and he has brain damage now. I hear he has these rages and kind of freaks out."

"I think I read about that accident in the paper," John said.

"We had a stellar make out session at Jake's one night," Carly said. Now that Jason was here, maybe she'd have a little fun because he certainly was packing. She just wished they had finished the deal that night.

Elizabeth remained silent, wondering what Jason was really like and why in the world he'd make out with the train wreck sitting across from her. They watched two orderlies walk towards him.

"Mr. Morgan, you need to go to your room now."

Jason stood up. "Why? I wasn't doing anything."

"Because you are not allowed in the common areas yet." They usually made more violent patients wait before being introduced into the general population.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Jesus, he was sick of rules and people telling him what to do.

Sonny sighed. "Wrong answer."

Liz's mouth dropped open when one of the guards used a taser on Jason and he dropped to the floor.

"You need to learn to listen anger boy." The man prodded him a second and third time as the rest of them watched in shock.

No one would have predicted what came next. Maybe it was because he was being attacked that set her in motion, but Liz jumped up and ran towards them and jumped on the orderlies back.

"What the fuck?"

"Stop it. You're hurting him," she yelled.

John groaned. "Shit." He ran towards the melee.

"Stay back," the other orderly said wielding his taser. John stopped and just kept an eye on Liz.

A nurse ran forward with a syringe. Elizabeth would not let go of the orderly's neck and she felt a prick and then soon the room felt like it turned upside down.

"Liz," John yelled.

She started to slip off the guard and slammed to the floor. Jason's eyes flittered open and connected with hers right before her world went black.

A/N – Violet Turner is from a show called Private Practice (spinoff of Grey's Anatomy) which is no longer on.

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 - Support

A/N – Thanks for the comments, follow, and favs! Glad you like the premise! I lied, there are 4 crossover people. Try not to be concerned about the locale. It's a good thing for them all. * mif456 – Agreed! * kikimoo – Yes re: treatment. * KLJLizFan – It's the best place for her right now. Imagine if Liz had gotten some good therapy and had really good encouragement and support around her how different her life and choices would have been. * Guest – Re: mental issue – Thank you! I wanted a chance to change the course of their lives positively. * LiasonLuv – No.

Notenoughlove, arcoiris0502, Leki luuucky, kcke2pen, Twisted Musalih, babeboo1968, Virgy15, butterflyliz, Liasonisthebomb, ilovedana53, Guest, Pamela, Guest2, GuestW, leasmom, Mel4113– Thank you!

Chapter 2 - Support

John sat back down and watched as Elizabeth was picked up and placed in a transport chair and then wheeled away. It took several men, but Jason was lifted into one and removed from the room too.

"Why did she do it?" Carly asked.

John didn't want to say anything specific. Elizabeth's story was hers to tell. Sonny was a good observer and thought he knew why. John shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope she's not in big trouble or we won't see her for a while."

Sonny thought that was very likely. There was one thing he had learned from his short stay and that was to shut your mouth, do what you are told, and never interfere. He wasn't looking to stay there any longer than he had to, so he always complied.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Elizabeth woke up, Dr. Turner was sitting across from her. She went to brush her hair out of her eyes and realized that she was in restraints. Starting to panic, the doctor motioned to the orderly and he undid them. She sat up and bent her knees and hugged her legs.

"Elizabeth, talk to me. What happened?"

The orderly left the room and Liz started to cry. "He didn't do anything and they were hurting him."

"He didn't follow directions."

"They didn't give him any warnings. He didn't understand why he couldn't look out the window and then they hurt him. He was laying there and the orderly kept shocking him over and over. I just couldn't take it." In her mind at the time, she just needed to make them stop.

Violet was disturbed by that and would make sure that the orderly was disciplined. "I know that you were scared for him, but you can't interfere. This time, I will let it go, but the next time you will be on lockdown and possibly restrained for several days." It was hospital protocol.

Liz started to shake. She couldn't be restrained. It would kill her. "I'm sorry. Please don't restrain me. I'll go crazy. I just—."

Elizabeth was starting to lose it and Violet sat down next to her.

"It's okay Elizabeth. I'm not going to restrain you now. Just take deep breaths."

She started to sob. "I just want to go home." Her desperation filled the room.

"Unfortunately, that isn't an option right now. You need help." She felt bad for the young woman. She had been through a brutal rape and didn't have a lot of support. "I'll do everything I can to help you learn how to cope with this okay?"

Liz nodded.

"Rest Elizabeth. I'll have them bring your dinner here."

She nodded and then watched the doctor leave as she wondered how Jason is doing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't understand why the petite girl had tried to help him. They didn't know each other. Her eyes looked haunted and vacant like his, but she still was beautiful. He just didn't want her to suffer any consequences for what happened.

Dr. Turner walked into the room. "Hello Jason."

Jason studied her but said nothing. She had read up on his case and knew he wasn't crazy. The rages were caused by his brain damage and it did look like they were tapering off. "How is the girl?"

She was surprised that he had responded. "Fine. She's resting."

"Is she in trouble?"

"No. Why do you care?"

"Nobody usually sticks up for me."

She wrote down some notes. "Are you feeling okay?"

He shrugged.

"I'm sorry that the orderly was overzealous with you. Sometimes fear causes us to make bad decisions."

"I didn't do anything to make him fear me."

She smirked. "Perhaps you don't realize that you can be quite intimidating."

Jason frowned. "Are you scared of me?"

"No. You've never hurt a woman before. You tend to mainly hurt yourself. Do you have a death wish?"

"I just don't care. Whatever happens, happens."

"I think it's easy for you to shut down. Just maybe you need a reason not to."

"What do you mean?"

Violet paused for a moment. She couldn't approach Jason in the normal way or she wouldn't reach him. "Well, you're focusing on everything that is wrong with your situation, but you're not trying to find something that resonates with you; something that you can focus on that makes you feel like you have purpose."

Jason nodded. "How do I find that?"

She slightly smiled. "That's part of your journey. Just be open to discovering it. For now, we're going to work on some tools to help you learn to cope with the rages. Are you willing Jason?"

"Yes." He hated feeling out of control.

"Do you understand why you were wrong earlier?"

"I didn't listen," he said looking away.

"Correct. Going forward if they make a request for you to leave a room or go back to yours, you have to listen okay?"

"Okay." He just wanted to get out of there and if that is what it took, then he'd do it.

She stood. "I'll have the orderly come in and let you out of the restraints."

"Thank you."

"By the way, tomorrow Elizabeth will be helping out in an art class. Maybe you should sign up so that she can see that you're okay. I think it will make her feel better."

He repeated her name in his mind. "Okay."

"They'll bring your dinner to the room tonight." She at least wanted everyone to think that Jason and Elizabeth were on lock down. It would keep them in line.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dinner was somber when neither Jason nor Liz showed up.

John let his fork drop onto his plate. "I want to sneak in to see her."

Sonny frowned. "Are you crazy?"

"That's why I'm here."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Write her a note and I'll slip it to the orderly. He likes me."

"He'll want something in return," Sonny said.

"I'll let him feel me up."

Sonny was quiet for a minute while John jumped up and fetched a pen and paper. "Carly, you shouldn't lower yourself like that."

She was floored. "Why do you care? They are just boobs."

Sonny could see that she pretended not to care, but there was pain in her eyes. "It's your body, but you're worth more than that. You just have to start believing it."

Carly didn't know what to say. She looked away wondering why his words were getting to her. She was fine with using sex to get what she wanted. It was how she survived. No one seemed to care about her feelings anyway, so she buried them so they didn't become an issue.

John wrote several sentences and folded it. When Carly finished her meal, she cozied up to an orderly.

"What do you want?"

"A favor. I need to get this note to Liz."

He looked down at her. She was cute but looked like trouble. "I don't know…."

"Please, I'll owe you one."

He thought for a moment. "Suppose I want payment now."

"I'll let you feel me up, but no kissing and nothing else."

He smirked. "Meet me in room one thirty-one. It's empty right now."

She handed him the note. "See you there."

Sonny watched her walk away and wondered why he cared so much that she was selling herself short.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz got the note and quickly read it.

"Hey shortie, hope you're okay. You scared me. We need to have a long talk tomorrow. I signed up for an art class hoping that you'll be there.—JZ"

She smiled and grabbed a pen and wrote back. "I'm okay and I'll be there.—L"

The orderly rolled his eyes and took it from her and then left. He made his way to the room. "Here."

"Thanks. Tell me something?"

"What?"

"What is she in for?"

He sighed. "I could get into a lot of trouble."

"Who am I going to tell? It's our little secret."

"Suicide attempt. She was raped."

Carly's heart sunk. "Thanks for telling me."

"She's a nice kid Carly. Don't mess with her."

Carly nodded. "I won't."

"Wait a minute or so before you come out," he said slipping back into the hallway.

Carly leaned against the wall—surprised that he didn't want to touch her but secretly glad too. She thought about Elizabeth and made a firm decision. She was going to protect muffin because no one had protected her and she didn't want her to turn out like she did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth started to write in her diary.

 _Today the orderlies were hurting Jason and a part of me broke. I had to help him. I know it was probably stupid, but I couldn't stop what happened to me and I needed to stop them from hurting him. Why does everything have to come back to that night in the park? John sent me a note. It made me smile that he cared enough to do that. Having some friends is nice. I think it will help me get through this._

She sighed and put the pen down. The tension had seeped out of her body and she was feeling relaxed again. Somehow she was going to get through this and be a stronger person. Death was no longer an option. In the harsh light of the day she realized that if she died, then she was letting him win. And that just couldn't happen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly walked back into the cafeteria and sat down.

"Well?"

She smiled and handed Johnny the note which he quickly opened and read.

"She's okay."

The doors flew open and a man covered with tattoos walked inside. His eyes connected with Carly's and she shivered. Manny's attention shifted to Sonny and both men glared at each other.

"You know him?" John asked.

"Yes. His name is Manny Ruiz. He has a reputation for being pretty ruthless."

Manny walked up to the table. "Corinthos, funny seeing you here."

"What do you want Manny?"

"To do my short stint in peace."

Sonny shrugged. "I'm not trying to stay in here longer than I have to."

"Good."

He looked over at Carly. "Hello beautiful."

She swallowed hard. Sonny grabbed her hand, totally surprising her.

"She's with me."

Manny smirked. "For now."

He walked away.

"He's just messing with your head. He doesn't hurt women," Sonny said. At least he never had before.

"Good to know," Carly said relaxing a little. Sonny moved his hand and she kind of missed his touch.

John made a mental note to have his guards check Ruiz out. It was almost time for lockdown. He hated the evenings—being in his room made him feel isolated.

Sonny hated them because he was claustrophobic and the rooms weren't very large.

Carly figured she'd paint her finger nails. She really wasn't much of a reader.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, John went into the art classroom and smiled when he saw Elizabeth putting supplies on the desks.

"Are you the teacher's pet now?"

She smiled. It was really good to see his smile. "Good morning to you too. I'm the assistant."

"Nice." He plopped into a chair. "Please don't do what you did ever again. I don't think my heart can take it."

She blushed. "I can't promise that, but thank you for caring."

John winked at her. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"It's okay. There is no right or wrong."

"Art is about expression and individuality," Manny said walking past them.

Liz froze a little at the sight of him. Manny caught it and could see the pain and fear in her eyes. She was cute and young. The thought that someone might have hurt her really pissed him off.

Shaking it off he tried to soften his voice. "I'm Manny," he said smiling.

Elizabeth shook off her fear. "Elizabeth."

"Are you teaching this class?"

"I'm helping out."

"You're an artist?"

Jason had walked into the room and no one had noticed.

"Yes. I like to paint and draw."

"I like to draw too. It relaxes me."

She slightly smiled. "Well then maybe you can help when someone gets stuck."

Manny smiled. "Anything for you princess."

Jason thought he was going to puke. He brushed past them and took a seat.

Elizabeth just stood there staring at him, making John smirk.

"Hi," Jason said softly.

His voice was like velvet to her ears and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Clearly her throat, she shifted her weight and tried to find her voice. "Hi."

"Thanks for yesterday. You shouldn't have…"

Carly came barreling into the room with Sonny. When she saw Jason she grinned. "Hey Jase."

He showed no recognition on his face, but he responded. "Hi Carly." They had met at Jake's. Jason was drunk and they almost slept with each other, but luckily he had passed out first. After that, he saw her a few times and she tried to hook up with him, but he had always declined. She was way more drama than he had patience for.

"Everyone, please take a seat," Cristian Vega said firmly. "My name is Cris and I will be supervising the class."

Carly licked her lips, he was very muscular and yummy.

"Elizabeth has nicely passed out some pencils and sketchbooks. Today, I just want to see what I'm working with. You can either draw something in the room or from a magazine," he said pointing to a stack. "If you don't want to do that, then just draw whatever comes into your head. Doodle if you have to. Believe it or not, that has led to some very great drawings."

Jason looked at the pencil as if it would hurt him and Cristian smirked.

"There is no right or wrong. Just do your best."

Johnny started to draw his father as a demon. Manny began to sketch a tribal symbol, and Carly drew a dress. Jason stared at the paper for a minute and then started to draw a brain and then began to make it look like it was mangled.

Cris walked around and gave them some encouragement and was a little scared of Jason at the moment and John wasn't too far behind him. He looked at Sonny's paper. "Are you having a problem coming up with something?"

"I don't draw."

"Then why are you here?"

Everyone looked up. "To support Elizabeth."

Liz tilted her head. She was at a loss for words.

Cris smirked. He thought it was nice that they showed up for her, but he still wanted them to participate. "Well draw something, even if it's a stick figure."

Sonny shrugged and started to draw a gun.

Chris stopped at Elizabeth's desk. "Wow."

She blushed. She had quickly drawn Jason and John who were sitting next to each other.

"That's really good."

"I want to see," John said.

"Only if Elizabeth is comfortable showing it to you."

She slowly passed over her paper as she bit her lip and John grinned as he studied it.

"Wow. That is really good."

Liz smiled.

"Look Jason."

Jason stared at it for a moment. "I can't see it because of my accident."

Liz stood up and took the paper. "This is you. See the hair and there is your eyes and nose. You're drawing and concentrating."

Jason followed her finger as he breathed in her unique scent. "I think I can see it."

She slightly smiled. "Good."

He nodded and handed her back the paper and she sat back down to finish.

They sketched for another half hour and then Cris cleared his throat. "We meet again on Tuesday. Try to think of something you want to paint please."

Everyone stood up and Liz collected the pencils as they left. Jason was the last to go.

"You have to promise me that you won't do that again," Jason said quietly.

She frowned. "What?"

"Try to protect me. You could have been injured."

She looked down. "I couldn't let them hurt you."

"Why?"

She didn't want to tell them it was because someone had held her down and took her innocence; that she was brutally assaulted and raped.

He could sense her demeanor changing and backed off. "You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry."

She wiped a tear away. "It's okay. It's not your fault." Part of her wanted to tell him, but it made her feel so weak and she just wasn't ready to confide in him like that.

She rushed out and Jason looked up at Cris.

"Be patient with her."

Jason nodded and walked out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly looked up and smirked. "Two new girls."

The guy's heads jerked around.

"Typical," Carly said shaking her head as Elizabeth smiled.

"They are both hot, but the shorter one is definitely more my type." John said. Tess was blonde with plump lips and a very nice body.

Tess smirked and walked towards them. "Is this the cool table?"

John grabbed a chaired from the next table and slid it next to him. "Have a seat gorgeous."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"I'm Tess Buchanon."

"John Zacchara."

"Very nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand which he kissed.

"I'm Nicole Walker." She was tall at 5'9, with very blue eyes, and a rockin' body.

Carly looked over at her. "Carly. That's Sonny and Elizabeth. What are you in for?"

Nicole sighed. "I tried to off my dad."

"Why?"

"Because he's a disgusting pervy asshole." Her father told her it was either Shadybrook or jail, so she chose the loony bin. Unfortunately, she had really bad aim and only managed to shoot him in the arm. He didn't call it in and had a buddy fix it up. Now, he felt like he had some more control over her but when she got out, she planned on showing him how little control he really had.

Liz swallowed hard wondering if she had been raped too.

"What about you?" Carly asked Tess.

"D.I.D."

She frowned. "What's that?"

"Dissociative Identity Disorder."

"Like multiple personalities?"

Tess nodded. "Sort of—it keeps me interesting."

Johnny smirked. She could call herself anything she wanted to. Names were not important to him.

Jason walked into the room and Nicole was transfixed. "Who the hell is that?"

Carly smirked. "That's Jason Morgan."

"That's my future husband," Nicole said making everyone but Elizabeth laugh.

Jason sat down next to the window, not giving them a glance. He knew they were staring at him, but he wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of looking over there.

"Let's go outside," Sonny suggested.

A/N – Nicole is from DOOL, Tess is from OLTL, and Cristian is from OLTL. I took their history from those shows.


	3. Chapter 3 - Surviving

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * leeleelayla5 – Didn't have any plans for other OLTL peeps. This is after Nash is dead. Ford never happened. Antonio happened, but Jessica/Tess does not have any children. Lol I was always Team Nicole. She cracked me up. * leki luuucky, butterflyliz – Nicole hasn't even done anything but make a comment. Try to judge her on how I write her and not what she became on the show. Thanks! * kcke2pen – Thanks! * babeboo1968 – It's okay that you didn't watch DOOl cause I'm writing her the way I want to anyway (still keeping that she's sarcastic). * arcoiris0502 – Aww thanks! * Liasonisthebomb – lol Thanks. Nicole won't be as crazy. * Mel4113 – lol Can you blame her? * Kikimoo – There are just rules. You can't attack staff. Unfortunately, not all staff are created equally. * Christica2, ilovedana53, Virgy15, Twisted Musalih – Thanks!

Chapter 3 - Surviving

They all got up and went outside. Liz listened to them talk. She was younger than them and she couldn't believe some of the things they were discussing. Several minutes later, she saw Jason in the window of the rec room and Sonny noticed that Liz couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"I'll be right back. I want to get a sketch pad from the art room."

John looked up at her. "If you're not back in five, I'll come check on you."

Liz nodded and left.

"Why are you so protective of her?" Tess asked.

"She's young and has been through a lot."

Nicole cleared her throat. "A lot how?"

"We don't know for sure but she doesn't like people touching her," Sonny said.

Nicole looked away. She had a pretty good idea what was going on and so did Tess.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth went into the art room and grabbed her sketchbook and some pencils.

"What are you doing in here?"

Her eyes snapped up and met with an orderly that had tased Jason. "I—I'm just getting some art supplies."

He shut the door and walked forward. "You got me in a lot of trouble."

She moved backwards until her back hit the wall. "I—I just told the truth."

"I should teach you a lesson," he said touching his belt.

Elizabeth flashed back to that night.

 _Liz struggled against the man who held her down as he struck her several times._

 _"Stop fighting me or I'll have to teach you a lesson."_

The orderly moved forward. "You are beautiful even if you are a bitch."

Liz dropped the sketchbook as tears flowed down her face. "Please, don't hurt me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John looked down at his watch. "It's been six minutes."

"She probably just got sidetracked," Carly said.

He stood up. And that's when they heard a scream. "Shit."

Jason had already jumped up and started running. He had seen Liz walk in that direction when she passed the rec room.

Everyone got up and followed, hoping it wasn't her.

Jason got to the door of the room and flung it open. A nurse and an orderly ran in behind him.

The man who had confronted Elizabeth turned around. "She's freaking out. I was just trying to help her."

Elizabeth was shaking and was clearly reliving what happened to her. "No—please—don't." She was sobbing and it sounded like she was being tortured. Her eyes snapped shut as she started to scream again.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Jason asked angrily.

John and the rest of the group were in the doorway.

"I told you, I found her that way."

Sonny growled. "No you didn't. I can tell that you're lying."

Another nurse slipped in with a syringe and told the orderly to back off.

"No, don't. No drugs," Jason said moving forward. "Let me try."

The nurse looked at him skeptically and Dr. Turner pushed through the group.

"It's okay. Let him try."

Jason moved a little closer and knelt down on the floor. "Elizabeth, you're safe now. He can't hurt you."

"It hurts. It hurts so bad. Make him stop."

Jason felt sick to his stomach. "Elizabeth, it's Jason. Please look at me. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise."

Liz looked up and her eyes locked with his as her body trembled. "You can't help me. I see him everywhere. He's haunting me."

"Then I'll chase him away."

The nurse cleared the room and advised everyone to go back to the recreational room.

John reluctantly left. They were all shaken by what they had seen.

Jason moved closer. "Let me help you. Please."

"You can't. No one can."

He was struck by the pure anguish in her eyes. "Will you come with me? I'll take you to your room. I don't want them to drug you."

She thought about it for a moment while she looked around the room at all the faces staring at her. "Yes."

"I'm going to pick you up okay?"

She nodded, slightly flinching when he first made contact. Dr. Turner was stunned when Elizabeth grabbed Jason's shirt and buried her face into it as he carried her out.

John watched Jason walk by with Elizabeth in his arms. "It should have been me. I should have gone with her."

Tess touched his arm. "You can't blame yourself."

"Oh, I don't. I blame that asshole. I'm going to kick the shit out of him," John said angrily.

Sonny looked over at John. "Don't. You'll get in trouble. Let me handle it."

John thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Make him hurt Sonny."

"I will." The bastard set Elizabeth back and he would pay for making her relive whatever happened to her. His men would see to it. "I'll get word to them after dinner." He was going to talk to one of the nurses and find out the guy's name.

"Thank you." John felt like shit because he had promised to protect her.

Nicole got up and walked over to the window. It had gotten very intense and made her have bad memories of her own. Sonny came up behind her. "You okay."

She nodded. She knew who Sonny was. The media broadcasted his freak-out and she happened to catch it.

"Nicole, did your father try to have sex with you?"

She let out a harsh breath. "He forced me to do porn when I was younger."

Sonny was seething. "Where is he now?"

She wiped a tear away. "I shot him. He was trying to blackmail me into going back to that life. Unfortunately, he survived and then I just spiraled out of control."

"Give me his name and I will make sure that he suffers."

She looked over at him. "Why? You just met me. I'm nothing."

"Because he's a filthy pig and no one deserves what he did to you."

She suddenly looked enraged. "His name is Paul Mendez. I'll write down his last known address and anything else I can remember. Make sure you torture his ass like he tortured me." There weren't words to describe how much she hated him.

Sonny nodded and walked away leaving Nicole feeling a little better knowing her father would never be able to hurt anyone again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat Elizabeth on the bed.

"Thank you Jason," the doctor said coming in behind him.

He took one more look at Elizabeth before leaving.

"Elizabeth, can you tell me what happened?"

She wiped her face. "I don't want to because he'll come back and hurt me."

"Who?"

"The orderly."

Her comment totally surprised Violet. "Did he try to hurt you?"

Liz nodded.

"I'll make sure that it never happens again. Did he touch you?"

"No because Jason walked in when he was…"

"Take a deep breath."

Liz sucked in some air and closed her eyes. "He started to unbuckle his belt."

The doctor was livid. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I'll make sure it's handled. You don't have to worry okay?" The man would be fired.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"May I ask you something?" Violet asked as she handed her some water.

Liz took a sip. "Yes."

"Why aren't you afraid of Jason?"

Liz kind of looked at her like she was confused. "What do you mean?"

"He's a large man and frankly, quite intimating. How come he doesn't scare you?"

She looked away and thought for a moment. "His eyes are kind. He sees me."

Violet nodded. "How long have you been seeing the man that hurt you?"

"It's been a month or so. I was doing a lot better until then, but I fell apart the more I saw him. He was everywhere—watching me. That's why I hurt myself. I felt like I was going crazy."

This whole thing was troubling her. It just seemed off. "Elizabeth, have you see him here?"

Liz shook her head. "No."

"Did you ever see him in your house?"

"No."

"Let's see if that continues. You must tell me the first time that you see him okay?"

"Okay."

"Get some rest."

She left and Liz took out her diary and began to write.

 _Today was a bad day. It didn't start out that way, but I still feel like I can't escape what happened. Right now, I don't want to think about it so I'll write about something else. I've made some friends believe it or not. John is my favorite. He is funny and makes me forget what happened for a while. Carly is a force to be reckoned with. She's a fighter. Sonny is like the dad of the group. He looks out for everyone, but I can tell that he's been hurt before. Maybe I recognize the look. He has a way of making me feel safe so I like being around him._

 _Manny is interesting. He has a lot of tattoos. That in itself is intimidating, but his eyes are so kind. He is very nice to me and he's a great artist too. There were some new people today named Nicole and Tess. Tess reminds me a little of Carly and I'm not sure what to think of Nicole, but she seems okay. Who am I kidding, I was jealous of her for a moment because she looked at Jason and said he was going to be her husband. Isn't that crazy? I mean I barely know Jason. He's troubled and supposedly has anger issues. I don't see that at all when I talk to him though. I think he's just misunderstood. Anyway, I'm going to try to talk to him more tomorrow._

Liz put the diary back in the drawer and flopped onto her back. The girls were all older than her. They had so much experience, both good and bad, but they were surviving and it gave her hope. Things would probably never be perfect. She just hoped that one day, they'd be slightly normal again. Being in Shadybrook made her even more determined to try to get her life back. She didn't want to let him win anymore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason had stormed out of the building. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he knew what was coming. The rage was filling him and he couldn't stop it. He smashed his fist into a tree and then kicked it several times.

"What did that tree do to you?" Nicole asked walking around it to face him. When she saw his face—the fury and pain, instead of being scared, she completely understood. "Have at it. Don't let me stop you."

Jason was really struggling to hold it together.

"Incoming," Nicole said watching the nurse and orderly run towards them.

He didn't register what she said as his body shook and then suddenly, he felt a prick. Spinning around, he looked at the nurse wildly who held up her hands and stepped backwards. Jason sucked in some air as he felt the sedative start coursing through his body. Nicole watched him slump to his knees and knelt in front of him; even though the nurse told her to stay back because Jason was dangerous.

"No, he's not. He wouldn't hurt a woman."

Tears were starting to run down his face and she could see how much mental anguish he was in, like he was begging her to help him.

"Take some deep breaths. You're going to be okay."

"It never gets better."

"I know how that feels, but I just can't believe that the pain is all there is. Fight it Jason. Don't let it win."

He started to collapse and Nicole eased him down as she cradled him. "Help her," he muttered.

She realized that he was talking about Elizabeth. "She'll be okay too. It will just take time."

His eyes closed and the orderly stepped forward.

"You need to step away from him."

Nicole glared at him. "Or what? You going to use the taser on me? He needs help. You look at him like he's a monster. I think you're the one that needs to step away."

Dr. Turner walked towards them. "What happened?"

Nicole tore her eyes away from the orderly and took a deep breath. "He had a little problem with his anger because he was upset about Elizabeth. They sedated him. He was in a lot of pain."

Violet could see the wetness on Jason's face. "I'll have them take him to his room. We'll take care of him." This was another interesting development that somehow Jason and Nicole had connected. Nicole was hardened. Life had been cruel to her, but somehow she could see Jason—really see him. Maybe the rag tag group was actually helping each other more than any of them realized.

Nicole looked down at Jason and wiped the tears off of his face. "Don't punish him. I think he does that enough himself. His knuckles need to be cleaned." His right hand looked like it had road rash.

Dr. Turner nodded as Nicole gently laid Jason down. After walking away, she sat on a bench and wiped a tear away. All the pain she had seen in Jason's eyes is how she felt on a daily basis.

Manny sat down next to her. "I saw what you did. You showed compassion and loyalty. I don't know who hurt you, but I can tell you're a fighter."

Nicole chuckled trying to lighten the moment. "God, did you ever think you'd end up in a place like this?"

Manny smirked as he watched her wipe her face. "Never crossed my mind."

"I could use a good martini right now."

"I'll make sure I buy you one when we're on the other side."

She turned to him and smiled. "I will definitely take you up on that."

Carly walked over and plopped down. "You think they'll punish him?" She had seen everything from the window.

"I hope not. I think Dr. Turner is actually fair. He didn't hurt anyone but himself," Nicole said.

"We have to all stick together," Manny said.

Carly and Nicole nodded.

"I never thought I'd make any friends here," Carly said.

"That's something that I'm not used to either," Manny said.

Carly took one of his hands and Nicole the other.

"Get used to it," Nicole said. It felt good to know that other people had her back. She hadn't felt that in a really long time. While she probably would have never given any of them the time of day in the real world, it made her realize that she shouldn't judge because a common thread ran through all of them. They were survivors.


	4. Chapter 4 – Being There

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I am so glad that you guys are seeing where I'm going with this and enjoying the bonds they are creating! * Leki luuucky – It's cool. Thank you! * kcke2pen – It's a hard subject matter. Thanks for going with it! Lol re: super heroes.* arcoiris0502 – Thank you! * Liasonisthebomb – The staff issues will be addressed!

Chapter 4 – Being There

The next morning, Liz went outside and sat on the bench. A few minutes later, Nicole slipped beside her. "Hey."

"Hi."

Nicole cleared her throat. "Look, I just wanted to share something with you and you alone okay?" Jason had asked her to help Liz and she wanted to make good on that.

Liz looked over at her. "Okay."

"I don't normally tell people my story. Hell, who am I kidding? I don't normally have friends; especially girls. So, I'm making an exception for you."

Liz slightly smiled.

Nicole sighed. "When I was younger, my father forced me to do porn."

Liz's mouth dropped open. She knew what it was.

"I know. I didn't even know what sex was at the time. They stole my innocence. It was horrible, like being raped over and over except I had to pretend to like it." Nicole wiped a tear away. Elizabeth didn't even bother. She had a feeling she had just begun to cry.

"How did it stop?"

"I just couldn't do it anymore. I ran. I lived on the streets and sometimes, I had to use my body to get money so I wouldn't starve. I was a real mess and it turned me into the bitter person I am today. When I look in your eyes, sometimes it's like looking into my own at the time. I lost myself for so long, and I don't want that to happen to you. You have a light about you that I never had."

Liz finally wiped her face. "I can't see that light anymore." She felt like the man who raped her extinguished it.

"Well, you might not be able to, but we all see it. You're pretty and sometimes you even glow when you're drawing. I was watching you before I walked over here. I just don't want you to lose that because some asshole dirt bag took away your innocence. I want you to win because it's too late for me. No man will ever truly want me. I'm used goods."

"Please don't say that."

"You're different than me. It's a different situation and you still have a chance to live a great life. There are videos…." Her face contorted for a moment and then she pushed the pain back. "Part of me needs you to win because I don't want to believe that life is so hopeless."

Liz dove into her arms and hugged her as they both cried.

Sonny closed his eyes. He really hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but they hadn't noticed him sitting behind the tree. It seemed like all the women that surrounded him right now had serious issues and a lot of it revolved around men abusing them. He never wanted to be that kind of man—one that needed to tear down a woman to make himself feel powerful. He grew up with a man like that. The doctor told him during their session that she thought he had bi-polar disease. He had been shocked by that, but when she explained, it had made sense. He balked at taking drugs at first or even completely acknowledging it, but after listening to Nicole and Elizabeth he felt like an asshole for not being more compliant. The fact that they both hadn't put a bullet through their heads made him realize that he had a chance to not succumb to the darkness that he felt always surrounded him.

Nicole was stronger than she gave herself credit for and he really hoped that she found someone to love her, because she deserved it after the hell she went through. When his men find her father, there will be hell to pay. He also was having Stan research Elizabeth and who hurt her. She deserved some justice if it hadn't already been doled out. It made him feel like he was helping them in some way. It's all he could do. He heard them leave and then stood up and walked towards the building. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet watched Manny walk into the room. He hadn't been very forthcoming in previous sessions. She had to drag things out of him. "How are you today?"

"I'm not sure." He looked down at the floor. It was difficult for him to open up to her because in a way, he felt like she was the enemy.

"I know that you aren't used to therapy, but I want you to know that you can open up to me. I'm here to help. I want to help. Will you let me?"

He sighed. "I don't trust you."

She thought for a moment. "Well, how can we fix that?"

He looked up at her. "When you look at me, what do you see?"

"I see a person who apparently likes tattoos, who has had to struggle a lot to get through life and is probably misunderstood as well. I think you are a very strong person and that you could easily go into a dark place. The interesting thing is that I don't think you want to."

He smirked. "I guess you are paid to observe and interpret what you've read about me. But I am more than a few paragraphs on a piece of paper."

"Then tell me who you are. I'm not going to try and change you. I just want to understand you and maybe give you some perspective if you're stuck."

He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his thighs. "I'm a violent man and I've led a very violent life. I've done whatever I had to in order to survive. The tattoos are not only an expression of that struggle, but they are also intimidating. In my business, that can mean the different between life or death."

Right now, he did seem a little scary to her. His face was hardened and she could some of that darkness reflected in his eyes. "Do you like being in that business?"

He shrugged. "Yes and no. I like the power and control aspect, but it's a difficult life. You're always watching your back or waiting for that bullet to strike you that will finally take you out. It wears you down. That is why I turn to art. It's my escape from that where I'm free to draw anything I like."

"So you can relate to Elizabeth then."

He slightly smiled. "Yes. She's a great kid and she doesn't judge me. It's nice being able to talk about my art with someone. She's really good. Maybe I just like being around her lightness because it feels good."

"That makes sense. You said you weren't sure how you felt today."

"I'm finding myself caring for some of the people I've met more than I think I should."

"So you're making friends."

He nodded. "Yes. They are good people that bad things happened to. As much as I'm feared, I'm a protector and fixer. There are some things you just can't fix and that makes me angry."

"I think just you listening and being there for them makes a difference."

"What if that's enough."

"Sometimes it has to be. A lot of the people in here haven't had people who defended them and had their backs in their lives. That makes a huge difference when someone is willing to do that."

"I know. They've also said they have my backs."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Good. I usually have to pay people for that."

Violent smiled. "Well, I hope you let them because it makes them feel just as good as it makes you feel."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Thank you for opening up to me. You know, I've seen you laughing and smiling. You have your own light Manny and it makes me smile whenever I see it."

His face reflected his surprise. "Thank you." He got up and walked out and Violent felt really good about the session. She had no illusions about who Manny was, but he did have a gentle side and was very capable of love.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole saw Jason and approached him, hoping he wouldn't back away after what had happened. "Hello."

He looked up at her. "Hi. Thanks for what you did yesterday." He was a little embarrassed but he saw no judgement in her eyes.

"Let's just say I could relate to the pain I saw. I'm glad you're okay."

Jason sighed. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"You don't have to. I get it. How's your hand?"

He looked down at the bandage. "It's okay. I don't really feel it."

"What's it like not feeling physical pain?"

He shrugged. "It's what I'm used to. It takes a lot before pain registers in my head. Even when it's cold, it doesn't bother me like it does everyone else."

"So your super power is that you can walk outside shirtless in the dead of winter and survive?"

Jason smiled. "I hadn't thought of it in that way."

Nicole smiled. "You have a nice smile Jason Morgan. You should do it more often."

"I'll try."

"Good. Now, I need you to go flirt with Nurse Rachet over there so I can steal one of the lollipops she hides behind the desk."

Jason's brow raised up. "How exactly do you flirt?"

Nicole grinned. "Oh see—now that is right up my alley. Hold on."

Jason watched her curiously as she grabbed her glass of water.

"Now, pretend we're in a bar."

"Okay…."

She chuckled. "Come on. Do you want to learn or not?"

Jason smirked. "Sorry. Go ahead."

She pushed her lips together to try to stop smiling. "Okay."

He watched her take a deep breath and then bite her lip. She actually looked really cute and he had to fight a smile. She batted her eyes a few times before licking her lips.

"Do you have something in your eyes?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Jason Morgan."

Jason chuckled. "Sorry. Continue."

She gave him a look and then shook it off. She reached over and put her hand over his and rubbed a circle with her finger. "So, I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Jason couldn't help it and laughed. "Sorry, it tickles."

"You are the worst!"

Liz had been watching them and couldn't help but smile. She liked to see him laugh. Finally, she decided to rescue Nicole. "Hey."

He slightly turned and then watched her set her sketch pad down. "Hey."

"What are you two doing?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "I was trying to teach the big lug over there how to flirt."

Jason grinned. "It was very enlightening."

"Tease. Maybe you'll have better luck," she said before getting up and leaving.

Liz smiled. "You were just messing with her weren't you?"

He nodded. "It was too easy."

"Maybe you could teach me what you learned."

She could have sworn his eyes darkened.

He leaned forward and gave her a lopsided grin. "Definitely."

The way he said that one word, almost made her shudder. Her head tilted slightly, "Are you flirting with me?"

He sighed. "If you have to ask then I just failed. Don't tell Nicole."

Liz laughed. "Your secret is safe with me."

His attention was diverted and she wondered what he was doing.

"What are you looking at?"

"There is this strange guy out there." He was middle aged and kind of creepy and was staring right at them.

Liz grinned. "There's a lot of strange guys out there," she said moving to his side. She looked out of the window and saw John goofing around with Tess. "See, that one is the strangest of them all."

Jason smirked. He looked back where the man had been but he was gone. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in a couple of months. And you?"

"I'm twenty-one. I'll be twenty-two by the time I get out of here." He couldn't believe he was going to spend his birthday in the loony bin.

"Why are you in here?"

"I crashed by grandfather's car and it shook them up. I had been in an accident last year that was really bad. I don't remember anything about my life before it."

"Okay?" She still wasn't seeing why he was there.

Jason looked over at her. "I have these rages where I can't control myself. It's because of the brain damage. I got mad at my grandfather and took his car and raced someone and crashed it. It was either here or jail."

"So they think you're crazy?"

"They are trying to make a point and they think that somehow I'll learn how to control it while I'm in here, but it doesn't work that way."

Liz nodded. "What does the doctor say?"

"That I need to find my purpose," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well, we all do."

"What's yours?"

She shrugged. "I like art. I was thinking of going to art school and maybe teach it."

"I think you'd be good at it. You're easy to talk to."

She sat down. "What do you like to do?"

"Go fast."

She smiled. "What else?"

"I want to see the world, maybe on the back of my bike. I'd like to learn how to fix them."

"That's a lot of purpose."

He slightly smiled. "I don't think my family would think so. They are doctors or executives."

"It doesn't matter what they think or want. You have to do what makes you happy." It was a subject she knew too well.

"I wish it were that easy."

She is glad he is confiding in her. "Trust me, I know it's not. Maybe you could take me for a ride one day."

"You'd go?" He is pleasantly surprised that she is interested.

"Yeah. It sounds like fun."

He smiled. "I'd like that."

"Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Why Carly?"

Jason was surprised. "Um, why not?" He just wanted to see where her head was at.

"I don't know. She's nice and all, but she just seems a little bit high strung for you."

Jason chuckled. "I don't think I've ever heard someone go that much out of their way to avoid calling someone crazy."

Liz laughed.

"The truth is that she was a little more than I was willing to handle. The doctors said that I'd never have deep feelings. They labeled me with a lot of shit. I was basically a hormonal teenager when I woke up. Sex felt good so I wanted it. Luckily, I passed out the night I met Carly. I have a feeling I would have regretted it; even though I didn't know what that meant then."

"I've never been with anyone willingly."

Jason swallowed hard, trying not to show any emotion so she'll continue.

"When I was sixteen, I was sitting in the park and I was beaten and raped." She closed her eyes for a moment. She rarely said it out loud. Rape was such an ugly word. "It took a long time for me to pick myself up, but somehow I made it through. But the last month, I started seeing him."

"The man that hurt you?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Is he in jail Elizabeth?"

She shook her head. "No. I didn't want to go to the hospital. Lucky took me home so it was never reported."

He frowned. "Lucky Spencer?"

"Yes. He was supposed to take me to the dance, but he took my sister instead. I went to the park in my dress. It was a stupid thing to do being so late and all."

"It's not your fault. You know that don't you?" He wanted to throttle Lucky and kill whoever hurt her.

She nodded. "My whole life changed. He took away my innocence."

Jason closed his eyes. "You—you know you're still a virgin right?"

She shook her head no.

"You are because you've never made love. Someday, you'll find someone that will love you and make you feel really good Elizabeth. Don't give up on that okay?"

She blushed. "I won't give up if you won't."

Jason isn't sure that he believes in love, but he held out his hand. "Deal."

Liz shook it. "Deal."


	5. Chapter 5 – Looking Ahead

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like this one! You'll find out more soon! * LiasonLuv – Jessica will come up with Cristian and John but since she's integrated, not sure if it will really be discussed with the whole group.

Chapter 5 – Looking Ahead

John sat on the other side of the tree house looking at Tess. She had told him that she wanted to talk privately and he was curious about what she wanted to discuss. "What's on your mind?"

"I thought it was only fair that you know what you're dealing with since you kissed me."

"Go on."

"I told you that I have DID. I basically fractured when I was a small child taking on the persona of Tess. I was born Jessica. My mom has DID too and when she switched to her Nikki personality, she left me alone and there were men that sexually abused me."

John's jaw clenched.

"I was under some stress a few years ago and that's when I found out about my condition and my personalities were integrated. I chose to be referred to as Tess."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I tried to hurt my twin sister and her asshole boyfriend, who killed the man that I loved."

John made a face. "Understandable."

Tess smirked at his nonchalance. "I snapped. I'm a straight up bitch when I need to be." She was transferred from St. Anne's which is an institution in Pennsylvania because she wanted to finish her stay away from her family. It was better to be away from the drama.

John smirked.

"Why don't you seem fazed?"

John snorted. "You have nothing on my father. He's completely out there. He killed my mom in front of me like she was nothing but still talks to her all the time like he didn't do anything wrong. He's belligerent and is the bane of my existence. Anthony basically wrote the book on crazy."

Tess sighed. "I'm not always the easiest person to be around, but I love hard and like to play hard. I've been hurt a lot Johnny. If you're only interested in sex….."

John held up his hand. "That's not what this is at all. Yes, I'm attracted to you. How could I not be. You're fierce like my sister, but you're softer too. Because of her, I saw the chip on your shoulder a mile away."

"Maybe you're just used to crazy."

He shrugged. "There are degrees of crazy and right now, you don't seem that out there. I think you turn it on because people expect you to be, but you don't have to be like that when you're with me. Just be yourself."

Tess didn't immediately reply.

"Say what you want to say," John said.

"Suppose I let down my façade and you don't like what you see? Suppose I'm not the tough bitch that you think I am?"

"You couldn't have survived if you weren't tough. We all put on airs Tess, but just know that when you're with me, it's not necessary."

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

She smirked. "I like you John Zacchara, no matter what they say about you."

He grinned. This was going to be an interesting friendship.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet watched Nicole sit down. "Hello."

Nicole slightly smiled. "Hi."

"The last session or two you've avoided talking about your father."

"What else is there to say? He's a bastard and he sold me for sex. Do I really need to elaborate?"

Violet sighed. "Nicole, stuffing down your feelings is not going to help you get out of here."

"I'm not sure what you want from me. I've made friends here that have given me some hope that maybe I'm not as doomed as I think I am. Considering I haven't had a martini in like forever and haven't killed anyone because of it, I think I'm ahead of the game."

"Be that as it may, you shove down a lot of pain and I want to help you deal with it."

Nicole sucked back her anger. "I do what I have to in order to survive."

"And is that the life you want to live?"

"Maybe it's the only one I think I can have.

Violet sighed. "I get why you would feel that way, but it sounds like you've given up."

"I'm just being logical. An ex-porn star and attempted murderer doesn't exactly look good on a resume."

"There are programs…"

Nicole stood up, trying not to cry. "You know what? Can it doc. I don't want to sit around feeling sorry for myself. If you need to keep me in here to cover your ass then fine. You do what you have to and I'll do the same." She rushed out and Violet called out after her. Next time, they were going to have to try something different.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly looked at Manny like he had grown three heads. "What did you say?"

Manny chuckled. "Carly, you seriously have an attitude problem. I was just trying to be nice."

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you scared of me?"

"No." She shifted uncomfortably.

He sighed. "People often judge me because of their own preconceived notions. They see the tats and assume I'm a mean son of a bitch and they are right—sometimes I am. But that doesn't define me. I grew up in a hard environment but it didn't break me. I had to fight to survive so I did what I had to do. You can relate to that right?"

She nodded. "Sort of. Honestly, it wasn't that bad in the trailer park. I mean—it sucked, but I just felt abandoned by my biological mom and I just got madder ever year until I became the twisted person I am. I never felt like I fit in with my adoptive family and men took advantage of me. On top of that, I have a skewed view of life and myself that tends to get me in trouble."

"You're not that twisted. You're just hurt and need to find a better way to channel it."

"That would take a miracle."

Manny chuckled. "You know, someday when you're married and knocked up because someone took the time to really understand you and accept you warts and all, you'll look back at this conversation and see you got your miracle."

She smirked. "I didn't expect you to be so touchy feely."

"Nobody ever does. I tell you what Carly, I like your spunk so I'm going to make you a promise."

"This ought to be good."

"Let's face it, right now you're a walking train wreck."

She gasped and he grinned.

"If you promise to accept me for who I really am without all the pretense, then I'll do the same for you."

"What do I get out of this deal exactly?"

"A true friend. I don't have many of those. Do you?"

She shook her head. "Us as friends…" It was still a weird concept to her.

"Crazier things have happened."

A slow smile crept onto her face. For some reason, he was getting under her skin. "Deal."

"Shake on it?"

They shook hands.

"Now that we're friends, I've got to tell you something."

"What?"

"You seriously need to do something with your hair."

Carly's mouth dropped open and she smacked him on the arm making him laugh.

"You're beautiful but that color washes you out."

"Says the man with no hair."

Manny grinned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole ran outside and headed towards the woods. As she came around the corner of the building she ran right into John.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She started to cry and he hugged her.

"It's okay."

"It's not," she said pulling back, "and it never will be."

She rushed off and he sighed wishing that there was something he could say to make her feel better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Liz leisurely walked around.

"Where do you want to travel to?" Jason had just told her that he likes to read travel books.

"I want to go pretty much everywhere. I'd like to go to Europe. Italy is definitely on my wish list."

Liz smiled. "I would love to go there. It seems like it would be a great place to paint."

"I read that the light is different there than any other place in the world."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Where do you want to go besides there?"

"Paris and Uzbekistan."

He frowned. "What do you know about Uzbekistan?"

She smirked. "That it only rains there when you need an umbrella."

Jason grinned. "Very funny."

"Do you even know how long I've waited to use that one?"

"Probably years."

She laughed. "I have to go meet Cristian. I'll come find you later."

"I'll look forward to it."

She ran away and he watched her until she got into the building. There was just something about her that made him feel more positive about life, and he hadn't felt like that since he woke up from the accident.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny sat down next to Nicole and handed her a tissue. "What's got you so upset?"

"Dr. Pain in my Ass."

Sonny smirked. "She tried to get you to talk?"

Nicole nodded.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I get tired of discussing the same thing over and over."

"What are you really running from Nicole?"

She picked at the grass and then sighed. "It's all I know—the pain. I fed off it and used it to stay alive. It fueled my need to end him and then when I finally had the chance, I panicked. I mean I full out lost it. Can't seem to do anything right."

"Go on."

She smiled as tears rolled down her face and then started to really cry and Sonny opened up his arm and she fell against his shoulder. Her voice was strained and higher pitched. "If I killed him, then what? If he was gone, then I didn't know what was left. It's sick isn't it?"

"No it actually makes sense."

"Then I started to hate myself and I went for a couple of days without sleeping. I was drinking and just not taking care of myself. I had tuned out. A cop found me wandering around muttering to myself and they threw me in building two after I fought him. That was my first stay here. It took a month, but I got out." It had been rough in the other building and she never wanted to go back there again.

Sonny was surprised.

"I drank a lot to try to bury the pain and then I tried to kill him again. This time, I managed to hit him. I just had so much pain buried inside and I couldn't hold it in anymore. It's too bad I didn't think to take some shooting lessons."

Sonny smirked. "Hindsight." Even when she was upset, her sarcasm bled through.

"True."

"I'm going to hunt him down Nicole. I will do everything in my power so that he can't hurt you again."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You can't stay where you are mentally. It's going to kill you. Try to let go and let Dr. Turner help you okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." He was right. She couldn't continue to feed off of the pain. It was like jumping off a plank and not knowing if you would land on water or cement. She was scared, but amazingly she didn't feel so alone anymore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cris leaned over and showed Elizabeth a drawing technique he had learned and she quickly picked it up. He enjoyed working with her and she had great potential. "Elizabeth, I know you just graduated high school."

"I started a year early."

"You're talented and I'd hate to see that go to waste."

She sighed. "Honestly, I didn't even apply to any colleges."

"You still have time. I'm sure you could get into PCU if I put in a good word for you."

"You'd do that for me?"

He nodded. She needed a break and something to focus on that was positive.

"It's too late already for the fall semester. I don't know when I'm going to get out of here."

"How about if you start winter semester?"

She bit her lip as she thought about it. "I'd have to apply for financial aid."

"That can be arranged, but I think one of my benefactors would consider you for a scholarship. I will actually be having tea with her this afternoon. Do you mind if I ask?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

He sat across from her. "You've been through a lot and I think you deserve a chance to define yourself in a different way. For a while now, you've been the victim. In a few years, I want to see Elizabeth the artist who is giving me a run for my money."

Liz smiled. "That does sound nice. Can I ask why you teach here?"

"Well, I have a family member who has mental issues. When I was first starting out, I taught here for the money. Now, I do it because I see how great art is for therapy. It's kind of my way of giving back. When I'm not doing shows in New York, I come back here to paint. Usually, I work here for a month. Teaching can be very rewarding, especially when I meet someone like you."

"Thank you for believing in me. I'm not used to that."

"No matter what your family said or anyone else says, don't give up your dreams Elizabeth. It's something that no one can take away from you."

"I appreciate and heard everything you just said to me."

"Good. Now, let's get back to painting."

She smiled and picked up her brush. Today was a good day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess walked into the art classroom. "Hey." She was happy when she found out Cristian taught here. Jessica, her other personality, had dated Cristian when they were younger.

Cristian looked up and slightly smiled. "I heard that you were here. How are you doing?"

"Okay. You know I'm not going by Jessica anymore right?"

He nodded. "Antonio filled me in. It's kind of weird because I look at you and that's who I see."

"I think it's been hard on everyone, but I'm finally who I was meant to be."

He motioned for her to sit.

"I guess you heard about the Natalie and Jared stuff."

"I did. You do know that it wasn't their intention to hurt Nash right?"

Tess cringed at hearing that name. "It doesn't matter because Jared still killed him. It was still their fault and I don't know if I can ever forgive them for it."

"I'm sorry you had to lose him."

"He was really good to me."

Cris sighed. It was hard for him to reconcile that the Jessica was gone.

"I know I'm like the flip of side of her, but I do want to thank you for what you meant to her. You helped me learn what love was all about. I will always be grateful for that."

"Loving you was easy."

She smiled. "Alright, I need to get out of here before I cry." As she got up to walk away Cris grabbed her hand and then gave her a hug.

"Take care. If you are feeling adventurous, you should come to art class."

She gave him a look. "You do remember that I have absolutely no artistic talent right?"

Cris grinned. "True, but I could make fun of your stick figures."

She laughed. "Sure, make fun of the mental patient. Later Vega."

"Later."


	6. Chapter 6 – Precautionary Measures

A/N – Thanks for the comments! It's nice to read reviews, so if you have minute, let me know what you think! Just looked at overall views, wow. Maybe people are on vacation or involved with back to school right now. Either that or people don't like the premise of this one. I'm continuing regardless lol.

This weekend will be hectic. I'm still not posting on Sundays, but I'm not sure if I can on Saturday either. I might not have wifi.

Chapter 6 – Precautionary Measures

Carly fidgeted as Dr. Turner wrote some notes down. She hated therapy.

"So, what I've noticed is that you are masterful at turning the conversation around so that you don't have to reveal anything to me. I know you prefer lighter colors on your toenails, and you have a shopping addiction, and oh—you like to go to bars and drink—sometimes picking up men."

Carly laughed at her sarcastic tone. "Are you sure you are a doctor?"

Violet shook her head. She dealt with all of her patients differently. "What's it going to take to find out why you really did what you did?"

Carly sighed. "Is it that important?"

"Yes Carly. If you don't face it, you don't get out of here." Now, she was going to play hardball.

"Fine," Carly growled. She got up and started pacing. "When I found out that I was adopted, I was devastated that I wasn't wanted. It kind of explained why I never felt like I fit in there. I lashed out even more than usual and I ran away from home. It wasn't like I went far. My new friend lived around the corner so she said I could stay with her. What she didn't tell me was that her father was a sadistic drunk. He was cruel and would say horrible things to me about my body and face. I would cry for hours after he'd tell me how ugly I was and that no man would ever want me. My parents had basically had it with me so they allowed me to stay there. One day, I was in the house alone and he came in and grabbed me and threw me up against the wall. I was stunned and suddenly he was kissing me. It was horrible. He was hurting me and when he forced me to the floor, I freaked out and we ended up brawling. I finally managed to knee him in the groin and I crawled away. My clothes were ripped and I had bruises for weeks. I ran and never looked back. I was numb and eventually went home and packed some clothes and took off."

"Where did you go?"

She shrugged. "I stayed in various places and hitchhiked to get where I needed to go. Eventually, I found a job as a waitress. I saved up some money and ended up in Port Charles where I decided to get revenge because of my abandonment issues."

"And your mother?"

"She hates me."

"Well you did try to seduce her husband so you could break up her marriage."

Carly rolled her eyes. "She should be thanking me."

Violet sighed. "Here's a thought, why didn't you just introduce yourself and yell at her instead of plotting and degrading yourself?" She was trying to push Carly.

"Because I wanted her to hurt."

"With your mother's background, do you really think that it would have been best if she kept you?"

Carly shrugged. "We'll never know. I can't explain why it hurts me so much."

"We all just want to be loved and the one person that should love us is our mom right?"

Carly nodded.

"Carly, life isn't black or white. Your mom had some crappy cards dealt to her and she made a decision that she didn't want you in that environment. She loved you enough to hope that you found parents that would love you and provide for you. Instead of taking it as a personal affront, try to see it from a different perspective and put yourself in her shoes. It's almost like you want her to hate you because that would be easier than you deciding to try and get to know her and trust her with your heart again. It's either that or you are trying to see if she'll fight for you."

"Maybe it's a little of both."

"Think about what it will take for you to let go of the bitterness because it hurts you more than it hurts her."

Carly nodded. "I will."

"Alright, that's enough for today."

"I'll say."

Violet smirked as she walked out. Carly was a very interesting patient.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila watched Cris walk into the room. "Hello there."

He smiled and handed her a box before giving her a hug.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"You know it is," he said warmly. He always brought her special peppermint candies.

"You spoil me too much."

"You deserve it."

Lila put the box aside. "So, you said you have a possible scholarship student for me?"

"Do you still have openings for this year?"

"No, but if it's a worthy cause then I'll make it happen." Lila had been involved with community art programs for years. She was known for finding hidden talent.

"Well, there's a patient at the hospital. She's really good." He pulled out one of Elizabeth's drawings of Jason and Johnny and Lila gasped.

"That's Jason."

Cris smiled. "I know. He seems to be doing okay by the way."

"Thank God. This is great. How old is she?"

"She'll be eighteen by November."

"Why is she in Shadybrook?"

"She was brutally raped when she was sixteen and she had a setback and tried to hurt herself."

Lila swallowed hard. "Audrey has a granddaughter named Elizabeth. Is it her?"

"Her name is Elizabeth."

"Poor dear. How is she doing?"

"She's doing well. I see her smiling a lot and she has made some friends. Because of her, my class is pretty full."

Lila smiled. "Bless her heart. We're going to make this happen. When can she start school?"

"I think it would be better if it was winter semester."

"Done."

"Thank you Lila. She's going to be so excited."

Lila really hoped that it would be a turning point for the young girl. Only time would tell.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into Dr. Turner's office.

"Hello Jason."

"Hi."

"I didn't get any reports of any more incidents. How are you managing your anger?"

He shrugged. "It seems to be getting a little better actually. Maybe it's because I'm calmer."

"That's good. Considering you were more agitated and tense before you got here, I think you're doing very well. Sometimes, stress manifests itself as illness inside of our bodies. Because you were holding in all of that anger, it might have been preventing you from healing all of the way."

"I guess that makes sense."

"There isn't always a definitive answer when it comes to brain injuries. From what I read in your file, they really guessed a lot because they didn't know what to expect. That had to be hard on you."

He rubbed his hands on his legs. "It was. I had no reference for so many things and maybe I limited myself because of their guesses. Tony said I would mimic other people's actions instead of truly feeling something."

"Do you believe that?"

"A little bit."

"When you think about it, that's what kids do a lot. I think we all learn that way to an extent."

He nodded. "I just—people call me names like anger boy or pick on me because of the brain damage. It just makes me feel so different—like no one gets me."

"Sometimes people tear you down just for the sake of it. They have no reference point for what you've been through and unfortunately, some people are just bullies. You have to find your own normal Jason and not base it on what other people think or feel."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

They finished up and she got a call from Cris and then headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet walked into Elizabeth's room. "Hey, I have a message for you."

She was surprised. "Steve again?"

"No. Cristian Vega."

Liz smiled. "What is it?"

"Congratulations Elizabeth, you have a full scholarship to art school and you start winter semester."

Elizabeth squealed and gave her a big hug before jumping up and down as she clapped. "Oh my God, I can't believe this. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

The doctor chuckled. "I'm very happy for you. Congratulations."

Liz tried to calm herself down so she could focus.

"So, how are things going?"

"Great now."

"Do you think you'll be mentally up for it?"

She nodded. "I had a setback because I was seeing him, but I've been doing much better. Nicole told me that she wants me to make it because I give her hope and that I still have a chance to be happy."

"You do and so does she. Hopefully, she'll start realizing that soon."

"I understand what she means. I think we feel we're damaged and some days it seems like we can get over it and others not so much. I can't imagine what she must have gone through and how she repeatedly survived that."

"She was strong just like you are."

"I feel stronger every day."

"That's good. Is there anything bothering you?"

Liz thought for a moment. "Not really. I just hope I don't start seeing him again."

"You can't worry about what hasn't happened. Focus on all the good. That's why you're moving forward. Are you still having any nightmares?"

Liz slightly smiled. "No. I'm sleeping much better."

"Good. Now, I know that you're probably excited to go tell your friends the good news."

She smiled. "I am."

"Just try to think of something you want to work on in our next session."

"Okay."

Violet smiled. "You can go now."

Liz ran straight to Jason's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked up from his travel book when he heard a couple of knocks. "Come in."

Liz opened the door and he marked the page he was reading and sat up—throwing his legs over the side of the bed. She started talking a mile a minute as Jason smiled at her exuberance.

"Wow. Congratulations."

"I'm so excited," she said, suddenly hugging him. Before he could even process it, she had pulled away and was practically jumping around the room. "It even includes art supplies. All I have to do is paint and draw. Isn't it unbelievable?"

Jason grinned. "Yes, but you deserve it. You're talented Elizabeth."

She stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

"What?"

"You really think I can make it as an artist?"

"I think you could probably do anything you wanted."

She plopped down next to him. "I guess I'm just not used to people believing in me."

"Well, get used to it."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

She stood up. "I have to go tell everyone else."

Jason smiled. He felt like he had just seen the real Elizabeth without the weight of the world on her shoulders and he really liked it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dr. Turner sat across from her colleague. "I don't know what to make of it."

"So, she's been fine and you're wondering how she went from trying to kill herself to being okay in a matter of days?"

"Yes." Elizabeth was totally confounding her. "She hasn't seen the man who raped her since she got here. It just doesn't make sense to me."

"What are you thinking?" Ewen asked.

"That maybe she wasn't seeing things."

He stared at her. "You just gave me the chills."

"He got away with all the horrible things he did to her. What if Elizabeth was really seeing him."

"Without proof, there's nothing we can do." He paused to look at his watch. "I have a patient to see. We'll talk later."

She made a decision that she knew she would probably regret.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny walked into Dr. Turner's office.

"Mr. Corinthos, this is something I don't normally do, but I'm afraid I might need your help."

Sonny frowned. "What's going on?" He was surprised when the nurse came to get him.

"I think Elizabeth Webber might be in danger."

That got Sonny's attention. "How?"

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"I do."

Violet was breaking every rule right now, but she had to make sure that Liz stayed safe. The police couldn't help and she felt like she needed to be proactive. "Do you know what happened to Elizabeth?"

"Yes. I know she was raped and that she didn't press charges. From what I've heard her say, I believe she thought she was seeing him." The guys couldn't find any leads.

Violet nodded. "The last month or so, she relapsed because she kept seeing her rapist. She thinks she was hallucinating, but considering she's been okay—except for that orderly incident—I think perhaps he was really there."

"The police never found him?"

"No. Only Elizabeth knows what he looks like and she hasn't seen him since she's been here."

Sonny sighed. He could tell where she was going with this. "I don't have a guard in here. There's nothing I can do."

"What if I allowed one of your guards to come in here undercover? I can't allow weapons inside the building though."

Sonny thought for a moment. They would have to find a place to hide them outside just in case. "I have someone in mind."

"Can you get him here tonight?"

"Can I borrow a phone?"

"You don't think that I don't know that you smuggled one in?"

Sonny grinned. "He'll be here within the hour. Are you going to tell Elizabeth?"

"For now, no. I don't want to alarm her or set her progress back. She's been doing really well."

"Alright. I'll have him shadow her."

"Thank you and we never had this conversation," she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I like you." Violet was quirky and pretty. What he really liked about her is that she had no fear of him and called him out on his shit.

Dr. Turner shook her head. Sonny was definitely a charmer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny O'Brien walked into Dr. Turner's office. Of all the assignments in the world, Sonny had actually committed him. Sure people told him he was crazy all the time, but he didn't think they meant it literally.

"Hello Mr. O'Brien."

"Johnny."

She slightly smiled. He was very handsome. "You know why you're here?"

"Yes. To protect Elizabeth Webber at all costs."

"If other patients ask you why you're a patient, what are you going to tell them?"

"Sonny and I spoke about that. I'd like to just be partially honest and tell the people she talks to that I'm here to protect Sonny. I need Elizabeth to trust me and I think that will also give her a feeling of safety."

Johnny knew about the orderly who had attacked her because he had personally beat the shit out of the asshole. Not to mention that he was also friends with Jason and the man had hurt him as well.

"I'll agree to that. However, as far as the rest of the staff is concerned, we'll say you're here because you snapped due to work stress. Mr. Corinthos has explained the rules correct?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"You'll be in the room across the hall from him."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Just be careful. While people in this building may seem okay on the outside, they are all dealing with issues and have some kind of emotional damage."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	7. Chapter 7 – Reality Sucks

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I do appreciate them! Glad you like the group and the progression!

The reason I made a comment about the story is because of the views. I had 250 views for 5 chapters on this story and Break the Silence (for ex.) had over 2300 for 4 chapters. So, was just making the comment that I don't think a lot of people were reading this month and that hopefully it was just a vacation/back to school thing and not that people don't take to it.

Jessie: If you're reading this - just left a comment on Only in Vegas. It's kind of hard to maintain that level of humor for 25 chapters and it not seem out of place for their world which is why I kept it short. They are in the mafia which is really serious. Just would be challenging. That's why I took them out of that world and put them in Vegas where they could let their hair down. But, I promise I'm writing some stories with a snarky Liz and there will also be some lighter ones. I appreciate your suggestions. It can't be angst all the time which is why I wrote those.

As for the rest of you, I have a lot of story ideas partially written right now, but if there is something you really want to see, feel free to say something in the comments or PM me.

Chapter 7 – Reality Sucks

Sonny smiled when Johnny walked up to the table. "Hey, take a seat."

Nicole bit her lip. He is really good looking and has beautiful eyes.

"This is Johnny O'Brien. He's one of my guards and he's going to be here uncover. There have been some threats and he's here to keep me safe," Sonny explained.

It was easy to forget the business that Sonny was in because it wasn't something they sat around and discussed and he didn't act like a mob boss around them.

"I'm Carly," she said smiling.

One by one they introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you."

When Nicole heard his accent that pretty much put her over the top.

"Do you carry a gun?" Tess asked.

"Normally yes, but not in here."

"Then how can you protect him?" Carly asked.

Johnny smiled. "Because these hands are lethal."

Liz chuckled.

"You're not supposed to laugh when I say stuff like that. You'll ruin my cred."

She grinned.

"So what's your cover story? I know I made you cry the last time I kicked your ass at pool, but I didn't think it was enough to put you over the edge," Jason said.

Johnny laughed. "I've been practicing, so be prepared to lose next time. I'm here because of work stress. Sonny's a tyrant."

Sonny gave him a look and everyone smiled.

Manny walked up and sat next to Carly. "So, what do we have here? Johnny O'Brien."

"Manny Ruiz. Funny finding you in a place like this."

Manny chuckled and held up his hands. "I have no beef with the Corinthos organization."

"Good."

"Is Sonny in trouble?"

"There have been threats," Johnny said.

For them to put a guard on the inside instead of just around the property was an interesting development.

John had been pretty quiet. He, like Manny, sensed something else was going on. Sure, there were a lot of people who knew that Sonny was holed up in here, but his men said it had been very quiet. For them to bring Johnny in, something was definitely going down.

Sonny could practically see the wheels turning in John's head.

"I finished my painting," Liz said.

Carly smiled. "Really? I want to see it." They were all excited about Elizabeth getting the scholarship.

"Yeah, me too," Nicole said.

The girls got up and went to the art room, leaving the mean alone to talk.

"So what's really going on?"

Jason sighed. He thought something was up too.

"Just know that Elizabeth might need some protecting. That is why Johnny is really here. I can't go into details, but she is not to know because we're not sure."

Jason didn't like this at all. "How bad is it?"

Sonny sighed. "Look, I can't really say. Just watch out for her. She should never be alone."

"Can we tell the girls?"

Johnny and Sonny looked at each other for a minute.

"It might be the only way to keep her safe," Johnny said.

"Look, between all of us, we should be able to cover it. This might all be for nothing anyway. Just watch her back."

The girls came back to the table. Jason got up and walked away. He hated not being able to tell Liz and right now, he needed to think.

"What's wrong with him?" Tess asked.

John shrugged.

Liz watched Jason until he disappeared.

"I'll go talk to him," Sonny said getting up and following Jason outside. He quickly caught up to him and they sat on a bench. "Talk to me."

Jason sighed. He had felt a rage coming on but had been able to squelch it. "Sonny, I feel like Elizabeth deserves to know the truth."

"We don't know anything yet. We can't upset her until we know if there is an actual threat. She's doing so much better now."

Jason stood up and started to pace. "You want me to lie to her and I can't lie."

"You're not lying Jason. She has no idea what's going on so there is no reason that you'll have to. Jason, are you starting to like her?"

Jason stopped in his tracks. "She's so young. I just—she's special and I hate that someone tried to ruin her."

"It's okay to like her Jason."

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I'm a fucking train wreck. She deserves so much more than I could ever give her. I'm damaged and I just can't drag her down with me."

"I don't think she sees it like that. Elizabeth needs all the friends she can get. Don't turn your back on her or try to make her choices for her. Look, how about I promise that if I get any proof that the threat is real, that we'll tell her. Dr. Turner knows what's going on and I trust that she has Elizabeth's best interests at heart."

"Why do you care?"

"I care about all of you. I guess you've gotten under my skin."

Jason smirked. Johnny walked up to them and plopped down next to Sonny.

"Alright, tomorrow she has an art class and unfortunately it's also family day." It occurred once a month at the facility.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Great."

Sonny smiled. "I think I'll lay low for that. Please tell me that the Zaccharas aren't coming."

Johnny shrugged. "I'll check with John. I really don't think that he wants his dad anywhere near him and I think his sister is out of the country."

"Find out for sure. I want to avoid Anthony at all costs," Sonny said.

"Okay boss."

They had enough to worry about without involving that lunatic. He needed to me in Shadybrook more than all of them combined.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dr. Turner sat across from Elizabeth. "So, how are things going?"

Liz smiled. "Great. I feel more like myself now."

"No more sightings?"

She shook her no. "It's kind of weird, but I feel really safe here. Maybe it's my new friends. I don't know for sure."

"Well I'm glad that you feel that way, because you have made some great strides."

"It feels good not to feel so twisty."

"Is there anything else going on?"

She shrugged and turned red.

Violet tilted her head. "What? You can tell me anything."

"I have a little crush that's all."

She smiled. "May I ask who?" She already knew what Liz was going to say, but she wanted her to talk about her feelings.

"Jason."

"It's okay to have a crush. Does he like you too?"

"I'm not sure—I mean I think so, but I am seventeen and I don't think he'll go there."

"Well, you'll be eighteen soon. Get to know him during this time. If it's meant to be, then he'll wait for you."

Liz sighed. "I'm scared—not of him really but just that I'm not enough. I don't have any experience and what if I can't be intimate with him?"

"Intimacy grows from trust. The more you trust Jason, the more your walls will come down. It just takes time. As long as you lay down rules and Jason respects them, you'll be fine. You forget that a lot of this is new for Jason too. He doesn't remember anything from before the time of the accident."

"He does have sexual experience though. I don't. What if I'm not enough?"

Dr. Turner put her pad down. "I can assure you that if Jason is the man I think he is that he will never make you feel like you are not enough. Once you let go in that moment, you won't be thinking about anything else but how your body is feeling."

Elizabeth blushed. This topic was so uncomfortable for her. Due to what her rapist had done, she didn't think she'd ever enjoy sex.

"I can tell from the look on your face that you can't relate to what I'm saying. That's okay. In time, you will fully understand it. Just don't shut yourself off okay? When you are finally with someone who loves you, it will be so different than your prior experiences. The feelings it will evoke will come from a completely different place."

"I think I'll just stick with being friends for now."

Dr. Turner smiled. "That's safe—for now. There's no need to rush."

They finished up and Violet went to talk with Sonny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess pulled back from Johnny's lips. God he was so handsome. He was crazy about her. For some reason, she just lit a fire inside of him that he didn't know existed. Being with her was making him finally feel like he could have a future with someone.

"Is anyone coming to see you for family day?" John asked.

"No. I didn't tell them about it. I wasn't up for the drama."

"Me either. I made the guards promise to keep Anthony away. Claudia is in Italy."

She smiled. "Then I have you all to myself."

"Definitely. We'll hide in the tree house."

"Sounds perfect."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole plopped down next to Johnny.

He slightly smiled. She was definitely his type. "What's wrong?"

"Family day is tomorrow and well, I have none."

"Me either."

She tilted her head. "What's your story O'Brien?"

He shrugged. "I moved to Port Charles and Sonny hired me. I started as a guard and worked my way up."

"No wife and kids at home?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I don't think I'm the best at relationships. My job pretty much seals that."

"My past pretty much seals it for me."

Johnny closed his eyes for a minute. Sonny had told him about Nicole and they were searching for her dad. It was just hard because he used assumed names. "I know. If I catch up with him, I'll kill him myself."

His tone was lethal which she found to be totally hot. "Thank you. I don't know if I'll get over what he did, but I'm trying."

"That's all you can do. Someday, when love comes around, maybe you'll open up to it and it will change everything."

She started laugh.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but that was so hallmark. Maybe I'm just realistic you know? I'm damaged goods. Usually once someone finds out, it's a deal breaker. My dad always finds a way to ruin things for me."

He took her hand. "I think you're beautiful Nicole." Just her eyes alone were enough to slay just about anyone. "You just have to believe that you deserve love. I think we all do. Finding the right person is a difficult process."

"Would—never mind."

"No. Ask me whatever you want."

"Knowing what you know, would you date me?"

He slowly smiled. "Yes and if you need me to prove that, I'll look you up once we're out of this place."

She squeezed his hand. "I think I'd like that."

"Are you against dive bars?"

She shook her head no.

"I'll take you to Jake's and teach you how to play pool and we can go from there." He just wanted to take her to a place where they could relax. They could do fancy later.

"It's a date."

He smiled. "I need to go find John."

"He's probably in the tree house making out with Tess. Just close your eyes before you look in there."

Johnny chuckled and stood up. "Thanks for the tip."

She watched him walk away. She took it back, Morgan was not going to be her husband, that job was now going to Johnny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny sat across from Dr. Turner.

"So, how are you handling the medication?"

"It's okay. I feel like my moods are starting to even out."

"You know, I probably could let you go soon."

He nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but can I stay a little longer. I just feel like I need to make sure that Elizabeth is fine."

Dr. Tuner smiled.

"What?"

"You're a good guy at heart, aren't you?"

Sonny flashed his dimples. He thought Violet Turner was beautiful. There was just something about her that made her endearing. "I try. I really don't want to be like my step father was or like any of the men that hurt the girls."

She knew who he was referring too. His group was like 'The Breakfast Club' of the facility. "That all comes down to choices and allowing someone to really see who you are. Honesty is important."

"I get that."

"So, what is the first thing you're going to do when you get out of here?"

"That's easy. I'm going to cook the most delicious meal and scarf it down. No offense, but the food here sucks."

Violet chuckled. "Sounds really good."

"You could join me." He watched her mouth open and close a few times. "You don't have to answer that. Just know that if you want it, the invitation would be there. And don't look so shocked. You're beautiful and smart. I'd have to insane not to notice that."

She blushed and then grinned. She could honestly say that she had never dated a patient or wanted to, although he wouldn't be her patient anymore. Biting her lip, she crossed her legs wondering how the hell she was letting Sonny Corinthos get to her.

He stood up. She hadn't said no so that was a good sign. "I think we're done here."

She watched him walk away and shook her head. Damn he was fine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth hurried to the art room. "Cris," she yelled before giving him a big hug. He was shocked but glad that she trusted him so he returned it.

"What was that for?"

She blushed, realizing what she had done and stepped back. "Um, I'm just so happy that you got me into the art program at PCU. Thank you so much."

Cris smiled. "You did all the hard work."

"May I ask who my benefactor is?"

"Lila Quartermaine."

Her mouth dropped open. "She's related to Jason?"

"Yes. He's her grandson."

"Wow."

"It's a small world." He handed her a few things to put on the desks.

She stopped for a second. "Did she know who I was?" She knew that Lila and her grandmother got together sometimes.

"Later in the conversation I said your first name and she put it together."

Her shoulders dropped. "It wasn't pity was it?"

Cris frowned. "No. I would never bring anyone to her attention unless I thought they were really talented, regardless of their past. She's looking forward to seeing your work. In fact, she'll be here today to see Jason. Are you willing to meet with her?"

Liz took a deep breath. "Yes. You think I could show her some of my work?"

Cris smiled. "She would love that."

Manny walked in. "What's up for today?"

Liz smiled. Manny was always the first one there. He loved the class. "Charcoal."

His eyes danced. "Awesome."

Cris smiled. "You know, I have a client who asked me about some comic book illustration. It's not up my alley, but I'd be happy to introduce you once you got out of here if you want something different to do."

"Really?"

Cris nodded. "It's definitely your style."

Manny grinned. "That would be awesome." His smile quickly disappeared and Liz walked over to him.

"Manny, what's wrong."

"Maybe I shouldn't accept. My life is dark Elizabeth. I'm in the same business as Sonny and you don't get out once you're in. It's dangerous and I don't think I can do something normal like draw and all the other stuff."

"Isn't there someone else who could take up the slack?" She understood, but she knew what light art brought into his life.

"I don't know."

Cris understood too. "You think about it. I'll show you some of what you'd be doing and see if it calls to you. If it does, then try and make it happen."

Manny nodded.

Carly walked into the room. She saw the look on Manny's face and was surprised because he was usually happy. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I just got reminded of the real world."

The classroom quickly filled up. Liz noticed that Jason didn't show up and was immediately worried, but she didn't have time to focus on it because Carly needed some help getting started.


	8. Chapter 8 – Family Day

A/N - Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the friendship and potential couples. Just goes to show that characters don't have to be so one dimensional like how they are written on the show.

Chapter 8 – Family Day

Jason sat outside on the bench. He had been fretting about Elizabeth and his family showing up. He knew that she would notice he hadn't shown up for class, but he thought that it was best if he distanced himself a little bit before things developed any further. He liked her and he could tell that she liked him, but he was really scared of hurting her.

"Boy that is some serious thinking you're doing there. Mind if I join you?" Nicole asked.

He shook his head.

She sat down and crossed her legs. "If you want to talk, I'll listen."

"Just hate that it's family day. They'll probably try to do something for my birthday since it's coming up and I'd rather them not. It's like celebrating a ghost. And then there's Elizabeth."

"Do you like her?" She noticed that they had become fast friends, but she wasn't sure what was going on.

"It doesn't matter. I'm too damaged for her."

"Please don't say that. You're choosing to shut yourself off. Trust me, I'm the master of that and it gets you nowhere. It's not real. You end up living from some messed up place in your head. If yours is anything like my mind, it's a shit show in there."

He smirked. "I wouldn't have thought to put it that way, but I would think protecting her from my life would be a good thing."

"Why? You're a good guy who had something shitty happen to him. Welcome to my world. Does that mean you don't get to live a life? Cause if that is true, then I'll never have one myself which is just so depressing." She pouted which just made Jason grin. "Are you laughing at me?"

"You are kind of dramatic."

She grinned. "I made you smile though."

"That you did."

"Now, back to Elizabeth.

Jason sighed.

"Okay, so she's a little young, but she'll be eighteen in November and it's not like you're that far apart. You have some anger issues which I believe are getting better. So, what am I missing?"

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life. I have nothing to offer her."

"You have love Jason."

"They said I couldn't feel love.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to those stupid doctors. If you can feel anger, then you can feel love."

"You make it sound simple."

"Maybe you're just trying to make it hard."

He heard his name being called. "Damn."

"Suck it up Morgan. It's just for a few hours and then you can get some peace."

He stood up. "You want to come?"

She sighed. "Are they at least entertaining?"

"You have no idea."

"I'm in."

They walked back to the rec room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila waited for Jason to enter the room. He focused on her as he walked towards the family and Nicole moved off to the side to sit down.

"Hello Grandmother."

"I'm so happy to see you."

He gave her a hug. "I missed you too."

"Jason, you're looking well," Alan said.

Jason nodded.

Monica moved towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Okay, we saw him, can we go now?"

Monica glared at her. "Can it Tracy."

"Why are you always telling me to shut up?"

Edward shook his head. "You both need to shut it before you get us kicked out. Tracy, maybe you should stay here. I think you need more help than Jason does."

Jason looked over at Nicole who was covering her mouth as she laughed.

Tracy followed his gaze. "Who the hell is that?"

Jason groaned. "Seriously?"

Cris walked into the room with Elizabeth. "Lila, this is Elizabeth."

Lila grinned. "Oh it's so lovely to see you dear."

"Thank you so much for the scholarship. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Oh, I think I know. I would love to see your art work."

"May I?" Cris asked walking behind her.

Alice took off the brake and Cris pushed her towards the rec room. Liz smiled at Jason before she left.

"You're just the ladies man around here," Tracy said grinning.

"Tracy, do I need to make you go sit in the car?" Monica asked.

Manny slid next to Nicole. "His family is warped."

Nicole grinned. "It makes me feel really good about not having any."

"Definitely."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila was so excited to see Elizabeth's art. "It's wonderful. I really love it Elizabeth. You have a lot of potential."

Liz smiled. "Thanks!"

"I saw your drawing of Jason. It's very good."

"Thank you."

"How is my grandson?"

"He's okay. I think he worries too much, but he hasn't been having a lot of rages."

Lila smiled. "That's good. It means that he's getting better."

"I think we all are."

"I'm glad that you are doing better. What you went through was horrifying. But you're a survivor and you can learn to use your emotions as a muse for your art. Part of growing as an artist is being able to let people into your psyche. Hopefully, you'll be able to do that at some point."

"I'm trying."

"I want you to know that I admire your bravery."

Liz slightly smiled. "It's taken me awhile, but I feel like I have something to really look forward to now. You don't know how important this opportunity is to me. I promise you that I will give it all I have."

"I believe in you. Just know that you are supported and if you ever need to talk, I am here."

"Thank you so Mrs. Quartermaine."

Lila loved seeing Liz's face lit up. "It's Lila and you're welcome. And if you will do me one favor by looking out for Jason, I would really appreciate it."

Liz blushed and nodded.

Lila smiled even more. She thought Elizabeth would be perfect for Jason. "Now, let's get back out there so you can have a piece of chocolate birthday cake."

Liz's eyes got bigger. "I love chocolate."

"Good. Then you can have two pieces. Tracy doesn't need the calories."

Cris chuckled and pushed her back to the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila watched Jason watch Liz eat her cake. She was sitting next to Nicole. "Interesting," she muttered.

Cris looked over at her. "Are you playing matchmaker?"

Lila grinned. "I wish. It's hard to do that when they are in here, but I do have a little plan."

Cris grinned. "I really like you Lila Quartermaine."

"The feeling is mutual my dear." She loved Cris's artwork and outlook on life.

Jason sat down next her. "What you are doing for Elizabeth is very nice."

"Oh, she is very talented. She's doing me a favor really. I needed a new artist to take under my wing."

"Hey!" Cris said frowning.

Lila patted him on the arm. "You are already a success story."

He winked at her.

"I'm worried about her though."

Jason turned and looked at her. "Why?"

"She has been through a lot and I wondered if you could do me a favor and look after her. She's already very special to me."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

"Splendid. You know, I'm very proud of you Jason."

"Why? I crashed Edward's car and landed in here."

"Well, sometimes you have to look at things from a different perspective. This is like a second chance for you. And it looks like you've made some friends."

Jason sighed. "I have."

"Then use your time here wisely and get to know them better and figure out what you want to do with your life."

"Maybe I'll fix bikes."

"That's a noble profession."

"But it's not being a doctor."

Lila shrugged. "And? Not everyone is meant to be a doctor. You do what you feel calls to you and let me handle everyone else. You need to just accept that this family is not willing to let go of you. They might complain and moan, but the bottom line is that we all love you."

"I'll think about it some more."

"Good. Now, tell me who the blonde is with Elizabeth. She looks feisty."

Jason smiled. "Her name is Nicole."

"Do you like her more than friends?" She needed to make sure before she proceeded.

He shook his head. "No. She's been through a lot and she gets me, but she's just a friend. I think she might like Johnny."

"O'Brien?"

Jason nodded.

Edward pretty much had everyone Jason said hello too investigated. At this point, Lila figured he had a background report on everyone in Port Charles. While they were nervous about his association with Johnny at first, he seemed to be a good influence on Jason and watched out for him.

"Well, I hope he's good to her."

"If he's not, he'll have to answer to me."

Lila smiled. They watched as Jeff and Andrea Webber walked into the room. Elizabeth got up to greet them. "Bring Nicole over here. I'd like to meet her."

Jason got up and walked over to Nicole. "You've been summoned."

She tilted her head. "Am I in trouble?"

Jason smiled. "I don't know yet. My grandmother wants to meet you."

"Jeez. We're not even dating."

"My family is nosey."

She smiled and stood up. "You have my back right?"

"Of course, but she's harmless. It's the other vultures you have to worry about."

"Duly noted."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat at a table with her parents and Steven.

"How are you doing?" Steven asked.

"A lot better."

Jeff smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. We were worried."

"You didn't have to fly here."

"We wanted to support you," Andrea said. Elizabeth had been through enough and they had only agreed to go back to doctors without borders when she had been doing well. So, they were shocked when Audrey told them that she had hurt herself.

"We'll come back if you need us too," Jeff said.

"I'm fine. I have some good news actually."

Andrea smiled. "Really?"

Liz nodded. "I got a full art scholarship to PCU."

Steven grinned. "Congratulations," he said before getting up and giving her a big hug.

Jeff and Andrea were stunned. "Wow. I thought you were thinking of nursing school."

"I was, but that was because I didn't think I was good enough to be an artist. Lila believes in me and she has a program for artists where she mentors them and uses scholarship funds to pay for everything." She knew her parents were not happy about art school and wouldn't have paid for it. They didn't think that Elizabeth could support herself.

Andrea cleared her throat. "Well, I think it's great."

Liz's eyebrow went up. It was a lie, but at least she was trying. Her dad still looked like a train had rolled over him.

Catching her look, Andrea tried to explain herself. "I think it's great that you have a goal and something to look forward too. When would you start?"

"Winter semester."

"Isn't that great Jeff?"

Jeff looked away. "Sure. If you ever change your mind, I'll pay for nursing school like we agreed."

Steven groaned and Liz felt like someone had taken the wind out of her sails.

Cris saw her face and walked over to them. "Hello. You must be Liz's parents."

Andrea nodded.

"I'm her art teacher. Your daughter is very talented and is a great teacher in her own right."

Liz smiled.

"That's wonderful to hear."

Cris could tell that she wasn't thrilled about the idea because her words didn't match her body language.

"May I speak to you for a second?" Jeff asked.

"Sure. Follow me."

Liz sighed. That was not a good sign.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila smiled at Nicole. "So dear, Jason tells me that you have become fast friends."

Nicole nodded. "Yeah. I've made several friends around here."

"He also said that you might like Johnny."

Nicole's mouth dropped open and Jason groaned.

"Grandmother, she doesn't know that I know that. I just watch people and she looked interested."

Nicole laughed. "The look on your face was priceless."

Jason glared at her playfully. "Very funny."

"It was."

Lila chuckled. "Well, Johnny is very nice and quite handsome."

Nicole grinned. "That he is."

"He has that whole bad boy allure."

"I think he wrote the book. Did you see his arms?"

"Oh yes dear, one couldn't miss those."

Jason's head tilted and he looked perplexed which made them laugh.

"I might be old, but I still have eyes."

Nicole thought Lila was great. Tracy walked over.

"Before you even go there, you won't get one finger on Jason's money."

Nicole made a noise and rolled her eyes. "And who might you be? The wicked witch of the North?"

Tracy glared at her. "I'm Tracy, his Aunt and you are no match for me little girl."

Nicole looked over at Jason apologetically. "Jeez, dial it down a notch. I'm not friends with Jason for his money."

Tracy crossed her arms. "Then why are you then?"

She stood up. "Have you seen most of the guys around here? Half of them are drooling. Clearly Jason is very easy on the eyes."

Jason frowned. "You're friends with me because of my looks?"

She shrugged. "Did you think it was your outgoing personality?"

Lila chuckled.

"You're teasing me right?"

She smiled deviously. "Honestly Jason, you really need to keep up with me."

He shook his head as she walked away. Tracy started to say something, but he cut her off. "Not another word."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff followed Cris into the classroom.

"How can I help you Mr. Webber."

"You can help me understand why you encouraged my daughter to pursue art instead of nursing like we had planned for her?"

Cris frowned. "Elizabeth has never mentioned nursing. She is so excited about this. Why can't you just be happy and support her?"

"Because it's a pipe dream. She can't support herself this way. Frankly, she's not good enough."

Cris wanted to punch him in the face. "Seriously? Have you even seen her drawings? She has the potential for greatness. I am an artist and I support myself. Sometimes, there are things more important than money."

Jeff scoffed. "Only people without money would say such a thing."

"Mr. Webber, no disrespect, but if you don't support Elizabeth's dreams, you might lose her."

"Who the hell are you to judge me or stick your nose into her business?"

Lila rolled into the room so she could say goodbye. Unfortunately, she had heard the entire conversation and was very upset. "Cris, please let us along for a moment. Don't go far, I was about to leave and want to say goodbye."

"I'll be in the hall."

Jeff softened his features a little. "Lila."

"Jeff. I don't appreciate your tone with Cristian. Elizabeth had nothing to live for and now she has some self worth. She's embracing her talents and has something to look forward to but because it's not what you would choose, you are going to crush her dreams? Supposed someone had told you that you couldn't be a doctor?"

"That's different?"

"How exactly? It was your passion. I will not let you ruin this for her. Hasn't she been through enough?"

Jason walked into the room. "She's right."

Jeff made a face. "You can't even remember who you are let alone advise my daughter of her future."

Lila wished she could get out of her chair and kick his ass. "Not one more word. How dare you insult Jason about his injury because you are trying to deflect the fact that you are acting like an ass."

"My daughter is a minor still."

"Your daughter will be eighteen very soon and you will have no say. Stop thinking about what you need and want and put Elizabeth's feelings first."

"I love my daughter and just want the best for her."

Lila sighed. "Jeff, maybe you need to deal with the fact that what you feel is best for her and what she really needs are two different things. Sometimes you have to love your kids enough to let them find their own."

Jeff sighed. "I don't want to hurt her more. God, I can't even imagine how she's made it this far."

"Because she is strong and resilient. And I am quite certain that she gets her stubbornness from you."

"How do you make an insult sound so sweet?"

Jason chuckled.

"Practice. I didn't mean it as an insult. Her strength is what got her through all of this."

Jeff sat down clearly defeated. "I just—she's been through so much pain. I couldn't protect her. When she needed me the most, I failed her."

"You didn't fail her. That monster took away her innocence, but he didn't take away her spirit. Please don't diminish it. She needs you to accept her right now. Can you put everything else aside and do that?"

Jeff sighed. "I guess so."

"Thank you."

Jeff walked out and Jason kissed Lila on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being you. Elizabeth is special and I'm glad that she has you in her corner."

"Does she have you too Jason?"


	9. Chapter 9 – Facing Your Fears

A/N – Thank you for the comments. Glad you liked Lila standing up for Elizabeth! Some drama this chapter.

Fan fiction was down yesterday. I guess it's been having issues and also the traffic graphs haven't been updating so that's a relief. Anyway, I'll still be posting another chapter today at the regular time.

Chapter 9 – Facing Your Fears

Jason sat down. He understood what she was implying. "I'm so damaged."

"And so is she. You both deserve happiness."

"She's young."

"And? You're going to have to come up with something better than that because you're only four years older than her."

Jason smirked. "You're hard to argue with."

Lila smiled. "Don't I know it?"

Edward came into the room. "There are you are. I was about to send out a search party."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Edward looked at Jason and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there Jason. I know this was a harsh move to you, but we did it because we love you and want to see you succeed. I don't think I could handle losing you again. It was hard enough the first time. So, no more racing please."

"Okay."

Lila smiled. "I love you so much. Life is hard enough Jason. Don't deny yourself happiness. We'll see you soon."

"Goodbye grandmother."

He watched them leave and then went back to the rec room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched her father walk towards her and was shocked when he swallowed her up in his arms. "I'm sorry. I love you so much Elizabeth and I'm really proud of you. Please forgive me. I do believe in you. If art is what you want then I'll support you."

Liz grinned. She had no idea what had come over her father, but his acceptance was just what she needed. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

"I don't think you ever could."

Andrea wiped a tear away.

"What changed your mind?"

"Lila."

"Wow."

Jeff brushed his hand over his hair. "She's scary."

Liz laughed.

"No seriously—you have no idea."

Jason watched Liz hug her dad and he couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. She had never looked more beautiful. He wondered if he was crazy to think he even had a shot of making her happy. The more he was around her, the more he wanted to. Lila was right, he did tend to deny himself the thought of having things he believed he didn't deserve or could have. In ways, he was young too because he was learning things all over again. Coping skills didn't come easy for him. He just tended to shut down. "Baby steps," he said under his breath as he walked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tom Baker sat down at a table and waited patiently. So far, no one was the wiser about who he was. Only Elizabeth could identify him. Bobbie sat some coffee down on the table and took his order. He watched Logan, the orderly from Shadybrook that was fired, sit down across from him. "Your suggestions worked well. I was able to get in. Unfortunately, she didn't see me. Some guy she was with did. I need her to see me so that she stays scared. Write down her schedule for me." It was the only way he could control her. He hadn't expected Elizabeth to try to end her life. That couldn't happen again. If they drugged her, it would make it easier for him to remove her. If the woman was going to die, then it would be by his hand and no one else's.

Logan nodded. Tom was paying him well. As far as he was concerned, Elizabeth had cost him his job. It certainly was better paying than receiving unemployment money. "She has some people around her you should know about."

"Who?"

"Sonny Corinthos."

Tom frowned. "The mob boss?"

Logan nodded. "Manny Ruiz also took a big interest in her as well as John Zacchara."

"What the hell?"

Logan smirked. "She made friends quickly. If you hurt her and they find out, I think they won't hesitate to kill you. She might also have a crush on Jason Quartermaine. I caught her staring at him a few times."

Tom sighed. This was trickier then he thought it would be. "I'll figure something out. I need her. It's been too long." He would make sure that this Jason person never got his hands on Liz. If he needed to be eliminated, then he would make sure that happened.

Logan had omitted the fact that he almost succeeded in taking her himself. Tom wouldn't be happy about that, although there was no proof. "You need to move quickly. She's getting stronger every day."

Tom nodded. "We make a move tomorrow." He wasn't ready to take her yet. He liked toying with his victims. What he wanted to do was remind her of her worst nightmare and keep her in a state of fear until the time was right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John grabbed Tess's hand and pulled her to the tree house. They got inside and he put a bag his guards had smuggled in down and pulled out some chocolate, cheese puffs, twinkies, and some soda.

Tess laughed. "I love cheese puffs."

"Have at it."

She ripped open the bag and groaned. "So good."

He bit into a twinkie. "Now that's good."

"I think there's a rumor that a twinkie could last without rotting for over a hundred years."

John laughed. "That is so not true. It does take about forty-five seconds to explode one in a microwave though."

"Ewww. Please tell me you didn't try that at home."

John grinned. "I did and was punished for two weeks."

She laughed.

"Trust me, if they were in my house, they wouldn't last a minute let alone a hundred years."

They ate until they were stuffed.

"I think that twinkie went straight to my ass," Tess said.

"Mine too."

Tess laughed. "I'm kind of partial to your ass."

John pulled her closer and laid a torrid kiss on her.

"Yum."

"The twinkies gives me super kissing abilities."

Tess grinned. "Really? I never saw that advertised."

"I don't think it does that for anyone else. I'm special."

"That you are," she said before kissing him passionately. He was sweet, funny, and didn't judge her. He was almost too good to be true.

They laid back.

"I wish we didn't have to leave here," Tess said.

"Me too. I have a loft in Port Charles. If you don't want to go back home, you could hang with me." He knew she didn't want to go back to Pennsylvania just yet.

"You would help me avoid my family?"

"In a heartbeat." He understood how bad families could suck.

"Thank you."

All he knew is that he didn't think he could let her go anyway. Being a part of the Zacchara clan was exhausting and wore him down. Tess made him laugh and she accepted him fully. For the first time in a long time, he looked forward to the next day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny snuck up behind Nicole who was sitting outside. She yelled and then chased him.

"You're too damn fast and I'm in wedges."

Johnny grinned. "You're out of shape Walker."

"Did I ever claim to be in shape?"

He chuckled. "You look great to me."

"Good comeback. What are you up to?"

They sat down.

"I was just checking out the visitors. I think I'm going to ask Alice out for a date."

She laughed. "The Dominator?" She had spoken to Alice for a little while before they left. "She would kick your ass and I'd pay to see it."

"Ha. My charm would win her over every time."

"How do you know she swings that way?"

Johnny did a double take making Nicole bust out laughing.

"That was priceless."

He shook his head. "How did I fall for that?"

"Don't be sad. You're in good company. I like teasing Jason too."

"Is he my competition?"

"You're still in the game?"

"Unless you get rid of me."

Her eyes raked down his body and then back up. "Not a chance."

He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck and then got up.

"That's it?"

"That's what you get for teasing me."

Her mouth dropped open and she reached down and took off her shoes and gave chase as Johnny laughed and ran from her.

Sonny chuckled. It was good seeing her have so much fun. He had a bad feeling that something wasn't right and he really hoped that he was wrong.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz plopped down next to Jason.

"Did you have a good day?"

She smiled. "The best. I love your grandmother. I think I'm going to adopt her."

Jason smiled. "You'll have to fight me for her."

"She convinced my dad to be okay about my art. That right there is a freaking miracle."

Jason chuckled. "I was there when she did."

Liz's eyes grew big. "You were?"

"Yup. Your dad totally caved."

Liz laughed. "I would have loved to see that."

"Lila is pretty remarkable."

"Did you have a good day Jason?"

He shrugged. "It was okay. They didn't bother me as much as usual." He attributed that to the fact that he was a lot calmer since he had be committed and his initial reaction wasn't to lash out.

"That's good. Take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

He didn't feel like he was that great with words, so he stood and held out his hand and she reached up and grabbed it. Neither made a move to let go so they walked hand in hand. Liz was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't believe it was happening. They leisurely walked around the property. Jason felt very content. It wasn't a feeling he even understood, but it just felt right. He was going to do what Lila suggested and just get to know Liz until after her birthday and then, they'd take things as they came.

The nurse called everyone inside. When they got closer, they dropped their hands.

"Thanks for the walk." She was trying so hard to pretend that she wasn't affected.

"Thanks for asking. I'll see you later."

She watched him walk away. Tess brushed by her and saw her smile.

"John, you go ahead." She waited for him to get further away. "Okay, what happened to put that smile on your face?"

Liz grinned. "I think Jason likes me."

Tess grin. "You're just figuring that out?"

"Well, I wasn't sure."

They sat down.

"Are you nervous about it?"

"Yes and no. I mean, he's gorgeous."

Tess smiled.

"And he's really sweet to me."

"Just go at your own speed. It's important that you really trust him."

Liz nodded. "How did you handle being around men?"

"Well, it was different for me because I didn't recall what happened for a long time, although it still affected my choices. When I did finally remembered, it allowed me to come back because I didn't need to hide behind Jessica anymore. It was horrible realizing that I had missed out on really living my life. I went a little wild for a while trying to find my footing and reconcile everything. You're probably going to have flashbacks at first. Just be open with him about what you are feeling. Take your time and stay within your comfort zone at first. Start with holding hands and maybe in a while you can hug or add kissing. The important thing is that you are in control and are comfortable."

Liz blushed. "Thanks for being honest with me."

"When you find the right person, everything will fall into place. You can always ask me questions okay?"

"Okay. You better go find Johnny."

Tess nodded. "Talk to you later."

Liz smiled as she watched her run off and then walked back towards the entrance of the building so she could go write in her diary.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A couple of days later, Liz plopped down next to Jason. She had gotten up early, eager to start her day.

He slightly smiled. "You look happy this morning."

She smiled brightly. "I am. Cris is going to come in and help me with my painting. I got a little stuck."

"That's nice of him. Should I be jealous?'

Liz blushed.

"I don't think I'm really good at this teasing thing."

"You're better than you think.

He smirked.

She liked it when he was lighter and didn't put up his guard. "I don't mind when you do."

"Good to know. So, when exactly do you turn eighteen?"

"November 4th. When is yours?"

"The fourteenth."

"That's in a few days."

He nodded. "Don't tell anyone else okay?"

"Okay." She was going to see if she could do something special for him.

"I just would feel embarrassed."

"You don't like a lot of attention do you?"

He shook his head. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"You do realize that it's hard not to pay attention to you right?"

Jason looked at her blankly.

Her head tilted. Did he really not realize what he looked like?

"What?"

She started to state the obvious when Johnny plopped down across from them. "What's up kiddies?"

"Nothing old man," Jason said.

"You wish you look like this when you're my age."

Liz grinned. "How old are you Johnny?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Oh yeah, that's really old. Is that a gray hair?" Liz asked.

Johnny chuckled. "Very funny. Are you wearing a diaper?"

Liz grinned. "You'll never find out."

Jason laughed.

They watched her walk outside. Johnny got up and when he saw that she was walking towards Sonny, he sat back down. "You two seem closer."

"She's great."

Johnny smiled. "I agree."

"How are you and Nicole doing?"

"She's a handful, but she's fun and—I don't know. There's just something about her that gets to you."

Jason knew what he meant. He liked Nicole. She made him laugh and he felt comfortable around her.

"It's been almost too quiet around here," Johnny said looking around.

"Hopefully it will stay that way."

"I'm going to make my rounds." He liked to switch up the timing so he wasn't on an exact schedule.

A few minutes later, Jason looked up and watched Sonny walk towards them.

"Is she by herself?"

"No, Tess was with her."

Jason jumped up. "Tess just walked by." He ran outside just as he heard Elizabeth scream at the top of her lungs. He briefly saw the man he had seen from the rec room window a week early. "Elizabeth," he yelled.

She turned and ran towards him. Her eyes were frantic and she jumped into his arms. "Don't let him get me. Please don't let him get me," she sobbed.

He sat down with her on a bench as a nurse ran up to them.

"I saw him. He was right there."

Jason grabbed her face. "I know. I saw him too."

Johnny ran up to him. "What happened?"

"He was here."

"Where?"

Jason pointed and Johnny took off.

Her mouth dropped open and then her lip began to quiver as everything started to register. "Wait, you saw him?"

"Yes."

She buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed with relief. He stood up with her in his arms and took her to her room while the nurse went to get Dr. Turner. When he got there, he was forced to hold her because she wouldn't let go. "It's okay."

"He's going to find me and hurt me."

"I won't let him touch you again."

Violet walked into the room.

"Can I stay while you talk to her? She's upset."

"This is highly unusual."

Elizabeth looked over at her. "Please don't make him leave. He makes me feel safe."

Since her need to make sure Liz was okay superseded her need to enforce rules, she agreed to it. "Okay. What happened?"

"I saw him outside—the man that raped me. He was there and he said my name. I thought I was going crazy again, but Jason saw him too."

Violet's eyes locked with Jason's. "You saw the man?"

"Yes. He ran away and Johnny gave chase, but I think it was too late. I saw him once before several days ago."

"Elizabeth, do you understand what this means?"

Liz slowly nodded yes. "I'm not crazy."

Violet smiled. "I had already suspected that. Jason, do you think you could describe him to Manny so he can draw him?"

Liz cleared her throat. "I'll do it."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please. I need to do this. It's my way of saving myself."

Violet slightly smiled. "I'm so proud of you Elizabeth."

Jason rubbed her back. She was still shaking. "I'm proud of you too."

She smiled as tears rolled down her face.

"Let it out Elizabeth."

She started to cry harder and Violent handed her some tissues.

It was killing Jason to hear it, but he knew she needed him to be strong for her. Several minutes went by and Elizabeth felt much better. "I was so scared."

"You did good Elizabeth. You ran," Jason said.

Liz stood up. "I want to draw him and get it over with."

Violet stood up. "Come on." She opened the door and smiled when she saw everyone in the hallway.

One by one, they gave Elizabeth a big hug and she cherished every one of them.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"To draw him."

They were stunned. "I thought Jason saw him too. I could draw him," Manny said.

Elizabeth touched his arm. "Thanks, but this is something I need to do."

He softly smiled at her. "You're very brave."

A tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you."

"I'm coming with you," John said.

"Me too," Nicole said.

They all decided to go to give her support and tag along.


	10. Chapter 10 - Deep Breaths

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

You got two chapters today because I couldn't post yesterday due to site issues. So if you haven't read it yet, go back now lol

Chapter 10 – Deep Breaths

Elizabeth sat down with her sketchpad and started to draw her rapist. A couple of times she cried, but someone was always there to comfort her.

Violet watched the group and couldn't believe how far they had come in such a short time. She wiped a tear away and Sonny squeezed her other hand.

"They get to you," he said.

She nodded. "All of you do. I think you're my biggest success story and I don't feel like I really did much."

"You've encouraged and supported us. I like that you don't treat us like we're damaged."

"Well, we all have our horror stories."

For a moment, she let her guard down and Sonny could tell she had been through something awful.

"I hope one day you're comfortable enough talking to me about it."

She gave him a look. "Who's the shrink now?"

He grinned. "How about we just say I'm a friend?"

She smiled and shook her head.

Elizabeth felt like everything had gone from black and white to color in her world. Everyone believed in her. Jason had seen the man that had haunted her and pushed her to hit rock bottom. But she was fighting and clawing her way back and it felt so good. She had gone to such a dark place and there was no way she ever wanted to go back there.

Jason watched her in awe. He realized that he had wasted a lot of time rebelling. The rages he couldn't always contain, but he could control his choices. It was time to get his act together. He could already see a big change just from calming down. His body didn't constantly hold tension and as a result, he felt better overall. When the rage would build up, he was able to push it back down.

Nicole touched his arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just keep thinking about some changes that I need to make."

"She's inspiring isn't she?"

He smirked. "Yes. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Johnny's probably somewhere beating himself up. Can you find him and tell him that she's fine?"

She nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back."

She slipped out of the classroom. Everyone was required to stay inside because of the incident. The administrator of the facility wanted to make sure they were safe. Taking a chance, she knocked on his door.

"Come in."

She tentatively opened it. "You decent?"

He shook his head and smirked. "Only you could make me smile right now."

She grinned. "I couldn't let you sit in here and pout."

He sat up and she sat down next to him. "How is she?"

"She's a freaking rock star and is drawing a picture of him right now."

Johnny was shocked. "Wow."

"I know. She's so brave you know? When I heard her scream….."

He rubbed her back as she leaned onto him. "I know. My stomach dropped. I hate that I didn't protect her."

"You can't be everywhere. You were making rounds which is what you're supposed to do."

"That's what I'm afraid of, that I won't be there when she needs me. He knows where she is and he purposely showed up to scare her."

"Maybe he wants her to be scared so that when he does make a serious attempt, she'll be too messed up to fight him."

"Yeah. Luckily, he completely underestimates her."

Nicole nodded. "I feel like we're in this little bubble in here and I'm scared to leave."

"You won't be alone."

"You say that now, but in the real world things change."

He touched her chin and moved it so she would look at him. "You're so beautiful and you don't even realize it. I'm not going anywhere Nicole. No matter what, I'm your friend." A tear ran down her cheek and he kissed her on the forehead. "It's going to be alright."

She really hoped that it would be. Her dad was still out there, and he would want payback. This time, she felt like one of them was going to end up dead.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finished up and then stared at the picture. A month before, she would have cringed but right now he just looked pathetic to her. "I'm taking my power back."

Violet smiled. "Way to go Elizabeth."

She hadn't realized she said it aloud. Everyone was smiling at her and she returned it.

Sonny looked at the sketch and took a picture of it. "Very good."

They passed it around so everyone knew what he looked like.

"Elizabeth, Johnny is really here to try and keep you safe. I suspected that maybe you weren't seeing things and what you were experiencing was real. So, I asked Sonny if he could bring someone in just in case."

Liz was surprised. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were finally coming out of your shell and moving forward. I didn't have any proof so I didn't want to scare you unnecessarily," Violet explained.

"I understand. Thank you for trying to keep me safe."

"Alright gang, it's time for lunch ."

They got up and went to the dining hall.

Liz watched Johnny walk in with Nicole. "Hey."

"Hey kiddo. How are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled. "Good."

They ate and then after dinner they moved back to the rec room and the guys played poker.

"You look tired," Tess said.

Liz was exhausted. "I am, but I don't want to stay in my room by myself."

Nicole got up. "You let me handle that." She went to Violet's office. The door was open so she walked in.

"Hello Nicole. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I wanted permission to sleep in Elizabeth's room with her tonight. She looks exhausted and I think she'll sleep better if someone is in there with her."

"It's not normally allowed, but I can make an exception for tonight. I'll have someone bring your mattress into her room."

"Thank you." She started to walk out.

"Nicole. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm just worried that's all. If he gets to her, I don't know if she'll survive it."

"We'll just have to do the best we can to protect her."

Nicole walked out and Violet made a phone call.

"Dr. Webber, there have been some developments that you need to be aware of."

Jeff closed his bedroom door. "Is Elizabeth okay?"

"Actually, Elizabeth is doing better than expected."

"That's good news." He had felt really guilty about putting her in Shadybrook.

"Today, Liz saw her rapist again."

Jeff groaned. "How is she doing better if she's hallucinating again?"

"That's just it. Someone else saw him too. He was really there."

Jeff's face paled and he plopped down into his chair. "He's been stalking her?"

"Yes."

He was devastated. "We didn't even think of that. When she told us, she made it seem like it was in her head. Oh God, we almost lost her because we were so willing to believe that she was hallucinating."

"Under the circumstances, it was a logical conclusion. She had been through something really horrific."

"What can we do?"

"I called Mac Scorpio and sent him a picture. Elizabeth sketched him."

Again, Jeff was stunned. "Wow."

Violet smiled. "I know. She's incredible. Even after being upset, she still pulled herself together and did what needed to be done."

"That must have been painful for her. Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yes. She has turned a big corner and is using her pain and fear as a catalyst for change. I think she amazes me every day. She's not going to let him win."

Jeff slightly smiled. He was so proud of his daughter. There were no words to even express it. For her to be this strong after all she had been through showed what kind of person she really was and he had no doubt that she would heal. "I need to see her."

"I figured you would."

"I'll clear my schedule."

"I think she'll be happy to see you."

Jeff ended the call and then went to find Andrea and Steve.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny had positioned men around the facility. They would be cycled every six hours. There was no way that asshole was going to get in there to hurt her. From what he could tell, they all had a few weeks left for their confinement. After that, he needed to make sure that Elizabeth and Nicole were protected. Getting an idea, he left his room and went to find the group.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John watched as Sonny approached with a determined look on his face. "What's up?"

He sat down as a sea of faces watched him. "Listen, I think we all have a couple of weeks left here and then we'll have to go about our lives."

Everyone looked down. Unbelievably, none of them wanted to leave each other.

"I have a vacant penthouse across the hall from me. I was thinking that Elizabeth and Nicole could stay there so that I could protect them both."

Carly frowned. "Why are you protecting Nicole?"

"Because her father is dangerous and will be looking for her."

"I don't know what to say," Nicole said. She was shocked.

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know if my parents will allow that. I won't be eighteen yet."

"Then we'll make them understand."

"I'll talk to my dad."

"There are several bedrooms. Jason, you could stay there too if you want as well as anyone else who wants to. I also have available bedrooms at my place."

Jason was currently living and working at Jake's as a bartender/bouncer.

John spoke up. "I have guards. Tess is staying with me."

Sonny looked over at Manny. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet." The Ruiz family business was based out of Miami.

"You can stay with us," Nicole said.

"I live in the building, so I'll be around," Johnny said.

"You will have guards if you go out anywhere. That is not debatable."

They both nodded.

"Carly?"

She shrugged. "I don't have anywhere to go either."

"Then it's settled. I'll have some beds put in the rooms and I'll stock up the kitchen."

Violet walked into the room. "Elizabeth, your father is here."

Liz's mouth dropped open.

"He knows."

"He's waiting for you in your room."

She hurried off and Violet went back to her office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff looked up when Elizabeth walked into the room. "Hey. I just had to see that you were alright with my own eyes. I'm so proud of you."

Liz grinned and Jeff hugged her tightly. She closed her eyes, savoring how good it felt that he was so outwardly expressing his feelings towards her. God she had missed their closeness. When she was younger, you couldn't have pried her from her father's side.

He pulled back and looked her over. "I'm scared for you."

"Dad, there's something I need to ask you and I don't think you'll be happy about it, but it's something I need badly."

He sat down on her bed and she sat next to him. "What do you need."

"To feel safe."

"I don't know if I can do that until he's caught."

"You can't, but there's someone else who can."

Jeff tensed. He thought he knew where this was going. "Elizabeth, his life is dangerous."

"I know that, but he has the resources to keep me safe. I wouldn't be alone. Nicole and Carly will be staying with me and Jason and Manny possibly. They will protect me. I'll have guards and I know it would be hard for you to let me go, but daddy this is about my life." She had begun to cry and he could tell that this was starting to freak out a little.

"Take some deep breaths please."

She nodded and got her breathing under control.

"I understand that you need to feel safe—believe me, I get it. I'm just worried that hanging out with a mobster is not the safest thing for you."

She blew out a frustrated breath. "Dad, Sonny is so much more than his job. He's already been protecting me here and he really cares about me. I trust him. Please, can't you see that I need this badly?" she asked before starting to cry.

Jeff pulled her closer and hugged her. Tears were running down his face because he felt so utterly useless and things were so out of control. He couldn't make it better for her. There was no way that he could save her, but she was more than determined to save her herself, and that made him relent. If this was the only way that he could help right the wrong she had experienced then he would do it. "I love you so much. I feel like I owe this to you because we should have never left you Elizabeth. I'm so sorry."

They held each other until they were interrupted.

"Elizabeth."

Jeff pulled back and they both wiped their faced.

"Mac."

He slowly entered the room. "I got the picture that your doctor sent."

"Did—did you find him?"

Mac shook his head. "I'm sorry, but he's not in the database."

"So that just means that he's never been caught."

"Maybe. We distributed the pictures to neighboring agencies and every officer has viewed it."

Liz sighed. "Thank you Mac."

"I saw guards outside. Are they Corinthos's men."

"Depends on why you want to know," Elizabeth said crossing her arms across her chests.

Mac slightly smiled. Right not, with the look on her face, he wouldn't want to be her enemy. "We can't be everywhere so maybe it's a good thing they are there as long as it doesn't cause any problems."

"Thank you for coming by."

"I need to ask another question and it's about the rape."

Liz cringed. "Go ahead."

"Is there anything you can remember about him that would set him off from other people—maybe a tattoo or a piece of jewelry."

She closed her eyes and shivered before snapping them back open. Going back to the night was not something she wanted to do right now. "He has a slight lisp. Honestly, he caught me so off guard and he was hitting me—I just blocked a lot of it out."

She flashed back and gripped her dad's leg and then her lip quivered. "I can't remember anything else."

"it's okay Elizabeth. We'll do our best to catch him okay?" The facility was required to alert the police of the incident. They had already reported it to the local police, but since Elizabeth lived in Port Charles, Violet wanted to take the extra step of involving Mac.

Jeff closed his eyes as he held his daughter and hoped that he was making the right decision and that Sonny would protect his little girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac took a seat in Violet's office.

"So, the administrator is concerned about the danger aspect. Do you think it's safe?"

"Corinthos has a bunch of men outside. I don't think he's getting in here." While he did not condone it, there was nothing he could do unless the facility asked them to leave. "How much longer will he have to stay in here?"

Violet sighed. "Maybe another week." She couldn't put it off any longer than that.

Diane had already gotten Sonny out of any charges he had been facing.

"And Elizabeth?"

"Considering she wasn't hallucinating, probably one or two weeks. She's making good progress." Violet wanted to make sure that Elizabeth was mentally prepared to leave. She couldn't ignore that she had been so distraught that she had tried to take her own life even if the reason for that had changed.

Mac stood up and handed Violet his card. "Let me know if there are any other incidents." The facility didn't fall under his jurisdiction, but when Elizabeth came home it would be up to him to do what he could to protect her.

"Thank you for coming all this way."

Mac nodded and left.


	11. Chapter 11 – Some Answers

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

I'm having the most stressful day and don't have time to proofread. So, my apologies if I made errors but I figured you probably won't care and would rather have a chapter to read.

Chapter 11 – Some Answers

Nicole walked into Elizabeth's room. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

Liz nodded. "I'm feeling better. My dad was supportive."

She sat down. "Good."

An orderly came into the room with a bed.

Liz was surprised.

"I asked if I could sleep in here with you tonight. I thought it might be easier on you."

Liz slightly smiled. "Thanks. I would sleep better."

"Good. There's someone else waiting to see you. I'll catch you later."

She watched her leave and then Jason appeared in the doorway.

"I was worried," he said softly.

She patted the bed and he sat down next to her. "I'm okay. It's a relief to know that I wasn't just seeing him in my head and now we have a chance to catch him."

He held his hand out and she took it. "You shouldn't have to deal with all of this."

"I wish I didn't have too. There's a couple of good things that came out of all of this."

"What's that?"

"Well, I met some new friends as well as you."

He slightly smiled. "I hope I don't let you down then."

She looked up at him and their eyes locked. "No matter what, as long as we're friends, I'm good."

He looked away thinking about how easily he get so lost in her and he had to remember she was young.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Pulling away from me."

He turned to look at her. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

She nodded.

"I just have to remind myself every once and while that I have to take it slow."

"I don't want you to see me as being fragile because I'm not."

He slightly smiled. She looked so determined and it just made him more proud of her. "I'm aware of that."

"Then what were you thinking?"

"First, you're not eighteen yet and second, you're going to kind of be like me. It will all be new to you. It makes me a little nervous." She had never been in a relationship before and neither had he.

She squeezed. "Don't be. We'll figure it out." In some ways, she liked that he had no reference point. The idea of them starting out together was less intimidating for her.

He nodded. "What did your dad say about Sonny's?"

"He's going to let me stay there."

Jason smiled. "Good."

"Will your family give you a hard time?"

"No. I already live at Jake's."

Jason stood up. "It's almost dinner time. I'm going to go wash up."

"I'll see you there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet had called a staff meeting after having extensive talks with the other doctors and the administrator of the facility. "Some of you know there was a security breech earlier." She passed out a picture of the rapist and some other paperwork.

"So this guy is dangerous?" One of the orderlies asked.

"Yes. He raped one of the patients. I need you to be on the lookout for him. We have some guards outside the property trying to keep him out."

A nurse cleared her throat. "Do you think he would target us?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Is it too dangerous for Elizabeth to be here?" a nurse asked.

"As of now, no. If the situation escalates, then we'll deal with it."

No one else spoke. This wasn't typical and they weren't sure what to think.

"I have to remind you that is confidential and that means you can't even discuss it with your significant others. Treat it like we're on lock down. Patients can go outside, but we're going to limit the length of time and you won't be notified until the last minute when it's time to come and go."

Everyone studied the paperwork.

"The other change is that you are not allowed to immediately give patients medication if they are agitated. Unless your life is in danger, do not use a taser. I know this has been acceptable at this facility, but there is no need for that in this building."

"What about Morgan?"

"He will not hurt you. It's time to make some major changes around here. We need to have compassion and treat the patients with respect. Suppose they were your family? Would you treat them with a subdue and ask questions later mentality? If you can't treat them with respect, then start looking for another job."

Everyone looked at each other. A lot of the nurses and orderlies had worked there for many years and their methods were simply antiquated. Violet hoped to change all of that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff walked into Audrey's house and sat across from his wife and step-mother.

"How is she?" Andrea asked.

"Better than I expected. She's tough. I'm really proud of her."

Audrey was worried. She felt really bad for how she handled the situation with Elizabeth. When she found out that she was being stalked, Audrey broke down and it had taken Jeff a while to get her calmed down.

"Now what happens?"

"She finished out her stay and then, I agreed to let her go live with her friends."

Andrea stood up. "You what!"

"Relax, I really don't think it will come to that. The police have two weeks to find that piece of crap who raped her. The only reason she wants to live across from Sonny Corinthos is because she needs to feel safe. She won't feel like she's in danger if he's caught and then she can come back here."

"And supposed they don't catch him?"

"Then I'm trusting that Sonny will handle it."

Andrea groaned.

"Honey, I'm not taking this away from her. You didn't see her when she was balling in my arms. We owe her this. I can't protect her like he can."

Audrey pressed her hands together. "I agree with Jeff. As much as I hate the criminal element in this town, Sonny has the money and the men to make sure Elizabeth stays safe. I would feel better if we could see where she is going to live."

"I'll arrange for it. I want to talk to Sonny before she moves in anyway."

"I hope your right because I don't think Elizabeth can take much more," Andrea said getting up and going into the kitchen. If she was having this much trouble dealing with the situation, she couldn't imagine how Elizabeth was feeling. It was overwhelming.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The gang filtered into the dining hall.

Johnny took a bite of the pasta and groaned. "Sonny, can't you commandeer the kitchen or something and hook us up?"

Sonny grinned.

Liz was surprised. "You cook?"

"Yeah. It relaxes me."

"He's really good," Johnny said.

John put his fork down. He had gotten some intel before he joined them and he figured that he might as well tell them all at once. "I got some information I think might be important."

"Go on," Sonny said.

"Something just didn't sit right with me about how easily the man had accessed the property. I had an old friend hack into the orderly's bank account." He couldn't use anyone on the Zacchara payroll because Anthony would be flagged.

Johnny was surprised John went to those lengths.

"There was a large amount deposited into his bank account yesterday."

"Son of a bitch," Sonny muttered.

"That would explain how the rapist got inside so easily. Does he have a girlfriend?"

John sight. "Yes. His name is Logan Hayes and he's currently dating Nurse Slate.

Sonny stood up to go find her. Nicole stopped him.

"Let me handle this."

"Nicole…."

"Sonny, you are going to scare her. I can handle the lollipop nazi. Leave her to me."

Sonny looked at her skeptically before nodding and watching her walk away.

"You think she's been feeding him information?" Johnny asked. The rapist had struck right after he went on rounds.

"It's a possibility, either that or he just took a huge chance," Manny said.

"Well, I'll have her followed after her shift ends," Sonny said.

"I already have someone assigned," John said.

Sonny wasn't used to working like this with other organizations.

John grinned. "This is killing you isn't it?"

Sonny rolled his eyes.

Manny chuckled. "Suck it up Corinthos, because Elizabeth has brought us all together and I'm not walking away from her after we leave here."

"Me either," John said.

Sonny shook his head. "What a group."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole walked up to Nurse Slate who was in the staff break room.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

Nicole plopped down across from her as she sucked on a lollipop she had stolen from the desk. "How's Logan." She could see the fear in the woman's eyes and smiled. "Imagine Sonny's surprise when he got that tidbit of information. You know, the man that you're probably helping is assisting a rapist who has been stalking Elizabeth. So, before you enjoy that money Logan got for helping him get on the grounds undetected, I would think about the penalty that goes along with that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Nicole snorted. "Sure you do. If you don't want me to march over to Violet's office with this news, then tell me what you told him."

The nurse looked around nervously. "I didn't know that Logan was involved with the man you're talking about. I helped him after he got mugged."

Nicole chuckled. Must have been when Sonny had someone kick Logan's ass. "Continue."

"He was sweet to me and was going to take me on vacation. He's not a bad man."

"You do realize that he tried to intimidate a rape victim right? Not to mention what he's doing now."

The nurse cringed. "I didn't know."

"So did you helped him sneak in here or just the other man?"

"I helped Logan. He said he missed me. When Johnny went to do his rounds, I snuck him in and we…" At this point, the nurses knew who all the players were. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

Nicole held up her hand. "Stop. I really don't want to hear about you fornicating in this building, especially since I'm not getting any. We'll probably need you to feed him false information. If you don't then you're going down." She was going down anyway, but Nicole wasn't going to clue her in. They needed her right now.

"I need this job."

"Then do the right thing. He is aiding and abetting a rapist. Suppose it was your daughter he was helping to terrorize?"

A tear fell down the woman's face. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but hopefully you have enough sense to do what is right. I can guarantee you that Sonny will surely make you pay if you don't."

The woman shuddered. "Fine. I'll do what you ask."

Nicole started to walk away and then spun around, "Oh and don't even think about withholding the lollipops anymore. It's freaking candy for God's sake. Stop being so stingy."

The nurse glared at Nicole before she walked away. Logan had gotten her into a big mess and he certainly wasn't worth losing everything for.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole plopped down next to Johnny. "Alright, here's what I found out. She's an idiot."

Sonny smirked.

"She helped him after your guys gave him a beat down—off the record of course."

Jason slightly smiled.

"He told her he was taking her on vacation and probably some other worthless crap. Turns out, she helped him sneak in the other day so they could do the dirty."

Everyone grimaced.

"So the rapist slipped in undetected with him?" Sonny said.

"Exactly," Nicole said.

Sonny shook his head. "What else?"

"I threatened her on your behalf and told her that she was going to feed Logan information or lose her job. And I threw in endless lollipops."

They grinned.

"Sounds like you have it covered," Manny said.

"I won't even ask why you're good at blackmailing people," Sonny said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Nicole grinned. "Let's just say I've had some practice."

"Thanks Nicole," Liz said.

"Anything you for you kiddo."

"So, what's the plan then?" John asked.

Johnny said back. "You guys follow her and hopefully she'll meet up with Logan and we'll find out where he's hiding."

"Should they take him?" John asked.

Nothing would have made Sonny happier, but they needed him to lead them to the rapist. "You think they'll be stupid enough to meet in person now?" Sonny asked.

"They'd have to be total idiots. I think Logan would be that stupid, but considering how calculating the rapist had been, I'm thinking he won't do it. Now phone contact—yeah that will definitely happen," Johnny said.

Sonny's phone vibrated. No one was allowed to call. He discretely looked down at the text as he held it under the table. "I had Max walk that picture around the docks. A waitress at Kelly's recognized him and said his name is Tom. She didn't know the last name. If he comes back in on her shift, she'll let us know."

Elizabeth was relieved that they finally had made some headway.

"I'll have Violet let Mac know, maybe he can question some of the other employees," Sonny said getting up. "Elizabeth, you can't go anywhere alone okay?"

"That could get dicey if she has to pee," Nicole said.

Sonny shook his head and walked away.

Liz grinned.

"We'll buddy up with you," Tess said.

"I'll come with you to the art room in case Cristian has to leave for any reason," Manny said. They needed to keep him in the loop so he could protect her too.

Liz looked around the table. "I can't even express how much you guys mean to me. Thank you."

They smiled at her. Elizabeth was easy to love.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole turned the light out and laid down.

"I need your help," Elizabeth said softly.

"What's going on?"

"This is a secret okay?"

Nicole smiled wickedly. "I love secrets."

Liz wished she could see her face already sensing she was smiling. "Well, tomorrow is Jason's birthday and he doesn't want anyone to know, but I really want to do something special for him. He's just been through a lot and he's always there for me so I want him to know how grateful I am."

"Ramble much?"

Liz smiled. "It's a bad habit."

"It's cute. Well, how can I help?"

"I need to get a hold of a cupcake, a candle, and a travel book on Uzbekistan or something about motorcycles. I can pay them back."

Nicole thought for a moment. "That sounds doable. I'll be right back."

Liz couldn't imagine where she was going at this time of night.

Nicole slipped into the hallway and ran as fast as she could to Johnny's room and shoved open the door. She was shocked when ran into what felt like a brick wall. "Ouch, it would help if you were a little softer," she said as she grasped his arms to steady herself.

Johnny flicked on the light and Nicole smirked as she stared at his naked chest.

"Wow. I take it back, there is nothing wrong with what you have going on there."

Johnny smirked. "And why are you in my room?"

"How did you know I was coming?"

"I heard you. You're not as quiet as you think you are."

"I'll work on my stealthiness tomorrow."

Johnny frowned. "Is that even a word?"

She made a face. "It is now."

"So where is the fire?"

"I need your help. This is a secret. If you tell, I will know."

His eyes darkened a little. "And what will you do to me."

She smirked. "Not what you're thinking."

He sat down in defeat. "Alright, I'll keep your secret."

"It's not my secret—look, it's Jason's birthday tomorrow. He doesn't want anyone to know. God forbid we have an excuse to look at him. Anyway, Elizabeth needs some presents. You think you can get one of your guys on the outside to rustle it up for us?"

Johnny smiled. "Sure."

She grabbed the pen and pad on the nightstand next to him and wrote down the list. "Alright, she doesn't want it to be too crazy. Just something to show him that's she's thankful for his friendship. Oh, the travel book—" She wracked her brain trying to remember the name. "—Um, I think it was Uzbekisomething."

Johnny grinned. "Uzbekisomething huh?"

"Yeah. I think it's in New Jersey."

He laughed. "You're too much. I think she meant Uzbekistan." She shrugged as he took the list from her. "That's pretty easy. I'll have Milo handle it."

"Thanks. Do I need to spot you some cash?"

Johnny grinned. Nicole had no idea that he was a very wealthy man. "Uh no. I think I have it covered."

"Just checking, I thought maybe the tyrant didn't pay well."

Johnny laughed. "He's very fair."

"Good to know. If he wasn't, I would have worked him over for you."

"You are too damn snarky for your own good."

She grinned. "Good night hot stuff."

"Sleep tight gorgeous."

He watched her tentatively peek out into the hallway and then move like a shot and he chuckled. "I think I've finally met my match," he said under his breath before flicking off the light.


	12. Chapter 12 - Surprise

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad that you guys are enjoying this one and like the friendships. Hope you guys have a great holiday weekend. Don't eat too much! I'll still post tomorrow.

Chapter 12 - Surprise

Nicole slipped into the room. "Alright, it's done."

"Who?"

"Johnny."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Nicole. I owe you one or two."

"Trust me, you don't owe me anything."

Nicole closed her eyes as she thought of the vision that was Johnny and smiled. She should be thanking Elizabeth because now she had some really good dream material.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, they mainly hung out in the rec room and played cards and some other games that were lying around.

Elizabeth loved her new group of friends. She really hoped that once they all got out and eventually went their separate ways, they would stay in touch. All of them were so different but for whatever reason, they just worked as a unit.

"Well, did you give it some thought?"

Manny looked up from his sketchpad. He had given it some thought and he still wasn't sure that his family would be okay with it. "I want to, but I'm still not sure my family will support it."

Liz crossed her arms. "Do I need to talk to them? Better yet, Lila would set them straight."

Manny grinned. The idea of Lila taking his dad and brother down a peg was very appealing. "As much as I would love that, I would never put Lila in that kind of danger—you either."

"I don't want to see you have to give up your dreams. Could you hide it?"

"Maybe."

"Where do they live?"

"Miami?"

Liz was surprised. "What are you doing up there then?"

"Well, we expanded our business into New York and they sent me here to do it. They are pretty pissed that I'm on ice right now."

"What they don't know won't hurt them. You're up here, just schedule some time. If something comes up, of course you'll have to handle it, but there is no reason you can't do during your free time."

He slightly smiled. "You're pretty determined aren't you?"

"I am. So will you use a pen name?"

He hadn't thought about that. "That's a good idea. They'll never find out."

"Until you're famous and ready to tell them."

He chuckled. "You've been hanging around with Nicole too long."

Liz laughed. "She's awesome."

Carly plopped down next to Manny. "What did I miss?"

"I'll let him tell you that. I have a painting that is calling my name."

She watched Liz bounce away and turned to him. "What's up?"

"She's trying to get me to do the comic book illustrations."

"You should. You're really good Manny."

He smiled. "Thank you Carly. Maybe you should enter a toe nail painting contest."

She punched him in the arm.

"Seriously, what are you going to do with your life?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe I'll just marry someone rich and pay someone to paint my toenails."

"I don't think you'd be happy staying at home all day. You're bored out of your mind right now."

"True. Maybe I'll start a dog sitting business."

He laughed. "You do realize they smell and there is poop involved."

She scrunched her nose. "Yeah, maybe not."

"Can you answer phones and arrange schedules?"

"Why not?"

"You would have to be nice to people."

She grinned. "You don't think I could?"

"If you were getting something out of it, I think you could be really nice."

"Ha, ha. You have a job opening?"

"Maybe. You'd have to move to Brooklyn though."

She thought for a moment. "Do you pay well?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"You know I'm really nosey right?"

He laughed. "Yes I do and if you were to tell anyone about my business, I would have to kill you."

She grinned. "Could you hurt this face?"

He thought a minute to long and she gently pushed him with her hand.

"You're just being mean and spiteful."

"I've been accused of far worse."

Sonny walked over and sat down. "What's up?"

"Manny is going to give me a job as his assistant."

Sonny grinned. "Really? You trust her like her?"

Carly glared at him. "There is nothing wrong with my phone voice?"

Sonny pretended to be Carly. "Ruiz Industries—who is this? He doesn't want to talk to you. You heard me. Did I stutter?"

Manny started to laugh as Carly pouted.

"Hector would put out a hit on her within the first five minutes."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm about to put out a hit on someone right now."

Manny leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "We're just teasing you."

"I was serious," Sonny said as Carly threw a checker at him. "See?"

Manny grinned.

"I'm out of here before I really piss her off," Sonny said leaving.

"Men."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila watched Edward walk towards her. "Hello dear."

He kissed her on the cheek and sat down. "Alice said you needed to speak with me."

"I do. I think Jason wants to learn how to fix bikes and work at a shop."

Edward groaned. "It's just such a waste Lila."

"Maybe to you, but it's something he resonates with and I want to help him get started."

He sighed. "How?" Jason should be working with him at ELQ. It killed him that he had no interest in corporate America.

"Well, he'll need a space to do it in and he'll also need to be trained on how to run it. That is where you could come in. You know how to balance books and such. It's what you did in the early days. You could teach him how and that could help you bond with him and give you some common ground."

Edward sighed. "I miss him Lila—the person he was."

"It's time to connect with the person he is today. Don't you want him to succeed?"

"Of course. He has been through so much."

"Then let's help him out. You own that industrial strip downtown. Is there a space in there he could lease?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. The last tenant had a car shop. It's not too large and would be big enough to get him started."

"It would be perfect. He could pay rent so that he felt he was doing things on his own. We'll stock it for him with supplies he would need. Would he have an office?"

"Yes."

"And he could use his trust fund for starter money too."

Edward smiled. "Exactly how long have you been mulling this over?"

Lila grinned. "Not long dear. He told me about his possible plans when we saw him at family day."

"Alright, I'll start preparing and send him some class information."

"You're just a big softy."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Your secret is safe with me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny retrieved the smuggled in presents from the guards and hid it in his room until Elizabeth was ready to give them to Jason. It made him smile to think that Jason finally had people watching out for him. Elizabeth was great. Life had been cruel to her, but she was fighting. Jason needed someone like her who was strong, loyal, and loving.

He looked down at his phone and read the message. Mac was questioning Bobbie Spencer about Tom. He really hoped that she could give them more to go on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bobbie took a seat in Mac's office.

He pushed the picture of Tom towards her. "Do you recognize him?"

"Yes. He just started coming to the diner a few weeks ago."

"Bobbie, I need you to tell me anything personal you can remember him talking about. It's really important. He's a bad man and he hurt Elizabeth Webber."

Bobbie gasped and tears flooded her eyes. "He was the one that raped her?"

"That is what she said."

"You don't know how bad she was that night. It broke my heart."

Mac handed her a tissue. "She's brave. I need you to think back."

Bobbie let out a long breath. "A few nights ago, he left his wallet. It must have fallen out of his pocket. I looked inside and saw his name."

Mac learned forward and grabbed his pen. "What was it?"

"Tom Yergin."

Mac asked for the spelling and she gave it to him. "Anything else?"

"He's a photographer. That's all he's ever said. He didn't come in today."

"He probably wouldn't because he showed up at Shadybrook and tried to intimidate her. Unfortunately, he got away."

Bobbie's hand clenched into a fist. "That pig."

"I know. Listen, Sonny Corinthos is scared that you are in danger. There's a guard named Paulie who is going to shadow you for a while."

"You think I need one?"

Mac sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I hate Corinthos, but this guy is arrogant and I'm scared he would hurt you just to make a point."

"Okay then."

"Thank you Bobbie. You have no idea how much this has helped us."

She stood up. "I hope you find him soon. That girl deserves some peace."

Mac nodded and made a few phone calls. He was going for the big guns with this one and called Robert since he could do a more thorough search.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About two hours after dinner, Nicole slipped Jason a note. He read it and frowned. "What the hell?" he muttered under his breath. Of course by the time he looked out into the hallway, whoever left it was gone. The note had said, "Sometimes the best things come in small packages. Meet me in room 320."

He wasn't even sure where that was so he figured out which side of the building it was on and then went upstairs. When he pushed the door open, the room was dark except for a lit candle. He flicked the light on Elizabeth's smiling face greeted him.

"I know you didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but I couldn't let the day go by without wishing you a proper Happy Birthday."

He smirked. It meant a lot to him that she had been so thoughtful. "Thank you."

"Make a wish."

He frowned.

"Jason, you have to make a wish and blow out the candle."

He started to say it aloud.

"No, it's a secret."

Sometimes these kind of customs really made no sense to him. If you kept it a secret, then how could you get your wish?" He shook his head and then made a wish in his head and blew it out. Elizabeth immediately rewarded him with a big smile.

"That's a big hunk of cake," he said as he used his finger to grab a little piece of the icing. "Good."

"I hope so because I plan on helping you eat it."

He grinned and put it down on the table.

She walked over to a little radio and turned it up slightly. The nurses didn't really come up here at night, so hopefully they wouldn't be interrupted.

Reaching down behind the desk, she grabbed his present and handed it to him. "It's all I could do on such short notice."

"Elizabeth…."

"Please don't say I shouldn't have. You're worth it." She was going to definitely pay Johnny back.

He swallowed hard. She just amazed him and he didn't know what to say. Somehow, this petite woman had come into his life and changed everything.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."

She smiled. "Well, open it."

She was brimming with excitement and Jason chuckled as he ripped off the wrapping paper. He grinned when he saw the travel book on Uzbekistan and shook his head as he flipped through it. "Thanks."

"I think the part about the umbrella is in the weather part."

"Uh huh." She was too damn cute for her own good.

There was one more thing in the wrapping paper and he pulled it out. "Wow," he said looking at the Motorcycle Basics Techbook. He flipped through it. "This is great. Thank you."

She smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

He wanted to give her a hug but he was feeling a little shy. Placing the book down, he sucked in a deep breath. "Dance with me?"

She blushed. "You don't have to."

"I want to."

She moved closer and he lightly put his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest. They swayed lightly and she closed her eyes. Elizabeth had never thought she'd ever feel this comfortable with a man before and she was a little overwhelmed. A tear rolled down her face as she clutched his shirt a little. Jason could tell there was something wrong but he was scared to stop and just rubbed her back. The song finished and she pulled back and quickly wiped her face—embarrassed that she had gotten emotional.

"Talk to me."

"No Jason, this is a celebration."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "I won't be able to celebrate if I think you're upset."

"It's not a bad upset. I just—that meant a lot to me that's all."

She looked so vulnerable and beautiful and he couldn't help himself. Leaning over, he gently kissed her forehead. "This is the best birthday ever." The fact that she trusted him, made it even more special.

She chuckled. "Isn't it your first birthday?"

Jason grinned. "Well, actually, it's my second but the first one I was all alone. So, I'll always remember it as my first." It was during the height of his rage issues and he had moved out of the mansion.

She smiled hoping that there would be a lot of firsts in their future. Grabbing the travel book, she handed it to him and pulled him towards some chairs so they could sit. "Okay, quiz me."

He grinned. "You really want to go there?"

"I told you I'm an expert on that country."

Jason looked into the book and then up at Liz. "How many people live there?"

Liz waved her hand. "Oh tons. It's really so hard to keep track of that really. I mean who has time to count?"

He chuckled and flipped the page. "Name a food they are known for."

"Um—noodles."

He shook his head. "Good guess."

She grinned and cheered in her seat, doing a little dance. He laughed.

"Maybe you should stop while you're ahead."

Liz laughed. "I can't believe you doubted my skills."

"Never again." He was having a really good time.

Nicole flew into the room. "A nurse is coming. Hide." She had overheard her say she was going to check upstairs.

"Shit," Jason muttered. They grabbed the presents and Liz opened a closet and ran inside. Jason and Nicole tried to get through the door at the same time and got stuck for a second before Jason stepped back and let her in first. It was crowded. They had left the door cracked so they could see and breathe. Elizabeth squeezed Nicole's hand who in turn had a fist full of the back of Jason's shirt.

She walked inside, looked around and then walked out and that's when they heard it, the lock turned.

"Dammit," Nicole muttered.

"Are we locked in?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup."

Jason groaned. "What if they look in our rooms?"

"Johnny made it look like someone is in our beds," Nicole said.

"You think he'll come looking for us?" Liz asked.

"I don't know—doubt it."

Jason pushed the door open and they walked back into the room and sat down.

"Happy Birthday by the way," Nicole said.

Jason's right brow shot up and Liz chuckled.

"What? I saved you. Weren't you having fun?"

"Yes."

"I hope you talked more than that," Nicole said.

Liz smirked at the look on Jason's face. "Let's play a game."

Jason groaned.

Nicole grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the chairs. "Sit."

Jason sat down.

"Yum. That cake looks delicious."

Liz smiled. "You can have some of my half."

"You can have mine," Jason said.

"No way. You have to have some," Liz said handing him the cake.

He took a bite. "Good." After one more, he handed it back to her.

"You sure?" Liz asked.

He nodded.

Nicole and Liz dug into the cake as they moaned after every bite. "This is sinful."

Liz smiled. "I'm a chocolate addict."

Jason enjoyed watching them and then helped them clean up. Once that task was done, he stood and cleared an area near the wall and leaned up against it. The girls looked at each other and then sat down on either side of him and snuggled against him.

Jason smirked.

"So you like motorcycles?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. I think I want to start a repair shop."

"Cool. You hiring?"

Jason grinned. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I could answer phones and do the books."

Liz smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. You guys get along so it's a win-win."

"True. Sit up."

Nicole sat up and Jason held out his hand.

"The job is yours."

Nicole grinned as she shook it. "I can't wait. When do we start?"

Jason chuckled. "I'm not sure. I need to go to school."

Nicole pouted. "Alright, I'll be patient."

"Is that possible?" Jason asked.

She shoved him a little and then pushed him backwards and patted his chest and laid her head down as Elizabeth laughed.

A pebble hit the window and Nicole jumped up and ran to it. Johnny was down below and she tried to motion to him to come up there as he grinned. She looked absolutely ridiculous.


	13. Chapter 13 - Disclosure

A/N – Thank you for the comments! Glad you are enjoying the relationships. It will be a huge focus because I always felt Elizabeth didn't have the greatest friends on the show. If she did, maybe her choices would have been different.

Chapter 13 - Disclosure

He went inside and went upstairs, lightly rapping on the door.

"We're stuck in here," Nicole said softly.

"Hang tight," Johnny whispered. He took a couple of tools out of his wallet and then quickly got the door open.

Nicole yanked him inside. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yes stealthy one. Hurry up. They are switching shifts and not really paying attention."

Jason grabbed his gifts and they quickly walked down the hallway and Johnny went first and then motioned for them to hurry. Right before Elizabeth walked into her room, she looked at Jason and mouthed "Happy Birthday" and he smiled.

He got himself situated in bed and laid there thinking. It had been a very good day, better than he had expected. At this point, he couldn't think of Elizabeth without smiling. Her presents meant a lot to him and he wanted to do something special for her when her birthday came around. He already thought he knew the perfect gift and decided he would get Lila to help him when he got out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth pulled out her diary and started to write.

 _Well, the birthday celebration went really well. Dancing with Jason was so awesome. He seemed to really like his gifts. I can't believe that I met someone like him. He's a gift that I wasn't expecting but really needed and I'm definitely not returning it. Somehow, I'm going to be okay and have a relationship with him. I don't know exactly how, but I'm going to try._

She smiled at the thought of Jason being her boyfriend. Tom would not win this battle. She is going to fight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason got a letter and disappeared. Liz was concerned, but she had no idea where he was. She had watched him when he read it and he looked upset.

"He'll be okay. He probably just needs to process it." Sonny said.

She nodded. No matter how strong Jason appeared, he was vulnerable and had been through a lot. She just hoped that whatever was said didn't set him back.

Violet had seen him rush outside so she followed him and found him gripping the back of a bench as he tried to control his rage.

"Jason, talk to me," she said softly.

His knuckles had turned white because he was gripping the back of the bench so hard.

Getting no response, she walked around so she could see his face. His eyes were full of tears as he shook and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Deep breaths. Think of a calm place, somewhere that is relaxing and you feel safe."

He slammed his eyes shut and he started thinking about being on the docks looking at the water. The anger was boiling inside of him—taking his breath away until he was almost try to gulp to get air. He could feel every muscle in his body vibrating they were so taut. She watched as he whimpered and his body shook.

"I'm going to touch you."

He couldn't nod or do anything as he fought to shove it back down. He just wanted it to stop.

She placed her hands on his face. "You can do this Jason."

"Hurts."

"I know. I'm so sorry. Focus on your breathing."

He tried to do what she had suggested and soon, he was able to take in more air. After a few minutes, she could see some of the tension leave his body and Jason stood up fully, sucking in a deep breath.

"Please sit down."

He sat down and put his head in his hands. Violet let him get himself together for a few minutes.

"What set you off?"

Jason sighed. "My brother."

All Violet knew that AJ was the driver that caused Jason's accident.

"Why now?"

"He sent me a letter," he said standing up.

She watched him pace back and forth as she waited for him to continue.

"He's out of rehab and wants to see me."

"I take it that you don't get along?"

Jason turned to face her. "I don't remember him. I only know what I was told. It's hard not to judge him after how reckless he was and then they covered for him. I was laying on the ground bleeding and unconscious and my cousin Ned took him back to the house and lied to the police and said he was the one driving the car. They lied to me and I was so hurt. I just hated him after that. All the suffering—I just wish I hadn't of jumped into that car. Why didn't I just let him destroy himself?"

"You were trying to save him. You were being a good brother."

"It was stupid. He was drunk and I should have known better. I wish I knew what I was thinking."

"You weren't. Sometimes when we love someone, we'll do anything to save them."

He could see the pain in her eyes. "You—I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask you anything personal."

She sighed. "It's not an easy thing to talk about, but it's kind of hypocritical for me to be a chicken shit when I ask you to pour out your heart to me." What she was about to do wasn't normal protocol, but she had already broken just about every rule.

A flicker of amusement filled his eyes. "It's none of my business. I can tell you understand."

"I do. I was raped during my junior year of college. Maybe that is why I want to protect Elizabeth so badly. When I was kid, my uncle was a raging alcoholic and he used to beat my aunt who would babysit for me. I was terrified of him. She made me promise not to tell my parents because he would hurt her. So, I had to watch him basically destroy her spirit. I think it broke something inside of me. One day, he was going off on her and I couldn't take it. She was horrified that I stepped in and as a result, he lost it. He hit me and I fell and split open my head. I don't know what made me do it. I knew better. I knew it wouldn't end well. That is how he was exposed, because I refused to lie and I told my parents when I woke up."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "What did they do?"

"They covered it up. I apparently tripped and fell. The sad thing is that a few weeks later, he killed her."

"Jesus Christ."

She wiped a tear away. "You stepped in to stop your brother from wrecking himself and he wrecked you. That doesn't mean you're a bad person. If my aunt had died and I had never spoken up or tried to help her, I don't think I could have lived with myself. So please don't take the blame for his reckless actions. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

She slightly smiled. "You didn't. Tears are good and cleansing. It's not something I think about all the time. I made peace with her a long time ago. It's just hard thinking about the pain she endured."

"What happened to him?"

"Thankfully, he killed himself too so he can never hurt anyone else."

Jason nodded. "What do I do?"

"This is about your feelings Jason. You have to be okay with whatever you decide. Sometimes it helps to just let it all out and be done with it. You're in a different place now then you were before. The man sitting next to me is stronger and wiser then he was right after the accident. You don't have to accept his apology. I'm assuming that he wants to make amends."

"I don't know him and don't feel any connection."

"I think you do. That rage came from an authentic place. He hurt you and turned your life upside down. It's okay to be upset by that."

"I don't remember what I lost though."

Her heart broke for Jason because she couldn't even imagine waking up to absolutely nothing. He was a blank slate and that must have been incredibly hard to deal with. "It doesn't matter because you still had to deal with the aftermath and see the choices that were made."

"So you would talk to him?"

"I would, but you're not me and you should only talk to him when you are ready."

"I just want to move forward." If Elizabeth could draw the picture of her rapist, then he could definitely face his idiot brother.

"You need some resolution. I can provide a safe environment here if you want."

"Can you be in the room? I don't trust myself alone with him."

"Yes."

He sat back and took another deep breath. "Thank you and I'm sorry you had to suffer like that. You give me hope."

Violet smiled as she stood. "I became a psychiatrist because I wanted to understand why people behaved the way they do—especially my aunt. In the process, I began to heal and love it because it's so rewarding to help people. I couldn't help her but you—thank you for letting me."

Jason stood. "I think you did help her. She might not have been able to voice it or fight for herself, but even when you are in pain and someone is willing to show how much they care, it makes a huge difference."

She nodded and walked back towards the building. He was right and that was probably why he resonated with Elizabeth so strongly. It had been a long time since she spoke about her aunt, but just the fact that her experience wasn't for nothing and that telling Jason had helped him made her feel good. She just wished her aunt knew that her life mattered and that her memory wasn't just about pain, but helping others heal.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat back down and soon Elizabeth came out to sit with him. They didn't get outside that much, so when the nurse said they could go, everyone ran for the door. Without a word, she held his hand and leaned her head against his arm. Closing his eyes, he squeezed her hand to let her know that he was okay. They just sat there, taking in the beauty of the trees and flowers that surrounded them. Fall was upon them and soon it would be a drastically different landscape. He was surprised that she didn't ask what was wrong, but thankful. Of course he'd open up to her soon, but after the emotional talk with Violet, he just needed some space to mull over his thoughts.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'll miss this bench."

Jason slightly smiled. "Me too."

"We'll just have to find ourselves a new bench."

"I think that can be done. There's one in Lila's rose garden that I'm particularly partial too."

She smiled. "That sounds really nice."

A nurse walked up to them. "Mr. Morgan, Dr. Turner asked me to tell you that your appointment tomorrow is at 10:00 A.M."

"Thank you."

She nodded and walked away.

"I'm meeting my brother tomorrow to talk. I might be a little messed up afterwards."

"Then I'll be there for you. Just speak from your heart Jason and try to hear what he has to say. If he doesn't like whatever you say or decide, than tough. You have a right to your feelings."

"You're getting stronger every day. It's great to watch."

She smiled. "So are you Jason. You're learning to control your anger. Doesn't that feel good?"

"It does. I have an appointment after I get out of here to get scanned. I hate hospitals."

"Then I'll go with you."

He finally smiled.

"What?"

"You make it sound so simple."

"Well, that's what friends do. They have your back."

The nurse signaled for them to come back inside.

Elizabeth groaned. "I'll go in but if one more person asks me to play checkers, I might have to go postal."

Jason smiled. "That could be kind of interesting."

She chuckled as they walked closer to the building.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess plopped down into a chair.

Violet smiled. "Don't look so happy to see me."

"So, how am I doing doc?"

"Well, I would say you're doing much better than you were at St. Anne's. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I don't feel the need to act out anymore. I can think about my sister without wanting to rip her hair out."

"That is progress. So if Natalie walked in here right now, you'd be okay with it?"

"I still don't like the bitch, but I don't want her dead. The truth is that I'm better off away from her and she's not worth going to jail for. I made a mistake because I was distraught. I've lost so much you know?"

"I know you have. I'm proud of the progress you have made."

"I just—it's hard to believe that people out there will accept me and not be judgmental. John has been great. He doesn't treat me like I'm damaged and neither do the other friends I've made. I'm just scared that if I have a relapse, he'll bolt."

"The more you develop your relationship, the more you'll trust him."

Tess nodded. "I'm just kind of embarrassed by what I did—the lengths I went to. I lost control and suppose it happens again and I hurt him? The truth is that John isn't the problem. It's me. I don't trust myself."

Violet watch her wipe a tear away. "You know, when you met Nash you weren't integrated. You're more stable now. It's going to take time for your emotions to even out and as that continues to happen, you'll find your normal and be more comfortable with yourself. What you did to Natalie was bad, but you can't go back. You're trying to take responsibility for your actions and move on. I don't see you running from the truth."

"I'm not. I know what I did was crazy. I never want that to happen again, but I'm scared that if I am under extreme stress, I'll fracture again. What if I hurt John?"

"While I think it's definitely important for you to avoid stress, you can't spend your life worrying about something that hasn't happen and might not. John knows who you are and accepts you. I think the problem here is that you don't completely accept yourself."

She sighed. "I know. So what do I do about it?"

"Well, I think seeing yourself through John and your friend's eyes is helping. Start trying to accept that you can't control what happened in the past, but you can control your actions in the present and future. You can doubt yourself all day long and all it will do is make things work. Just relax and be in the moment."

"I'll try."

Violet smiled. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny sat down next to Sonny. "So, I need your advice."

Sonny was surprised. "Okay."

"You know about this art thing right?"

Sonny nodded.

"And you know my family. Would you tell them or should I hide it?"

"That's a hard question. I mean if it were my son, I'd want to know because I would feel like if you're trying to keep that a secret, then what else are you hiding? Maybe it's just the nature of the business you know? We tend to be distrustful and paranoid."

Manny wiped his face. He had been really struggling with it.

"Maybe he'll surprise you."

"It's just that in the past, he kind of bitches and moans about me drawing. He's very focused on making money."

"Again, it's the whole power thing. If it comes down to it and you have to step up to him, I'd make sure that he knows you mean business—that you get to have a life and make choices about what you do in your spare time. He can't dictate every aspect of your life."

"You're right. Thanks for the advice."

Sonny nodded. "You're good at drawing Manny and it's something inside of you that no one can take away."

"Unless they cut off my hands."

Sonny chuckled and shook his head. "Now that's the Manny I know—"

"—and hate?"

"No. I don't hate you. You haven't attacked me. Maybe I pre-judged you and for that I apologize."

"Apology accepted."

Sonny watched him walk away. It seemed like every day something happened at the facility that surprised the hell out of him.


	14. Chapter 14 - Unexpected

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the chapter. * Sorry Guest W – Can't please everyone with the couples. I think JO and Nicole are great together. Sorry you're not feeling Tess. She's had a hard life and will slowly open up. But since she's not really going to be a huge focus, I don't think it will take away from the story.

Chapter 14 - Unexpected

Jason whispered something into Nicole's ear and she grinned.

Elizabeth was drawing in her sketchpad oblivious to them.

"Hey Elizabeth?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah,"

Jason smiled and then tried to hide it before Elizabeth looked up.

"Want to play checkers."

Her brow furrowed and she looked up at Nicole and glared.

Carly grinned.

"What?" Nicole asked trying to play it off.

"Don't think I don't know who was behind that."

Jason kept reading his motorcycle book.

"You're just so good at it though."

Liz took one of the balled up pieces of paper in front of her and threw at Nicole who blocked it.

"Such violence in today's youth."

Jason grinned and a piece of paper glanced off his head. "Hey."

Liz had a big smile on her face. "That's what you get."

He chuckled.

A nurse walked towards them. "Carly, will you come with me please?"

She walked towards the woman and she put her arm around Carly. Manny saw Carly's knees buckle and he was up like a shot and caught her before she hit the floor. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he picked her up and followed as the others watched in shock.

"She—she looked devastated," Elizabeth said softly.

Sonny touched her back. "I'll see if I can find out anything."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny laid Carly on her bed. "Talk to me."

She started to cry harder and Manny held her tightly and then kissed her on the head.

Violet rushed into the room and Manny looked up at her.

"Let me stay with her a few minutes okay. Just give her a minute."

Violet nodded and went into the hallway.

Sonny walked up to her. "Is she okay?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"I can't say, but you she is going to need you guys when she tells you."

Sonny nodded. "I understand. Let her know that we're worried about her."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny held Carly until she took some shaky breaths and then handed her some tissues.

"My—the woman who adopted me was in a car accident and died a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry," he said stroking her hair. "What can I do?"

She bit her lip as she tried to quell the tears building up inside of her again. "I just feel so guilty you know? I left her. I found out later that my adoptive father had abandoned her. And I treated her so badly towards the end. I never got to say I'm sorry."

Violet had came back into the room but neither one realized it.

"She probably understood more than you realize."

"God I hope so."

"Mother's have a huge capacity to forgive," Violet said pulling up a chair.

Carly groaned. "Except when you force them to hate you."

"Are you still talking about Virginia?"

Carly shook her head. "No."

Manny grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You need to talk to her and listen okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

He slightly smiled. "I told you I had your back."

She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Violet waited for Manny to shut the door. "Talk to me."

"My life is a mess and it's my fault. I know that. I chose how I reacted."

"You were hurt Carly. Yes you went to an extreme, but it came from a place of pain. I'm going to ask you to do something. Write a letter to Virginia. You need to let your emotions out. Then write a letter to Bobbie. You don't have to mail it, but I would encourage you to. Explain where you were coming from and then if you really want to make things work with her, tell her that. You're going to have to work for it though, because trust is something you build and you pretty much blew up that wall."

Carly smirked as she wiped some tears away. "You're right."

"So you'll write the letters?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I think this is going to make a huge difference. Virginia is gone and a way to honor her is to learn to respect yourself and make amends."

"I just wish it didn't take something so drastic to make me face the truth."

"Unfortunately, sometimes it does. What's important is that you learn from this and move forward. Life can end at any moment, don't let bitterness and hatred consume you. Having a chip on your shoulder weighs you down and influences us to make bad choices. So let's work on removing it. You'll feel a lot better."

"Anger is something I know. It's almost addictive."

"Trust me when I tell you that love is even more addicting. It can consume you and it's a much better place to stay in."

"Until someone crushes you."

"This all comes back to your pain. You're expecting everything to be crappy and it is. Stop creating it. You have a choice now Carly, continue to wreck your life or fight for something better. It's up to you decide which one appeals to you more. Choose wisely."

With that, Violet left the room. Carly had some serious thinking to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was immersed into the little world she was creating on her sketchbook. She had tuned everyone out as they speculated about Carly and tried to focus on something else.

Jason walked around the table and when she didn't respond, he touched her arm which he immediately regretted.

She flinched and pushed off of him and would have fallen backwards if he hadn't of grabbed her chair. Her eyes slammed shut and she held her hands up defensively. Everyone stopped.

"Elizabeth, it's Jason. I'm sorry."

She was shaking but slowly she moved her hands down. "Jason—God I'm so embarrassed."

"It's okay. You're nervous." She was so good at hiding her fears that he didn't even think before he touched her.

She was trying to get her breathing under control. It was the truth. Tom had gotten so close and she was scared that he would get to her again so her nerves are getting to her.

He took her hands. "Deep breaths."

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply for a moment, happy that she could hear the talk resuming at the table and they weren't focused on her.

"Better?"

She nodded. "Yes. Did you want something?"

"I was just letting you know that I was going to my room to read."

"Can—can I come with you?"

He nodded and stood back up. She grabbed her sketch pad and pencils and they walked away. Right now, she just needed to be around him because she felt a little shaken up.

Nicole looked over at Johnny. "Sometimes, it's easy to forget how hard this is for her. She smiles and jokes, but every once in a while you see the fear and it just makes my heart break."

Johnny nodded.

"She's doing a lot better than she was when she first got here. It will just take time for her to heal," John said.

"Well, don't mention it to her unless she brings it up. Her fear is understandable, especially with Tom on the loose," Sonny said.

They all agreed. Whatever Elizabeth needed they would make sure she got it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz settled into the chair in the corner of Jason's room and he reclined on the bed with his book.

He tried to read it several times, but he couldn't stop thinking about the tiny woman sitting across from him. When she controlled the contact, he noticed she was fine with him touching her. He needed to remember that he couldn't approach her normally yet. Elizabeth needed to feel in control.

She sat there doodling. When Jason had touched her, she freaked and it killed her that it would probably make him pull back from her. She bit her lip, torturing it, as Jason looked on worriedly. Her eyes met his gaze and they stared for a moment.

"I don't want to be afraid of you. When we were dancing, it just felt so right."

"Is—is that why you cried?"

"Yes. I didn't think I could be held like that anymore. Even when I hug, John or Sonny I tense a little and I know that they would never hurt me. For some reason, I don't do that with you."

He felt almost honored because he understood that being physical with people was hard on her and he wished he could tear Tom to pieces. "Given I'm the one with rage issues, I'm surprised and humbled. I would never hurt you on purpose. You know that right?"

She slowly nodded. "When I ready, will you help me get used to the—um—physical part?"

"Yes." He had no idea what that would entail, but imagined there would be lots of cold showers.

Feeling a little better that they were on the same page, she picked up her pencil and began to draw again. This time, she visibly relaxed and even started to hum a little.

Jason sighed and really hoped that he could help her because he felt like her presence had helped him more than anything else since the accident.

They continued in silence for an hour before a nurse walked by and announced it was bedtime.

"See you later Jason. Thank you for letting me keep you company."

He smiled. "See you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Sonny got some news about Tom's real name from his mole at the station and passed it on to Johnny. They would have Stan research it for them.

Mac was doing some research of his own and was surprised when Robert made an appearance in his office. They hugged and his older brother sat down.

"So, how's good ol' Port Charles treating ya?"

Mac smiled. "Pretty good. I won't even ask what you've been up to."

Robert smirked. "It's probably better that way. I have the information you want." He threw a file on the desk.

Mac fingered it for a second and then flipped it open as Robert watched him read. "Wow."

"I know. It goes deeper than I thought. Tom has a couple of mercs working for him that have a very bad reputation."

"Where did he get the money from to hire them?"

"Well that is even more interesting. He inherited it from his aunt. Apparently, she was very well off and he was the only relative left."

"Great, so now he has money, he's evil, and he has minions. This is looking quite dismal."

"Maybe not. People like him always screw up. We just need to be there when it happens."

"We?"

Robert shrugged. "I have no where better to be. I can visit my daughter and Lord knows you people can't solve a case to save your lives."

"Watch it…."

"What? Am I wrong? You need me."

Mac shook his head. "Just so you know, Corinthos is neck deep in this. Apparently, he has decided to protect Elizabeth."

"Great. Just what we need…"

"Did I mention Ruiz and Zacchara?"

Robert growled. "You have got to be kidding me."

Mac chuckled. "Just another day in Port Charles."

Robert rolled his eyes. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny ran back to his room to check his phone. Sonny was watching over Elizabeth in the rec room. He got the latest intel from John's geek and was surprised at the information Robert had uncovered. This wasn't good. If Tom had deep pockets, then he would be harder to fight. The fact that he was using mercenaries made it even tougher for them. He would be harder to find and probably would have the means to stay undetected while his minions did all the work.

There was a soft knock on the door and Nicole walked in. "Hey."

He smiled. "Hey."

"I was about to go talk to Nurse Slate. Is everything still a go?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes." They were hoping that Logan would take the bait and feed Tom some false information about Elizabeth's condition. Their hope was that they would smuggle Elizabeth out when she was released and Tom would still think she was at the institution. It would buy them some time to try and smoke him out.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her then."

He made it to her in two strides and pushed her up against the door as he gripped her face with his hands. His eyes were halfway closed and Nicole almost shuddered because of the sexy way he was looking at her. Surprising her, he brushed his lips against hers and then his tongue gently flitted across them before his lips pressed against her again. Pulling back slightly, she could feel his breath caress her mouth and a tingle went down the length of her body. "Be safe."

She couldn't even form a thought. There wasn't much that left Nicole speechless. In fact, in school they called her motor mouth. But Johnny in his infinite hotness had just wiped every coherent thought from her brain.

He watched her lick her lips and it almost did him in.

"Um—thanks."

They had each other so twisted.

Johnny pulled back because if he didn't, it was going to be a whole lot hotter in the room.

Nicole literally peeled herself off of the wall. "Maybe I'll take a cold shower first."

Johnny smirked.

She gave him a devilish little smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nurse Slate slipped inside an empty room and Nicole followed her in.

"What do you want?" Nicole had handed her a note and she groaned when she read it. She was hoping that they didn't need her.

"We need you to give Logan a message."

"I haven't spoken to him in a few days."

"Then call him. Look, do I need to remind you what is at stake here?"

Nurse Slate glared at the bane of her existence. "No."

"Good. You are going to contact Logan and in the course of conversation, you'll let him know that Elizabeth is mess. She's not allowed to have visitors and she's heavily medicated."

"Why?"

"Because Tom needs to think that she's scared and vulnerable. It's what he is counting on so that she won't put up much of a struggle when he attempts to take her again."

The nurse swallowed hard. She really couldn't imagine how terrified Elizabeth must me. "Okay, I'll do it. I don't want her to be hurt."

"Thank you. Let me know what his reaction is and be careful. If he asks to see you, tell him your exhausted or not feeling the greatest."

"I can't put him off forever."

"True. My advice is if he's insistent, meeting him for dinner somewhere would probably be better." They had no reason to believe that Logan would physically hurt her since he hadn't thus far, but he was hanging out with a rapist.

"I won't be able to avoid him forever."

Nicole sighed. "Look, I know we don't like each other, but I don't want to see you hurt either. Are you done with him?"

"Yes."

"I'll talk to Sonny and we'll try to figure out a way for you to be protected. Maybe we can fake some kind of illness. Let me think about it." They still needed her. Eventually, they knew they could use her to draw Logan out.

"Thanks!"

Nicole nodded and watched her walk out.


	15. Chapter 15 - Contact

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I don't want to rush our couple because it will be that much better when they finally come together (wink wink). Will be a little while before Tom is dealt with. * LiasonLuv – I'm not sure what you mean by coincidence. Tom is not related to Helena and she isn't dead.

Chapter 15 - Contact

Jason walked into Violet's office and his eyes connected with AJ's. He looked healthier than he had the last time he saw him. Ever since the accident, AJ had been in and out of rehab and it had been one bad fight after another.

Violet cleared her throat. "AJ. Why don't you explain why you wanted to speak with Jason?"

AJ wiped his hands on his thighs and then took a deep breath. "I've been sober for three months. It's probably the longest time since the accident. I'm really trying to make it this time and part of my recovery requires making amends." He looked at Jason for a second but couldn't read him. "I can't take back what happened that day. It's been hard for me to live with what I did. I just—everything with the family is a shit show because I took Jason Quartermaine away from them. And I know you don't know me, but I lost my brother that day."

"Do you think by apologizing or us becoming friends that it makes everything okay?"

AJ shook his head. "I think it would make me stop hating myself and I could move forward."

Jason got up, making AJ jump and he started to pace. "I hate that Ned covered for you. And all we did was argue since I woke up. I grew to hate you AJ and I don't know how not to. I just didn't like the person you were and you were so hell bent on destroying yourself. Unfortunately, my emotions were so out of control. I might be your brother by blood, but I don't know you or care about you. How can I get beyond that?"

AJ tried to get his emotions under control. He understood that Jason didn't remember, but it still hurt to hear that. "Am I just supposed to give up on you and pretend that you don't exist because you don't remember? I don't understand what you want from me."

"I don't want anything from you," Jason said angrily.

"Well that is just tough. I am your brother. I hurt you, and I can't just turn my back on you."

Jason gripped the back of his chair and started to breathe heavier. Violet got up and stood in front of him. "Calm yourself down. Take deep breaths."

AJ watched as Jason slowly got his emotions under control.

"I didn't come here to upset you. I came here because I couldn't leave things the way they were. For years, I have allowed myself to drown in my hatred and I just can't do that anymore. I can't take back what I did, but I can control my actions going forward. Will you let me get to know who you are now? If we decide that we just don't like each other and won't be friends, then at least we can say that we tried."

"I don't know AJ."

"What have you got to lose?"

Jason sat back down and closed his eyes for a moment. "Ever since I woke up, I haven't really been in control. I'm learning, but it's been difficult. I haven't gotten close to a lot of people. It's hard for me. I don't know if I'm ready to deal with this. You need something from me that I don't know I can give you."

"Look, I'm willing to start small. Maybe we can just shoot pool one night or eat a meal every once in a while. This is so fucked up. I just need you to be okay."

Jason leaned back in his chair. "I'm fine."

"You're in a mental institution."

Jason smirked. "It was here or jail."

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I crashed his Bentley."

AJ grinned. "He must have been pissed."

"You have no idea. I came here thinking that I would just do my time, but Violet has been helping me cope with my anger and I've met some friends. I'm getting better."

"Good. Will you at least think about just hanging out every once in a while?"

"If you promise you'll stop trying to destroy yourself, than yes. I can't promise you anything AJ. I'm not the same person I was before and I just need you to respect that."

"Okay. I'm grateful for this chance and I won't ruin it. You let me know when you're ready and we'll set something up."

Jason nodded and AJ left.

"That went better than I thought it would," Violet said.

"I just think he wants to be in my life to make himself feel better; not because he really wants to get to know me."

"Well, let's see how he handles it. Maybe he will surprise you. If it's not working for you, then be honest. I think AJ is really trying to work things out. He has a lot of guilt and self-hatred. You don't remember, so you're not mired in all of it. But, because of your interaction in the last year, I think it makes it harder for you to see where he is coming from and take him at face value. Judge him on how you are one on one now. He has a lot of demons and you can't save him. He has to do that on his own."

"Alright. I'll try to judge him on who he is now. I'm asking him to do the same, so we'll start from scratch."

Violet smiled.

"What?"

"You're growing Jason. Would you have given AJ this kind of chance six months ago?"

"Probably not."

"You're taking control of your life and not letting others dictate how you act or react. Instead of lashing out in anger, you're weighing the situation and doing what is best for you. That is progress."

Jason slightly smiled. "Thanks."

She watched him walk away and realized that she was really going to miss the gang when they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nurse Katie Slate picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey."

Her body tensed when she realized it was Logan.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I've been busy. How's everything going?"

She sat down in the corner of the staff break room. "Nothing much going on. The usual."

"Everyone behaving?"

"Pretty much. Morgan is still having freak outs and Elizabeth is a hot mess."

Logan sat down. "Really?"

"She's been a wreck since she saw her rapist again. We have her medicated and basically keep her in her room. I'm sorry she got you fired."

"Things work out the way they should. I'm doing fine. When can I see you?"

"Soon. I've had to pick up extra shifts."

"You always work too hard," Logan said.

"I know. I just want to save up."

"I'm going out of town for a few days. Maybe I can catch up with you when I get back?"

"Just give me a call."

She hung up. Luckily, he didn't seem to suspect anything. She wondered where he was going.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robert softly knocked on Elizabeth's door.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hello dollface."

"Mr. Scorpio right?"

Robert nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth knew who Robert was because she knew Robin. They weren't close, but they chatted a few times at Kelly's and Robin showed her a picture of her family.

"I came to talk to you about Tom."

She put down her sketchpad. "Oh."

"May I come in and sit down? I let Dr. Turner know that I was here."

"Okay."

Robert took a seat. "I want you to know that I'm doing everything I can to find him."

"I'm surprised you are in Port Charles. Shouldn't you be doing spy stuff?"

Robert grinned. "Well, I took a break to help out my brother Mac. He's worried about you and I just wanted to talk to you a little bit."

Liz chewed on her lip.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"Well, if you're involved then it must be really serious."

"Honestly, Mac just wanted to be thorough and asked me to help him track Tom down. The more I found, the more disturbed I became. Elizabeth, Tom has hired people to help him get to you and I'm very worried about you staying in here." He wanted her back in Port Charles and felt they were sitting ducks in the country.

Sonny had been standing in the doorway. When he saw Robert walk by, he followed. "She'll be fine. There are men surrounding the facility."

Robert made a face and then turned around. "Mr. Corinthos, you were actually my next stop."

Sonny sighed. "She's protected here and when she gets back, she'll be staying in the Towers. We have this covered. Why is the WSB getting involved?"

"It was my choice actually. Mac asked me for help."

"I'm not going to turn it down, but I hope you're not here to convince Elizabeth to stay away from me."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but she was really uncomfortable. "Listen, you two talk. I'll leave here when my doctor says it's okay. I'm going to live in the Towers because I need to feel safe. That is not negotiable. I appreciate your help, but you're not going to turn me against Sonny. He's my friend." She stood up and grabbed her sketchpad. "I've told Mac all I know. I need to go."

She hurried out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Robert asked.

"We're probably just making her nervous. She's tough, but this has been hard on her."

"I can't even imagine. Look, I'm not a fan of you or Zacchara, but I would hate to see Elizabeth get hurt again. I can provide extra protection and have sources you don't have." He stood and handed Sonny a card. "Call me if you get any more information."

Sonny sighed. "I'm not used to working with spies and cops."

Robert grinned. "And I don't particularly care to work with mobsters."

Nicole had just let Sonny know about Logan.

"Logan Hayes. He was fired for scaring Elizabeth among other things. He's dating a nurse here and we found out she assisted him in getting in one day after he was fired. As a result, that is how Tom accessed the grounds. She didn't know they were working together and we've been using her to feed him false information so that Tom thinks Elizabeth is in a bad place."

"I see."

"He told the nurse that he's leaving town for a few days."

"I'm on it. Let me know if you get any leads."

Sonny nodded as he watched Robert leave. He hoped he had done the right thing. Since Logan could cross state lines, Robert would have the means to track him more successfully and Sonny would do whatever he could to make sure Elizabeth was protected. Unfortunately, if they were going to hurt Tom after this, they would have to make it look like an accident or Robert would be on to them. His guys were good, so he wasn't going to sweat it. When Logan least expected it, his life would be ended. It was inevitable.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth settled into the chair in Jason's room where she had escaped to. She was just getting into her drawing when Jason abruptly stopped in the doorway.

"Hey."

She looked up and slightly smiled. "Hey. You okay?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was just escaping because Robert Scorpio and Sonny were talking in my room. He's helping Mac with the case against Tom."

"Oh. Why did you leave?"

"I was just feeling nervous and needed to get out of there."

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. What happened?" She put her sketchpad down so she could give him her full attention.

"AJ wants to get to know me and make amends."

"Is that good or bad?" From the look on his face, she wasn't that sure.

"I don't know. I think he needs for me to be okay for him to feel better about himself. I don't want that kind of pressure."

"But you're going to be okay. Try not to take it that way. AJ is responsible for his own actions. He hurt you and he feels like shit. He should. If he didn't, then I'd be concerned. Don't worry about him."

Jason smirked. "You're very wise for your age."

She rolled her eyes. "How come you never talk about your sister?"

Jason was surprised. "You know Emily?"

"Yes. I mean we're not close or anything, but when I was in school, she was a couple of grades behind. She seemed nice."

"She's cool. We had a little bit of a rough start, but she accepts me for who I am. I guess she was out of the country with my cousin Chloe in August and then she had school so she couldn't come to visit."

Liz started to chew on her lip.

Jason frowned. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

She looked at him blankly. "You think I'm pretty?"

Jason's head tilted slightly. "Is that a trick question?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. To her, Sarah was the pretty one. Since the rape, she purposely tried not to stand out so she wouldn't be noticed. In fact, she had felt invisible. Then there was Jason. To her, he was gorgeous and she had been shocked to discover that he would be interested in her. It was taking her a little time to get used to the idea even though she had a huge crush on him.

"Come here please."

Liz got up and stood in front of him.

"May I touch you?"

She nodded and he gently put his hands on her legs.

"I know I'm brain damaged, but even I can see that you're beautiful."

She swatted his arm. "Don't joke about that."

He smirked and stood up. "I have a plan. May I hug you?"

She slowly nodded and Jason pulled her closer and put his arms around her. Elizabeth's arms tightened around his waist.

"Hugging and holding hands, that's all were going to do until further notice okay? "

"Okay."

Hugging was an act of trust, and Jason knew that if she could maintain physical contact with him in that way, then she would feel safe letting her guard down.

"I'll never pressure you. We go at your speed."

Liz pulled back and looked up at him. Jason was doing all the right things. She was grateful that he was willing to be patient with her. "Thank you. I had worked through a lot of this before I thought I had started seeing Tom. I wasn't recoiling with people I trusted and felt normal again. In my head, I was just different. For a long time, I felt like people looked at me and knew. So, I had stopped looking people in the eye and made myself as small as possible. Finally, I started to loosen up a little and felt like I could breathe again. Unfortunately, that changed when he started to stalk me and it set me back. That's the worst part of this. I'm jumpy again. I'm back to not trusting and I hate that."

He wiped the tear away that had fallen down her cheek. "First, there is no way you could have made yourself small enough to be invisible to me. I see you Elizabeth and I like everything about you—from your sometimes unruly curls, to your rambling. Now we might have to have a talk about how much you torture that bottom lip of yours."

She blushed because he had paid such close attention to her.

"I even like it when you blush. I understand what you mean about not wanting people to notice you and it makes sense that after what Tom has been doing that you would be nervous again. People tried to decide a lot for me when I woke up and I hated it. I won't do that to you. You get to make whatever choices you need to in order to feel safe again. If that means not touching you at all—just know that I'll do whatever you need. I want—I want to get to know you more and you're important to me."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It means so much to me that you feel that way. Thank you for seeing me. I don't want to hide out my whole life. Maybe it's because I'm actually nosey and don't want to miss a thing."

He smiled.

"You're really important to me Jason and you're helping me move forward. I want to be whole again and I'll do whatever I have to in order to get there."

"And I'll support you."

She smiled. "I feel really lucky to have met you."

"We're both lucky."

"Um—one more hug?"

She blushed making him smile.

"You can have as many hugs as you need."

She sighed and leaned against his chest and decided that when she gets more courage, she will ask him for her first kiss. Just the thought of that was scary and exhilarating. She made a mental note to write a list of goals in her diary and that is going to definitely be at the top.


	16. Chapter 16 - Stormy

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the chapter.

Chapter 16 - Stormy

Sonny sat down across from Jason. "What are you smiling about?"

"I think I'm starting to understand what being happy means."

Sonny smiled. "Good for you. Elizabeth?"

Jason nodded. "I never thought it would happen. When I'm with her everything makes sense. I'm never going to take it for granted."

Sonny was happy for him. He had never really been in a stable relationship before. There was always some kind of drama. Part of that was his bipolar problem and the other was his taste in women. He was really hoping to change that really soon. "Sometimes it's easier focusing on what you know. The pain is kind of addictive. I tend to not believe something good will last because it's like I'm surrounded by darkness most of the time."

"I understand. Do you think that's getting better?"

"I do. Violet, I mean Dr. Turner is helping a lot."

Jason smirked.

"What?"

"So, you're on a first name basis with her?"

Sonny grinned making Jason chuckle. "It's our secret."

"I like her. She believed in me from the beginning and she makes good suggestions. I don't trust a lot of people, but I do trust her."

"Me too. She makes me feel like I'm a better person than I probably am."

"Well from what I've seen from you, I think you have a good heart."

Sonny sighed. He was a violent man and sometimes didn't think that good part existed. Being in Shadybrook had changed his opinion of himself and life. Maybe he was shooting too low before. "When you find that special person, they make you think and want more out of life. Have you asked Elizabeth to be your girlfriend?"

Jason looked puzzled. "I'm supposed to do that? I figured it was obvious."

"Women love that shit. With Elizabeth, she probably has never been asked. You should do it in your own way. Make her feel special."

"I'm not really good with all this relationship stuff. I don't remember what to do."

"Most of it is instinct and paying attention to how the other person thinks—what they like. Romance is like an atmosphere you create. Some women like diamonds and other women, like Elizabeth tend to want something from the heart. I'm not saying she's against jewelry, it's just she's an artist and she delves into the meaning of things."

"I get what you mean. It's kind of like being sentimental right?"

Sonny nodded. "Kind of. Just be you. I'm a flowers and diamonds kind of guy. Some of that is because I didn't have a lot before and I want to spoil the woman I'm with, but not every woman likes that. You kind of have to not make it about you."

"Okay."

"Think of a place that special to you and ask her there."

"I think I know the perfect place."

Sonny smiled. "It will make her day."

Jason slightly smiled. He wanted to make her happy, but it would also make him happy to make it official.

"Enough girlie stuff. Let's talk about something manly."

Jason chuckled. "Um, one more girlie thing. I don't usually tell on people, but I can't resist."

Sonny grinned. He knew it must be good if Jason was willing to gossip. "Go on."

"Before I came in here, I walked by Carly's room and Manny was painting her toe nails."

Sonny laughed loudly. He had tears in his eyes imagining that. "Priceless. I wish you had taken a picture."

"He didn't even realize I was there."

"Will you mind if I tease him about it?"

"Nope."

Sonny grinned. "Thanks for the laugh."

Jason watched him walk away. To most people, Sonny was dangerous. To Jason, he was complicated, but deep down he cared about people and protected them. He was proud to call him a friend.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole laid on Elizabeth's bed on her stomach. "What ya doing?"

Liz smiled. "Writing down some goals."

"Anything good."

Liz blushed. "Yes."

Nicole grinned. "Tell me. Your secret is safe with me."

"I want my first kiss to be with Jason."

"Now that is a great goal. I'm surprised you haven't kissed anyone before."

Liz shrugged. "Before the rape, I was kind of awkward and shy. My father wouldn't allow me to date and unlike my sister, I wasn't the sneaking around type."

"I get it. I had my first kiss with Johnny."

Liz's eyes grew big. "How was it?"

Nicole smiled. "Sexy and perfect. He didn't take it too far. It was just right."

"Sounds good. I'm so nervous."

"It's understandable, but I'm telling you that when you finally just go with your heart and not your head, you won't be able to think about anything except how good it feels."

"I really hope you're right."

Nicole gave her a look. "Would I steer you wrong?"

Liz grinned. "You better not."

"Well, considering the hotness that is Jason Morgan, I can't imagine the kiss being bad."

"I don't know what to do."

"Just let him lead and follow what he does. You'll learn."

Liz nodded. "Maybe I need a manual."

Nicole snorted and they both started to laugh.

"Seriously, if they have one to teach you how to draw then I'm sure there is one to teach you about—you know."

"I need to hear you say the word."

Liz blushed.

"Come on. You can do it."

"Making love."

"Close enough. There are manuals, but it's better to just feel your way around. When you finally trust him enough to go there, I'm sure you'll be trusting enough to tell each other what you like."

Liz fell back against her pillows. "I can't even imagine talking about it with him. I don't know what I like anyway."

"Oh you will. I can't wait to see this all go down."

Liz lifted her head and frowned.

"Not like that. I mean it will be nice to see you get to that point. It's a journey. Just the fact that you're willing to take it is awesome in my book. I told you. I'm your biggest fan."

Liz started to giggle.

"What?"

"I just had a visual of me kissing Jason and you're in a cheerleader's outfit jumping up and down."

Nicole chuckled. "I would gladly cheer. You know, we're kind of alike in some ways."

"How's that?"

"I've had sex, but I've never made love. I'm hoping that if I play my cards right, I'll be having a really good "first" myself."

Liz smiled and sat up. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Well, you make it easy. Thanks for wanting to be friends with me."

Liz saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes. "You know I don't judge you for anything right?"

"I know. I guess I judge myself enough for the both of us." She would kill to get her innocence back, but that was long gone. "Enjoy this time Elizabeth—when everything is so new and exciting."

She understood. "I will, but I'm not going to tell you everything."

Nicole's mouth dropped. "What kind of friend are you?"

Liz laughed. "The kind who doesn't kiss and tell."

"You at least have to tell how the kiss goes."

"Alright, just the kiss."

Liz grinned as Nicole pouted. "I wish I had a friend like you when I was in school."

"No you don't, because I would have been a horrible influence. You would have been in so much trouble."

Liz laughed. "Well, we can start now."

Nicole busted out laughing. "There is hope for you yet."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly wiggled her toes.

"How did I do?" Manny asked.

She slightly smiled. "Good."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I just have a lot of thinking to do. Dr. Turner wants me to write a letter to Virginia and Bobbie, so I'm just thinking about what I want to say. Groveling isn't a skill that I'm used to."

Manny smirked. "Sometimes, it can't be avoided."

"I guess the worst thing that could happen is that Bobbie refuses to accept it."

"True. And at least you can move on with your life knowing that you tried."

She looked up. "It's dark outside."

"We're supposed to get a bad storm tonight."

"Is that why they canceled the art class?"

"Yup. They didn't want Cris driving in."

Carly wrinkled up her nose. "I don't like storms. What are they going to do about the guards?"

"Well, if there's lightening, they'll have to go in their cars. Sonny was thinking about asking Violet if they could stay in the lobby until it passes.

"It would be a perfect time for him to strike."

"We know." They had been discussing it earlier.

Carly sighed. She was worried about Elizabeth.

Manny grabbed her hand. "We'll protect her."

"I know. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would your dad really put a hit out on me?"

Manny laughed. "Hector is kind of sketchy."

She wasn't even paying attention to the fact that they were still holding hands, but Manny sure was.

She grinned. "Very funny. You'd protect me wouldn't you?"

"With my life."

Her head tilted and then she jumped when she heard the crack of the thunder.

"You okay?"

"Yes. It just makes me nervous."

He stood up. "Let's go into the rec room and see what's going on."

She slipped into her shoes and they headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet looked up as Sonny walked inside her office. "Hey. What's going on?"

"I wanted to discuss the weather."

"Okay." Violet looked out the window. She had been so focused on her case reviews, that she didn't even realize how stormy it was outside. "Wow."

"Exactly. We might need to pull the guards into the lobby. It's too dangerous outside and if all of them are in their cars, they won't be able to see what's going on."

Violet made a face.

"I know, but if Tom uses this to his advantage and we don't have weapons, we're in trouble."

"Johnny can have a gun because he's been around the patients and knows how they react. I'm sorry, but the rest can't."

"I'll take it."

Sonny took out his phone and texted as Violet made a phone call to alert the receptionist.

"How are your meds working?"

"Good. I think we found the right combination."

There was a loud crash and the lights went off.

Sonny stood up. "Stay in here and lock the door."

"I can't do that. I'm coming with you."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallways. Some of the more fragile patients were screaming and the nurses were trying to calm them down.

"You go ahead," Violet said before running into a room to assist.

Sonny headed for the lobby. The men had already begun to spread out.

Elizabeth looked around the room frantically. The door flew open and Jason was there and she ran into his arms.

"It's okay. Come on, we're going to the rec room."

Jason turned on the flashlight one of the nurses gave him and they headed down the hallway. On the way, Tess joined them. She held hands with Elizabeth as they ran down the hallway.

The rec room was crowded with huddled up patients and a few guards. Nicole motioned them over to where she sat with John and they sat down on the floor in front of her.

The wind outside was howling.

Violet ran into the room. "Guys, I need you away from the windows okay?"

They moved to a side wall.

"We're going to hang out in here for the duration of the storm. According to the radio, it should pass in about a half hour."

It had grown very quiet in the building. Elizabeth wasn't moving or saying anything and Jason hoped she wasn't stressing out. He put his arm around her and she laid her head against chest. People began to quietly talk. A bright portable flashlight filled the room. Johnny walked by and caught Nicole's gaze and winked at her before moving down the hallway. They were checking every room just to be sure they could account for everyone.

There was a big clap of thunder and the building shook as a huge limb crashed through the window. Screams filled the air as glass showered into the room.

Jason rolled to the right, taking Elizabeth with him as Nicole rolled onto her stomach next to them.

John could hear Tess whimper. "Baby?"

"Don't move."

"Jason? Manny?"

"Over here," Jason said.

"Tess is hurt."

Jason looked down at Elizabeth. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Nicole?"

"I think my arm is cut, but it's not bad."

Liz pushed up and checked it out.

"I'll be right back."

Wind was billowing throughout the room and nurses were helping the injured.

"Everyone not injured, go into the dining hall please. Everyone else, move to the hallway if you can."

John was holding himself off of Tess with his arms bent.

Jason and a nurse walked over to them and then minute the flashlight hit her leg he knew it was serious. He waved Manny over and they helped John get up without doing any further damage. There was a large piece of glass embedded in Tess's leg.

John grabbed her hand. "We need to get her to the hospital."

Johnny ran over. "I already called 911 but it will be a while before they can get here." He looked to his right and that is when he noticed Nurse Slate. "Shit. We have another bad injury."

The nurse quickly used some cloth to tie off Tess's leg. "Get a pillow. We can't move her."

Another nurse tended to Katie who was bleeding profusely. "I need help." The glass had lodged into her neck.

One of the guards rushed to her side and tried to help her stop the bleeding. He could see it was bad and it had probably hit her jugular. Katie's eyes were wild as she tried to breathe.

Johnny looked up at the window. Rain was coming in. "Do you have any plywood?"

"In the basement," an orderly said.

"Let's go," Johnny said.

He headed off and Jason came back with a pillow and a blanket. He propped Tess's head up and put the blanket over her chest.

"I'm sorry honey, but it's best to leave the glass in. I don't think it hit an artery or you'd be bleeding more."

Tess was trying to stay calm, but it hurt like a bitch.

Johnny rushed forward with a few other men and they blocked off the window with the plywood the best they could. Right now, they wouldn't be able to move the tree. At least it stopped a lot of the wind and rain from coming inside.

A man rushed inside. "I'm a doctor," he said as he knelt down next to Tess. "How are you doing?"

"Hurts."

She was shaking and the doctor was quite sure she was going into shock.

"The ambulance is fifteen minutes out. There's probably a lot of debris so I think it will take even longer." He turned to a nurse. "I need you to get an I.V. set up. She's probably going to need fluids. Get a portable oxygen unit as well."

Katie took off and got another nurse to assist her.

"You need to be as still as possible."

He left her to check on Katie. It wasn't looking good. She had lost a lot of blood. The pressure the guard had put on her wound had actually helped slow the bleeding, but it wouldn't be enough. Katie had passed out and he could tell from her breathing she wouldn't last long. The nurse started to cry.

Tess tensed and Jason took her other hand. John seemed to be in shock so he decided to pick up the slack. "You're doing really well Tess. Hang in there," he said as he pushed her hair off her face. "Just concentrate on your breathing okay?"

She nodded and gripped Jason's hand tighter. "I don't want to die." She could hear what was going on next to her.

John seemed to snap to life. "You won't. The ambulance will be here soon baby. Please hold on."

She was pale and seemed to be growing weaker.

"Tess. Focus on John's voice. Stay awake," Jason said.

"Tired."

"No! Fight dammit," John said loudly.

Tess looked into his eyes and then finally passed out.

The doctor took her vitals and made sure she was getting enough oxygen.

Elizabeth walked up behind John and put her hand on his shoulder before carefully kneeling down. There was still some glass on the ground around them. "Hang in there John."

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

They both realized at the same time that Tess would have to go to the hospital alone.

Sonny was standing behind them. "Johnny call Francis and have him meet Tess at the hospital."

A nurse told him the name of the hospital and he made the call.


	17. Chapter 17 – Beginnings

A/N – Thank you for the comments! Big chapter for our couple! Sorry I'm late. Rough day at work. Better late than never!

Chapter 17 – Beginnings

Liz watched them take Tess away. She was still alive, but she was really weak. Unfortunately, Katie had passed away and a lot of the staff were really upset. Violet was trying to make sure everyone was situated and a few nurses from the other building had come over to help. She was actually happy the guards were there because they were so helpful and were assisting with the cleanup.

"You need to sit down before you fall down," Sonny said.

Violet sighed. "I know. I just—there's so much to do." Her phone rang. "Cris?"

"Hey, what's going on? I heard the storm hit really badly where you are."

"It's a mess. A tree branch went through the window and Tess and Katie were hurt."

Cris sat down. "How bad?"

"Tess is on the way to the hospital. She has glass lodged in her leg. Katie didn't make it."

Cris sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired. I can't reach Tess's parents."

"I think they are in Europe. Look, I'm not far away. I'll try to get to the hospital and sit with her. At least she knows me."

"Thank you so much. Please be careful. There are a lot of downed power lines and trees."

"I will. I'll text you that I made it."

She ended the call.

"I'll let Francis know that Cris is on the way," Sonny said.

"Thank you."

"Follow me."

They went into the hallway and then into an empty room. Sonny pulled her into his arms. "Breathe."

She allowed him to comfort her for a few minutes and then pulled back.

"And before you saying anything about breaking rules, number one—I think this is an extenuating circumstance. And number two, technically I'm not really supposed to be in here anymore."

She smirked. "Is it in your nature to pull out the technicality clause?"

Sonny replied sheepishly. "It's how I stay out of jail."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I think my mother warned me about guys like you."

Sonny grinned. "That's because she didn't know what she was missing."

"Cute Corinthos," she said before ducking out the door.

Sonny couldn't stop smiling. She was letting him in little by little.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Elizabeth walk towards him and he patted his leg. She got down on the floor and then laid her head on his thigh. No one wanted to leave the dining hall. They were all in shock and needed to be together.

Manny put his arm around Carly and pulled her closer. She mimicked Elizabeth's position and closed her eyes.

Nicole had John's head in her lap. He was really upset and was trying to calm himself down. No one could have seen that accident coming. He hated that he couldn't be with Tess.

Violet walked over to the group. "Tess is in surgery. They'll call me when she's out. John, can you come with me please?"

John pushed himself up and followed her to her office.

Johnny walked into the room and sat next to Nicole. "You okay?" he asked as he looked at the bandage on her arm. Luckily, the cut wasn't that deep.

She nodded and he gave her a hug. "Tess is in surgery."

"Francis is there. He's a good guy. He'll make sure she's not alone."

"I could really use a martini."

Johnny smiled. "I can't stay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He needed to help out.

"I know. Thanks."

He got up and left. She turned and Jason motioned for her to come sit with them. She got up and laid her head on his other thigh and closed her eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John and Violet sat down in her office.

"How are you holding up?" It was the first time she had seen him looking really depressed.

He shrugged. "I'm worried about her. Everyone thinks she's so strong, but she's a little fragile and right now very alone."

"That's why I asked Cris to go to her. They know each other and Tess trusts him."

"I know."

"You want to be there for her and you can't. I get it, but you need to be strong for her and not go to a bad place."

Her phone rang. "How long will she have to stay there?"

John nervously watched her, hoping it was good news.

"Alright, we'll have her transported back here when she's ready. Any restrictions?"

She listened. "Okay. Thank you doctor."

"How is she?" John asked the second she ended the call.

"She's stable. It's what we expected. The glass didn't hit an artery. She needed a lot of stitches and it will take several weeks to heal."

He let out the breath he was holding. "What else?"

"She'll have to be on crutches for a while. The more she rests in the beginning, the better she'll do."

"I know you can't tell me about your sessions with her, but how long do you think she'll have to stay here?" Tess had already been at St. Anne's for almost two months.

"Well, she's doing a lot better and I'm pleased with her progress. I'm hoping it will be two to three weeks. That would probably please the judge. Her sister didn't press charges in the end, so I just need to make sure she's completely stable and able to cope."

John nodded. "I understand." Frankly, he was thinking she was going to say a lot longer, so he was pleased.

"How are you going to handle your father when you get back?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I haven't been too involved in the business which doesn't please him. I have a car repair shop on the outskirts of town. The problem is that he tries to force me into the family business and I really don't want anything to do with it."

"I'm not going to pretend to know the dynamics of your family business, but you should fight to have your own life. Your father doesn't seem like he can take no for an answer, so take a page from his playbook."

John smirked. "Are you suggesting that I blackmail him?"

Violet grinned but didn't say yes or no.

John laughed. "This is priceless. I think you've been around us too long. Off the record, I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Don't do it if it's just going to make things worse."

"Well, that could go either way. He could like it and take it as a sign that I should commit, but I'm going to think about it because it just might work."

"Glad I could help," Violet said.

"Thank for making me smile. I think I needed it."

"Anytime."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning when the girls woke up, they were surprised to find themselves in their beds. The boys were already in the dining hall.

Jason put his coffee cup down. It have been a long night. Everyone looked worse for wear.

"We'll have to think of a different way to deal with Logan," Sonny said. They had lost Katie so they couldn't feed him bad information anymore.

"I agree. My men are still following him," John said. He just wanted this to all be over. And in the future, he swore he wouldn't do anything to land himself in Shadybrook again. He wanted a piece of Logan. They all did.

"You get out of here soon right?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but I'm leaving Johnny and he'll be in contact with me. I'll make sure the penthouse is setup properly too," Sonny said.

"I can't help but be envious," Manny said.

"You'll be out soon." Their departures were slightly staggered, but thankfully it was coming to an end.

The sun was actually shining and workmen were still cleaning up the rec room. They were about to remove the tree.

"How's Tess?" Sonny asked.

"She's okay. As soon as she woke up, she made Francis give her the phone.

"Did Cris ever make it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I should hear from him soon."

They were all glad that she was going to be okay.

Nicole and Carly sat down with them.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

"Therapy."

Jason nodded. The sooner they all got their shit together, the faster they'd get to go home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat down in Violet's office.

"How are you doing? I know last night was stressful."

"I'm fine. It was scary, but I dealt with it okay."

"Good. If we're going to get you out of here, we need to dig a little deeper."

Liz sighed. She knew where this was going.

"We need to talk about what happened the day you cut yourself."

Liz swallowed thickly. "I—I just couldn't take it anymore. Every time I saw him, it was like opening up a wound again and it hurt. Suddenly, in my head I'd be back on the ground—feeling him hit me and rape me. My family knew I was depressed, but they just couldn't relate to what I was going through. I thought I was losing my mind and I just wanted to make it all stop."

"Deep breaths," Violet said, giving her a moment to calm down.

Liz pushed forward. "It was like I was stuck in a dark room in my head. There was no light or hope. I felt so alone and desperate." A tear ran down her cheek. "I just couldn't see past it. My grandmother was so upset. She found me and tried to stop the bleeding. I recall her saying that I was selfish and it made me angry because she couldn't understand. It wasn't about them or how they would feel. I thought the only way to stop hurting so badly was to end everything. I couldn't think rationally. My decision came from the pain, not from some conscious thought that I wanted to hurt them. When you're that low that you're willing to take your own life, you're not thinking about how someone will miss you. My brain was twisted and it was like being in a repeating nightmare. How much can one person take?" She was sobbing now, overwhelmed with the memory of the horrible place she was in. "I can never take it back. I never want to feel that lost and out of touch again."

"Were you really trying to die Elizabeth? Because there are ways to cut yourself to insure that and you didn't do that."

"At the time, I really wasn't thinking. I'm not sure I can answer that. It wasn't like I researched how to do it. This numbness came over me after I broke and it was almost like I had tuned out."

"I need to ask this question and I know it's going to hurt to go there, but I need to know where your head is at."

Liz wiped her face. "Go ahead."

"If by some crazy chance Tom gets to you again, what are you going to do?"

Liz took a deep breath. "I'm going to fight. I thought I was all alone before, but now I know that isn't true. I have friends and Jason. I'm going to art school and that is so important to me. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I matter and I'm not some damaged kid. I have hope—something I didn't have that day. No matter what, I'll fight. I will not let him win this time. I won't let him destroy me."

Violet got up and held her while she sobbed. "That was so good Elizabeth. I believe you. I know you can survive because your strength is inspiring. I'm so glad that your grandmother saved you."

Liz could hear her, but she couldn't respond. So many emotions were pouring out of her that she just couldn't hold them back.

"Let it out sweetie. I've got you," Violet said softly. She knew it was painful for Elizabeth to go back to that day, but she was so glad that she trusted her enough to finally let go. After several minutes, Liz pulled back and grabbed some tissues.

"Thank you for being here for me. I really needed that cry."

"Elizabeth, from now on I don't want you to look at that day as an ending. Think of it as a new beginning. It was the day that you were essentially reborn. Now you have so much to look forward too."

She nodded. It was a good idea and she was going to try to change her perspective on it so she didn't feel so much shame. Looking down at her scarred wrists, she sighed.

"And that will be a reminder that even though you went through that horrible experience, you lived. You survived and are healing. You are human and we all have our breaking points. The scars will fade. It gets better Elizabeth. I promise."

Liz studied her for a moment. "Did someone—"

"—rape me? Yes. It happened in college. There was alcohol involved and he didn't take no for an answer. I was a mess for a while, but I made it. I went to school so that I could help people. Yeah, I'm weird and still have my issues, but I'm pretty happy with my life."

Liz slightly smiled. "I'll settle for weird and happy."

Violet chuckled. "I think you've had enough for today. I'm very pleased with your progress."

"Thank you."

She left and hurried back to her room. Jason saw her rush by the dining hall and decided to make sure that she was okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz washed her face in the bathroom and then walked back into her room. "Jason."

He could tell she had cried. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He followed her lead and sat down on the bed. "You don't have to tell me."

"It's okay. You should know. We just talked about the day I tried to kill myself. I let a lot out and feel a lot better actually. She helped me see that I can look at it as if it was a beginning instead of an end. I had so much shame where that's concerned and now I just feel like I can live with the scars and move forward."

He took her hand. "I'm so proud of you Elizabeth.

A nurse made an announcement in the hallway that people could go outside if they want. It had dried up a lot and they had taped off any areas people shouldn't be in.

"Will you come with me?"

She nodded.

They went outside and sat on their bench and Elizabeth inhaled deeply.

"I missed being out here."

"Me too. I want you to know that I think you're incredible. I've learned so much just being around you. I wish I was there for you so that you didn't have to feel so alone. If you'll let me, I want to be there for you going forward."

A tear fell down Liz's cheek.

"Don't cry baby," he said softly.

"Happy tears."

"Elizabeth Webber, I want—will you be my girlfriend?"

She started to cry more as she smiled and then stood and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes," she yelled.

Jason closed his eyes and held her against him. She pulled back and wiped her tears away. He had just made her so happy. It was one of the most normal things that had happened since the rape and she would always cherish the memory.

He took her hands and squeezed. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You know what would make this moment even better?"

"What?"

She blushed bright red and he grinned. She looked around and then pushed away the fear. "Will you kiss me Jason? I know we were going to wait, but I'm ready." She wasn't sure if the purging of her emotions had empowered her or what.

His eyes filled with tears that she would trust him so deeply.

She lovingly wiped the single tear away that fell down his cheek.

"Yes," he croaked.

They met each other in the middle. Jason purposely kept his hands on his legs. She was standing above him. Their lips met and she touched his face. Jason slightly broke contact a few times, only to gently press another kiss to her lips. He would go no further. It was enough. It was a start.

Feeling his soft lips press up against hers sent shivers throughout her body. When she finally pulled back she grinned. "That was perfect."

"You're so beautiful."

She blushed.

"Get used to hearing it."

"You're beautiful too Jason—especially inside here," she said pressing her hand against his heart.

He just gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. It is a new beginning and he is really looking forward to the journey.


	18. Chapter 18 – Just Breathe

A/N - Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked our couple!

Chapter 18 – Just Breathe

Tess opened her eyes and smirked when she saw Cris. "Hey."

He smiled. "I'm glad that you're awake."

"I can't believe you stayed."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone. You're stuck with me and Francis until further notice."

"Thank you."

He nodded and grabbed some water for her and she took a few sips. "How are you feeling?"

"Loopy. I'm not feeling a lot right now. It's kind of a dull ache."

"Good."

The doctor came in. "Hello Tess."

"Hi. This is my friend Cris."

The doctor shook his hand. "I have your latest test results. Do you want him to leave?"

"No, it's okay."

"Well, you're doing very well. All your vitals have been stable and there is no infection. If they stay that way, then I probably could release you tomorrow afternoon."

Tess smiled. "I'd like that."

"You'll be in a little more pain because you won't be on such strong medication as you are now. Resting and keeping it still will be for the best. It will allow your leg to heal and won't agitate it. You'll have to change the bandage twice a day."

"Okay."

"Alright, I'm off to my next patient. You take care."

He left and Cris smiled. "That was good news."

"Yeah. I'll be glad to get out of here."

"Johnny will be calling in about fifteen minutes."

Tess grinned. "I miss him."

"It's good to see you so happy."

Francis walked in. "Everything okay?"

Tess nodded. "It's great."

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good. Have you eaten?"

Francis slightly smiled at her concern. "I have. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it. You two have been here all night. You should rest."

"I took a nap in my car. I'm fine."

"So Francis, got any good stories about Johnny?"

Francis laughed and rubbed his hands together. "I don't even know where to start."

"Give me something juicy."

Francis grinned. This was going to be a fun afternoon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason had been walking around all day with a smile on his face. For the first time since the accident, he had taken a chance on finding some happiness and it felt really good.

Elizabeth was in the same mood. She couldn't believe she had such a hot boyfriend.

Nicole walked into her room. "Alright spill."

Liz grinned. "We kissed."

Nicole smiled. "Yea! Was it everything you imagined?"

"Well, he didn't really go too far, but it was sweet and I didn't think of anything but him." She was glad Jason didn't push it any further. It gave her a chance to get used to him.

"Told ya." Nicole hugged her. "I'm really happy for you."

"Me too."

A nurse came into the room. "Mail call."

She handed each of them an envelope and Liz tore hers open and grinned. "It's from my brother Steve."

Nicole didn't say anything. She was just staring at the letter in her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"The only person that knows I'm here is my dad."

Liz sighed. "Don't open it. He's probably trying to mess with your head."

"I hate him so much. I can't let him have power over me."

"Then don't open it."

The envelope felt like it was searing her hands. "I feel like I have to face it or I won't know what he's up too. He'll blindside me."

"Let me open it then."

Nicole stood up. "No. It could be upsetting."

Liz bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to do. Nicole was working herself up into a panic. "What do you want to do?"

Nicole's bottom lip quivered. "I don't know." She closed her eyes and then ripped open the envelope. Her hands began to tremble. There was a picture in there of her from one of the movies. A note was attached that said, "Do they know you're a whore? It's the only thing you're good at. I'll be waiting for you baby."

Liz watched her turn red and then she went from vulnerable to irate really fast. "Nicole."

"I need scissors. No one can see this. I hate him so much." Liz went to reach out and touch her but Nicole recoiled.

"Don't—I shouldn't be around you. Everything I touch goes badly. I can't escape him Elizabeth. He's never going to leave me alone. He'll hurt you if knows you mean something to me. I would die if he touched you." She started to cry and Jason rushed into the room.

"Hey," he said grabbing her as her knees started to go out.

"Jason, we need to get her to her room."

He nodded and picked Nicole up and they quickly moved a few doors down and he laid her on her bed. She had the letter and the picture clutched to her chest and her eyes were slammed shut. Jason let Liz know that she'd be right back.

"I heard what you said, but you are my friend and I'm going to stand by you. I'm not scared."

Nicole's eye slowly opened. "You should be. You don't understand what he is capable of."

Violet appeared in the doorway. Jason had gotten her. "What happened?"

"She got a letter from her dad and it shook her up."

"I'll take it from here."

Elizabeth walked out into the hallway with Jason and he hugged her. "She is my best friend besides you. I hate that she's hurting."

"I know. Hopefully, Violet can get through to her. We should tell Sonny okay? He needs to know."

She nodded and they headed for the dining hall.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole pushed herself up. "I don't know why I let him get to me. He's a worthless piece of shit."

"What did the letter say?"

She handed it over to Violet.

"He's playing games."

"Sickening isn't it? I mean it wasn't bad enough that he turned me into a whore. No, he has to try to break me. This has got to stop Violet. I can't go on like this."

"I'm sorry. Keep talking." She wanted her to let out her emotions and not stuff them down.

"I finally found some friends you know? Johnny is to die for and Elizabeth is the nicest person I know. I'm scared they'll get hurt in the crossfire. I don't think I could forgive myself."

"Nicole, you're getting yourself worked up over something that might not happen."

"It's hard not to go there. He's going to come after me. Maybe I should just disappear."

"You can't spend your entire life running from him. That's not way to live." Violet hated that this man had gotten away with what he did.

"I need to destroy this photo before anyone can see it."

"Come on." Violet stood up and Nicole followed her to the reception area where she grabbed some matches out of drawer. They headed out back to a metal trash can.

Nicole looked inside. It was empty. Violet lit the match and Nicole took it from her and let the flame dance on the corner of the picture before throwing it in the can. She watched it burn.

"Feel better?"

Nicole nodded. "I might be really mad right now, but I need you to know that I'm fine. He just works my last nerve."

Violet tried not to smile. "I know and it's understandable. You're a fighter Nicole. Don't let him win. When you're out of control emotionally, you make mistakes and you don't want to give him the upper hand."

Nicole took a deep breath. "You're right. I need to pull it together."

"Just the fact that you realize it and are trying is good. Being mad is okay. It's the choices you make after things like this happen that can make or break you."

"Agree. Can I just stay out here for five minutes?"

"Sure."

Violet walked away and Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't hear Johnny come up behind her and when he touched her, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes and she broke.

Johnny pulled her into him and hugged her tightly until she calmed down. "Feel better."

She shook her head no.

"Talk to me."

"My dad sent me a letter basically calling me a whore and said he was waiting for me. He included a porn picture. I just lost it. I hate him so much Johnny. I'm really trying to calm down, but every time I think of him, it's a reminder of all the shitty things he has done to me."

Johnny turned around and faced the other direction. He was so fucking pissed and he didn't want her to see his face right now because he couldn't control it. Nicole was startled at first, but she understood. She hugged him from behind.

"Thank you for caring about me."

"I want to rip his head off—asshole."

Nicole sighed. "You'll have to get in line."

Johnny turned around. "Promise me that you will never go after him. Please Nicole."

"I can't—Johnny, I don't know if I can keep that promise."

"You have been fighting this battle on your own for so long and you don't need to anymore. Let me and Sonny handle it. Please."

"I'll try not to do anything stupid. I just would die if he hurt any of you."

He hugged her again before whispering in her ear. "You are worth fighting for." He wanted her to see the conviction in his eyes.

"You make me want to believe that."

He wiped a few tears away. "I really like you Nicole. I wasn't looking for it, but I'm really glad that I got locked up with you."

She slightly smiled. "That is just so romantic." They laughed.

He laid little kisses all over her face. "Promise me you won't sacrifice yourself. Please."

She took a shallow breath. "Okay."

"Thank you." He kissed her gently twice before plunging his tongue into her mouth. This time, he was forceful and passionate, making Nicole moan as he ravaged her mouth. When they broke for air, he laid kisses all over her face again.

"Did you go to a hot guy kissing school or something?"

Johnny grinned. "You liked that?"

"I'd have to be completely loony not too."

He chuckled. "You're pretty good at it too."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really good."

She blushed under his sexy gaze and he grinned. He made her feel like she wasn't tainted by the harsh life she had lived and it made her even crazier for him. Johnny O'Brien was everything she had always hoped for.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny listened to Elizabeth and Jason and then sighed. "Where's the envelope?"

"It's in her room. I'll get it."

Liz hurried off.

"That asshole needs to go away permanently," Jason said angrily.

"I'm working on it."

"She was so upset. Her father and Tom are predators." He hated what these men had done to both women.

"I agree. If I get desperate, I might ask Robert to help me find him. It will be harder to off the asshole if I get him involved."

Jason nodded. "Understood."

Sonny couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Jason.

Liz handed him the envelope and he texted the information to Stan.

"I'll have Stan look into it. He could have just been passing through, but at least we know he's in New Jersey."

"Unless he told someone else to mail it," Jason said.

"True."

Nicole and Johnny walked towards them. "Hey."

Jason looked up at her. She looked a little lighter. "You okay?"

"I will be."

"Good."

Liz got up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I freaked."

Liz slightly smiled. "It's okay. I understand. Friends?"

"Always."

They sat down.

"The envelope address is from New Jersey."

"So, he's probably close by," Nicole said softly.

"I'll talk to Violet about feeding him the wrong discharge date if he calls. We can get you out of here before he has a chance to show up and confront you," Sonny said.

"Thank you Sonny. I really appreciate everything you've done," Nicole said.

He smiled and then was about to leave when Carly and Manny joined them. Sonny tried to look really serious. "Manny, we need to talk."

Manny frowned. "What's going on?"

"It's very serious."

John plopped down next to Carly. "What did you do?"

Manny shrugged.

"I'm going to need to take your man card back."

Jason grinned.

Manny looked confused. "Huh?"

"You my friend have lost your man card. When you get your balls back from Carly, I'll give it back."

Carly's mouth dropped open as Jason laughed.

Manny scowled. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. What would Hector do if he found out that his son, who is supposed to be feared, was painting someone's toe nails? You'd be ruined and disowned."

Manny shook his head as everyone laughed. "There is nothing wrong with pampering a woman."

"At least close the door if you're going to do something that girlie."

Liz looked over at Jason. "Would you paint my nails if I asked?"

Jason grimaced.

"Yeah Jason. If Liz batted her eyelashes at you and asked you really nicely, we all know you would cave and do it," Carly said.

"Very funny. This isn't about me. This is about Manny."

"Don't be a hater because Manny has skills."

Manny smiled.

"I'd paint Tess's toes," John said.

"Well, we already know you're a wus," Sonny said making John roll his eyes.

Violet walked up to them and sat down. "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Manny was caught painting Carly's toes."

Violet grinned. "I think that is sexy."

Manny laughed as Nicole's mouth dropped open. "Dr. Turner."

Violet laughed. "What? Tess is going to be released tomorrow. I thought you'd want to know."

John grinned. "Now that is good news."

"Perhaps you should practice painting toenails today so you're ready for her," Sonny said.

Jason chuckled.

"You behave, or I'll make you paint mine," Violet said standing up.

Everyone laughed at the look on Sonny's face.

Violet walked away and Manny looked at Sonny deviously. "You have it bad my friend."

Sonny glared.

"You'll be painting her toenails in no time."

"You do know who I am right?"

Manny nodded. "A future member of the girlie club. Welcome aboard."

John cracked up as he watched Sonny get up and leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess looked up and was shocked to see her sister, Natalie, standing in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Natalie walked into the room further. "Cristian?"

"Natalie."

She shook off her shock and looked at her sister. "I heard the message on the answering machine and I wanted to check on your for mom and dad."

"Well I'm going to live, so you can go now."

"I didn't come to upset you."

Tess tried to calm herself.

"Natalie, it's not good for Tess to be upset right now. You should go."

Natalie really didn't appreciate his tone. "She tried to kill me, but I'm the one getting the attitude?"

"I suppose you are innocent in all of this right? Crazy Tess is the only one to blame."

"Look, we didn't mean for Nash to get hurt."

"You were sticking your nose into things you shouldn't have. Look, I don't want to go over this again. If the situation was flipped and I was responsible for you losing someone you loved, I don't think you'd be that forgiving."

Natalie sighed. "You're right. I wouldn't. I'm sorry Tess. I really am. I can't take back what happened. If you need to hate me, then fine. I'll suck it up. Just get better."

Tess was slightly shaking.

"Tess, take a deep breath."

Tess tried to focus. Cris pulled out his phone and called Violet. He put her on speaker and then escorted Natalie from the room.

"Tess, we talked about this. You are fine."

"She pisses me off."

"I know, but this was a test. How did you think you did?"

"I didn't pop a stitch or throw anything. I also didn't ask Francis to take her outside and made her disappear. I think that is progress."

Violet smiled. "Someday you are going to be able to look at her and not explode. It just takes time. Your response was reasonable under the circumstances right?"

"Yes."

"Then you are doing well."

Tess sighed. She really didn't want Natalie's presence to bug her anymore. She met Cris's gaze. They seemed to be having an intense conversation. She waved for them to come in.

"Me or her?"

"Both."

He gave her a funny look and she smirked.

Natalie walked back inside.

"I need you to hear me out. You know that I'm not totally ready to forgive you. And yes I know I went bat shit crazy and tried to off you. I was out of my mind, something I'm trying to heal from so that I never do something like that again. I take responsibility for my actions and I can't take it back. Natalie, you go off all the time and don't think about the consequences of your actions. Sometimes, a sorry doesn't cut it. Just like it doesn't cut it for what I did."

"I know you were sick Tess. It still doesn't make it hurt any less or take away from the terror I felt."

"Don't you think I know that? When our mother went off the deep end, it resulted in me splitting personalities. I thought I was completely unlovable and Nash taught me that I could be loved deeply. He changed the game for me. I was so crushed."

Violet listened, so proud of her.

"My doctor is helping me learn to be stable and deal with my anger. I don't know if we'll ever like each other, but I just need time to deal with my feelings in a healthy way. So, thank you for checking on me. Tell mom and dad I said not to worry."

Natalie sighed. "Okay. I'll leave. I am really sorry and you're right. I do need to think more before I react. I hope you get better."

Tess watched her leave.

"You did great Tess."

"Then why do I feel like I want to cry?"

Cris moved closer and held her hand.

"You didn't let her off the hook for her responsibility and you are not betraying his memory by letting the anger go. Try to remember that okay?"

"Okay."

"Call me if you need me."

Cris put the phone in his pocket and then carefully sat next to her. "Need a hug?"

She nodded as a few tears fell and he comforted her the best he could.


	19. Chapter 19 – Good News

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Looks like I lost some of you yesterday. Hopefully, you can catch up over the weekend.

Chapter 19 – Good News

Carly finished writing her letter to Bobbie and sighed. She wouldn't be surprised if her mother torched it on sight. She knew that it might be a little too late to apologize, especially after what she had done.

Liz plopped down next to her.

Carly slightly smiled. "What's going on sunshine?"

"I need to borrow Manny to paint my toes and I didn't want to step on yours in the process."

Carly grinned. "Oh really? What's wrong with Jason?"

Liz laughed. "Can you believe he just laughed when I asked him?"

"He's just playing hard to get. I see him looking at you and that boy is so far gone. Hand him the polish and see what happens."

Liz chuckled. "What's going on with you and Manny?"

Carly frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Really?"

Carly grinned. "We're friends."

"And?"

"I don't know. He's really good to me. I'm not used to it."

Liz smiled. "That's a good thing right?"

"He's different. I never thought I'd be into a mobster with a lot of ink, but he grows on you."

"Well, just be open to whatever comes. I think he's really into you."

"I'm so not good with all of this. I don't want to hurt him. He has a big heart."

Liz nodded. "I like Manny. I think he's good for you."

Carly slightly smiled. "We all deserve a little happiness."

"Come on. Let's go mail your letter."

Carly sighed and hoped that Bobbie would read it and maybe someday forgive her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robert sat down across from his brother. "We've hit a dead end."

"I know. It's too quiet," Mac said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's definitely laying low. My guess is that he's waiting for Elizabeth to surface."

Mac nodded.

"Sonny called me. He's been tracking one of the orderlies from the hospital. His name is Logan Hayes. He's the reason that Tom got on site that day. He made a trip to Brooklyn and he met with a woman named Melissa Bedford. Their search came up empty when they researched her. The only thing they got was that she is a nurse."

"You think they'll try to get her into Shadybrook?"

"They could. The facility is interviewing nurses right now."

"Do you have a picture of her yet?"

"DMV, but we both know that she'll probably change her appearance."

Mac sighed. "This is getting messier."

"The only good thing is that if she tries something, we'll have Logan as an accessory."

"True."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason read his letter from Emily with a smile on his face. It was two pages and she rambled on and on about how Edward and Alan were ruining her life because they wouldn't let her date and she had some crush on some boy named Juan. He was definitely going to check this kid out.

Liz sat down next to him. "Hey."

He looked up at her. "My sister sent me a letter full of teen angst."

Liz grinned. "Are you going to write her back?"

"I'm not good at that."

"I can help you. It would probably thrill her to get a letter back from you."

"Okay."

They went to her room and got comfortable. "How about we start with hello?"

"That will work," Jason said with a smile.

"What do you want to tell her?"

"That I love her and that she shouldn't be in such a rush to get older."

Liz smiled as she wrote. When she lifted her pencil and paused, Jason continued.

"Tell her that I will be checking out Juan."

Liz chuckled. "Jason, you can't scare her boyfriends."

"She's young and impressionable and he's hormonal."

She shook her head. "You're crazy. What else."

"I miss her. Tell her I'm doing okay and that I have a girlfriend named Elizabeth who is beautiful inside and out."

She looked up at him and was met with the sweetest smile. Blushing, she focused on writing what he just said.

"Tell her that Alan and Edward love her. I know they are overbearing sometimes, but you never know when something bad could happen. They lost me and they'll probably be overprotective with her."

Liz finished writing it all down and looked at him. "That was a nice of you to say."

"I feel bad for her. They are going to drive her crazy because of what happened to me."

"But she'll have you Jason and that will help her. And you can talk to them if they get a little crazy."

He nodded.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just put that I can't wait to see her and my name at the end."

She finished up and then wrote a P.S. at the bottom that said, "Elizabeth's last name is Webber and that would be me. I met you in school and I wrote down Jason's thoughts for him. Take care and I can't wait to get to know you better."

Jason watched her put it in an envelope and then he told her the address.

"Come on, we might just get it in the mail today and she'll have it by tomorrow."

They rushed to the reception area just in time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward sat down next to Lila. "Jason's space is coming along. He'll just have to name it. I found a program that starts in October. While he's going to school, he can hire a mechanic and learn to run the business."

"Don't make too many decisions for him. Maybe you could see if you could make a quick visit with him."

"I can drive up there today. I took some pictures."

Alice handed him a phone. "I already dialed."

Edward smiled. "Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Carly ran into the dining hall. "Tess is here."

John was already outside at the car. They all rushed to the reception area.

Tess smiled when she saw John. "I missed you so much."

John kissed her and then looked up at Francis. "Can I carry her?"

Francis nodded. "Just be careful."

John made sure he held her appropriately and then walked towards the building with Francis following. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and it's a little painful. I'm alive though. That's all that matters."

He nodded and then grinned when he walked inside and saw everyone.

"We're so glad you're back," Liz said.

Tess smiled. "Trust me, I'm glad to be out of there."

"Do you want your room or the dining hall?"

She knew everyone needed to see her. "I can sit in the dining hall for a bit."

He walked into it with everyone following them. Once she was comfortable, he took a seat beside her and held her hand.

"I'm really glad that you're okay," Nicole said.

"It was scary. I still can't believe Nurse Slate is dead."

"Yeah, it's been pretty solemn around here," Carly said.

"Is the rec room fixed up?" Tess asked.

"Almost. They are putting in the new windows tomorrow," Jason said.

Manny handed Tess some water.

"Thank you." She sipped it and then looked at all the worried faces. "I'm fine you guys."

They sat down and they all chatted and joked, trying to make her feel relaxed. When she yawned, Jason suggested that John take her to her room for a nap. Manny and Carly went with them so they could get her settled.

"She looks a little pale," Liz said softly.

Jason took her hand. "That's normal after what she's been through, but it will get better."

"She's tough and has been through a lot worse. We'll just pamper her," Nicole said.

Liz slightly smiled. "Okay."

Violet walked into the doorway and called to Jason.

"I'll be right back."

He quickly strode across the room. "What's up?"

"Your grandfather is here."

Jason frowned.

"Everyone is fine. Come on, he has some news for you."

Jason walked into her office.

Edward smiled. "Jason my boy." He hugged Jason and then they sat down.

"I wrote a letter to Emily and mailed it today. If I had known you were coming, I would have just given it to you."

"She'll be very happy. Look, I did something and Lila thought it was best that I talk to you instead of just making so many decisions without your input."

Jason frowned. "Am I going to be pissed?"

"I hope not. I just wanted to do something for you to show you that I believe in you and want you to succeed."

Jason's face softened.

"I know I've always tried to push you towards ELQ, but I realize that was wrong. You should have a passion for what you do just like me."

"Go on."

"I have a strip mall downtown. There is a space that occupied by a car repair shop. Jason, I want you to use it for your shop."

Jason's mouth dropped open.

"Now hear me out. I got you the space and I'm putting some furniture and tools in there. I know you'll want to get some specialized items later, but this will give you a start. I know you don't care about decoration, but I tried to go with what fit your personality. You can change it later. You'll lease the space from me because Lila said you wouldn't be comfortable taking a total handout. You can use your trust fund until you get up to speed. I would mentor you and help you learn how to run a business while you go to school."

"I don't know what to say." It was kind of overwhelming that he would go to this length to help me out.

"I know it's a lot to process. I just want to help you find your footing. You've struggled so much. I figured in the meantime, you could hire a mechanic so you could at least get the shop running."

He handed him some photos and Jason looked at them.

"It looks nice."

"You'll have to think of a name."

"I already have. I want to name it Torque."

Edward smiled. "I like it. I'll get the sign made. One more thing..."

Jason's head tilted and he gave Edward a look, making him chuckle.

"I signed you up for classes. They start the second week in October. It's a forty-eight week course study. Of course, you can go longer if you want to specialize in something. It's in town, not far from the shop actually. It has a great reputation. Whoever you hire, can also mentor you as well."

"Wow. This is incredible." Jason hadn't been sure how he was going to go about all of this and Edward had pretty much done everything already. Eventually, he wanted to sell bikes too. That was where the good money was and he wanted this to be a career and learn to make custom bikes too.

"Please say you'll accept my help. I love you and you've had so much pain in your life. I know I'm pushy and overbearing sometimes, but Jason there is no shame in letting your family help you."

Jason looked back down at the pictures. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"You can repay me by doing everything you can to find happiness. Go to school and build your business up. I know you can do anything you set your mind too. You're smart Jason."

"Thank you—for all of this." His eyes began to tear. "I don't think you even know how much this means to me. I want this badly—so badly that I'm not even mad at you for making all these decisions on my behalf."

Edward smirked.

"But going forward, I want to be a part of the decision making."

"That is no problem." Edward handed him a bag. "This is an outline of your course studies and hours. I also threw some resumes in there of mechanics. You'll have to do interviews."

"I'll ask Francis to do the first round for me. He dabbles in fixing bikes and cars and he's good at telling if someone is on the level."

"That's fine. I'll make sure I give him copies after you speak to him of course."

"He's here right now. Look, Nicole is going to be my receptionist and help me run things. So, you'll be teaching her too. She has some experience."

Edward wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he wasn't going to argue. "Okay."

Jason stood up and awkwardly hugged his grandfather. "Thank you."

"I have some other things in there that need to be purchased. You decide and mail them back to me. You'll be out of here pretty soon, so we'll talk more then. I'm very excited about this project."

Jason smiled. "Let's go find Francis."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason didn't come back for a while, Liz was a little nervous. To her surprise, Cris walked in.

"Hey. Did you miss me?"

She smiled. "Very much so."

"I'm itching to draw something. You game?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

They went to the art room and she lost herself in a painting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About an hour later, Cris looked up. "Hey Jason."

Liz's eyes darted to the door and she smiled. "Where did you disappear to?"

Jason smiled so big that Liz couldn't help it and grinned. "Edward is going to let me lease a space at one of his buildings for my shop. He's already setting it up and I'm signed up to start school in October."

Liz jumped up and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too. It's unbelievable."

Cris smiled. He was pretty convinced that Lila had something to do with this.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you found me," Liz said.

"I'll watch you for a while."

She smiled. "Come on."

Jason got comfortable as Liz started to paint again. Cris had turned on some music and soon Liz was humming.

"I've always wanted to take salsa lessons."

Cris smiled. "Really?"

Liz nodded. "It looks like so much fun."

Cris put his pencil down. "Do you trust me?"

"Uh huh."

"Come here."

Jason watched as Elizabeth got up and walked over to him.

"Okay. So basically you're going to step forward with your left foot. Go back to neutral and step back with your right foot and then back to neutral again."

He demonstrated and then Liz duplicated his movements while listening to the music. She was grinning from ear to ear and Jason couldn't help but smile. Carly and Manny walked in. "This looks like fun," she said standing next to Elizabeth. She mimicked her movements and then Cris taught them how to turn.

"Now, let's try as a couple. Is it okay if I touch you?"

Liz took a deep breath. This was something she was going to have to get used to. Cris wouldn't hurt her. She knew that. She nodded and Cris held out his hands and she put hers in them.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Okay you are going to move forward and I'll move back." It took a couple of times but she got it and was so smiling.

Manny took Carly's hands and they began to dance. She too was smiling. "You've got moves Ruiz."

Sonny stood in the doorway smiling.

Cris spun Elizabeth around and she was laughing. Jason chuckled as he watched her. She was so beautiful and he was proud of her that she went out of her comfort zone.

After several minutes, Liz saw Sonny and smiled. "Sonny, come dance with us."

Sonny looked at Jason who chuckled.

"Do you know how?"

Sonny nodded yes and walked forward. "Stay where you are. I'm going to stand behind you okay?"

"Okay."

He began to do the salsa steps. "May I touch you?"

She was having fun and forgot all about her insecurities. "Yes."

Violet watched from the doorway, shocked that Liz was agreeing. Sonny lightly put his hands on her hips and they danced. Carly cheered her on.

Cris turned her and then Sonny grabbed her hands and Cris held her hips and she looked like a pro. They switched her back and forth until the song ended and then they stopped.

"I think I'm out of shape," Sonny said trying to catch his breath.

Liz was out of breath too and just nodded.

Cris grinned. "I could do this all day."

Carly laughed and plopped into a chair. Violet clapped and they all looked up at her.

"That was fantastic."

Liz grinned. She understood how big this was for her. It meant she was really getting better and she couldn't help but be pleased with herself. She sat next to Jason and he grabbed her hand.

"I'm so proud of you. That was great."

"Thank you. Hopefully, I can get you to do it with me one day."

He made a face and Liz laughed. She heard a yelp and turned around. Cris had grabbed Violet and was dancing with her as she laughed. It was nice seeing her doctor having some fun. It just made her more human. Before long, Violet pulled back and sat down. "God I need to start working out."

Cris smiled. "Maybe you should have dance classes here. It would fun."

Violet made a face like she was thinking. "That might be doable."

Liz smiled. Today was a really great day.

A/N - Melissa Bedford was on the show 2000 and was Roy Deluca's girlfriend.


	20. Chapter 20 – Agreeing to Disagree

A/N – Thank you for your comments! I appreciate them! Glad you liked the dancing and Edward! * Leasmom – Liz knows Jason is pretty quiet and she didn't want to embarrass him. Dancing is just not his thing. That is why she suggested that someday they could do it in private.

I may not be able to post tomorrow. I'm going to try, but I'm behind in my writing and I'm gone all evening (last minute event - 49er's game - Yes!).

Chapter 20 – Agreeing to Disagree

The next morning, Sonny announced that he would be discharged the next day.

Liz pouted. "I'm going to miss you."

"You'll see me soon."

"I know."

"I'm leaving Johnny with you."

Liz smiled at the look on Nicole's face.

"Apparently he needs more therapy. He could be in here forever," Sonny quipped.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You owe me some manacotti."

"Deal."

"I have to admit. I'm jealous," John said.

Sonny smiled. "You'll be out soon enough, although after a few rounds with the old man, you might want to come back."

John smiled. "True."

They all wanted to leave, but were scared that the real world was not going to be kind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet was introduced to the new nurse. "It's nice to meet you Melissa."

"It's nice to meet you too. I can't wait to get started."

There was something about her Violet didn't like. She looked up and saw Robert motioning to her. "Will you excuse me for a minute?"

Melissa nodded and Violet hurried across the room.

"Listen, we have reason to suspect that Melissa is working with Logan."

"You have got to be kidding with me."

"I wish I was. The problem is that I can't arrest her unless we catch her."

Violet sighed. "Why do I have a feeling you are about to ask me to endanger Elizabeth?"

He pulled her into an empty room. "Look, we don't have choice."

"What you don't understand that there is no way to properly track her. She will have access to Elizabeth's food. She could inject her with something. The possibilities are endless. Elizabeth has been through enough as it is."

"I understand your concern, but we'll be able to arrest Logan."

Violet started to pace. "I'm getting Elizabeth and Sonny. Wait here."

She left and came back a few minutes later.

"Hello," Robert said slightly smiling at Elizabeth.

"Hi. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. The new nurse is working with Logan. He visited her recently. We think she'd here to either spy or do something to you."

Elizabeth sat down. "Okay." She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"We can't do anything unless she does something."

"So you want me to just wait for her to try and hurt me?"

"Well, Johnny will be watching and we'll do the best we can to protect you," Robert said.

"You think she's working with Tom?"

"I think she's working with Logan who is working with Tom."

Elizabeth looked at Sonny.

"Look, I don't see this ending well. Elizabeth could get hurt badly," Sonny said.

"I don't think Tom wants her hurt. He needs someone on the inside telling him how you are. The only thing I'm worried about is that you could be drugged at some point."

Elizabeth flinched and Sonny held out his hand so she took it. She wasn't sure what to do. "What would you expect from me?"

"You would need to play a part when she's here. The others would have to leave you alone and—."

"—you want me to act like I'm having trouble coping."

"Yes."

Violet sighed. "Robert, Elizabeth is doing so well. She's almost ready to leave and I don't know if we should risk her recovery like this."

"I could stay in my room most of the time. I could draw and we can have our sessions there."

"Elizabeth," Violet said exasperatedly.

"I need this to end. If that means I need to contribute in this way, then I will."

Sonny and Violet's gaze locked.

"Suppose I disagree?" Violet said.

"I'm sorry but the administrator already agreed. He wants this over with too. Elizabeth will have to sign a waiver of course."

"Of course—I mean, she's only risking her life," Violet said angrily.

Liz stood up and walked in front of her. "I appreciate that you're trying to look after me. I couldn't fight Tom when he attacked me, but I can fight him now."

Violet sighed. "Sometimes, stepping away from danger is fighting Elizabeth. Too much could wrong. I'll do what I can, but I need you to understand that you matter. Your life matters. Maybe I'm projecting my own experiences onto you. I don't know. I need a minute." She walked into the hallway and tried to catch her breath. Jason was walking by.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head no and pulled him into Nicole's room. "I shouldn't get this upset over a patient. Jason—what am I doing? I can't tell you this. Just, talk to Elizabeth okay? Please get her to tell you what's on her mind."

Now Jason was scared. "Dr. Turner, if she is in trouble I need to know."

"I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. I'm sorry."

She rushed out of the room, leaving a shocked Jason. He looked out into the hallway and then went to Elizabeth's room and waited.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finished talking to Robert. Sonny and Violet stayed until they left and tried to figure out the best way to keep her safe. Liz went to her room and was surprised to see Jason. "Hi."

"Hi."

She sat down next to him. "Is everything all right?"

"I was going to ask you that."

She sighed. "I'm fine. Um, there is a change in plans. I don't know how much I can see you."

Now that was not going to work for him. "What is going on?"

"The new nurse is working for Logan and Tom."

"What!"

"I know. Robert showed up and wants me to pretend to be traumatized still because they believe she'll be feeding them information."

Jason stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you even know about this woman and her past?"

"Nothing."

"Is Robert still here?"

"No."

"Elizabeth."

She stood up. "Jason, Johnny will keep me safe and I don't think Tom wants me hurt."

His stress started to build and he turned around and smacked the wall with his hands. They were endangering her life. With Nurse Slate, they had the upper hand. She was lying for them. This woman could do a lot of damage.

She took a step backward. "Jason, please calm down."

"How can I calm down when you are putting your life in danger? This isn't a game," he said as he turned to face her.

"You don't think I know that? I couldn't help myself before, but I can do this now to insure that they don't win. I need to do this Jason and I'm not asking your permission."

Jason's eyes started tear. "So I get no say? I'm crazy about you and I just have to sit by and watch while some crazy person toys with your life?"

Elizabeth let out the breath she was holding. "I'm asking you to stand by me. I don't want to do this without you."

"But you will."

"Please don't make this about us. This is about me fighting to get my life back."

Jason closed his eyes and tried to get his emotions under control. There was a knock on the door and Sonny came in.

"Am I interrupting?" He could see that they were both upset and figured she had told Jason what was up.

"Do you agree with this?" Jason asked.

"No, but it's Elizabeth's choice."

"What do you know about the nurse?"

Sonny sighed. "Apparently, she was arrested at some point for killing terminally ill patients. She injected them. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough proof. She resigned and now she works here."

"Great," Jason muttered.

Liz sat down. She was trying her best not to cry. That information did make things a little worse.

Sonny pulled Jason into the hallway. "You need to get it together. She needs you right now."

"So I'm just supposed to let this psycho around her?"

"I know it sucks, but we don't have a choice. I'm going to let everyone know and we'll all watch the nurse when she has shift and make sure Elizabeth stays safe."

"She's going to know about Johnny from the other nurses."

"I know. That can't be avoided. Hopefully, it will intimidate her."

"How are you going to explain why Johnny stays after you leave?" Jason asked.

"If she questions it, Johnny is going to say that he's staying as a favor to Anthony." It was all Sonny could come up with it.

"If she did hurt those people, she'll have no problem hurting Elizabeth."

Sonny nodded. "I know." This whole situation sucked. "Elizabeth only has about a week and a half left."

"Me too. I'll see if I can get Dr. Turner to release us together."

"I'll talk to her about it," Sonny said.

"She was really upset about Elizabeth. You should go talk to her. I'll go back inside."

"Are you good? Cause she needs your support. You don't have to agree with her, but stand by her okay?"

"I will."

He went back inside. "Hey."

She put her diary down and looked up at him. "Hey."

"I'm sorry I got so angry. I don't like this at all, but I'm not leaving you over it."

"Maybe I made a mistake. Sonny and Dr. Turner don't agree and it seems like this woman is more dangerous than I thought."

"They are just worried. We all care about you." He held out his hand and she took it and then rushed into his arms.

"I need you to use your instincts. If you think something is wrong, then it probably is. We'll try to keep an eye on her."

She let out a long breath. He was calming her. She felt so safe. "Thank you for believing I can do this."

"I don't doubt you Elizabeth. The problem is that I don't trust her."

She looked up at him and then touched his face.

"May I kiss you?"

She nodded.

He leaned forward and tentatively kissed her lips a few times.

She smiled.

"When you're ready to take that a little bit further, you let me know."

She chuckled as he slightly blushed. "Are you still okay with waiting?"

"Of course. I want you to trust me."

She smiled. "I don't think I've ever trusted anyone more."

"Good. I can't imagine you not in my life, so even if we argue from time to time—just know that I'm not going anywhere." He'd say it over and over until he knew that she believed it.

"You can kiss me again."

He smiled. "Okay."

Their lips met again and then Jason gently brushed his lips on her cheek. "So beautiful." He kissed her forehead and then leaned his against it.

"Will you stay with me for a while? She doesn't start until tomorrow."

"Sure."

They got comfortable and Elizabeth started to draw as Jason thought about the logistics of the situation. About a half hour later, they went to check on Tess.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny walked into Violet's office. "You okay?"

She sighed. "Not really. I'm scared." She was also not happy that she wasn't consulted and that the administrator didn't take her opinion as Elizabeth's doctor into consideration.

"Me too," he said sitting down across from her.

"Part of me is insanely proud of her, but this could all go so wrong."

"I know. I feel bad about leaving."

Violet sighed. "There's nothing we can do about that. I can't keep you here any longer. I've never had a patient fight to stay in before."

A slow smile appeared on her face and Sonny chuckled.

"So, Saturday night, I'm cooking." He slid a piece of paper over to her with his number and address. "You don't have to decide yet if you want to attend, but I would love to have dinner with you. No pressure."

Violet looked down at the paper and then at him. "I'll check my schedule." She wasn't ready to commit to this yet.

Sonny nodded. At least she didn't say no. "Let me know." He stood up. "I'll meet with everyone later. Is nurse going to be full time?"

"Probably during the week—no weekends. I got a memo from my boss. It will more than likely be the 7-3 shift."

"Okay. By the way, is there a possibility that Jason and Elizabeth can be released at the same time? I know Jason came in a few days after, but I think it would make it easier on them both."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you for everything."

She slightly smiled. "I'm proud of you Sonny. You're doing what it takes to be healthy and have let go of some of your past. It's not an easy thing to do."

"Thanks for helping me." It wasn't easy to think about his relationship with his step-father Deke, but letting go of a lot of that pain freed him.

She watched him leave and sighed. There was no doubt that she was attracted to Sonny, but she wasn't sure it wise to cross the line into a relationship. When he left, he wouldn't be her patient anymore, but she just felt a little awkward. Besides that, he led a dangerous life. If only he wasn't so damn handsome. She decided to talk to Ewan about it later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Liz went into Tess's room. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey guys."

Jason smiled. "How's the leg?"

"It's okay as long as I don't move." She was in a little more pain today, but that was to be expected.

Liz grimaced. "Listen, we need to tell you something."

"Go on."

They explained to her what was going to happen.

"Wow. Are you sure about this?"

"Yup. I need to do it."

"Alright, if there is anything I can do to help I will. I'm sure she'll be checking on me."

"If she asks about Elizabeth, just make sure that you play along okay?" Jason asked.

"I will. "

"I'll be right back." Jason figured he'd give them some time alone.

"Is everything okay between you two?" Tess asked. She had noticed that Jason was a little tense while discussing what was going to go down.

"Yes. We're good. He wasn't happy about everything, but he's going to stand by me."

"Good."

"Jason asked me to be his girlfriend."

Tess grinned. "Now that is great news. I'm really happy for you. He's a great guy."

Liz smiled. "Yeah. Some of this is new for both of us."

"You'll figure it out as you go along."

"Where's John?"

"Sonny pulled him away."

"He's probably going to go over everything with them."

Tess nodded. "Trust me, no one is going to let you get hurt. We all care about you."

Liz slightly smiled. "Thank you for saying that. I'm glad that we're friends."

"Me too. And now that I'll be staying with Johnny for a while, at least I will have already know people."

"I'm so excited to stay at the penthouse. Living with my grandmother would have had a lot more rules."

"We'll just have to have a big party for your birthday."

Liz grinned. "I can't wait to be eighteen."

Tess smiled.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Oh, that's even better."

Tess laughed. "You'll get there soon enough."

"Sometimes I wish I had a remote control that could fast forward."

"Oh you don't want to do that. Trust me, you have plenty of time to be old. Enjoy this time with Jason. You're making memories and getting to know each other."

"True. I wouldn't want to miss that."

"It would be cool to fast forward through the yucky parts though. I could do without cramps."

Liz laughed. "Very true."


	21. Chapter 21 - Strategy

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I had a great time at the game (except the parking lot was far and I wore the wrong kind of sneakers. To many rocks so I'm in pain today, but I had a blast!

Better late than never!

Chapter 21 - Strategy

John listened closely to Sonny. None of them particularly agreed with the plan, but they all agreed to do whatever was necessary to protect Liz. They would keep an eye out for the nurse and report anything suspicious.

"Do you think she'd bug Elizabeth's room?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know, but it's possible."

"I'll let Liz know that she should watch what she says in there just in case," Nicole said.

"The good thing is that she is only on the day shift. We don't have to worry about her doing anything to Elizabeth at night," Johnny said.

"True," Manny said.

Violet walked in and motioned to Jason to follow her.

Johnny watched him leave. "Is he going to be able to handle this? He was very quiet."

Sonny sighed. "He's not happy about it, but he's going to stand by her."

"If something happens to her, he's going to lose it," John said. Jason had been doing well controlling his anger, but he hadn't been faced with a lot of triggers.

"He's holding on. Hopefully, we won't have to worry about that," Sonny said.

"I'm just worried I won't be able to contain him if he goes off," Johnny said. He had been around when Jason had lost it and it wasn't pretty and he didn't want his friend to stay in Shadybrook any longer than he had too.

"I'll keep a closer eye on him. If anyone sees him start to get stressed, we need to call him on it so he catches himself early on. " Manny said.

John nodded. "We've got this."

Sonny really hoped that they did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bobbie sighed as she looked at the envelope from Shadybrook, not sure if she wanted to open it.

Monica had watched her for a while and then sat down across from her. "Are you going to look at that all day or open it?"

Bobbie looked up. "I honestly don't know. Part of me wants to shred it and the other…."

"Who is it from?"

"Carly."

Monica sighed. "Oh."

"After everything she did and the fact that she wasn't the least bit sorry for it, I'm not sure I'm up for another round of how much I apparently suck."

Monica smirked. "I understand, but there's a chance she's apologizing."

Bobbie gave her a look. "I highly doubt that and even if it were true, I don't know if I can forgive her."

"Well, you're family for one. You can get beyond it if you want to. It will just take a lot of effort."

"I think Tony would divorce me if I let her back into my life."

"This is about the baggage between you and Carly. Yes, she tried to use Tony to hurt you, but if he loves you enough he'll understand your need to fix this."

Bobbie sighed. "Maybe part of me doesn't want her to apologize because I am so mad at her Monica. I was so young when I had her and I did what I thought was best. My lifestyle wasn't fit for a child. Instead of confronting me, she acted like I abandoned her selfishly and lashed out. That was so not the case."

"Clearly Carly didn't see it that way. Look, how you handle this is your choice, but at least hear her out. If you dismiss this, you will prove to Carly that her misplaced logic was right. I really think that in her head, she felt you didn't choose her and that hurt her badly. People don't react the way she did for nothing. You don't know if something bad happened to her and she feels like if you had kept her it wouldn't have. There are all sorts of scenarios and you won't know for sure unless you talk to her. If it turns out that she's just crazy, then you'll have to deal with that."

"Have you always been this pushy?"

Monica grinned. "All my life. If you need to talk, I'm here."

Bobbie watched her leave and then tore open the envelope and began to read.

 _Hi,_

 _I know you're probably surprised to hear from me after what I did. After talking with my therapist, I realize I handled everything wrong. I should have spoken to you before I concocted my evil plans. In my head, it seemed like you deserved it and honestly, I didn't want to give you the chance to reject me. I feel damaged and if you rejected me, it would have crushed me. It's hard for me to admit these things, but I need to stop acting the way I have been before I cause some real damage. And trust me, I think I'm capable of it._

Bobbie smirked.

 _I never felt like I fit in with my adoptive parents. When I was older, I acted out a lot and then a friend's father was sexually and emotionally abusive to me._ _I kept wondering what it would have been like if I had been with you. Would you have protected me better? Now, I know it was you who needed that more than I did. You tried to protect me from your life and I get it. I just felt abandoned and unwanted. After realizing that I could use my body to get what I wanted, I did what I had to in order to get by. See momma, I ended up pretty much being what you thought you were protecting me from anyway. I didn't walk the streets, but I definitely did not respect my body._

 _I hope you can accept my apology. I'm really sorry that I hurt you. I don't know if we can ever repair things, but I'd like too. I'd like to be there for you if you'll let me. Virginia died. She was in a car accident and I felt like crap for being shitty to her. You are all I have left. I don't say that to guilt you. It's just how it is. I'll be staying with some friends at the Towers when I get back. Yes, I've made friends. I'll be living with Elizabeth Webber, Jason Morgan, Nicole Walker, and Manny Ruiz. Elizabeth needs help and I want to be there for her. Manny even offered me a job in New York and I might take him up on it. He's really good for me and calls me out on my shit._

Bobbie wiped a tear away and blew out a breath.

 _So, I hope that maybe someday you let me try to be a good daughter to you. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I'd like to get to know you better. If I don't hear back from you, then I'll know you need more time. I won't bother you. Just let me know one way or another._

 _Please tell Tony that I'm sorry. He didn't deserve what I did and there is no excuse for it. Wow. That was a lot for me. I think I need to go lay down. Hopefully, I'll talk to you soon._

 _Carly._

Bobbie started to really cry and Tony walked in and rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?"

She handed him the letter and he read it.

"Do you hate her?" she asked.

"I hate what she did."

Bobbie wiped her face. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Tony lovingly pushed her hair back off her face. "I think you do. You're her mom. It will kill you if you don't deal with this. I'll be okay. I just need some time to wrap my mind around it and she'll definitely have to regain our trust."

"I agree. I want to go see her tomorrow. We need to talk face to face."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

She shook her head no. "It's something I need to do."

"Okay. I'll be here for you."

She hugged him tightly. They had survived hurricane Carly. Now it was time to see if her relationship with her daughter could be fixed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet and Jason took a seat. "I wanted to have a session with you. I'm a little worried."

"About my control?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "I'm worried too."

"You were doing well because your stress levels are down. It was allowing your brain to heal. If you can't manage your stress, I think the rages will come back full force."

"I don't want to ruin my progress and I need to be strong for her."

"You need to put your health first Jason. You will be no good to Elizabeth if you can't control the anger. I called Tony and we talked about it. He said that if you can keep it together, he thinks the healing will happen quite rapidly. You've already seen proof of that."

Jason stood up and paced. "I don't know what you want me to do. I hate this. How am I not supposed to get upset? She's basically being stalked."

"You let people like Johnny and Sonny handle it. Instead of worrying about things you can't control, you focus on being a friend to her and standing by her. If you get angry, you don't stay there. You tend to brood."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Am I lying?"

Jason didn't answer.

"How is worrying solving anything?"

"It's not."

"Then focus on what you can control. That is the only way you are going to make it through this."

He nodded. "It's hard not to worry when you care about someone."

"And what are your feelings for Elizabeth?"

"I just—she makes me want to do better—to be a better person. Sometimes she's all I think about." This was hard for Jason to vocalize.

"Go on."

"I don't dream, but sometimes I think about what my life will be in the future with her. It makes me happy to have something to look forward too," Jason said.

"You've had a rough time after the accident. I don't think you realize how huge it is that you are trying to open your heart up for her and have a relationship. It wasn't something Tony or the other doctors ever expected. That should tell you how special you are Jason. You defy the odds. Don't throw that away."

He sat back down. "I don't want to."

"Then stay in the present please. Do your best to not stress out about this. Elizabeth has her drawing that she uses to pour her emotions out. Maybe you need something to help you focus and burn off some of your energy."

"Like what?"

"We have a physical therapy room. There are some free weights and a couple of machines. What if I let you use it? If you feel like you need to work some of your anger out, you can go in there and workout."

"I used to do that. It helped clear my head."

Violet sat back. "Then it's done. You have access to the room. All you have to do is ask one of the nurses to open it for you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat next to Elizabeth on their bench. "Hey."

She looked up at him. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Dr. Turner read me the riot act about being stressed."

Liz smirked. "I wouldn't mess with her if I were you."

He smiled. "Are you scared of her?"

"No because I don't do anything to piss her off."

Jason chuckled.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand. "I don't want you to stress out over me. I'm fine Jason."

"I care about you. If someone was after me wouldn't you be worried?"

"Yes, but your brain injury pretty much puts you in a different category. I love that you care about me, but I don't want you hurt in the process."

They didn't say anything for a while and then Elizabeth broke the silence.

"I do worry about you Jason."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be the cause of you hurting yourself."

He took a deep breath. "You have helped me heal more than anything else has. You are not the problem Elizabeth—that asshole is."

"See you're tensing up." She quickly stood up and then started to try and tickle him.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you laugh."

"But I'm not laughing." He was trying not to smile.

She found a ticklish spot as he grabbed her wrists. He laughed and then turned the tide and started to tickle her. Her laughter filled the air as she twisted out of his grasp and started to run. Jason chased after her. Johnny came around a corner and Elizabeth ran behind him. "Save me."

Jason ran up to them. "Chicken."

Johnny laughed and then winked at Jason who grinned. "Don't worry Elizabeth. I'll save you."

She giggled and then Johnny turned and grabbed her, quickly picking her up and depositing her in front of him. Her mouth dropped open as Jason dove for her and she ducked to escape his grasp, making him tumble forward as she crawled between his legs. Johnny was laughing as he watched her run further away and then jump up and down with her hands raised above her hands.

"I guess you're no match for her," he said helping Jason up.

He shook his head. "I'll get her back," he said smiling as he watched her wave and then run into the building.

"She's good for you."

Jason nodded. "I know."

"She's strong Jason. I'll make sure that she is okay."

"You can't be everywhere."

"True, but that's why we have everyone in on it."

The slowly walked back.

Johnny started to laugh.

"What?"

"She is going to have you so whipped."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Like Nicole won't? She's going to play you like a fiddle."

"I plan on whipping her." He stopped walking. "That didn't come out right did it?"

Jason chuckled. "Maybe if you stop basically calling me a future wus, I won't tell her you said that."

Johnny frowned. "You can't break the bro code."

"Did I miss a memo?"

"Dude. The bro code means bros before ho—chicks."

Jason gave him a look. "Do you follow this so called code for everything?"

Johnny smiled.

"Uh huh. Just what I thought. I'm going to be honest, I will throw you under the bus for Elizabeth in a heartbeat."

Johnny's mouth dropped open.

"I mean if you told me something in confidence that would be one thing, but trust me, she comes first."

"I'm starting to question if this therapy thing is working for you."

Jason chuckled. "How about you don't put me in a position to choose between you and my chick."

Johnny sighed and shook his head. He liked teasing Jason. "I'm going to have to get back to you on that. I'm still trying to get over the fact that you're a sellout. I'm taking away your man card."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Please. You better go get some help."

Johnny laughed. "You have seen my biceps right?"

Jason frowned. "Where?"

"Now that's low. You don't insult a man's biceps."

"I can't insult them if you don't have them," Jason said grinning.

"Whatever. You wish you have my biceps."

"Only if I want to get my ass kicked."

Nicole walked up. "Are you messing with my man?"

Johnny grinned.

"Now you have a girl fighting for you?" Jason asked.

"Was that an insult?" Nicole asked.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's still bitter because he just got outsmarted by a little girl."

Jason smirked. "I wouldn't refer to you as little."

Nicole chuckled. "Good one."

Johnny looked at her. "I thought you were on my side."

"I am," she said winking at Jason.

"I saw that."

"Did not."

Jason chuckled and went to look for Elizabeth.


	22. Chapter 22 - Closer

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are excited about what is to come! * kikimoo – The nurse applied on her own but yes, they were aware of her evilness before they offered the job. Yes, the more he heals the more the rages will lessen.

Chapter 22 - Closer

After dinner, Jason and Elizabeth went back to his room.

She turned on some music. "Will you dance with me Jason?"

He nodded. "You like dancing don't you?"

She smiled. "Yes. It makes me happy."

They swayed back and forth.

"Why?"

She chuckled. "Well, it makes me feel free. I had fun dancing salsa."

He nodded not really getting it, but he accepted her explanation. He didn't mind dancing with her because he felt closer her to her when they did. Besides, he'd pretty much do anything to make her happy.

She rested her head on his chest and they danced for quite a while until Elizabeth pulled him over to the bed and he sat down. When she didn't move, he tilted his head and took a chance and opened his legs and she moved in closer. Slowly she reached down and touched his hair. Jason closed his eyes and she ran her fingers through it. And then she boldly kissed him.

Because he wasn't expecting it, he let out a little moan making her pull back. His eyes snapped open and there was a surprised look on her face. "You okay?"

She nodded and then slightly smiled. "You said to tell you when I'm ready for more kissing-wise. What does that entail exactly?"

Jason thought for a moment. "Well, there are tongues involved."

She bit her lip as she watched him turn a little red. "Will you teach me?"

Jason went to speak but his words got caught in his throat. She had totally caught him off guard. "Are you sure?"

"I think so. I mean, I want too. I'm nervous."

He let out a deep breath. "Kiss me."

She slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He slightly parted them and swiped his tongue over her lip and her eyes flew open and she pulled back.

"Was that okay?"

She was shaking and he pulled her closer. "Elizabeth, we don't have to do this."

"I know. I just want to move forward—with you."

"I know baby, but if you're not ready…."

Her lips pressed against his again, cutting him off. It wasn't what he did that had shaken her up, it was what she had felt—the jolt that had gone from her belly to the tips of her toes.

Jason slowly started to deepen the kiss.

She felt his tongue and then opened for him. When it brushed against hers, she felt a twinge deep inside that she had never felt before. Jason moaned. It felt so good to be this intimate with her. He could tell she was into it, because she started mimicking his movements.

When she felt his hand move up her leg slightly, her body shuddered and she pushed against his shoulders, propelling herself backwards as she tried to catch her breath. And then she ran.

It took a moment for it to even register that she had bolted. One minute he was in heaven and then the next he was wondering what the hell happened.

Liz ran into Nicole's room, shutting the door behind her.

Nicole frowned. "What happened?"

Tears were coming down Elizabeth's face but she was smiling.

Nicole got up and hugged her. "Talk to me sweetie."

Liz pulled back and Nicole handed her a tissue and waited patiently for her to explain.

"I kissed him and I asked him to go further. He explained what was going to happen and I agreed."

Nicole swallowed hard. "Did he go too far?" She couldn't imagine Jason pushing it too far. He knew better. But then again, things could easily get out of control when you're in a make out session.

"Um, not really. I—it felt so good and I felt things in my body that scared me but at the same time I realized something. I didn't think about Tom and what he did. Jason is such a good kisser. I mean I don't have a lot to compare it too, but it was so good."

Nicole smiled at her rambling.

"And then his hand moved up my leg a little and my whole body shuddered and it was such a big feeling that I ran. I pushed him back and I came here. Oh God—I think I'm mortified. He probably hates me."

"Calm down—deep breaths. Jason does not hate you, but I'm sure he's beating himself up right now. What you felt was normal. Kissing and touching makes you feel tingly and—I don't even know how to explain it, but it's damn good. You don't have to be embarrassed by that. In fact, do you even realize how big this really is? Elizabeth, you trusted him. You fully kissed him and nothing bad happened. You don't have to be scared of it anymore. You let yourself feel and that is awesome."

Liz nodded and smiled as her eyes started to tear up again. "I felt free."

"I don't want to rush you, but I think you need to go tell Jason that he didn't do anything wrong before he jumps off of a ledge."

Liz hurried from the room and went back to hers but Jason was gone. She ran to his and he wasn't there either. "Oh God," she muttered. She ran into the dining hall and then the rec room, but there was no sign of him. She looked at the stairs and wondered if he had gone to room where they had danced. As fast as her feet could take her, she ran upstairs and threw open the door. Jason was standing in the middle of the room with tears in his eyes and her heart almost broke. She ran into his arms and kissed him with everything she had. Jason had lifted her off of the ground and was returning her ardor equally, making sure he didn't scare her. God her mouth was heavenly and he got lost in the texture and her warmth. Finally, Liz pulled back and just leaned her forward against his and Jason sat down before he fell down, placing her on his lap.

"I'm so sorry I ran. It wasn't you. I was feeling things that I didn't know what to do with and it shocked me. Please don't think it was your fault." She started kissing him all over his face and Jason gasped.

"God you're so hot."

She pulled back in shock. "I'm hot?"

He slightly smiled. "Very."

"Really?"

He chuckled as he nodded.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"I was more scared that I had done something to scare you."

"Well you did, but it was in a good way."

"Good. I should have thought about the first time I kissed—how it made me feel."

She was frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like that you kissed someone else," she said as she blushed.

Jason grinned. "Well, I don't intend on kissing anyone else but you."

She smiled. "That's better. Now can we kiss again?"

He nodded. "May I touch your face when I do?"

"Okay."

He kissed her reverently. Slowly building the kiss until Liz whimpered. Her body was doing amazing things and she never wanted the kiss to end.

"That was beautiful."

He smiled. "It will only get better."

"So you're willing to practice?"

He grinned. "Oh yeah."

She laughed and then snuggled against his chest. She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like when they eventually took it all the way, but at least it was something she was looking forward to instead of dreading.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slipped into Sonny's room.

He smiled. "Hey."

She started to tear up and he stood.

"What's wrong?"

"I came to say goodbye. I figured I'd be in my room tomorrow."

"May I give you a hug?"

She nodded and he gently hugged her.

"I'm going to see you very soon. Don't be sad okay?"

"Okay."

"And you'll watch out for Jason for me?"

She smiled.

"Wow that was some smile."

She blushed bright red. "I—we just really like each other."

Sonny grinned. "Well I'm happy for you." God he wished he could go back to a time when it was all so new. He had some wonderful memories.

"Thank you. I'll watch out for Johnny too so he doesn't get in any trouble."

Sonny made a face and Liz laughed.

"You might need back up."

"Jason will help."

"I'm really glad that I got to know you Elizabeth."

"I feel the same way. You've been great and I wish I could do something for you."

Sonny smiled. "Can I make a request?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Can you paint me something that I can hang up in my house? I'll pay you for it."

"No way. You can't pay me."

"Elizabeth, your art is worth something."

"I'm going to be living in your penthouse. I can't take anything else from you."

Sonny sighed. "First of all, I have a lot of money. I don't mind helping. And second, you are good at what you do and I would pay money for your paintings."

She started to object.

"However, this one time, I will accept your gift. But after that, if I like something and make an offer, I don't want you fighting me on it."

She pouted. "Fine."

He held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal."

He smiled and hugged her again. "You take care of yourself."

"You too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was on cloud nine the rest of the night and she definitely had something to write about in her diary. Jason couldn't wipe the smile off of his face either. They both fell asleep very happy.

The next day, she ate breakfast in her room and stayed to herself. When Melissa entered her room to check on her, she avoided looking into her eyes.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Nurse Bedford."

"Hi."

Melissa sat down. "If you need anything, you just have to ask okay?"

Liz nodded. "I'm fine." She looked over at the window like she was fixating on something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I—it's nothing."

Melissa studied her carefully, knowing that Logan would want a full report. "I know about the man you saw outside. I'm sorry if he scared you."

Violet had made every staff member sign an agreement that they were not allowed to discuss the incident with new staff. She would tell them what they needed to know.

Liz turned to her. "You can't help me. No one can."

Melissa could tell that Liz seemed agitated. This was good that means she was scared.

"I see him sometimes when no one else does. That's why I'm here." She shuddered, further convincing Melissa that she wasn't stable.

"You'll get better Elizabeth. It just takes time."

"I want to be alone now."

Melissa stood. "Please consider coming outside later. The fresh air will do you good."

Liz didn't respond so she left.

Melissa was curious to see how she reacted around some of the people Logan had asked her to watch. Hopefully, she could get Liz to trust her and then she could gauge if she had gotten really close to them or not.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stared at the bitch who was after his girl as she worked on charts.

Nicole touched his arm. "You need to dial it back a bit."

Jason looked over at her quizzically.

"You are boring a hole through her right now. And as much as I want to kick her ass, we can't. So, stop looking homicidal and start looking certifiable."

Manny chuckled.

Jason stood up. "I think I need to get out of here." He disappeared around the corner.

Carly jumped up. "I'll go talk to him."

She followed him to the art room, where to their surprise was already occupied by Cris.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Jason sighed. "I just need to get away."

"And I'm stalking him to make sure he stays out of trouble," Carly said.

Cris smirked. He had his music on as he sketched.

Jason cleared his throat. "I need a favor from you both."

"A favor?" Carly asked. She wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"Elizabeth really loves salsa and I need to think about something else. Can you teach me the basics so I can surprise her?"

Carly grinned. "Seriously? You want to learn to dance?"

Before Jason could answer her, Cris was laughing as Carly got up and dragged Jason to the front of the room.

"I'm probably going to regret this."

Carly chuckled. "You know this is the equivalent of painting toe nails right?"

He groaned.

Cris shook his head. "Don't listen to her. Do I look girlie to you?"

"No."

"I can guarantee you that my dancing abilities are loved by the ladies. Now, I need you to relax Jason. I'm not the dentist," he said responding to Jason's tense shoulders.

Carly smiled.

"Make her stop smiling."

"I can't help it now come on. Let's do this before he chickens out," Carly said.

"Can you guys do it once so I can get a visual?" Jason asked.

Cris grabbed Carly's hand and they began to move.

"My hips don't work like that," Jason said frowning.

"They are perfectly capable of it. You just have to let go," Carly said.

Jason was very skeptical.

Cris stood on one side of him and Carly on the other. They went over the basic step several times with slower music.

"Practice that Jason. I don't want to go much further until you feel comfortable with the rhythm and movement."

It wasn't that Jason wasn't capable of dancing. His body just didn't flow that way.

"It's the basic movement. If you can get that, you're good to go."

He wanted to see the smile on Elizabeth's face when he danced with her. It was his way of showing her that he really wanted to make her happy. "Carly if you tell anyone about this I will never speak to you again."

"I wouldn't do that. This is our secret. We can practice later in my room."

"Uh are you forgetting Manny?"

She chuckled. "I don't spend 24/7 with him and besides, it's not like that between us. We're friends."

"Maybe if you keep saying that you'll believe it."

Cris smirked. "You and Ruiz huh?" It was a little surprising, but he really liked Manny.

Carly blushed.

"Nice."

She shook her head and then grabbed Cris and started dancing again—her way of changing the subject. Jason watched them, trying to memorize what they were doing. At least it had gotten his mind off of things he couldn't control.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny left in the afternoon. As much as he would miss everyone, he really couldn't wait to get home. He had a lot of things to do and prepare for. His first stop was Stan. He needed an update on what he was digging into. Between Tom and Nicole's dad, he had his hands full.


	23. Chapter 23 – Determined

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are still with me and enjoying it. Probably will start to slightly fast forward to get to the end of their stay. I don't want to rush, but don't want it to be boring either.

Chapter 23 – Determined

Violet went to get Carly. "You have a visitor."

Carly frowned. "Who?"

"Your mother."

Carly's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

Violet smiled. "Really. She's waiting for us in my office."

Carly followed her. She was nervous and not sure how this was going to end.

They went inside and Carly sat down next to her mom.

Bobbie looked over at her. "I got your letter."

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"I thought that maybe we need to have a talk and get a few things straight."

"Okay."

Bobbie took a deep breath. "For the record, I chose adoption because of my lifestyle. I couldn't expose you to that and at the time, I didn't think I had any other options. I was a mess. Please don't think that I didn't stress over it or that I didn't love you. It was my love for you that made me want something better than what I had to give. I'm sorry that things didn't work out with your adoptive parents. I really am."

"They weren't completely horrible. And let's face it, I have attitude issues on a good day."

Bobbie wiped away a tear and smirked. "Now, what you did to me was completely unacceptable. I know that you can see that now. I was torn when I read the letter because I was scared that if I forgave you, it would ruin my marriage. Tony was very understanding. He hates what you did, but he also understands that we are family. When you said that I had needed someone to be there for me, it really touched me Carly—that you could see that. I wish I had made better decisions so that I could have kept you, but that's not how life played out. If I give you another chance, I need to know that you aren't going to try something like you did before again."

"I won't because I'm working on becoming a better person. I screwed up. I'm so sorry." Carly's eyes filled with tears.

"Did you want me to reject you Carly?"

"Well, like I said I would have been crushed, but I did feed off of hate. It's kind of like if you don't have the hate, what do you have?"

"Love Carly. You have love."

Carly tried to fight back tears. "I'm not sure how much I believe in love," she said as her voice cracked.

"Oh Carly. If you let me, I will show you."

Carly started to sob and Bobbie hugged. "I'm so sorry momma. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too."

They pulled back and Violet handed them some tissues and they chuckled.

Violet loved happy endings and she really hoped that they would get one. Both women had been through a lot.

"Thank you for giving me another chance," Carly said.

Bobbie slightly smiled. "Thank you for wanting me in your life. When do you get out?"

"She should be out within the next two weeks. She's done a lot of hard work thus far. I'm going to work with her on coping skills and dealing with her anger and she should be good."

"Can I introduce you to my friends on the way out?"

Bobbie nodded. "So, who is this Manny person?"

Violet grinned. "I'll let you field that one."

Carly smiled. "He's a friend but everyone seems to think there is more going on."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know yet. I mean, he's sweet and talented, but he's also in the mob."

Bobbie was surprised. "Really?"

"Yup. It doesn't define him. I'm not sure how I feel. He's good to me though."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"Maybe I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I don't have a great track record."

Bobbie squeezed her hand. "At some point, you have to take a leap of faith where love is concerned. You deserve to be happy Carly. You need to own that. Talk to Manny. See where his head is at and be honest with him about your doubts."

"I'll try."

"Come on, let's go meet your friends."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They walked to the rec room with Violet. John had brought Tess out to sit. It was after 3:00 and Melissa had left so Elizabeth was there.

"Everyone, this is my mom Bobbie."

Jason waved. "Hi Bobbie."

She smiled. "Hi Jason."

Carly introduced her to everyone. When she got to Manny, Bobbie was a little surprised by the tattoos, but he smiled and was very nice. She could tell that he had manners and liked the way he looked at Carly. When they got to Elizabeth, she hugged her.

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Thank you for helping us get a lead on Tom," Liz said.

"I'm just glad that I remembered something. I have to go, but I hope all of you are doing better." She put a bag down on the table. "There's some magazines in there and some chocolate."

Liz grinned. "Now you're talking."

Bobbie chuckled. "I remembered your addiction. I'll see you soon."

Liz gave her one more hug and then Bobbie started to leave, but then stopped and turned around.

"By the way, your mom and dad are temporarily working at General Hospital. They are sticking around for you."

Liz was shocked. "Thank you for telling me that. Please, tell them I am okay and that I love them."

"I will."

Carly dumped the bag out. "She splurged for the good stuff." She handed Violet a piece and then sifted through some magazines, "Car, car, men's health, travel….," she said tossing them towards the guys. "The rest is girl stuff."

Violet said goodbye and Carly sat down.

"You okay?" Manny asked.

"For the first time in a long time, yes."

He smiled. "Good. Your mom seems nice."

"She is and she has forgiven me."

Nicole smiled. "I'm happy for you Carly."

"Thanks!"

"So, how was your day in your room?" Carly asked.

Elizabeth groaned. "Mind-numbing. I did get a lot of sketching done though. She came to visit me once and asked some questions and tried to be sympathetic. Bitch."

Nicole chuckled. "You really have been hanging around with me too long."

Jason smiled.

"I'll suck it up, but I need to swipe a deck of cards or something."

Manny chuckled. "Done. I'll get you one."

"How are you doing Tess?" Elizabeth asked.

She smiled. "Feeling a little better every day."

Liz smiled. "I think you like the pampering."

"Damn straight."

John smiled. "I snuck her in some cheese curls."

Carly's mouth dropped open. "Alright, how do I get in on this?"

"I'll have him sneak some more in tomorrow you addicts," John said with a smile.

Carly grinned. "That's what I'm talking about." She thumbed through the magazine. "Let's take a cosmo quiz."

"I'm in," Liz said.

Nicole shrugged. "Okay."

"Let's see. There is two. Should I cut my hair short?"

All the guys said, "No," really loudly without even looking up. The girls laughed.

"How about, are you in love or forcing it?"

Jason looked up from his magazine and frowned at her which Carly ignored.

"First questions, what's worse: Being single or dating someone you don't really click with?"

"Second one."

All the girls agreed.

"Suppose your guy suddenly lost his job or started balding. Would it matter?"

Carly snorted as she looked at Manny who shook his head.

Jason jumped up, startling everyone and grabbed the magazine and took off. The guys clapped and Carly ran after him.

Liz laughed.

Carly walked back in pouting. "Darn him. He better not throw it away."

Jason came back into the room and the guys cheered again.

"You are in big trouble," Carly said.

Jason grinned. "It was worth it."

"Why do you even take those kind of quizzes?" John asked.

Carly shrugged. "Cause there's nothing else to do."

Johnny walked up. "What did I miss?"

"A cosmo quiz," Manny said.

"Brutal."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Wus."

Tess mouth dropped open. "Elizabeth!"

She grinned mischievously. "What?"

Manny laughed. "What has gotten into you today?" She was feistier than usual.

"You sit in your room all day by yourself and see if you don't get grumpy." At least someone carried Tess out of there so she could socialize.

"Jason man, you need to lay one on her or something," John said.

Liz's mouth dropped open as Jason chuckled.

The nurse came over to give Tess some medicine and the group split up a little bit. Carly pulled Manny out of the room and they went to his.

"What's up?"

"I had a great talk with my mom today and you came up."

He was surprised. "Really? Why?"

Carly took a deep breath. "Well, I mentioned everyone in the letter and I said something about you and she asked me what you mean to me."

Manny tried not to smile. "What did you say?"

"I told her we were just friends even though everyone keeps implying otherwise."

"I see."

"She called me out."

Manny chuckled. "Really?"

"Uh huh. She told me that I should talk to you and that we should be honest with each other. You know I have issues."

Manny grinned. "Do you want to go first?"

Her eyes began to tear. "I'm kind of a chicken shit."

He laughed. "Carly. Don't you know how I feel about you?" He wiped a tear away.

"I'm scared to trust someone. It never ends well."

He pulled her onto his lap. "Judge me by how I treat you. I'm not them. I respect you and I really like you as a person. You're so strong and fierce, but at the same time I see how vulnerable you are. I love that you don't judge me. Will you give me a chance?"

She chuckled through her tears. "Where did you come from?"

"Just maybe fate brought us together. Take a chance with me. You won't be sorry."

Carly wiped her face. "Okay. I like you too. You get me. Not too many people do. You're a good man and I'm lucky to have you as a friend. Thank you."

"May I kiss you Carly?"

"Yes."

He languidly moved forward and then whispered some Spanish against her lips before kissing her sensuously, slowly moving his tongue against hers. It was hot and sexy and Carly was totally turned on. Manny pulled slightly back and kissed her lips and watched as Carly lowly opened her eyes.

"Wow."

He looked at her intensely. He didn't have to be reserved with his feelings anymore. "Tu eres muy bella."

She bit her lip. "I have no idea what you're saying but it sounds so hot."

Manny grinned. "You're so beautiful Carly."

She slightly blushed. "I think you're beautiful." She touched his face and then ran her hands down his arms. "This all means something important to you," she said looking at his ink. "You put it all on the line. I like that you can be so raw. It's how I feel a lot of the time."

He kissed her hungrily, almost roughly as Carly matched him passionately. Showing some restraint, he pulled back as he watched her slowly open her eyes. "I don't want to rush things."

She laid her head against his chest. "Okay."

Several minutes later, they walked back into the rec room holding hands.

John grinned. "Look who came out of the closet."

Nicole clapped her hands together and Liz was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's about time," Tess said.

Carly grinned. "You know I like the drama."

Jason smiled. He was happy for them.

John stood up. "I'm going to take Tess to her room. Talk among yourselves."

He picked her up and walked off.

"I just spoke to Sonny," Johnny said.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"He thinks Stan might have a way to put Melissa on ice."

"What does he have on her?"

"Stan hacked into the last hospital's surveillance system and found some incriminating evidence," Johnny said gleefully.

"That's good right? When are they going to use it?" Manny asked.

"He's going to talk to Robert tomorrow."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. They finally had something going in their favor. "So, we don't need to entrap her then?"

Johnny shook his head. "Once Robert has the evidence, we're hoping he'll jump on it."

She smiled. Things were finally starting to look up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly pulled Jason into her room. "We have to be quiet."

He nodded and she softly played some salsa music.

"Do you remember the step?"

"Yeah."

She took his hands. "Try looking at me instead of your feet."

"Okay."

He almost stepped on her twice but after several minutes, he started to relax a little.

"You're doing great Jason. We see Cris in two days."

"You think I'll be ready by then?"

"If we practice you will be. I think it's nice that you're doing this."

Jason looked away. "She said dancing makes her happy. I like seeing her smile."

"You're a good boyfriend. Want to learn the side step?"

He nodded.

"Stand next to me."

Carly showed him. If he played slow music for Liz, he'd do just fine. Cris was going to teach him how to do turns next session. If Elizabeth wasn't stuck in her room, it was just going to be harder to meet with Cris. They'd have to see if she had a therapy session that day.

Jason picked up the step pretty quickly.

"You're doing great Jason."

"I feel like an idiot."

Carly laughed. "Well, you don't look like one. I mean you still need to loosen up, but you're getting it."

"Thank you Carly."

She smiled. "This is fun. Now where did you put my magazine?"

Jason laughed. "You'll never find out."

She gave him a playful square. "I will find it and make you take every quiz in there."

He gave her a look and she stepped in front of him and they did the side step together before he snuck into Liz's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz's light was off.

"You awake."

"Yeah."

He hurried into the room and sat on the bed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just missed you."

She smiled. "You just saw me a half hour ago."

"I know. Can I have a hug goodnight?"

"Of course."

He gave her a hug and she kissed him.

"Thank you," Jason said softly.

He stood up and Liz sighed. "I miss you already."

Jason smiled. "Ditto. See you in the morning."

"Good night."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Robert met with Sonny again.

"So, can you make an arrest?"

Robert shook his head. "I never thought I'd team up with mobster. You're surprising me Corinthos."

Sonny shrugged. "I'll do what needs to be done. This isn't about me. It's about Elizabeth being safe."

"Let's just say that things look promising."

"Good. How fast do you think you can move on this?"

"By tomorrow, the police will have it in their hands and will probably make an arrest. Logan will be none the wiser. He'll just think Michelle was caught and will still be under the impression that Elizabeth is weak."

"I'll let them know. Elizabeth will be relieved."

"I'm sure she will. This has to be hard on her." Robert hated that Elizabeth had suffered so much. "Just keep your nose clean and let us handle the dirty work. I won't be able to protect you if you do something to Logan or Tom."

"I understand." He would keep up pretenses, but Logan and Tom would die one way or another. Sonny left the precinct even more determined to find Tom and stop him.


	24. Chapter 24 – Planning

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the progress!

Chapter 24 – Planning

Elizabeth had another long day in her room. Manny had come through with this cards. She was just about to play when she heard a knock and quickly buried them under her pillow and laid down.

Melissa pushed her way in. "How are we feeling today?"

"Same."

"Are you sure you don't want to go outside? It's a beautiful day."

"No thanks." She closed her eyes, but Melissa didn't get the hint and sat down.

"Elizabeth, are you really that unhappy?"

Liz's eyes snapped open. Who did this bitch thing she was? "Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm sorry. For some reason, I'm just really concerned about you."

"I don't know you and I don't feel comfortable talking to you."

Melissa stood up. Liz was exasperating her. "Fine. Staying in your room will just result in you staying in here longer. I'm trying to help you."

Elizabeth kept her eyes shut and when she heard her walk away, she got up and shut her door—wishing she could have slammed it. At least she understood why Melissa was being so pushy. She wanted Liz out of the facility so Tom could have her. What Liz couldn't understand is how this woman thought it was okay to team up with a rapist. She wondered if she was aware of Tom's part or just worked with Logan. There were too many unanswered questions and she just wanted this to be over with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Sonny got off on the penthouse floor of the towers after being summoned.

"I'm sorry boss. I let them in. I hope that's alright."

Sonny sighed. "It's okay Enzo. I'll take care of it." When he had gotten the call he had been surprised. He walked into the penthouse just as Jeff was coming down the stairs. Andrea, Audrey, and Steven were sitting on the couch.

"You must be Sonny," Jeff said.

Sonny nodded. "Yes."

"I'm Elizabeth's father Jeff. This is my wife Andrea, my son Steven, and my step-mother Audrey."

Sonny shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you." He sat down uncomfortably. "I hope you like the place."

Audrey clasped her hands together. "It's very nice actually."

"I just started decorating it. Elizabeth will be sleeping in a room with her friend Nicole. I thought she'd be more comfortable sharing."

Andrea actually liked the idea of that since there would be boys in the house. "I'm worried about this arrangement because Elizabeth is young and impressionable. Are the other people that will be staying here stable?"

"Yes. I know it's different that we all met in Shadybrook, but they aren't crazy. They just needed a little help."

"You included?" Audrey asked.

Sonny was starting to get annoyed. "Look, I don't know you well enough to share my story but I can assure you that I'm stable and so is everyone else. In fact, they have all gone out of their way to protect Elizabeth. It's Tom we need to worry about."

Andrea sighed. "Mac hasn't been able to locate him."

"I'm working together with Mac and Robert Scorpio to try and bring him in. Most of my resources are tied up in finding him. Elizabeth needs to make a fresh start without worrying about some psycho terrorizing her," Sonny said.

"I agree with you, but I don't want her caught in the cross fire of your business either," Steven said. He had been pretty quiet just listening and studying Sonny.

"She will be protected. I'm not sure what you want to hear me say. Elizabeth matters to me. I care about her deeply and I will do everything I can to make sure she is safe. This is her choice to be here. She needed a place she could feel safe and I'm giving her that. I know you have the right to be cautious, but you're just going to have to trust me."

Audrey pursed her lips for a moment. "I can tell that you care about my granddaughter. You can understand that due to the nature of your business, we are scared for her. With that said, we have no choice but to hope for the best."

"Can we pay you something for the room?" Andrea asked.

"No, that's not necessary. It would have just been empty anyway."

Jeff sighed. "When she's released, we'll go food shopping and get some of the things she likes if that's okay."

Sonny understood that they needed to help. "Okay. Let me show you the kitchen."

They followed him in so they knew how much room they were dealing with. Sonny explained how things would work with the guards.

"Well, it looks like you have this handled. Thank you," Jeff said.

"You're welcome."

"We'll bring her things over in the next few days."

Sonny gave him a card with his number on it and then watched them leave. At least it was over with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was 11:00 A.M. and Elizabeth heard a commotion. She rushed out into the hallway only to find police arresting Melissa. The woman was pleading and crying. She walked closer and Melissa saw her as they handcuffed her wrists together.

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

Johnny looked over at her. "Apparently, she murdered people."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Were you going to hurt me?"

Melissa's face hardened. "I was trying to help you."

"I don't understand."

"They were dying and I helped them so they weren't in pain. You need to get out of here Elizabeth. If you stay in here, he can get you. You're safer back in Port Charles."

The police started dragging her away.

"Fight to get better so you can go home," Melissa yelled.

As she disappeared from her view, Liz was shocked that even while being carted away, Melissa was still doing Tom's dirty work.

"You okay?" Jason asked pulling her into his side. Most of the other patients had returned to what they were doing.

"I'm fine. It's just shocking that someone would go to the lengths she did."

"I know."

"She wants me to leave here so Tom will be able to get to me."

Johnny sighed. "You know that I will do everything I can to not let that happen right?"

"I do. I trust you."

"Thank you."

He directed them into the rec room. Carly gave Liz a hug.

"At least you're not stuck in your room."

Liz nodded and looked down.

Everyone looked at each other and then Carly got up to find Violet.

Jason grabbed her hand. He wasn't sure what to do. She was trying so hard not to get upset. When Carly and Violet walked into the room, he was actually relieved.

"Elizabeth, come with me please."

Liz squeezed Jason's hand and then then followed Violet to her office.

"Talk to me."

Liz shook her head as tears threatened to fall.

Violet handed her some tissues. "You'll feel better if you let it out."

"I'm tired of crying. Why are these people so hellbent on breaking me? I never did anything to them. I just don't understand."

"Sometimes people are just evil or sick. You can't explain it because it doesn't make sense. It's not about who you are as a person. It's about their sick need to inflict harm. I'm so sorry that they have targeted you."

"At some point, I'm going to need to confront someone. I can't keep this inside."

"Do you want to confront Tom?"

Liz took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Just know that if you get that opportunity, he's not going to care how you feel. He will probably try to twist things and get inside your head."

"I need him to know that he didn't win—that I'm not broken. He didn't ruin me. I fought back and I'm living again. I'm not dead inside anymore. He needs to know that despite everything he did to me, I am a survivor."

Violet smiled. "You are and with that attitude, you will be just fine Elizabeth. I'm so proud of you."

Liz wiped away a tear as she smiled back. "Thank you."

"May I have a hug?"

Liz nodded and Violet hugged her as she rubbed her back. "If I have a daughter, I want her to be just like you."

Liz gasped and pulled back. "Really?"

Violet smiled. "Yes. You're talented, beautiful, strong, and smart. Be proud of yourself Elizabeth. You're getting out of here next week."

Liz grinned and hugged her again. "I'm so happy."

Violet laughed. "It will probably be in four days."

"What about Jason?"

"Go get him for me okay?"

She nodded and rushed out. A few minutes later, Jason walked in.

"Hi, I wanted to talk to you and get a feel for where you're at. Have you had any episodes lately?"

"Not really. I've been able to calm down."

"That's good. Have you worked out?"

"Yeah. Manny worked out with me one day. I hope that's okay."

Violet nodded. "It's fine. How are things going with Elizabeth?"

Jason slightly smiled. "Good. She's trusting me more. We're taking it slow."

"That's smart. She'll need time to adjust to being intimate."

"I know. We've been very honest with each other about it."

Violet sat back. "As long as you keep the communication open, I think you'll be fine."

"I was trying to keep my mind occupied so I did something I never thought I'd do."

Violet slightly smiled. "What?"

"I'm letting Carly and Cris teach me how to salsa because Elizabeth loves it."

Violet grinned. "Wow. That is definitely out of your comfort zone. How's it going?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I won't quit my day job, but it's okay. I just feel self-conscious in front of other people."

"Just focus on her okay? Don't worry about everyone else."

He nodded.

"Jason, you're here because of the anger and I'm very confident that you can continue handling yourself properly. I will discharge you with Elizabeth under one condition."

"What?" He'd do anything to get out of the facility.

"I need you to see Patrick within twenty-fours of your release. You need to get a new scan so we can see if our theory is correct. If your brain is healing more rapidly because of the decrease in stress, then in a few months the fits of rage should disappear altogether."

Jason sighed. "That would be great. I'll do it."

"I'll call and make the appointment and let you know the time and place."

"Thank you. Is Elizabeth okay?"

"She will be. I think the news that she's getting out of here turned her mood around."

Jason smiled.

"However, I don't understand why you are in such a hurry to leave me."

He laughed. "Don't take it personally. We like you, but I can't wait to get home."

Violet smiled. "I know. I don't blame you. What is the first thing you're going to eat?"

Jason groaned. He had been trying not to think about real food. "A number seven at Kelly's diner. I like hamburgers."

"Hamburgers are good. Make sure you take Elizabeth and get her some chocolate."

He smiled. "Definitely."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason went outside and found Elizabeth on their bench. "Hey."

She looked up at him and smiled. "So?"

"I'm getting out in four days too."

She squealed and hugged him. "I'm so excited. I can't wait to see where we're living. This is going to be so great."

Jason chuckled. "You're so damn cute. I got a letter from Emily and she said that she'll go over to Jake's and get my things packed up. Luckily, I don't have a lot of stuff."

"My stuff is at my Gram's house. Hopefully, Steven will take care of it."

"I'm sure everything will be ready for us."

She leaned her head against his chest. "I just realized that we're going to be all alone for a several days."

Jason nodded. "I think Carly is next and then Nicole and Manny."

"Johnny is leaving with us. I'm sure he'll be glad to get back to his life."

"He has no life."

Liz laughed. "He does now."

Jason smiled. "Nicole definitely wears the pants in that relationship."

Johnny frowned. "No you did not just say that."

Liz looked behind them and grinned. "Hey Johnny."

"Hey beautiful. You look really happy."

"That's because we're getting out of here in four days."

Johnny grinned. "That is great news."

"We need to stop at Kelly's to eat first."

"God yes," Johnny said licking his lips.

"I want a chocolate milkshake," Liz said with a dazed look.

Johnny and Jason chuckled. "Is that it?" Jason asked.

"No, I'll figure out the rest when I get there."

"Incoming," John said.

Jason moved down and John sat Tess down next to him.

"Ah, the sun feels so good," she said.

Jason smiled. "It's a beautiful day."

"Why are you so happy?" John asked.

"We got our walking papers," Johnny explained.

"I'm such a hater right now."

Tess grinned. "We'll just have a lot more alone time."

John grinned and Jason shook his head.

"I almost feel guilty leaving you with him."

Tess laughed.

"Very funny," John said.

"Where's Carly?" Liz asked.

John grinned. "In the tree house with Manny."

Liz laughed. "Oh my."

Tess chuckled. At least someone was getting some use out of it.

They hung out there for about fifteen minutes before it was time to go back in. Carly and Manny came from around the corner and Liz smiled.

"What?" Carly asked.

Tess chuckled. "Don't act like we don't know what you two have been up too."

Carly rolled her eyes as she watched John pick Tess up.

"Manny looks awful happy," John said.

Jason smiled. "I think he's glowing."

Johnny laughed.

"You guys are just jealous," Manny said smiling.

"Yeah, that's what it is," Jason quipped.

Carly shook her head. "I'll remember that when you two do the walk of shame."

Liz blushed. She hadn't thought of taking Jason up there.

"There would be nothing to be shamed by," Jason said.

"Oh you've got it like that?" Carly asked.

"Uh huh."

Liz chuckled. "That is good to know."

They laughed and walked back inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Logan made a phone call. "Hey, we've got a problem."

Tom sighed. "What now?"

"Melissa got arrested for killing patients."

Tom closed his eyes. "Did she give you any updates?"

"Yes. Elizabeth mainly stays in her room. She's depressed and scared of you."

Tom smiled. "Well, then it's not a total loss."

"Are you going to help her?"

"No. It's out of my hands," Tom said. Hopefully, Elizabeth would be out soon and then he would come back to town. "Keep your eyes out. I'll put someone on the Hardy house in a few days so we know when she comes back."

"Anything you need me to do?"

"No. For now, just lay low. I might have an errand for you soon. I need something planted inside Elizabeth's bedroom." Tom needed to get a listening device in there somehow.

"Alright, just let me know."

Tom hung up the phone. This was taking longer than he thought. Once he had Elizabeth, he was taking her out of the country and disappearing. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him from achieving that goal.


	25. Chapter 25 – Exit Plans

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – He is a yummy doll. I agree. He was so sweet. Life hardened Jason, but I loved seeing his sweet, soft side. * kcke2pen – lol yup. Tom wasn't that fleshed out on the show. I decided to kick it up a few notches. Thanks!

Chapter 25 – Exit Plans

John sat down at the table. "Elizabeth, Tess was wondering if you'd sit with her for a while."

Liz smiled. "Sure." She got her things together and Jason watched her leave and then got up. About two minutes later, Carly excused herself and hurried to the art room where Cris was waiting.

"Elizabeth will be here in forty-five minutes," Cris said.

"Let's get going then," Carly said.

"Did you practice?"

Jason made a funny face and Carly rolled her eyes. "We practiced."

Cris grinned. "Okay, let me see what you've got."

The music was already playing so Jason took Carly's hands and they began to do the basic step.

"Much better Jason. That's really good." Cris was impressed with his progress.

"I don't look like an idiot."

Cris chuckled. "No. You look fine."

They stopped and Cris danced with Carly to show Jason how to do a turn. They did it a couple of times and then Jason tried. He got confused and asked them to show him again.

Carly tried to encourage him. "You can do this."

Jason nodded and took a deep breath. Cris talked them through it and Carly grinned as he turned her and did the right step.

"Good Jason. Again."

They did it several times and then did the basic steps again. Jason turned her successfully and Cris clapped. "Awesome. Now practice this and get out now. She should be on the way."

They heard her laugh in the hallway.

"Shit," Jason muttered.

"Get in your seats. Just pretend you came early."

Cris turned the music down and Jason and Carly ran to get settled.

Liz and Manny walked in and she was surprised to see Jason and Carly. "Hey."

Jason smiled. "Hey. I thought I'd get here a little early."

"And I had nothing better to do," Carly added.

Manny smiled. "Well I'm glad that you did."

Cris turned up the music a little and grabbed Elizabeth and twirled her as she laughed. They danced for a few minutes and then he let her go.

"That was fun," she said.

He handed her some things to pass around and John walked in along with another patient. Cris welcomed them and they had a seat. A few more patients showed up and they started to project for the day.

Jason watched Elizabeth help a few people and smiled. She was a good teacher and she lit up when she talked about art. He decided right then that he would make sure that he supported her so that she succeeded. Elizabeth was meant for this and he wanted her to fulfill her dreams.

She met his gaze and smiled. Jason returned it. God she was falling for him. She just hoped that when they got back to the real world, it wouldn't interfere with their relationship. Then she began to wonder how her parents would take it. Jason watched her expression change and decided he'd ask her what was wrong later. Clearly, she had something on her mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After class finished, they went to her room.

"Want to tell me what changed your mood?" Jason asked as he sat down in the chair.

Liz climbed on his lap and cuddled into him. "I don't want you to think that I'm going to ask this of you because I'm ashamed of you because that isn't the case. I just think it will be for the best."

Now Jason was a little scared. "Go on."

"Well, I don't think my parents should know about us right away. I'm still seventeen and I don't think they would have agreed to let me live with my boyfriend if they had known about it."

Jason was quiet. He didn't like what she was asking, but at the same time he understood. She was underage.

"Please don't be mad. I don't want them to keep us apart."

"If we have to keep it a secret from them, then we'll have to do that for everyone."

Liz hadn't thought about that. If they went out in public, they'd have to not be intimate."

"I don't know if I can pull that off. Sure, we can't hold hands but it's hard not to look at you without emotion."

She slightly smiled. "It will be hard for me too, but I'd rather pretend that we're just friends then have to be away from you. It's almost October, so we have about a month that we'll have to pretend and then I'll turn eighteen. I don't think we'll be out and about a lot until Tom is caught."

"True. I'll do it because I want to be with you and I don't want to be separated either. I think we're both spoiled."

Liz chuckled. "True. One of the perks of being here is that we've gotten to spend so much time together."

"My school starts the second week of October. By then, I think Carly will be out. So at least you'll have someone to keep you company."

"That will be good."

"Once we get this Tom thing straightened out, maybe you can ask Cris if you can help him or let him mentor you. It will keep you busy. Maybe he can give you projects to do."

Liz smiled. She likes that he had been thinking about her in that way. "That's probably a good idea. It will keep me on track until I start my classes."

"Your art is important and I just want to make sure that you get everything you need."

She sat up. "Thank you for supporting me Jason. You don't know how much that means to me."

He brushed her hair back. "You're important to me. I want you to be happy."

She looked at his lips and then back up at him and he slightly smiled. He had a feeling that once she really got comfortable with being intimate that he was going to be in big trouble. Pulling her head closer, he kissed her reverently—taking his time to suck on her lips and peruse her mouth. Her hands went around his neck and she innocently changed her position and straddled him so she could kiss him better. Jason moaned into her mouth. And when she shifted a few times over him, he grabbed her hips to stop her movement and she pulled back.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He had tensed to try to stop his burgeoning erection. "No—um—you were just exciting me."

Her head tilted and then she realized his meaning and turned bright red. "Sorry."

"I can handle it. I just didn't want you to be scared."

She nodded. "I guess I just didn't think. I mean, you know—I didn't realize…"

He smirked. "I know. It's just when I'm close to you and we're kissing, it feels so good that naturally I get excited. You know I would never do anything about it without your permission right?"

"Yes." She was getting used to their closeness, but she wasn't remotely ready to take it further. Right now, the kissing was the perfect speed for her.

"Just sit your hips back a little."

She slid back and then Jason kissed her again. They got lost in it, enjoying how good it felt. "Better?"

Jason smiled. "That was pretty hot Elizabeth. You just don't realize the effect you have on me."

She looked down and could see the slight bulge in his jeans and then her eyes snapped back up to his. "Does it hurt?"

"Not in the way you are thinking."

"Explain it to me."

He closed his eyes for a minute to let his hormones calm down. "Well, it's a little constricted at the moment, but it doesn't hurt me to not finish."

She understood. While there was a lot about the mechanics of sex she didn't know, she was aware of some of it. Sarah had her friends over a lot and she eavesdropped. Sometimes, she'd get an earful.

"May I kiss your neck?"

"Okay." It seemed safe enough.

"Rise up on your knees."

She did and then Jason began to kiss her neck and soon was licking and sucking as Elizabeth moaned. His lips felt so good and when he breathed against her skin it sent a jolt throughout her body. Sensing her arousal, he kissed the spot under her ear that he knew would drive her crazy. She shivered and her body felt like it was on fire. Her nipples hardened and she started to pant. Gripping his hair, her head lopped back further as Jason whipped her into a frenzy. "Jason," she whimpered. He froze, hoping that it wasn't a mistake. "Don't stop," she said softly. He continued to tease her and then switched sides as Elizabeth shuddered. When he sucked her earlobe into her mouth a wave of pleasure went through her body and she yelled out his name. "Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes. It feels so good." She pulled back and looked at him. Her head tilted and she slightly smiled. "May I kiss your neck?"

Jason stared at her blankly, making her laugh.

"Please."

She was trying to killing him. He was sure of it. She watched as he slightly nodded yes. Turning his head, she tentatively kissed his neck, repeating what he had done to her. She heard him suck in a breath and flicked her tongue out. Soon Jason was moaning and Elizabeth felt very empowered. She switched sides and alternated between lightly sucking and kissing. When she felt his breathing change, she sucked a little harder and Jason sighed her name. When he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her head and kissed her passionately, almost roughly, and she love it that she could drive me so crazy. Pulling back, he looked at her with hooded eyes. "I think you gave me hickey."

Her eyes got big and she looked at his neck and blushed. "I'm so sorry."

He smirked. "It felt good, but you know that they are going to tease you right?"

She buried her face into his neck.

"Baby, there's nothing wrong with making out."

"I know. I'm just a little shy."

He kissed her on the head. "I think we've done enough for today." He couldn't take any more torture or he was going to have to do something to relieve it.

"You make me feel such wonderful things," she said softly.

"I feel the same way. Everything is so different with you. I think it's because of my feelings for you."

She smiled and snuggled into him. She didn't have anything to compare it to, but she had a feeling that no one could come close to making her feel the way Jason does.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac and Robert sat down in Audrey's living room. "We need your help," Mac said.

"Okay. Is this about Elizabeth?"

"Yes. She'll be coming home in a few days. Tom is going to expect that she comes here."

Audrey put her teacup down. "Do you think he'll try something?"

"We do," Robert said.

"Are we in danger?" Andrea asked.

"You're not his target, but if you were to get in the way, I think he would hurt you," Mac said.

"We don't know if he'll show up himself or send someone else. I called Anna to get her opinion and she said we should let him think that Elizabeth is here. There's no guarantee that he'll strike, but if he does, our agent would be able to disable them," Robert said.

"So you want Elizabeth to come here first?"

"Yes. They'll be watching. She'll come home and you'll all be here. I doubt that he'll strike when you are all around. You go out in the evening, while they are watching you leave we have Elizabeth slip out the back and we'll take her through the woods. We have night vision equipment so that they can see where they are going. She goes to the penthouse and we'll take it from there."

Jeff looked at his wife who looked pale. "So you want us to maybe go out to dinner and then not come back until you say it's okay?"

"Yes. Eat out in a public place like the Metro Court," Mac said.

"Does Elizabeth have to come back here?" Audrey asked. It was bad enough that they were in danger, but putting Elizabeth in the line of fire seemed unacceptable.

"We don't have an agent here that could pass for her," Robert said.

Mac thought for a minute. "What about Delores? If we put a wig on her that matches Elizabeth's hair, it might work. She's about the same size. They'll just assume it's her."

Robert sighed. "I supposed we could figure out a way to get them in the different cars."

"I just don't want Elizabeth to be in direct danger," Audrey said. Her grandchild had been through enough.

"Well, we have a few days. We'll go over it and then tomorrow, we'll go see Elizabeth so she knows what's going on," Mac said.

Jeff felt ill. He was glad that he was staying with Audrey so she wouldn't be alone, but at the same time, it was nerve racking waiting for Tom to strike. At this point, they really had no choice. The less Elizabeth was exposed, the better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny made a phone call to his brother.

"Hola?"

"Javier?"

His brother smiled. "Are you out?"

"Not yet. I need a favor." Manny's brother was feared. He was an enigma to most, but Manny knew him better than anyone. Even though he was dangerous, he always had Manny's back. Javier was ruthless and cunning. He had no problem torturing and maiming those who came up against the family. As their enforcer, his reputation rested on his ability to take down their enemies. Javier was a master of it.

"What's up?"

"There's a man who is after a friend of mine. She's young—only seventeen—and he brutally raped and beat her."

Javier muttered a string of curse words in Spanish.

"I know. He started stalking her and she thought she was hallucinating. She tried to hurt herself and that's why she's in here. She's a very sweet and beautiful girl and she gets out in a few days."

"The puta is going to try to get to her isn't he?"

"Yes. The police and WSB are on it, but haven't been able to locate him."

"Give me his name."

Manny gave him both names. "I just—I came to you because I know that you could find him."

Javier cracked his neck. "I'm in New York making sure your holdings are safe. I'll get my boys on it and we'll handle it."

Manny felt better. "Thank you. I owe you one."

"No. I'm doing this because the man is a pig. Is there anything else I need to know?" He hated men who hurt women and children.

"He's working with a man named Logan Hayes, but we're tracking him and will take care of his disposal."

Javier wrote the name down.

"Tom did a short stint in prison recently. Maybe you can get some clues there."

"Thanks. Call me in a few days."

Manny ended the call and then dialed Sonny's number.

"Corinthos."

"Hey, it's Manny. Listen, I did something and I hope you're not mad." He could have asked first, but Manny did what he thought was necessary.

"What happened?"

"Javier."

Sonny sat down. "You called your brother."

"Yes. If you want Tom out of the way, you know he's the man for it. He'll make him suffer."

"Jeez." Even Sonny didn't fuck with Javier. The only reason he hadn't suggested it before is because sometimes the man was unstable. "Suppose Elizabeth wants to confront him?"

"No. I don't think that's wise, but I can ask if a phone call can be made. She can say all she wants, but having her in the same room with that pig—just no. And his mouth will be duct taped. She doesn't need to hear any vile shit."

Sonny sighed. "Okay. How long do you think it will be?"

"It will take several days probably. He's deep under. After that, Javier will take him and probably keep him alive for a while. He was pissed."

Sonny understood the implications. "Alright, talk to Johnny okay?"

"I will."

Sonny ended the call. Hopefully, this wouldn't end badly.


	26. Chapter 26 – Torture

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like Liason's hotness – a lot more in this chapter. * I can't get rid of Tom too soon. The whole premise of Liz living in the penthouse is based on him being at large.

Chapter 26 – Torture

Manny grabbed Johnny and they went to Elizabeth's room.

She put down her diary and watched them sit. "What's going on?"

"I did something. I'm not sorry that I did it, but I need you to know that I would do anything to protect you," Manny said.

Johnny and Elizabeth's gaze held for a moment. He was a little nervous. In the grand scheme of things, he really didn't know Manny that well or Elizabeth for that matter. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Well, I called my brother."

Johnny was surprised and Elizabeth had no idea what that meant. "Why? He's a loose cannon."

Manny sighed. "Look, I know he has a tendency to go overboard and do what he wants. I just can't let him get to her. No one can find him and you know he can and will. He won't stop."

Elizabeth put her arms around herself and Johnny stood up and she nodded, giving him permission to sit next to her. He held her hand.

"I know this is scary, but Javier would never hurt you. In fact, he's very upset that Tom attacked you. Elizabeth, he'll find Tom and he won't bother you anymore."

"I'm not sure what to think. Your brother is dangerous?"

"Yes. He's an enforcer and basically protects our family from any threats. He's feared, but he does have some principles. Bottom line is that he will get the job done."

"It's the control issues that bother me. You won't be able to reel him," Johnny said.

"I don't think we want to. Do we?"

Johnny sighed.

"Are you willing to entrust her life to a bunch of keystone cops? They are idiots and I can assure you that they will make mistakes and this will end up far worse. If they find him first, so be it. Javier will make sure he suffers in jail. Either way, Elizabeth is safe."

Liz blew out the breath she was holding.

Manny made sure she looked okay before he continued. "Do you want us to get Jason?"

"No. I can handle this." She didn't want to always rely on Jason. He wouldn't always be there.

He slightly smiled at her bravado. "Elizabeth, I spoke to Sonny about this. Did you have any intentions of maybe confronting Tom?"

"I want to."

"I'm sorry, but I have to put my foot down. I don't want you anywhere near that asshole. Javier wouldn't allow it either." He could tell that she was getting upset. "Now here me out. If you want to, I can let you talk to him on the phone. You can say whatever you want. He will not be allowed to say anything because I know that he's a psychopath and will try to say something to hurt you. Can you agree with that?"

Elizabeth squeezed Johnny's hand a little harder. "Okay. I just need to say some things to him."

"I understand. I'm just trying to protect you."

"I agree," Johnny said. He didn't want Tom to mess with Elizabeth's head.

"Anything else?"

Manny stood up. "No. Are you okay?"

She stood up. "I'm fine. Tell your brother thank you."

"I will. May I hug you?"

She slightly smiled and gave him a hug.

"You're very strong and I want you to know that I respect that. I wasn't trying to take your choices away, but I've run against people like Tom and unfortunately, I know how their minds work."

"I know. I trust you."

"Thank you." He didn't have any plans to let her down.

Manny left and she turned to face Johnny.

"Are you really okay with this?" she asked him.

"Honestly, maybe we should have thought of it sooner. It's just that Javier can be a little over the top. Trying to control the situation is not really working out. I know Sonny probably isn't really happy he's involved, but he'll deal."

"If I bump into Javier, should I run?"

Johnny grinned. "He'd catch you."

She frowned.

"I'm sorry, but he's fast. Listen, he wouldn't hurt you. If he shows up, then I think you should do what he tells you. Something may have gone wrong. He'll help okay?"

"Okay."

"But if anyone else you don't know approaches you, it's safer to run if you are alone. Francis will probably be your primary guard. He's really good and also taught me."

"You'll be around though, right?"

"Yes. You can't rid of me that easily."

"I don't want to."

Jason cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting?"

Johnny chuckled. "Yes."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No."

Jason walked in and playfully glared at Johnny before pulling Elizabeth into his side. "What's going on?"

"I'll let her explain. See you later."

"Bye," Elizabeth said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Manny got his brother Javier involved and I guess he's a little crazy. He's an enforcer and apparently very good at killing."

"Wow. So, he's going to get Tom."

"Yup."

Jason sighed. "Well, as long as someone gets him I'll be happy."

"Me too. Francis is going to be my guard if I have to go out anywhere."

"Good." Jason liked Francis and knows that he's very focused.

John walked in. "Hey, you ready?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to teach Jason some moves in the gym."

"What kind of moves?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, Manny and I are going to show him some fighting techniques. We'll probably invite Johnny as well," John explained.

"Can I watch?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess."

"Come on," Jason said taking her hand. He was already in sweats and ready to go.

Nicole saw them walking and tagged along. Carly was in Tess's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The girls watched as the other men taught Jason some proper fighting techniques.

"You have good instincts, but you telegraph your moves too much," Johnny said. He had watched Jason fight before. "When people are drunk in a bar, it doesn't matter because they aren't focused anyway. However, I can tell what you're going to do because of the way you lean your body."

Jason nodded.

"Watch."

John stood across from Johnny and they fought without hitting hard.

"When you throw a punch, this is how you hold your hand to do maximum damage and not hurt yourself," Johnny said as he moved.

Liz took it all in. When Jason rested, she got up. "Teach me."

Jason almost choked on his water.

"Seriously. Suppose something happens and I need to defend myself?"

Johnny smiled. "I'd rather show you some defense moves and how to get out of moves first."

"Okay, show me."

Nicole smiled. It was actually a good idea.

"Nicole, get off your cute ass and get over here too," John yelled.

She walked over to them. "I'm really not dressed for this." She went to take off her wedges.

"Leave them on. That's probably how you'd be dressed when you're out and about."

She stood on the mat and Manny grabbed her from behind and lifted her.

"What would you do Nicole?"

"I'd probably start kicking and scratching. If I could reach his foot, I step on it—maybe throw my head back to hit his."

"Okay, the head back is good. It's better to kick him in the shin as opposed to foot. Twist your body and use your elbow to the head," Johnny said.

"When he first started to touch you, drop down low," John said.

She nodded and watched as Johnny and Manny demonstrated a couple of moves.

They switched off between to the two women, let them rest, and then went back to Jason. They worked out for an hour and a half before taking a break.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow," Manny warned them.

"It will be worth it," Liz said.

Nicole agreed. "I think Jason will have it the worst."

He was lying on the mat with his eyes closed, not even bothering to respond.

John smiled. "I'm sure Liz will make him feel better."

Liz blushed and Nicole grinned.

"Nice hickey by the way."

Manny chuckled.

"Leave my girl alone," Jason said.

Johnny grinned.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"John, if you make me get up right now, I'm going to have to hurt you."

John laughed.

Liz gave him a look. "You're just a hater because you don't have one."

Everyone laughed and Jason turned his head and smiled at Liz. He was surprised that she had said that.

John grinned. He hadn't expected her to respond either.

"Come one," Nicole said to Liz. "Let's go take a shower before dinner."

Liz got up and followed her.

"A hickey?"

Liz giggled. "I guess I got carried away."

Nicole smiled. "Nothing wrong with that. I'm sure Jason didn't complain."

"Not really, but….." Her voice trailed off. She wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"What?"

Liz covered her face with her hands and then pulled Nicole into her room. "I didn't think about his body reacting to me."

"Oh. Yeah, that will happen. Just like you feel excitement in your body, he feels the same way. Did it bother you?"

"It scares me a little bit, but Jason always stops if I get uncomfortable."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, I feel like I have more control that way. I just don't know a lot and I want to please him."

Nicole smiled. She was so damned cute when she blushed. "Trust me, learning with him will be fun. Just be in the moment. You'll know if he likes what you do. Let yourself go and when you like what he does, let him know it. You are both getting to know each other."

"I'm going to miss you," Liz said quietly. "I feel like I can tell you anything because you don't judge me or think I'm just this silly little girl."

Nicole hugged her. "I'll miss you too, but it won't be for too long. You'll have to take care of Johnny for me."

Liz smiled. "I will, but I will have my hands full with him and Jason."

"True. Sonny will help you. Now go give your hot man a massage."

Liz grinned. "That sounds really good."

Nicole chuckled as she watched her leave and then hopped into the shower.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stepped into his room as he towel dried his hair. He had a new pair of sweats on and no shirt. Elizabeth sat on his bed biting her lip. His chest and arms are magnificent.

Jason pulled the towel away and was shocked to see her sitting there. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hi."

He grinned. "When did you sneak in here?"

"A couple of minutes ago. Do you have any lotion?"

He frowned. "For what?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

He smirked and went back into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle and walked over to the bed and handed it to her.

"Lay on your stomach."

He started to question her, but then just gave up and lay down.

She squirted some lotion into her hand. "I've only seen this on television."

He gave her a funny side look and she laughed. The minute she started touching his back he shivered and his eyes slammed shut. She began to rub his aching muscles. "Am I doing it right?"

"Perfect," he mumbled. The heat and pressure of her hands were lulling him into relaxation.

She continued for a while, loving the smoothness of his skin. "Turn over."

Jason flipped onto his back and watched as she put some lotion on her hands and then stared at his chest. "It's—it's okay to touch me."

She paused for a couple more minutes and then got to work. He regretted his words almost instantly when her fingers skimmed over his chest—her fingernails slightly raking against his skin. His cock twitched as she started to rub her hands over his chest. There was no way he was going to be able to stop himself from getting aroused. When her hands glanced against his nipples, his breath hitched and he knew she heard it because she slightly jumped. Continuing her torturous movements, she moved lower over his abs thinking it would be a safer area, and he bit his lip so he didn't moan.

Elizabeth had no idea she was having such a sexual effect on him until Jason, in desperate need of more, grabbed her hands and yanked her up his body, kissing her senseless afterward. She moaned as part of her exposed belly rested against his. His skin was hot and he was doing sinful things to her mouth, making her body vibrate. Jason was so incredibly turned on. Liz went to move and her leg touched his erection and she jerked back.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "You're—excited."

"That's an understatement," he muttered.

She slid to her side so she could look at him. Her hand slowly reached out and Jason groaned and slammed his eyes shut. Elizabeth was oblivious to his torture. Her fingertips grazed him and she felt his body jolt.

"Elizabeth….."

"Yeah?" she said not moving. It was growing bigger and she couldn't understand how that was possible when it was already so large.

"Um…" His words got stuck in his throat when her hand suddenly latched onto him.

"Wow," she said as her tiny hand gripped him.

Jason muttered some curse words as he fought for control. He had imagined how it would feel when she finally touched him, but it was nothing like the real thing. She was gripping him tightly and his need to thrust his hips was excruciating.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No," he croaked.

She turned to look at him, as she felt him throb in her hand. "Then why did you curse?"

"Because—uh—you're touching me and it's hard to hold back."

"Oh," she said removing her hand as she blushed. "I was just curious."

"It's okay. I just have to try and calm down or think of something awful, like that nurse with the hairy eyebrows."

Liz laughed. The fact that she had turned him on so completely amazed her. She remembered something Nicole said. "What did I do that you liked so much?"

Jason opened his eyes and looked at her. The intensity in his eyes made her mouth go dry. "Your touch." He reached up and ran his hand down her arm and Elizabeth shivered. "Imagine if I was touching you all over like that. It felt really good."

She bit her lip and nodded before looking back at his tented sweatpants. "You—should—finish." She did know that at the end of sex there were body fluids. Sarah and her friends would go into a giggle fit when they talked about blowjobs.

He groaned. "You're killing me. How do you know about finishing?"

"My sister and her friends would talk about putting that in their mouths or using their hands."

Jason's body twitched. Yep she was going to drive him insane. Now he had the vision of her mouth on him and he was impossibly hard again. "Elizabeth….."

The want in his eyes made her shiver. She wanted to please him. Even though she wasn't ready for him to touch her that intimately, she was very curious about touching him. Part of her just wanted to be prepared and not scared of him. "Can I help you finish?"

Jason groaned and jumped up and ran into the bathroom. It only took a minute for him to come and he washed up and leaned against the counter trying to get himself together. When he came back into the room, he wasn't prepared for the fact that she was crying. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her.

"What did I do wrong?"

He pulled her onto his lap and held her. "Absolutely nothing baby. I just—you're not ready for that yet. I can wait. I know you're curious, but I want us to be in a place where we can touch each other. You made me feel really good. Thank you. It's hard because I want to make you feel what I feel. We'll get there."

She nodded against his chest. "Okay. That helped me to be more prepared—to understand how everything works."

"I know and you can touch me anytime. I just want to wait to take things further until you're more comfortable letting me touch you more. Okay?"

"Okay. I trust you."

He slightly smiled. "I don't trust you at all."

Her head jerked back. "What?"

He laughed. "You just brought me to my knees without even realizing it. Those hands are dangerous."

She grinned and looked down at her hand. "Who knew?"

"Trust me, payback is a bitch," he said as he punctuated the words with kisses. A shiver went through her body as he began to relentlessly tease her mouth with his tongue.

"Jason. I think I'm going to like your kind of payback."

He chuckled against her lips. "Good to know."

She hopped up. "We're going to be late to dinner."

He got up and grabbed some jeans and a shirt and went into the bathroom and came out a minute or so later. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they walked up to the table, Nicole bit her lip so she didn't smile. Jason looked very relaxed and she wondered just how far Elizabeth had gone. They were going to have to have a talk later. Jason sat next to her and leaned over and whispered. "Was that your idea for her to torture me?"

She made a face. "That depends on if you're happy or not."

"You both are killing me."

Nicole chuckled. Yep. She was going to have to have a talk with her friend as soon as possible.


	27. Chapter 27 – Truly Crazy

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you're still loving the story! * kikimoo – They are definitely a lot alike!

Chapter 27 – Truly Crazy

After dinner, the guys went off to talk and Nicole grabbed Elizabeth and they went into the hallway.

"Okay spill. What happened?"

She grinned. "I gave him a massage and he got very excited."

Nicole grinned. "Did you touch him?"

Liz blushed. "Um, yeah—twice. I didn't see it, but I grabbed it." She couldn't believe she was having this conversation.

Nicole laughed. "He must have died."

Liz grinned. "I was curious. He said I was killing him."

"Probably. There's only so much they can take. So, how did it end?"

"Well, I offered to—you know—help him finish."

Nicole slapped her hand over her mouth. She was not expecting that at all. "You are a little vixen."

Liz blushed again. "I heard my older sister talking about it with her friends so I know a little bit of what is supposed to happen."

"And?"

"He jumped up and ran to the bathroom and I thought I did something wrong."

Nicole sighed. "He probably went to finish. What happened when he came back out?"

Now she was embarrassed. "I had cried and he held me and explained that he wants to be able to touch me when I touch him so he wants to wait."

Nicole smiled. "He's a great guy Elizabeth. The fact that he wants to please you and make sure it's special for you—it's just—I've never had that. It was always all about them. Let him guide you now and when you're ready to take it a step further, tell him. You'll know when it's time to move forward."

"It kind of felt powerful that I could affect him like that."

"You have no idea just how crazy you can drive him. When you get closer to that time, we'll talk and I'll tell you how to really send him over the edge."

Liz grinned. "Deal. I do have more questions though."

"Do you want to ask me or him?"

"You. Um, I've only ever seen my rapist and it hurt really bad. Jason is a lot—bigger." She already knew she was probably as red as a tomato.

"First, nothing you can ask me is going to embarrass me. Second, I will never ever tell another soul what you tell me. Third, it hurt because you weren't ready for him. He took what he wanted. I'm not going to lie, it might hurt a little until your body adjusts, but it will fit and Jason will make sure that you are properly lubricated down there first."

Liz nodded. "I feel like I have so much to learn."

"Honestly, it's not as much as you think."

"I'll take your word for it."

Nicole chuckled. "Come on."

They walked back into the room and Jason looked up. "They kind of look diabolical."

The guys grinned. "You might be in trouble," Manny said looking at Jason and then Johnny.

Johnny smiled. "She can bring all the trouble she wants."

"Two more days and I'm out of here," Jason said.

"Lucky dog," John said.

Manny couldn't wait to get out.

"Incoming," Johnny said.

Violet walked up to them. "Can you join me in the dining room?"

They nodded and then she went and got the girls. Tess was on crutches, so it took her a little bit to get moving.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched as Mac and Robert walked in. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"Hello," Mac said.

The guys nodded and the girls said hi.

"We need to discuss Elizabeth's exit plan," Robert said.

"Initially, we were going to have her go to her grandmother's house and then sneak her out later. We figured it would lure the bad guys in." Jason's fists clenched. "But her family didn't like the idea of her being in harm's way, so this is Delores," Mac said.

Delores walked into the room.

"She's going to wear a wig so her hair is more like Liz's and take her place. We're not sure if they'll have some kind of long lens and be able to see her get into the car. Therefore, Delores is going to walk to the car and get in just like Elizabeth would. We'll try our best to shield her so they can't get a really good look at her."

"There is an underground tunnel between the two buildings, we'll take Jason, Johnny, and Liz through there. There is a dock in the back and that is where they will get into a van which will go directly to the Towers. Do you have any questions?" Robert said.

"Is my family in danger?" Liz asked.

"They aren't the targets. In the evening, they will go to the Metro Court and have dinner without Elizabeth."

Manny frowned. "Won't the bad guys think that is weird since she just got back?"

"Not really. They'll probably just think she's hiding out." Robert said.

"So you think they will be watching the house and because Elizabeth is alone, they'll enter?" John asked.

"Yes. We'll have agents coming through the back woods once it is dark. They'll be waiting to arrest whoever enters. We think he'll use Logan to do his dirty work. When he tries to grab Liz in her bedroom, Delores will collar him. They'll also be a hidden agent in the room as backup. We've been watching the mercs for a few days now and used facial recognition. They are wanted for several crimes. So, none of them will be avoiding jail time," Robert explained. He looked around at the sea of worried faces. "Don't worry. This should go rather smoothly. They don't have anyone on the inside. Any staff that was really friendly with Logan were assigned to the other facility and they will have the day off on Liz's release day off. We have several vans that will be traveling nearby and agents planted along the route in case of any trouble. They will not be expecting Elizabeth to be in the van. In fact, their van won't leave until a few hours after Delores's departure." They thought it was best to stagger it. The van normally showed up every day after lunch, so nothing would be amiss.

Johnny had to admit, it seemed like they had covered all the bases. "Sounds good."

"Some of you will follow Delores to the door and hug her goodbye. It will make it look more realistic."

"I'll walk her out and do the same," Violet said.

"Good. So, I have to advise Elizabeth that you should stay indoors as much as possible until Tom is handled. He'll be waiting for you to leave. Your family will not be able to visit you. I'm sorry, but if they see them going to the Towers to often, they might suspect that you are there. It's bad enough that they already went there once to see where you would be living."

Elizabeth's eyebrows raised.

"We informed them of their error. Luckily, it didn't seem like the mercs followed them that day. They wanted to buy groceries for you, so instead I had them call in the order for delivery. That's all we have. Delores will actually be staying here today and tomorrow. She didn't ride with us in case they were watching. So, let her hang with you okay?" Mac said.

The girls nodded.

"Alright, Delores is on the other side of Elizabeth's room if you need her."

Mac and Robert left and Liz got up and walked up to Delores. She was slightly taller than her, but the mercs probably wouldn't notice. "Thank you for doing this. It makes me feel a lot safer."

Delores smiled. "You're welcome. Hopefully, everything will go smoothly."

"The guys have been teaching us self-defense moves. Maybe you could help tomorrow."

"I would love that."

"Come on."

They went into the rec room.

Liz had gotten a thought in his head. "So Delores, are you single."

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"What? I'm just trying to get to know her."

Delores chuckled. "Yes."

Liz smiled.

"You're not going to try to set me up are you?"

"Well, the art teacher here is hot and really nice."

Jason frowned. "You think Cris is hot?"

Nicole laughed. "He is hot and it looks like he has a great body."

Johnny eyes narrowed.

Delores grinned. "Will he be here tomorrow?"

"Yes. We have art class, so you can attend with us."

"How about you let me check him out before you do anything?"

Liz smiled. "Deal."

Carly chuckled. "I didn't know you were such a matchmaker."

Liz shrugged. "Cris is really nice and I want him to be happy."

"Is he even single right now?" Tess asked.

"Yes. We talked about it one day."

Nicole grinned. "I think they'd make a beautiful couple."

"You guys are too much," Delores said. She wasn't sure what to expect when she got this assignment, but they seemed normal to her.

"Delores, you good at cards?" Johnny asked.

"Poker is my game."

"Bring it."

"You must feel like losing," Delores said.

Nicole laughed. "This I have to see."

They broke out the cards and the girls cheered Delores on as she beat Johnny soundly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Carly pulled Jason aside and they made plans to practice dancing.

"When are you going to show her your new moves?"

"Tonight. I'm going to take her upstairs to our room."

Carly smiled. They were so cute. "Sounds good. Do you need me to do anything?"

"No. I have it covered."

"Alright, we'll meet while she has her session."

"Deal." He needed all the practice he could get.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

In the rec room, John looked up and groaned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tess's head shot up along with the rest of them.

"Relax. I'm back and I came to see how my son was doing. You look good."

Tess studied the man who she wasn't sure if she should like or hate. John and Anthony had a weird relationship. Anthony had killed his mother, but at the same time, he watched over John and protected him. John seemed like he didn't totally hate the man, but that his dad mainly just overstepped and got on his nerves. It was a really fucked up situation that she couldn't begin to fathom.

"Pop, you should have stayed away. I'll be out in a few weeks."

Anthony looked around the table. Manny he recognized—Jason too. The story of his accident had been in all of the papers. Delores had gotten up and walked to the window and turned her back to them so that Anthony didn't recognize her. "Who are you?" he asked Elizabeth.

She swallowed thickly. "Elizabeth."

"Such beautiful skin."

"Don't even look at her," John growled.

Anthony frowned. "What? I'm just getting to know your friends."

Jason put his arm around Elizabeth which just made Anthony grin.

"Is that your girl?"

"Yes," Jason said firmly.

"Good choice. Just watch it. Women tend to suck the life out of you and lie."

Tess rolled her eyes which Anthony caught. "Who are you?"

"Tess."

John grabbed her hand. He really didn't want his father knowing about his personal life, but it was too late now.

"Is this your girl John?"

"Yes."

Anthony studied her. "She looks like a real spitfire."

"I know how to take care of myself," Tess said defiantly.

Anthony grinned. God he'd love to break her.

John caught his look and angrily stood, pushing his chair back and making everyone jump at his sudden change of demeanor.

Violet walked into the room. "Mr. Zacchara, you were supposed to stay in the reception area. If you can't abide by the rules than I will have to ask you to leave."

Anthony turned around and looked her up and down. "I like a strong woman. Sorry to offend."

Violet looked at John who looked like he was about to implode. "You two, follow me."

"Gladly," Anthony said with a big smile.

Tess grabbed John's hand. "You need to calm down. I really don't want to visit you in building two or jail."

John shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay." He looked over at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. Be careful."

He nodded and went to Violet's office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny looked over at Tess. "Be careful how you talk to him." She started to protest and he held up his hand. "The man is unstable. I saw the way he looked at you after you spoke up. He wanted to break you and put you in your place. He's crazy and sadistic. Don't let his fake niceness fool you. There is always something evil underneath that. Just don't say or do anything to make him mad Tess. I'm saying this because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay. I'll try to not address him."

"Thank you."

Manny sighed. "He's right. Anthony can be calm one second and foaming at the mouth the next. You don't want to be on his bad list."

"It might already be too late," Tess said thinking about how the man looked at her.

"I have a feeling that John is about to tell him a thing or too," Jason said.

Tess felt bad that she had unknowingly caused trouble. Manny reached over and rubbed her back for a second. She just hoped that Anthony didn't try to punish John for it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet looked over at the grinning man and wondered if there was room in building two for a new patient. "Mr. Zacchara, John has a few things to say to you."

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

John turned his chair so he could face him. "First, if you put one hand on my girl, let's just say that you'll never be able to do it again."

Anthony frowned. "You're throwing me under the bus for a piece of ass."

"I am crazy about her and she has done nothing to you. She believes in me and I finally found someone who truly gets me. If you screw it up for me by trying to interfere, you will not like the consequences."

Anthony liked it when he got a rise out of his son. John could be fierce when he wanted to be. He decided to fight this battle later. "Relax. You're getting all worked up over nothing. I won't touch your girl."

John knew better, but he let it go. "Again, why are you here?"

"I missed family day and I wanted to show you that I cared. Look, I know I've done some bad things in the past, but we put that behind us. You're my son and I just want to make sure that you're fine and they didn't put crazy thoughts in your head while you were in here."

John looked at him like he was crazy. "If this is about your need for me to be in the business, then you can forget it. That is not going to happen. I like my shop."

"John, you're wasting your life with that shit. Come work with me."

"That is more Claudia's thing. I just want to live my life the way I want to. Why can't you support me?"

Anthony mumbled under his breath. Kids could be so damned ungrateful. He should have burnt that garage down long ago.

"If you do anything to stop me, I swear you will be dead to me. Do you hear me pop? I've put up with a lot of shit from you because of your mental illness."

Anthony looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's right. You have a mental illness, one you refuse to get treatment for and you make the rest of us miserable because of it. After what you did when I was kid, I shouldn't even speak to you. The only reason I do is because I was there and I know you had an episode and didn't remember after you did it. There is no way in hell I will submit myself to dealing with your issues day in and out."

Now he was offended. "Who the fuck do you think you are telling me that I am crazy? I worked my ass off for this family. I struggled and stressed over leaving a legacy you don't even want," he yelled.

Violet put her finger over the button to call security just in case.

"Don't act like you don't have a problem. Jesus pop, don't you know how much you've hurt me? Can you blame me for running away? Half the time I don't know if I want you dead or alive. I have to constantly worry that your crazy antics are going to get us all killed. If you love me, let me go."

Anthony could see the tears in his son's eyes. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it. I love you John. Please don't hate me."

John looked at Violet.

"John, can you step into the hallway for a moment?"

"You sure?"

She nodded and waited for the door to shut.


	28. Chapter 28 – Building Confidence

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Know you are concerned about AZ. Read on. * leeleelayla5 – I stuck to the show re: John's past so, just that John saw him kill his mother. Of course, he also watched how Anthony treated Claudia and his father is crazy.

I probably need to change this story to M rating. So, just make sure your filters are set for all ratings.

Chapter 28 – Building Confidence

The atmosphere in the room was tense. Violet wasn't totally sure how to deal with Anthony; she hadn't dealt with him before, but she did somewhat have a feel for him from Johnny's sessions.

Violet took a deep breath. "Mr. Zacchara. Your son is in a lot of pain. He needs to have a life of his own."

"I killed myself to build our business up for him to take over."

"He didn't ask you do that: he didn't want that, but you don't seem to care."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "He's young and doesn't know what is best for him."

"If someone did to you what you are doing to him, would you take it?"

He sighed. "No."

"But you expect John to?"

"I just…."

She cut him off. "You are being a big bully: throwing tantrums when you don't get your way and he doesn't step in line. If you keep this up, you are going to lose him forever."

"I won't—I can't."

Her hand hit the desk. "Then stop this fixation that you have about him being in the business. Do you want him to hurt himself so he can try and escape?"

Anthony closed his eyes. John had always did crazy things because he probably hoped that something bad would happen. It was the reason he had bought him that stupid garage. His guards had found John walking on the ledge of a building and were alarmed. "Maria would be so disappointed in me."

"Maria would want you to let John live his life."

"She was always such a bitch."

Violet sat back in her chair staring at him blankly. Dear God the man needed medication. She got up and opened the door, letting John back in.

"I'm sorry. You can have your own life; I'll try not to bug you about it."

John sighed. He knew that was going to be a tall order, but he appreciated that at least something was seeping through his father's thick skull. "Thank you pops."

Anthony reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Violet breathed a sigh of relief and then walked to the door. "John has a class now."

Anthony nodded and stood up and hugged his son. "Thank you for forgiving me. I know that I'm not easy to live with it. I'll try to do better."

"Thank you."

Violet walked out with his dad and John took a deep breath before moving into the hallway. He saw Anthony veer off into the rec room and broke out in a run.

"Tess, I'm sorry if I offended you. That goes to you too Elizabeth. Please accept my humble apology."

John skidded to a halt.

"Thank you Mr. Zacchara. I didn't mean to be disrespectful either. Please accept my apology too," Tess said.

Anthony smiled. "I do and thank you." He turned and winked at John and followed Violet to the front.

Jason noted John's expression and shortness of breath. "Maybe you should wear a cape. You could have gotten here faster."

John groaned. "I feel like I need medication right now just to recover from that session."

He sat down next to Tess and she squeezed his hand. "I know why you apologized. He won't bother you." John would kill him before he let that happen.

They had a lot to talk about, but now was not the time.

"It's time for class," Liz said standing up.

Tess let go of John's hand. "Go. I'll be fine."

Violet walked in.

"Did you see him actually drive off?" John asked.

She smirked. "Yes."

He stood up. "Alright, I'll come back after I'm done."

Carly sat down next to Tess. "I'll keep you company."

"Me too. Johnny said."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Delores walked into the classroom and Cris looked up. "Hello." He thought she was beautiful.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"I told you he was hot," Liz whispered.

"I'm Cris and you are?"

"Delores."

Liz smiled at Cris. "She's undercover until I leave in a few days."

He looked over at her. "I see." That was good news. "Today, we're going to draw the human anatomy."

Liz grinned. "Who is the model?"

"Anyone volunteering?"

Jason and John were looking at him blankly as Manny chuckled.

"Guys, it's just a body," Manny said.

"Then you volunteer smartass," John said.

"Why don't you?" Liz asked Cris.

"Hmmm, that would be a little irregular."

Violet was in the doorway and chuckled. Cris looked over at her. "You want to volunteer?"

"Hell no."

They all laughed.

"If I do, you'll have to help them," he said to Elizabeth.

"Okay."

Jason gave her a side look and she grinned. Oh how she wished Jason would volunteer. She had been itching to draw him. He saw the look in her eyes as she looked at his shirt and winked at her. She blushed and turned back to Cris.

Carly rushed past Violet just as Cris lifted his shirt off and stopped in her tracks. Tess had convinced her to come. "Dayum. What exactly is going on here?"

Laughter filled the room as Violet shook her head and left.

"You are going to draw my upper torso."

"Nice class," Carly said.

Manny cleared his throat and she looked over at him and grinned before sitting down.

"Let's start with the back," Cris said. He sat on his desk and struck a pose.

Liz got up and turned him slightly. "Look at how the light hits his body," she said moving her hand but not touching him. "It's darker on his left and lighter over here."

Everyone nodded and picked up their charcoal. Delores had actually taken a drawing class before so she knew the drill.

"You don't have to be perfect. Sketch an outline first. Pay attention to the shape his body makes by looking at the negative space."

Everyone began to draw.

"Good job," Cris whispered.

She smiled and sat down and started to draw, checking the time every once in a while. When fifteen minutes went by she yelled, "Time," so Cris could change his position.

She got up and arranged his body and then pointed out the light and dark areas. Everyone concentrated and began to sketch. Elizabeth walked around and gave some of the other patients some pointers and encouragement before settling down and starting to draw. Cris's abs were to die for and before she knew it, time was up.

Cris put his shirt on and walked around. "You are all doing so well." He was really surprised by Delores's sketch. "You're good."

"I took a class in college."

He smiled and moved on.

Liz smiled at Jason and winked, making him chuckle. She decided that she loved matchmaking.

When they all packed up and left, she walked up to the desk. "I was wondering if maybe I could work with you sometimes before my class starts: you could give me some projects."

He smiled. "I would love that. I visit Lila about once a week. I could swing by and we could talk."

"Thank you. All I know is that I'm at the Towers in town, but Johnny would know the apartment number."

"I'll find him before I leave and get the scoop. Your drawing was excellent, by the way."

"Thank you."

"You should practice drawing Jason."

She smiled. "Trust me, I want to."

"Ask him. I don't think he'll mind."

"Okay, I will."

He was glad he was going to get to see her. She was a great student. He grabbed a piece of paper and ripped a few pieces off and scrawled his number on both. "This is my cell number."

"Why do I need two?" she asked as she took the pieces of paper from him.

"One is for Delores. Don't think I don't know what you were up to."

Liz grinned. "Yea. May I hug you goodbye?"

"I would like that."

They hugged and Elizabeth went to find Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on their bench outside, enjoying the fresh air.

"Hey," she said plopping down next to him.

"Your drawing was good."

"Thanks. I was wondering something."

"Go ahead," he said.

"Would you consider letting me draw you so that I can practice?"

He made a face and she chuckled.

"It would be in private of course and if you don't want me to show anyone."

"Just my chest?"

"For now."

His eyes narrowed. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be in trouble once we go further?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

He grinned. "You just don't know how sexy you can me."

Her head tilted as she considered that. "You're very sexy too."

His eyes turned dark and stormy. "Only for you."

She sucked in a shaky breath. He wasn't even touching her and her body was reacting.

"Get a room," Carly said plopping down next to Elizabeth who turned bright red. "No one is in the tree house."

Liz stood up and grabbed Jason's hand. "Come on. I probably won't be able to see it again."

Jason allowed her to pull him away. When they got there, he looked up. "You sure this is safe?"

"Yup."

She quickly moved up the ladder and he followed.

They sat down inside and Jason briefly looked around and then out the window.

"I love it up here."

Jason pulled her between his legs and wasted no time in capturing her plump lips. As their passion deepened, she used her legs to wrap around him and Jason groaned as he felt her chest press against his.

Elizabeth could feel her nipples rub against him and shivered at how good it felt.

"Can I touch you more: on top of your clothes, please?"

She took a deep breath and nodded yes. Jason kissed her sensuously as his hand moved up her side. When his fingers glanced against her sensitive nipple, she let out a squeal as her body jumped.

"You alright?"

She pulled back and looked at him and answered him with a breathy, "Yes."

His thumb began to stroke her nipple, which was beyond hard, and Elizabeth's head fell back. It felt so good. And when Jason started to kiss her neck, she thought she was going to lose her mind. The sensations in her body were building to something she didn't understand, but definitely wanted more of. "Jason," she sighed.

When he removed his fingers she slightly whimpered, missing his touch. Jason's started to tease her other nipple which seemed even more sensitive, making her buck against him and it was his turn to moan. Wanting him to feel too, she kept up the movement of her hips as his lips enveloped her mouth. Liz started to pant. "Oh God."

"Go with it baby. Just feel."

Her body went rigid for a moment and then a burst of what felt like electrical pulses shook her body. She didn't even realize she was making a lot of noise. Jason was enthralled as he watched her fall off the edge and succumb to her first orgasm. It was the most beautiful and sexy thing he had ever seen. She fell into him, breathing heavily, as Jason rubbed her back.

After a few minutes, they heard Carly yell for them. It was time to go back inside.

She met his gaze and blushed. "There are no words."

He kissed her gently. "You are so damn beautiful and sexy. Thank you for trusting me and yourself."

She grinned. Every time she went a little further with Jason, it felt like a huge victory. "Thank you. Does it get better than that?"

"Definitely."

"I can't wait."

He groaned and untangled from her. "We better go."

"But you didn't finish."

Jason closed his eyes. She was only 5'2 and she was slaying him with one sentence.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Just trying to calm down," he said as he willed his erection away.

She smirked and his eyes snapped open, taking in her mischievous look. He shook his head. If she kept this up, he might not survive until her birthday. They carefully climbed down and walked back. When they came around the corner, everyone clapped.

They both turned red.

"You weren't up there for very long," Carly said.

"Viagra," John said coughing into his hand.

Johnny laughed at the expression on Jason's face.

"Haters," Liz said as they walked by, making them laugh.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that evening, Liz walked into her room and smiled at the flower that was lying on her bed. She picked up the note and squealed. Jason wanted to meet her upstairs. Running into the bathroom, she took a look at her hair and fluffed it before brushing her teeth and rinsing. Quickly, she went into the hallway and ran up the steps, pausing to catch her breath as she turned the knob of the door. Jason was standing in the middle of the room with soft salsa music playing.

She smiled. "Hey."

He met her half way and kissed her. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Now she was really excited.

"Well, I wanted to do something special for you so that you knew that I would do anything to make you happy."

"Jason," she said softly as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry."

He took her hands and started doing the basic step and Liz was shocked but she jumped right in. She is so happy that he would do something so out of his comfort zone for her. After giving it a lot of thought, she had already decided that once they were at the penthouse that she wanted to go a little further with him. He turned her and she laughed out loud. The song stopped and a slow song came on and he pulled her into him.

"That was fantastic. I can't believe you did this. When?"

"Cris and Carly helped me. She'd come to my room late at night usually and we'd practice."

"I'll have to thank her. That was an awesome surprise."

"You mean so much to me. I'm falling in love with you Elizabeth. I didn't even think it was possible, but I want to be with you all the time. I want to protect you and be the man that you deserve. I'd do anything for you—even paint your toe nails."

Her eyes quickly filled up as she grinned. "You don't know how much that means to me. I'm falling in love with you too."

They kissed passionately never wanting it to end. There was a knock on the door and they both pulled back with wide eyes.

"Is anyone in there?"

"Busted."

Jason turned off the music and Liz opened the door.

The nurse gave them a look. "Downstairs please."

"Sorry."

She shook her head and tried not to smile. They are the cutest couple she had seen in a long time, but rules needed to be followed.

They sheepishly walked past her and disappeared down the steps.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they ate with everyone and then an hour later, it was time for the self-defense class.

Delores joined them. Elizabeth had slipped her Cris's number at breakfast and she had been smiling ever since. She didn't like dating other cops, so her love life had been basically non-existent.

The guys started off with Jason and then he rested and the girls showed Delores what they had learned. She showed them some new techniques and they worked hard to learn them. Carly had joined them, so Manny worked with her off to the side to catch her up. Tess watched. She still couldn't participate, but she was healing nicely and would be off the crutches soon. Once she got the okay from her doctor, John was definitely going to be teaching her some moves.

Elizabeth felt really good about it. If someone tried to attack her now, she felt like she had a fighting chance at least. It couldn't protect her from all assaults, but it just felt good that she was doing something that made her feel like she had some control.


	29. Chapter 29 - Camaraderie

A/N – Thanks for your comments! Glad you're enjoying it! I'm trying to have Anthony be Anthony, but at the same time show a little growth. It's tough with him because he is crazy. He did always have moments of clarity though.

Chapter 29 - Camaraderie

Violet sat in her office thinking about Sonny. She couldn't attend the dinner he had planned because of an emergency in the other building with one of her patients. Her phone rang.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What time do you get off tonight?" Sonny asked.

"Four. Why?"

"Can I send a car for you?"

She closed her eyes. She was really going to do this. "Okay."

Sonny blinked a few times, surprised she agreed. "Oh, great. I'll send Francis."

"I'll see you then."

He smiled. "Bye."

Jumping up, he motioned for Max. "We need to stop at the market. I need to put a pot of sauce on."

Max licked his lips.

"Not for you."

Max pouted. "If there is any leftover, I call it."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mid-afternoon, Liz went to Violet's office for their last appointment.

"Come in."

She sat down. Violet seemed a little preoccupied. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Liz gave her a look and Violet grinned. "Who's the doctor here?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

Violet chuckled. "I have a date tonight and I won't have time to go change. I'm just a little nervous. Okay, I'm a lot nervous."

Liz smiled. It was good to know that Violet was just as skittish as the rest of them. "Well, do I know this person?"

"I can't tell you that," she said looking away.

Liz had a feeling that it was definitely Sonny. "Well, I don't think he'll care about your outfit."

"Elizabeth."

Liz chuckled. "You'll look fine. Most men don't stress over that kind of thing."

"He's not your typical guy."

"Well, if you don't make a big deal, he won't." She knew that Sonny wouldn't care as long as Violet was in his presence. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Enough about me, how are you doing?"

"Wonderful. I'm going home and Jason—let's just say we have been successfully moving forward."

"Great. So, you're okay with the intimacy?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. It's fun and he's a really good kisser. I'm falling in love with him and he feels the same way."

"I know I'm not supposed to get wrapped up in my patients, but I'm so happy for you both. You deserve to find happiness. Elizabeth, you are doing so well."

"I feel so much better and more empowered. I thought coming here was going to break me, but instead I found myself again. I'm not dwelling on what happened. All I can think about is my future and Jason. I think he's the one."

Normally, Violet would dismiss a statement like that from someone so young, but Elizabeth seemed to defy the odds and she was rooting for her. "For your sake, I hope that he is and that he gives you everything that you need."

"He already is and I'm learning how to make him happy too."

"Jason is a pretty simple guy. He doesn't like complicated. It kind of makes things easier when someone doesn't want all the drama."

"True."

"Are you nervous about the trip home?"

"A little bit. It's more about my concern for my family. I just don't want them to get hurt."

Violet nodded. "Well hopefully, it will all go off without a hitch."

They talked for a little while longer and then it was time for her to go.

"If you have any problems coping, you call me and I will be there for you," Violet promised.

Liz hugged her. "Thank you for everything."

She opened the door and then turned to look back. "If it is Sonny that you're seeing, then I think it's great. He's a good man and I can already tell that he adores you."

Violet didn't confirm or deny. "Thank you for saying that."

Elizabeth understood that it was a tricky because she had been Sonny's therapist. She smiled and left, happy that Sonny had a date.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole pulled Johnny into her room and kissed him passionately. He moaned as they stumbled towards the bed and then sat down as she straddled his lap.

"Where did that come from?" he asked softly.

"I'm going to really miss you."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Really?"

He nodded. She was so beautiful. Her eyes just melted him. He pulled her closer and kissed her slowly, memorizing her mouth. His hand slid up the back of her shirt, causing Nicole to moan. She moved so she could go under his shirt and ran her hands down his muscular chest. He pulled them apart and ripped his shirt off before claiming her mouth again. Nicole was so hot for him. "I have never wanted anymore more in life," she said against his lips.

"I want you very badly, but not here."

She pouted.

"Trust me, when I get you in my apartment, I'm going to make you scream."

Nicole grinned. "That can go both ways."

"Bring it."

They kissed torridly. The door flew open and Liz screeched to a halt.

"Oh my God—leaving now."

She ran out and they looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, maybe this isn't the best place to be intimate," Nicole said leaning her forehead against his.

"Maybe you should go see what she wants."

"Did she look upset?"

"No, just mortified," Johnny said.

Nicole smiled. "I will go in a few minutes. For now, I have some more kissing to do."

"Should I put my shirt back on?"

She looked him up and down. "Not if you want to live."

He chuckled and kissed her again. Yeah, he was definitely going to miss her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly pulled Liz into her room. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so mortified. I don't know why I didn't knock."

"What happened?"

Liz was bright red. "I walked in on Johnny and Nicole making out."

Carly laughed.

"It's not funny."

"It's very funny. What did they do?"

"I don't know. I ran out of there."

"Were they clothed?" Carly asked.

"Mostly."

"Then no harm no foul."

Liz took a deep breath.

Carly grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go torture Manny and Jason. I found the Cosmo."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole and Johnny joined everyone in the rec room.

Carly smirked and Nicole grinned. "Somebody looks awfully happy."

"I'm not that happy," Nicole said.

"Hey," Johnny said.

Carly laughed.

"Well, it's not like this environment is conducive to some good making out."

"I'm so sorry I interrupted," Liz said.

"It's okay sweetie. We hadn't gotten that far."

Johnny made a face and Liz laughed.

"So Johnny, Francis was telling me some very interesting stories about you," Tess said mischievously.

Johnny groaned. "I'm going to kill him."

"You can't kill him. He's my guard," Liz said.

"Do tell," Nicole said.

Johnny looked over at her. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Trust me, I'd be happy to be on any of your sides," she said looking him up and down playfully.

"Well, let's just say that one night, the people at Jake's got to see most of his sides."

"Really?" Nicole said as her eyes got big.

Johnny put his head down on the table.

"This is going to be good," Manny said gleefully.

"I'll never live this down," Johnny muttered.

Jason grinned. Delores was enjoying the camaraderie.

"You see Johnny, in his drunken glory, challenges some chick to a game of strip poker for money. She totally played him and got him down to his underwear."

Johnny cursed under his breath.

"Her friend stole his clothes and no one would help him. So, he had to do the walk of shame into the parking lot and then into the Towers."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "I would have been so embarrassed."

Johnny's head popped. "Why? You have a great body."

Liz blushed and Jason shot him a look.

"What? Did I lie?"

Nicole snorted and Carly laughed loudly.

"I also have nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I was drunk. I really didn't care."

"They found his clothes and empty wallet in the garage the next day."

"At least she left my I.D."

Jason shook his head. "I'm glad I didn't see that."

Tess jumped. "Oh, and there was this one time that Francis and Max played a practical joke on him. They snuck into his apartment and played sounds of guns firing while he was sleeping. He jumped out of bed in his underwear, went to grab his gun, but didn't know that they had switched it with a banana. He dropped and rolled and was trying to shoot them with it. He didn't realize it wasn't real until Max fell onto the floor laughing."

Everyone had tears in their eyes.

"That shit wasn't funny. They almost gave me a heart attack," Johnny said.

Tess started to say more and Johnny got up, circling the table.

"One more word and I'm going to pick you up and remove you from the room."

Tess smiled deviously. "There was this one time…."

Johnny ran for her as she screamed for John to help. He was too busy laughing as Johnny picked up Tess and ran out of the room.

Nicole wiped her eyes. "I would pay to see that video."

"Knowing Max, one probably exists," Jason said.

"We have got to ask him," Liz said.

Johnny came back into the room.

"Alright, what did you do with my girl?"

"I was going to throw her in the shower. She's on her bed pouting."

John grabbed her crutches. "I'll get her."

Johnny sat down and everyone started laughing again. "Francis is going to die."

Nicole kissed him on the cheek.

Manny stood. "I think I'll go visit Tess to get some more ammo."

Johnny sighed.

"It was your turn on the chopping block," Jason said.

"When do you get yours?"

Jason smiled.

They hung out for a while and then Liz and Nicole went back to her room. She wanted to spend more time with her friend, knowing it might be awhile before she saw her again.

They were gossiping when the door flew open and a frazzled Violet rushed inside.

"I look horrible."

Liz chuckled and looked at Nicole. "She has a date."

Nicole grinned. "Nice. Let me do my magic." She got up and dragged Violet into the bathroom and put the toilet seat down. "Sit."

Violet sat down and Nicole grabbed a makeup remover pads and wiped it under her eyes. "You don't need a lot of makeup. I'll just touch it up."

Violet slightly smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't even mention it."

Nicole worked quickly and then put some water and product in her hands and then ran her fingers through Violet's hair. "Better. Stand up."

Violet stood.

"I don't like that top. Hold on." She went into her closet and grabbed a green wrap dress. Even though she probably had three inches on Violet, it would still work."

Violet took it from her. "Nicole, I couldn't."

"I'm not wearing it anywhere. That color will look great on you and it will go with your wedges."

"I don't know what to say."

"Thank you will do," Nicole said smiling. "Change, we'll be out here."

They waited for her to come out and definitely approved of the choice. "Nice," Liz said.

"You don't think it's too much cleavage?"

"Nope. It's perfect."

Violet took a deep breath and grabbed her clothes. "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it," Liz said.

"Now, Sonny can have one kiss, but don't give away the farm," Nicole said.

Violet's mouth dropped open.

"I'm serious. He does have those killer dimples. Don't let them effect you. He gets a kiss and then make him work for the rest," Nicole said as Liz grinned.

Violet sighed. "I have broken so many rules since you guys have been here."

"Admit it. Your life has been way more exciting with us band of misfits around."

"That is very true. Thank you girls. I really appreciate it."

They smiled and watched her leave.

"You think she'll cave?" Liz asked.

Nicole chuckled. "He is pretty smooth. He'll have her underwear off by the main course."

"Nicole," Liz said turning red.

Nicole laughed. "I just said that to make you blush. You're so darn cute."

Liz shook her head and then pouted. "I really wish you could come with me."

Nicole hugged her. "I'm not far. If you really need me, you probably can call Violet and she'll let me talk to you."

Liz shook off her emotions. "Where were we?"

Nicole grabbed the Cosmo. "Things that make your man go wild."

Liz smiled and rubbed her hands together. Jason wasn't going to know what hit him and she was going to make him take back his Cosmo hatred.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet stepped out of the car and was shown into the house by Max.

"Would you like some wine?"

"I would love some." She really needed to calm her nerves.

He poured her a glass and then excused himself.

Sonny came out of the kitchen and smiled at the vision before him. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you. That's an interesting outfit."

Sonny chuckled as he looked down at his apron. "You'll be thanking me in a few minutes."

"It's smells wonderful."

He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Have a seat and get comfortable. I'll be right back."

Before he returned to the kitchen, he turned some soft music on and she sunk down into the comfortable couch and sipped her wine. She was definitely starting to relax.

Sonny came out with some bruschetta and she took the little plate and tasted it. "Good."

He smiled and took a bite of his. "I love this stuff."

"What are you cooking?"

"I made some rigatoni."

"Yum."

"It should be out of the oven any minute."

He had way more layers than people probably gave him credit for. "Who taught you how to cook?"

"It was a combination of people and situations. When I was younger, my mom taught me a few things. I liked to hang out with the ladies, so when I had girlfriends, I hung out in the kitchen. That's where I learned to make my secret gravy. Back then, it seemed like I had a lot of Italian girlfriends."

Violet chuckled.

"And then when I came here, I wanted to eat healthier and the guys ate like crap, so I learned more and would cook for them."

"That was really nice."

"Trust me, Max has already claimed the leftovers."

Violet grinned. "He might have to fight me."

"There's more than enough for the both of you."

"You haven't seen me eat."

Sonny flashed her his dimples and Violet bit her lip. Nicole was right. His dimples were definitely dangerous and right now she really wants to dip her tongue…" Like a record scratching, she realized he was calling her name. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

She was so beautiful that it was hard for him to remember what he had just said. "Um—do you want more wine?"

Looking down at her glass, she sucked in a breath when she realized she finished it already. She really needed to slow her roll. "Um, I'll have some with my dinner."

He took the glass from her and refilled it. A ding pierced the air and he held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to lead her to the table. Sonny dished out some salad and then sat down. "The food just needs to rest for a few minutes."

She nodded and took a bite of the salad. "Delicious."

He is glad that she's enjoying it. "I had a special vinaigrette flown in from Italy."

She wiped her mouth. "It's definitely worth it."

They ate in a comfortable silence and then he grabbed their salad plates and dished out the main course.

She took a sip of her wine. When he sat the plate down, she closed her eyes and breathed in the aroma. "Sinful."

He smiled proudly. "Dig in."

She tasted it and moaned. "Max is going to have to fight me for this."

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's so good."

She finished it and then ate a little more. "I'm stuffed."

He stood up and offered his hand and she let him take hers. He held it as they walked into the living room and then he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as their eyes locked and they started swaying to the music. They were both totally hot for each other. Sonny twirled her and then pulled her back into his body.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Violet muttered.

Sonny grinned. "As a matter of fact, yes."


	30. Chapter 30 – Unwanted Visitor

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Johnny stories and Sonny/Violet.

Chapter 30 – Unwanted Visitor

The song finished and Violet started to turn out of his arms, but Sonny had other ideas and pulled her back. His kiss seared her lips as he savored her mouth. It had been so long since she had kissed someone. He was melting her façade as his lips became more demanding. His tongue slipped into her mouth and began a sensuous dance with hers. She moaned at the sweet friction. For several long minutes, they dueled until they came up for air. Licking her lips, her eyes slowly opened to lock with his and the passion she saw almost took her breath away again. "Nicole was right."

Sonny frowned. "She knows you're here?" He was surprised that she would tell someone.

"She guessed. Apparently, we weren't as good as we thought about hiding our attraction."

"I—I never tried to hide it. What did Nicole say exactly?"

"That you have killer dimples and I need to make you work for it."

Sonny grinned. "She's right and you're worth waiting for."

"I don't think I'll make you wait too long." She frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that aloud."

Sonny chuckled and then slid the back of his fingers down her cheek. "I will wait as long as you need to. I never saw you coming. For a while now, I've been something that I couldn't put a finger on."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "I was missing a little Violet in my life."

She grinned. "Smooth."

"One more dance?"

"Please."

They danced twice more and then Sonny rode with her back to Shadybrook. They made out the whole way and Violet did the walk of shame to her office afterwards.

Nicole caught a glimpse of her and ran in behind her. "Well?"

Violet spun around and sputtered a few times and Nicole's eyes went wide.

"Oh please tell me you didn't give him your goodies on the first date."

Violet snorted and then full out laughed. "The look on your face is priceless. No. I didn't, but dear God it was tempting."

"I am so proud of you because I don't know if I could have done the same."

"Oh Nicole…."

"Sweet dreams," Nicole said as she left.

Violet sat down with a big smile on her face. Sonny had her completely twisted and she loved every moment of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole got into bed and went to turn off the light when she glimpsed the cosmo sitting on her nightstand. It reminded her of the conversation she had with Elizabeth and she started to laugh. Her friend had been quite entertaining.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Nicole flipped to the page on sex tips as Liz looked over her shoulder._

 _The first few suggestions weren't too racy and she duly noted them, but when it got down to the blow job section, she looked downright perplexed._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"My mouth is not that big. I can't fit it all in there."_

 _Nicole grinned. "You swallow it."_

 _Liz looked at her like she was crazy._

 _"You relax your throat and swallow and it will drive him crazy." Nicole got up. "Hold on." She raced out of the room and came back a minute later with two very large bananas and shut her door. "Okay, we're going to pretend that this is a penis."_

 _Liz blushed and giggled. "Okay."_

 _"Go ahead and peel it back. Now, the tip usually has a ridge about here," she pointed._

 _"Got it."_

 _"Right under the ridge is called the frenulum. It's very sensitive and if you flick your tongue on it, Jason would will be a very happy man. You can lick or suck on the head, which is what the top part is called, and guys like it if you pump them up and down at the same time. You can also touch or lick their sacs which are at the base."_

 _"I don't know if I have that much coordination."_

 _Nicole chuckled. "Trust me, it's not as hard as it sounds."_

 _"Uh huh."_

 _"We'll stick with the basics. Watch." Nicole demonstrated it. "Now you try it."_

 _Liz turned bright red, but she went for it._

 _"While you're doing that, flick your tongue around too."_

 _Liz finished._

 _"Very good. You're a natural."_

 _"I haven't even see it yet and you're trying to get me to swallow it."_

 _Nicole laughed. "Well, it helps to be prepared. I would hold off on the swallowing thing, although some guys like it when you gag."_

 _Liz made a face. "What do you do when he finishes?"_

 _"Swallow." Liz looked a little sick. "Or not…"_

 _"Is it gross?"_

 _Nicole made a face. "Depends. Everyone tastes differently and mostly it's kind of salty. Never do this," she said before biting a piece of banana off, making Liz laugh. "That's good. Alright—next. Let Go —Loudly."_

 _"I think I'm expressive."_

 _"Good. They like that."_

 _Liz's eyes grew big. "Sex toys?"_

 _Nicole grinned. "Those can be fun—handcuffs, blindfolds, or a vibrator."_

 _"What exactly is a vibrator?"_

 _"Well, there are all different kinds, but basically they are battery operated and the vibration will drive you wild."_

 _"Can't Jason do that without it?"_

 _"I hope so. I just think of it as an added bonus."_

 _Liz's mouth dropped open when she read the next part. "Wait, he might kiss me down there?"_

 _"Yes and let me tell you, it's divine."_

 _Liz wasn't convinced._

 _"Elizabeth, have you had an orgasm before?"_

 _"Once, with Jason. We were clothed though."_

 _"So, it was probably because your clitoris was being stimulated. Well, let's just say if a guy is really good at using his mouth, the orgasm will be phenomenal."_

 _"I think I have penis overload," she said grabbing her head._

 _Nicole laughed. "Have you ever said that word before?"_

 _"No. It's such an ugly world. I'm going to call it something else."_

 _"How about python or anaconda."_

 _Liz cracked up._

 _"Um Jason, I would like to touch your python now. Bring that big anaconda over here and show me what you've got."_

 _"Now I'm going to laugh when I see it and give him a complex."_

 _"I'd pay to see that—not his python, but you know the look on his face when you insult what he has going on down there."_

 _Liz couldn't stop laughing. "You've ruined me."_

 _END FLASHBACK_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz and Jason finished packing up and met their somber group of friends for breakfast. Delores had just left.

"You guys look pathetic," Johnny said walking up behind them.

It was hard when one of them left.

"I want you to know that you all mean so much to me. Thank you for being such good friends. I never had any before and I'm going to miss you so much." Liz's eyes started to tear up.

"Brutal," John muttered before standing up and hugging her.

"You're the first person I met and you were so sweet to me. Thank you John."

He wiped a tear away. "You're easy to love Elizabeth. Thank you for trusting me."

She smiled through her tears.

Nicole had been trying so hard not to get emotional. She hurried from the room.

"I'll get her," Johnny said.

Carly got up and hugged Elizabeth. "I usually don't get along with girls. The moment I figured out what happened to you, I just wanted to protect you. You're like our honorary little sister."

Liz smiled. "You have been great and I'll be seeing you in four days."

"Yippee. I can't wait."

Manny got up and hugged her. "Thank you for encouraging me. I'm going to take the guy up on his offer, so I can have an art career on the side."

Liz hugged him again. "I'm so proud of you and very excited."

Manny smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Over here," Tess said.

Liz laughed and ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for encouraging me. I really needed it."

"You're doing great and I'll always be there if you need me."

"Thank you and I hope you know that it goes both ways."

Johnny walked back in with a somber Nicole and Liz ran to her and hugged her, making her cry again. Knowing she was losing Johnny and Liz was freaking her out a little.

"You're going to be fine," Liz said as she held her.

"I know. You're my best friend Elizabeth. I've never had one and now I know what I was missing. And Johnny's leaving me too."

Johnny rubbed her back and kissed her on the head. "We'll see you in about a week and a half."

"That will seem like eternity," she whispered.

Liz pulled back and Johnny hugged Nicole tightly. Her eyes found Jason and he was by her side immediately and pulled her into him.

"It's downright depressing in here. Come over here and sit down. I'll tell you one more Johnny story for the road," Tess said loudly.

Nicole laughed into Johnny's chest as he growled. She got herself together. "Sorry for losing it." The emotions had taken her by surprised.

"It's okay. I know how you feel," Liz said.

They sat down and Tess entertained them with another story as an embarrassed Johnny took one for the team. Before they knew it, lunchtime had come around and one more round of hugs were exchanged before Elizabeth, Johnny, and Jason were hustled to the other building where they were put into a room.

Jason hugged her as they waited. "You nervous?"

"A little bit. I'll feel better when we're at home."

Johnny checked his gun. They weren't expecting a lot of trouble, but they wanted to be ready for it.

Violet and a man entered the room. "This is Officer Beck. He'll be driving. And this is Officer Dimestico. He'll be riding in the back with you just in case."

They shook hands.

"You ready?"

Their things had already been loaded up. Elizabeth had also brought her artwork.

Jason nodded.

Violet went to shake his hand and he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for everything."

She pulled back with a smile. "I'm glad that I could help."

Liz gave her a giant hug. "I'm so glad you were my doctor. Thank you seems so inadequate."

"You were a very good patient."

Liz leaned closer again. "Um, you do realize I'm living right across the hall from your date right?"

Violet laughed. "I hadn't considered that."

"Did it go well?"

"Yes."

"Good. See ya later."

Johnny gave Violet a hug and then she watched them leave. Ewen came up behind her. "Are you crying?"

Violet wiped her face. "No."

He chuckled. "She got to you didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. You can tell me how your date with your ex-patient/mobster went."

Violet groaned.

"It will be a story to tell your kids. How did you meet dad? Well, your father was in a mental hospital…"

Violet punched him in the arm. "Shut it. That would be horrible. And why do you have me knocked up already?"

Ewen grinned. "You're too easy."

"That's what he said."

Ewen laughed. "Come on crazy."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Delores sat on Audrey's couch. It was a tough room. She accepted the glass of ice tea from Andrea. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you're safe here?" Jeff asked.

"Positive," Delores said.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "If she were a man would you have even asked that?"

Jeff smirked. "Probably not."

Audrey chucked. "If you need help pulling your foot out of your mouth, let me know."

"Sorry if I offended you," Jeff said sheepishly.

Delores shook her head. "You're forgiven—I think."

"Can you cook?" Audrey asked.

Delores looked at her blankly for a second. "Um yeah."

"Do you bake?"

"I used to help my mom out."

Audrey smiled. "I was going to make chocolate chip cookies for Elizabeth. Would you like to help?"

"Sure." It would give her something to do." She had a lot of hours to kill.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth arrived at the Towers. Johnny helped them with their things. Francis was standing at the door.

"Hi Francis," Elizabeth said.

"Hello Elizabeth, Jason."

"Hey Francis."

He opened the door and they walked in and Johnny almost ran into the back of Jason who had suddenly stopped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Brenda smiled. "Hey train wreck. I'm your babysitter until the other train wreck gets here in a few days."

"Hell no."

Brenda got. "Suck it up. You really didn't think Elizabeth's parents would be okay with you two shacking up alone did you? She's seventeen."

Jason looked over at Johnny. "What the fuck Johnny? You know we don't get along."

Elizabeth was shocked by how upset Jason looked. Brenda looked harmless enough.

"I liked you better when you weren't brain dead."

Elizabeth gasped.

"Oh honey, it's not really personal. It's how we communicate."

"You can take your big mouth and leave the building," Jason said loudly.

Sonny opened his door. "What the hell is going on?"

Jason was fuming. "I refuse to stay here if she's going to be here."

"Jason relax. You're not supposed to be upset. What's wrong with Brenda?"

"She's a loud, spoiled, obnoxious, pain in the butt."

After the accident, Brenda wasn't too happy with Jason's bad attitude and they fought a lot over his relationship with his family—an opinion he didn't ask for.

"I'm sorry Jason. She was the only one I could think of that could stay with you until Carly gets here."

"I won't be around during the day. Some of us have jobs."

"May I borrow your phone?"

Johnny handed him his.

Jason dialed and waited for someone to pick up. "Mom, I need your help."

"Jason are you alright? Are you home?"

"I'm at the penthouse. I was fine until I found out that Brenda is chaperoning us for the next few days."

Monica bit her lip. "Oh."

"Can you stay here? Please. It's only for four days. If I have to stay here with her, it will ruin all of my progress."

"Suck it up you big baby," Brenda yelled.

"I'm afraid I have the night shift tonight."

Jason sighed. "What about Alice."

"You know she has to assist Lila."

"I'll take Cook then. Please mom."

"Just say no Monica. He needs to learn to deal with conflict," Brenda yelled.

"Mom, if you love me at all you find some way to get me out of this."

Johnny walked over to Brenda. "You need to stop. He has been controlling his rages and he's back ten seconds and you're being a bitch."

Brenda stood up. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"If the shoe fits..."

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't have enough medicine for this."

Francis grinned. "Brenda, will you please come over to Sonny's for a moment?"

She glared at Johnny and then stomped on his foot, making him yell.

"Bitch," he yelled as he grimaced.

Francis opened Sonny's door for her.

Tracy had walked up to Monica. "What does he need?"

Monica covered the phone and chuckled. "Sonny asked Brenda to be their chaperone for the next few days."

Tracy let out an evil laugh. "Priceless."

"What are you doing for the next couple of nights Tracy?"

"Not babysitting my nephew."

"Please Tracy. He's desperate."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll be over for dinner."

"Jason, Tracy said she would do it."

"That's like trading in Satan for his son, but I'll take it. She goes to bed early anyway."

Monica grinned. "She'll be over for dinner."

Jason handed Johnny's phone back. "Tracy will stay the next few days. She'll be over for dinner."

Sonny frowned. "Let me get this straight. You'd rather stay with Tracy then Brenda?"

"Hell yeah."

Johnny laughed and Jason glared at him.

"Alright, we'll have dinner at my place. Max is on the way out with an order from Kelly's for you."

Jason grinned. "Now I feel better."

Sonny shook his head and went over to his place to deal with Brenda.


	31. Chapter 31 – More Surprises

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you enjoyed the drama, fun, goodbyes, and Sonny/Violet .

Chapter 31 – More Surprises

Liz grabbed Jason's hand. "Are you alright?"

Jason sighed. "I will be when the shrieking banshee is gone."

The door flew open and Brenda glared at him and ran upstairs and packed.

"Sit down," Liz said. She rubbed his back and Jason closed his eyes and tried to relax a little.

Brenda stomped back down the stairs. "I'm leaving you Neanderthal. Try to help someone out and they don't even appreciated it," she muttered.

"Thank God," Jason said.

Brenda spun around. "You know what? You are such an asshole. Why can't you be the real Jason again?"

Liz stood up. "Enough. You are mean and hateful and you need to leave."

"Don't yell at me. You don't know what we all had to put up with."

"He has a brain injury for God's sake. You think that it was easy for him? Did you ever stop running your mouth and actually try to understand it from his perspective? You are hurting him right now and I will not stand for it. Why would you even agree to chaperone us if you hate him so much?"

Brenda was shocked. "First of all, you don't know me and you don't get judge me right now. Jason was mean and said a lot of hurtful things to me too."

"Maybe he was defending himself."

"I didn't always start it. He hurt all of us, the Quartermaines especially."

"They hurt him too and now they've made peace. It wasn't any of your business anyway."

Brenda took a step forward and Liz glared her. "Listen little girl, clearly you have feelings for that big ape, but he's incapable of feeling anything but anger and you are just going to get hurt."

Liz crossed her arms. "You've been around him for two seconds and think you know everything about him. Jason feels just as much as the next person, but right now I can see why you make him upset. I want to rip your tongue out myself."

Brenda's mouth dropped open. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She stomped out of the penthouse and Johnny grinned.

"Way to go Liz. I'm going to go get the rest of my bags. Francis will show you where the rooms are."

Liz jumped up. "I'll go. You relax."

Jason was to stunned to say anything. Francis grabbed their bags and headed upstairs. Liz picked up some of her art supplies and followed.

"This is your room. It has two beds for when Nicole comes. Jason's room is right next to yours. The one at the top of the stairs is Carly's and Manny's is all the way down the hall."

"Thanks Francis." She smiled as she looked around. The room was big and the bathroom was beautiful with a Jacuzzi tub.

They headed back down and Max came in with the food.

"Thanks Max," Liz said smiling.

"You're welcome Ms. Webber."

"Elizabeth please."

Max smiled and left.

Jason bit into his hamburger and groaned. "That is exactly what I needed."

Liz smiled and took a sip of her chocolate milkshake. "Delicious."

Jason nodded because his mouth was full.

"I didn't see the chaperone thing coming," Liz said.

"Neither did I. Tracy works all day, so we'll just have to deal with her at night. Worst case scenario, we'll drug her wine."

Liz almost choked on her sandwich.

Jason patted her on the back.

"You're bad."

"Thank you for sticking up for me, but you didn't have too."

"I wanted to. Actually, what I really wanted to do was practice some of the moves you guys taught me."

There was a rap on the door and Francis pushed it open.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Steven. How did you get in here without being seen?"

Steve grinned. "Milo put me in the trunk at the hospital and then drove me into the garage."

Liz's eyes grew big as she hugged him.

"You're so gullible. I just got into the back of a van at the loading dock. Thank God, they didn't take me to the Pine Barrens."

Jason smiled.

"Seriously?"

"No. I moved in on the tenth floor last month. I needed my space."

Liz shook her head at his teasing. "Steven, this is Jason."

Jason wiped his hands and stood up. "Hi."

Steven shook it. "We've met before your accident. I'm glad that you're doing better."

"Me too."

They sat down and Steven stole one of Liz's fries. "So, nice digs."

"I know. I love my room. Sonny is really generous."

Steven shook his head. "I can't believe you're hanging out with a mob boss. I thought mom was going to pass out."

Liz grinned. "I wish you could have gotten a picture."

"Who says I didn't?" He pulled out his phone and found the picture and handed it to her. Liz busted out laughing. "They were totally losing it. And I thought you were the good one."

"Not anymore."

"I can't believe they let you shack up with Mr. GQ over there."

Liz rolled her eyes and Jason ignored him because he didn't know what GQ meant.

"Seriously, are you by yourself right now?"

"Yeah, but Tracy will be sleeping here until Carly gets released."

"Carly Benson?"

Liz nodded.

Steven frowned. "I'll bust the windows out your car—that Carly Benson?"

Liz laughed. "She's matured a lot and she's a female so she can be my chaperone. I met some people while I was in there and made some friends. They all watch out for me."

He looked at her skeptically, prompting her to smack him. "Ouch. I guess if they have your back, they can't be too bad."

"They are very nice. I have their backs too. I even have a bestie."

"Really? Is she cute?"

"She's gorgeous, but she's dating Johnny so you will end up in the Pine Barrens if you try anything."

Steven put his hands up. "It was just a question."

Jason got up and cleaned his area and went to the kitchen.

"Is he really doing better?"

"Yeah. He's doing a lot better. Why?"

"I just know he was struggling. My roommate Patrick helped work on him. It was touch and go for a while."

Liz nodded.

Jason walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to check out my room."

"You're the second bedroom after you make the left."

"Thanks."

Liz and Jason were going out of their way to not show any kind of attraction.

"Well, I have to get to the hospital. I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Thanks," she said standing up and hugging him.

"Mom and dad won't be visiting. Mac said it would look suspect because they don't come over here usually and I see them at the hospital."

"Okay."

He pulled out his wallet and handed her some cash. "Dad told me to give that to you. He said a young lady should never walk around without any money."

She smirked. "Yea, now if I see something I like while I'm walking around in here, I can buy it."

He grinned and left. Liz was happy she'd get to see him from time to time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth knocked on Jason's door.

"Come in."

She walked in and smiled. "It's nice."

He was lying on the bed relaxing. "Come sit with me."

She sat down next to him and held his hand. "You tired?"

"Not really. I just wanted to give you some time alone."

"I don't think he suspected anything."

"Good." He sat up and kissed her.

"I missed that."

Jason smiled.

Tracy cleared her throat and they jumped apart. "This is why you need a chaperone."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I would never take it too far."

"Uh huh."

Liz turned her head away from Tracy as she grinned.

"I was just checking out the place before I go back to work. I guess I get Carly's room."

"How are you explaining why you're here?"

Tracy smiled. "That was easy. I'll be dating Francis for the next week and then we'll have a nasty public breakup."

Jason shook his head. "Does Francis know about this?"

"Yup. Sonny just let him know. In fact, Johnny will be at the door for a while. Francis is going to take me to ELQ and give me a nice sloppy kiss when he drops me off at the curve."

"You are enjoying this way too much."

"You bet your Harley I am. Francis is yummy. If I'm going to have to deal with your grumpy attitude for the next three nights, I'm at least going to get to make out with a hunk. It's a win-win."

Liz giggled.

"Oh sweetheart," Francis said from the bottom of the stairs.

Tracy grinned and took a mint out of her purse and popped it into her mouth. "I have to go. No sex. I'll know."

Jason groaned.

She ran down the steps. "You ready?"

Francis chuckled. "Yes."

She looped her arm around his. "Let's go gorgeous."

Francis thought Tracy was funny, so he didn't mind the assignment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jeff hustled Andrea and Audrey out to the car. Tom's merc's noted Elizabeth wasn't with them and made the call.

"Good. Logan is on his way."

Tom put his phone down. It was a risk sending Logan to do his bidding. He wasn't sure if he would turn on him. The only good thing was that he didn't know much. Tom was not nearby. When the time was right, he would make his way to Port Charles and finish what he had started. Too many people were looking for him, so he disappeared. He was in a remote town and his food was delivered by UPS. He never signed for packages and the driver left everything on his porch. It was perfect really. If Logan and his hired help managed to nab Elizabeth, then she would be flown to him and no one would ever find her. Now, he just had to wait. If they failed, he had another plan. It was riskier because he'd had to go to Port Charles and handle things himself, but he knew how to lay low. This was a game, one he had no doubt he'd win.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robert's agents ran from the woods to the back of the house unseen. They entered through the kitchen and spread out around the house. One went with Delores upstairs and hid in the closet. Several went into the Audrey's room and the other guest bedroom while there were still a lot of men positioned on the outskirts of the property. The mercs had no idea that they were being hunted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Logan pulled into the driveway with his lights off. When he got out of the car, the other mercs stepped out of the shadows. A few stayed behind and two went with him. The lead man picked the lock and went inside. Two men stayed downstairs, one in the living room and one near the kitchen door.

Logan knew which room was Liz's. He crept up the stairs and then slowly turned the knob and saw her facing the wall. Seeing the earbud cord made him smile and he started to move forward. He grabbed Delores from behind. "Don't struggle. We're just going to go for a ride."

She smirked and brought her elbow up to his face and Logan stumbled back. The agent singled the others and then jumped out of the closet, holding an assault rifle. "Don't move," he growled.

The door flew open and several men ran inside and secured him.

"Surprise," Delores said taking off the wig.

There was brief gunfire outside when the few remaining mercs decided to fight and were taken down quickly.

The ones downstairs were captured without a fight.

Logan and the other men were taken to the police station.

One of the mercs remained hidden and laid there for several hours until it was safe to slip away. He called Tom as quickly as he could.

"I hope this is good news."

"I'm sorry. We lost a few and the rest are arrested. They have Logan. I honestly don't think Elizabeth was in the house."

"Go to home base and wait for instructions."

"Yes sir."

Tom took the knife he was holding and drove it into the table as he wondered what the hell went wrong.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tracy moaned. "Sonny this is fabulous."

Sonny grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

"Don't tell Cook, but I think you have him beat."

Liz couldn't help but smile as she saw how happy Sonny looked. "It is very tasty."

Max was already on his second helping.

Johnny put his fork down. "I'm going to have throw Jason around a bit tonight to work some of these calories off."

Jason rolled his eyes.

Francis checked his phone. "They got Logan."

"That's great news," Jason said.

"Now what?" Tracy asked.

"Tom still out there, so we can't let our guard down," Francis said.

"He doesn't know where she is right now, so we have an advantage," Sonny said.

"She can't stay holed up in here forever," Tracy said.

Sonny put down his water. "That is true, but for at least the next two or three weeks, she's going to be stuck here."

Tracy pursed her lips. "Elizabeth, why don't you let me hire you?"

Liz put down her fork. "For what?"

"I need some help sketching out a new ad campaign. I think you'd be perfect."

"Really?"

"We'll go over the concept tonight. I basically need some story boards to show to a client."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Liz said.

"We'll go over your salary later. Do you have a bank account?"

"No."

Tracy took a sip of her wine. "I'll have Justice set up one at the bank. I'll just need some information and I can deposit it in there for you. That way, you'll have some spending money when you finally get out of jail."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Tracy."

Despite her grumpy normal countenance and take no prisoners persona, she could be nice and she really liked Elizabeth.

"That must have been some kiss Francis laid on you earlier," Jason quipped.

Francis choked on his dinner and Tracy pounded him on the back.

Sonny chuckled. "Francis, that means you're going to have to be Tracy's stud for longer than a few days."

Tracy grinned. "Now that deserves a toast."

Johnny laughed. "I like you Tracy."

She winked at him. "To friendship."

They pushed their glasses together and finished eating.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robert looked through the double-sided window. "It's going to take a little while to break him."

Logan was staring at the wall ignoring the detective in the room.

"That's okay. I've got all night," Mac said.

Robert smirked. "We might have to play good cop, bad cop."

Mac grinned. "I'm bad."

Robert looked at him like he was crazy. "There is nothing bad about you. You're a marshmallow."

"Whatever."

They studied Logan. Somehow, they needed to make him crack.


	32. Chapter 32 – Up a Notch

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're happy with Tracy! * Kikimoo – Liz's parents don't know that Liason are in a relationship. So they want a chaperone, but would probably go nuts if they realized they were in love. * Guests re: cops – ROFL! *

Chapter 32 – Up a Notch

Elizabeth and Jason were cuddled together on the couch watching a movie. Tracy walked over to them and put her hand on Jason's shoulder. "I'm going to bed. I'll dust her for fingerprints in the morning."

Jason grinned. "Good night Tracy."

"Good night," Elizabeth said.

She disappeared up the stairs and Jason started poking Elizabeth, making her laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"I needed to make some finger prints."

"Silly." She yelped when he pulled her onto his lap. "Breaking the rules already?"

"Do you object?"

"Nope."

He kissed her gently at first, sucking and licking her lips before dipping in for a taste. Elizabeth straddled him, pulling the blanket that had been thrown over her around them. She sighed as he kissed her neck and then kissed her shoulder blades.

"May I touch you again?"

She nodded. "I liked it."

"What else did you like?" he asked as his thumbs skimmed back and forth over her nipples. Liz bit her lip as her body started to react to his ministrations. "I liked touching you."

Jason sucked in his breath as he twitched. She looked so hot and he really did wish she would touch him. Her eyes were closed and her mouth dropped open as she felt pleasure started to spread throughout her body. He took her mouth again, kissing her passionately as his thumbs worked their magic. Her hips started to move on their own accord and Jason reveled in the sweet friction making him come to life.

Liz wasn't afraid of feeling his hardness against her, which amazed her. In fact, it felt really good and she needed more. "Jason," she breathed out. When his hips bucked and he was more fully pressed against her center, she went over the edge and Jason swallowed her noises with his mouth. He pulled back and laid little kisses all over her face as she came down from her high.

After a few minutes, she stood up and held out her hand and he took it as he fumbled for the remote and turned it off.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs to your room."

His head tilted. "Why?"

"You'll see."

They went upstairs and quietly went into his room and Liz locked the door.

He stood in front of the bed.

"Can—can I see you Jason?"

"Elizabeth…."

"I just—I want to see what it looks like." She wants to try and do more than that, but he doesn't need to know that right now.

Jason sucked in his breath. He wasn't sure if he could handle it. His need for her was almost painful.

She pushed up his shirt and then brushed her lips against his chest, sending shivers down his body. When her hands found the snap of his jeans, he stopped her.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know. I want you to be as happy as you make me."

"We're in no rush. I am happy."

She carefully unzipped him and then he grabbed her and kissed her hard as they fell onto the bed. He was impossibly hard and really needed to come. Their bodies were fused together. He held back so he wouldn't scare her, letting her lead the way. Her hand swiped down the bulge in his pants and Jason cursed and buried his head against her shoulder. "Can I see?"

"No."

"Jason please."

"Not yet."

"But I want you to finish."

He groaned. "Do you remember how good you felt moving against me?"

"Yes."

"Put your leg in between mine."

She was half laying on top of him, so she did what he asked.

"Can I do the same thing?"

"Okay."

He began to kiss her again as he slowly began to thrust.

Elizabeth moaned. She couldn't feel all of him because of the jeans, but it was enough to give her a little preview. As they kissed passionately, his thrusts got a little faster. His head dropped back and she kissed his neck as she ran her hand down his chest.

"Elizabeth," he said huskily. He was so close. When he felt her little hand touch his tip, he began to pant and she watched him as he tensed and then his body shook several times as he twitched in her hand.

"Beautiful," she whispered as she watched him come back to earth.

Jason was trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe he had just done that.

She waited for him to get himself together as she laid on his chest. "Why didn't you want me to see you?"

"I just think we're starting to move really fast and I don't want to rush with you. Besides, I like our hot make out sessions."

She smiled. "Me too."

"When you're ready for me to see you, then you can see me."

"You're going to make me wait that long?"

He smirked. "It's only fair."

Elizabeth decided that she would torture him until he gave her what she wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz had gone back to her room in the middle of the night. Tracy peeked into it on her way out and then went downstairs and left them a note to call her if they needed anything.

When Jason got up, Liz was still asleep, so he went downstairs and started making some pancakes. As he flipped them on the grill, he heard a noise and looked up to see a rumpled Elizabeth plod into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

He grabbed some orange juice out of the refrigerator and poured it into a glass he had already placed on the table.

"Thanks."

"You're so not a morning person. I hope you like pancakes."

"I do. How do you know how to make them?"

"Cook insisted that I couldn't live on my own without learning some key things in the kitchen." Jason rolled his eyes making her laugh.

"What other secrets are you hiding from me?" she asked.

"You're just going to have to wait to find out."

They ate leisurely.

"I might have some secrets of my own you know," she said as she put down her fork.

"Really? Care to share them with me?"

She bit her lip. "Maybe I will after I get to see you."

Jason grinned. She was becoming more vocal about what she wants and he really liked it. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Let's just say that you will be buying me a subscription to Cosmo."

"Oh really? I don't think so."

She leaned forward and licked her lips. "I know so."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Elizabeth?"

She sat back and shrugged.

He crooked his finger. "Come here."

Slowly, she made her away around the table. "Yes?"

He smeared some syrup on the neck.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Did Cosmo teach you this?" He pulled her in closer and then began to lick the syrup and Liz moaned.

"It may have mentioned something about fruit and stuff."

He sucked some more away. "I like fruit," he said before continuing to clean her neck. When he finally pulled back, she looked down at him and saw the wicked gleam in his eyes.

"You think you've won this round don't you?"

"I know I did."

She leaned forward so her mouth hovered right above his ear. She had come this far, so she decided to take it up a notch. Nicole would be proud. "You'll be singing a different tune when I lick the syrup off your….."

He pushed her back so he could look at her. "Elizabeth!"

"I'm going to take go a shower. You think about that." She hurried away before she turned red, leaving a stunned Jason behind.

He sat there for a moment, realizing that Elizabeth is definitely ready for more. "I'm in such big trouble," he muttered before cleaning up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth worked on some ideas for her first storyboard. She was so excited to get to do something productive.

Jason went over his class information and tried to figure out what he needed. Edward scheduled a meeting the next day at the shop so he could show Jason the space. He wished that Elizabeth could join them, but for right now it was better if she stayed put.

Elizabeth's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie," Andrea said. Having Elizabeth so close but yet so far was frustrating.

"Hi mom. What's up?"

"Just checking to make sure you're okay. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I heard you were working at General Hospital."

"I'm trying to get my bearings. It has been a while since I worked in an actual building." It was an adjustment that most wouldn't even consider.

"Thank you for staying. You really didn't have too."

"Oh yes we did. You'll be getting a care package from Tracy."

Her eyes got big. "Sweets?"

Andrea smiled. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Did she tell you that she gave me a job?"

"No, she was in a meeting so we left the package in her office."

Liz told her all about it and Andrea was glad that her daughter had something good to focus on.

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you."

A nurse got Andrea's attention.

"I have to go, but I love you."

"Love you too mom. Tell dad the same."

"I will."

Jason looked up from the book. "Did I hear you say sweets?"

"Yup, I think Gram made us something to munch on."

He yawned and sat back. The door opened and Robert walked in.

"Hi," Liz said.

"Hello doll. How are you doing?"

"Good."

Robert sat down. "Logan isn't talking. He will be booked on attempted kidnapping and a plethora of other charges. I don't want to bore you. Bottom line is that he's going to jail and won't be getting out any time soon."

"That's good," Jason said.

"Unfortunately, that means that Elizabeth is pretty much stuck here."

"What about me?"

"Well, you should probably lay low. If you're seen, then people will expect you to fall back into your old routine. So, you'd have to go back to working at Jake's to keep up appearances. We're not sure what Tom knows." Tom is such a wild card that they don't want to take a lot of chances.

Jason sighed. "I was supposed to go out tomorrow. People are going to expect me to be back and be normal. Won't hiding look suspect?"

"Not at first, they'll just think that you're avoiding the media. But, after a few weeks, we'll probably have to revisit things."

"I'm starting school in another week. I will have to go out then."

Robert thought for a moment. "I guess I don't have a problem with that except that Tom will probably have you followed and know where you are living. When he comes up empty at Audrey's, he might think Liz is staying here too."

"How about I go to Jake's on my way back and make an appearance? My room is still there and has some of my things in it. Jake will lie for me and say that I just left if anyone asks."

"Sounds good. You're just going to have to be careful. Pay attention to your surroundings and make sure that you're never alone okay?"

"Okay."

Robert stood. "Alright, I have work to do. I'll touch base with you in a few days."

Elizabeth watched him leave. "Are you nervous about him following you?"

Jason shrugged. "Yes and no. I just don't want him to find you. If I have to work at Jake's a few nights to keep up appearances, I will."

"You might have to sleep there."

"No. I'm not leaving you at night."

She sat on his lap. "You might not have a choice. I'll be okay. Francis or Johnny will be here."

"This sucks."

"I know."

"I will take you and disappear before I let him get to you." He knew Sonny could make it happen.

She rested her forehead on his. "I would go anywhere with you."

He kissed her gently. "Don't fret about it. We'll deal with whatever comes."

"Okay."

She kissed him this time.

"I love you," he said softly. The minute they left his lips, he held his breath, not sure if it was too soon to say them.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. The words sounded so beautiful coming out of his mouth. "I love you too."

There was two knocks and the door swung open. "Tracy's on her way up," Francis warned.

Liz got up and went back to the desk. "She's early."

"She's nosey."

She laughed.

Tracy waltzed in a few minutes later. "They warned you that I was coming didn't they?"

Jason looked up at her. "Why are you here so early?"

"My meeting got out ahead of schedule and I wanted to spend some time working with Elizabeth."

Liz got up and handed her a sketchpad. "Just some things I thought of."

Tracy looked through them. "Interesting, knowing the customer, I don't think this one will work, but the other two are great."

Liz smiled. "This is my favorite," she said pointing to one.

"Me too. Well, I'm impressed. With very little direction, you managed to come up with a great concept. Let's put our heads together and expound on it."

"Okay."

They got comfortable and Jason watched them for a little while before going into the kitchen to see what they had for dinner. Tracy was being very patient with Elizabeth and for some reason that surprised him. He was so used to her being brash that he just figured she was that way all of the time.

A few minutes later, Tracy walked into the kitchen to get some water.

"You're good with her."

She shrugged. "She's talented and smart. I have something to go on."

"I just saw you as more of a yeller."

"Sometimes I am: especially if someone has no clue or is late. If you stay on my good side, I'm golden. I do, however, like to yell. It's invigorating. I don't get out much."

Jason chuckled. "Elizabeth sketched a couple of logos for the shop. Would you mind looking at them and giving me your opinion?"

"You want my opinion?"

"You are good at what you do. I trust you."

"Alright then, I'll take a look."

They went into the living room and Tracy asked Liz to see them. She studied them for a bit. "I think this one is the best," she said pointing to it.

"That one is good," Jason said.

"It's simple and cool and I think it will great on a business card."

"Thanks Tracy."

"See, I'm not so bad after all."

There was a knock and Sonny walked in. "Dinner at my place."

Tracy smiled. "If I didn't know better, I would think you are trying to fatten me up."

Sonny chuckled. "Everyone who eats at my house knows that my food has no calories."

"Uh huh. Tell that to Max's love handles," Tracy said.

"Um, how do you know about his love handles?" Sonny teased.

"I could spot them a mile away and I know it's your handy work. Now Francis, I don't think he has an ounce of fat on him."

"Tracy, I hate to tell you this, but Francis is married and has five kids," Jason quipped.

She shot him a look. "He better not be."

"He is mine though," Liz said.

Tracy shook her head. "You've already got a man. And as for you," she said looking at Jason, "don't make me call Brenda."

Jason groaned.

"She's like your kryptonite."

"I'll protect you baby," Liz said playfully.

"Thank you."

"Where is AJ?" Jason asked.

Tracy sighed. "He's working with Edward again. Daddy promised not to put a lot of pressure on him. We'll see if he can handle it."

Jason wasn't so sure. ELQ always seemed to be AJ's downfall. "I hope for his sake that he stays sober."

"Me too."


	33. Chapter 33 – Daddy Dearest

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are still enjoying this one! This chapter is more Nicole-centric.

Chapter 33 – Daddy Dearest

Nicole sat on the bench that Elizabeth and Jason had always frequented. She had been biding her time since they left and tried to stay busy, but it was a tough adjustment for her.

Manny sat down on one side of her and Johnny on the other. They thought she was a little depressed and had decided to try and cheer her up. Tess and Carly plopped into their laps.

"I miss Elizabeth," Nicole said softly.

"I really missed Jason," John said before sniffing.

They all laughed.

"Brat. Don't make fun of me."

John grinned. "I can't help it."

"I'm sorry that I've been down."

"It's okay. We understand," Tess said.

"I'll try to do better."

A nurse walked up to them. "Nicole, you have a visitor."

Nicole frowned. "Who?"

"Your father."

Nicole jumped up in a panic and started to back away.

Tess jumped off John's lap and grabbed Nicole. "What's wrong? You're shaking."

"No—this can't be right. What does he look like?" Nicole asked.

"He's tall with blondish hair and blue eyes."

Nicole frowned. "That's not my dad."

Carly got up. "You want me to go talk to him?"

"No, he could be dangerous."

"Then you don't need to go either," John said.

The nurse decided to call security.

"I need to face this or he'll blindside me."

Carly took one hand and Tess the other.

"There's something you don't know about me." Her words were spoken so softly, that the others had to strain to hear them.

"It doesn't matter. We're your friends," Manny said.

"It always matters. Elizabeth, Johnny, and Sonny know about it already."

"Did you think we wouldn't accept you if we knew?" Tess asked.

Nicole sighed. "It's just mortifying and…" She started to get emotional.

Carly hugged her. "It's okay. Don't cry." Tears were streaming down Nicole's face.

"When I was a teenager, my dad, Paul, forced me into pornography."

Carly pulled back and looked at her. "Oh my God."

Manny was pissed.

"It was horrible and there are films and pictures of me. I was so young. I tried to kill my father because I couldn't take it anymore."

"He deserved it. How did you get away?" Tess asked.

"I was so screwed up. One day, I just ran. I was on the streets and I did what I had to in order to survive."

John couldn't believe Nicole had been through all of that.

"I need to face this."

"Not without us," John said.

"Sonny has been looking for my dad because he wants me back in the industry and will probably try to use throwing me in jail or some other threat to entice me back."

Manny clenched his fists. "Over my dead body."

Nicole walked up to him. "Thank you for wanting to protect me, but this is my battle. I won't let any of you get hurt because of me. It's my mess."

Carly touched her arm. "You're just not used to someone having your back. Let us." There was so much hurt and pain felt by their group that sometimes it was almost overwhelming.

"Please," Tess said.

She looked at them all for a moment and then shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Even though she was trying to be really strong, she needed them. "Okay. Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tracy put the picture of the logo in her laptop bag so she could give it to Edward. "Francis did some interviews and there is one guy he thinks you'd really get along with."

"Great. I'll look forward to meeting him."

"We figure that we could get him started in two weeks. Nicole will be out by then right?"

Jason nodded. "Are you helping Edward?"

"A little bit. We'll start posting some advertising once we hire your shop manager."

"It's all coming together."

"Edward is determined to help you get a good start. He's trying to make things up to you and he really wants to be there for you. I know he can be pushy, but please let him. I haven't seen him this excited by anything in a long time and Lila couldn't be happier."

"I miss her."

"Then you're going to have to drop by after your first class. You can tell us how it went."

"Okay."

Liz smiled. It was nice seeing how Jason's family was rallying behind him. He needed the support and for people to believe in him. He had a doctor's appointment with Patrick in the morning and she was really hoping that they got good news and Jason's brain injury was finally healing. She knew that Jason needed to know he was going to be fine. It would just give him more confidence.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nicole walked into the reception area with her friends flanking her. There were already three security guards there and John's guards were ready at a moment's notice. "Who are you?"

"I have a message from your father."

"Go on."

"I'm going to be starring with you in your next film. He thought we could get to know each other better."

Manny started to move forward and John grabbed his arm.

"I am not staring in anything. Tell that pig that if he comes anywhere near me when I get out, it will be the last thing he does."

"Come on, don't be like that baby. You're a looker. We could have a lot of fun and make some cash to boot."

Nicole's bravado started to falter. She hated her father so much for pushing her past in her face every time he got the chance.

Carly rushed past her and smacked the guy hard across the face. One of the guards grabbed her.

"Let go of me," she said struggling.

A nurse moved forward. "Carly, if you can't hold it together, you'll have to go to your room."

"Sorry I lost it."

The nurse actually understood. From what she could gather, it was a very bad situation.

John grabbed Nicole's face. "You okay?"

She shook her head no and John put his arm around her and led her to her room.

"Have I been replaced?" The guy yelled.

Carly turned and looked at him. "If I were you, I'd run."

The man could see she wasn't playing, so he took off out the door. The nurse went to go get Violet who was in a session.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny, who is at Sonny's apartment, felt his phone vibrate and picked up. "Hello?"

"It's Mikey, John's guard."

"What's going on?"

"He wanted you to know that something happened with Nicole."

Johnny stood up, getting Sonny's attention. "Was it her dad?"

"Yeah. He sent some guy in there pretending to be him. When Nicole showed up to confront him, he said that he was going to star in a film with her when they got out."

Johnny groaned. "Do you have the guy?"

"We worked him over and sent a message back to her father." Mikey and the guys thought the man was disgusting. "He has only spoken to her dad by phone and we tried to trace the number, but it must be a burn phone. John thought that maybe you could swing by and see her tonight."

"I'm on my way."

He ended the call and realized that Sonny had moved next to him.

"What happened?"

"Nicole's dad sent some piece of shit to the facility to harass her. He pretended to be her father before she got there. I'm sure that scared her and then he told her that he was the star of her next film. Fucker." Johnny was really mad.

"You need to calm down on the way over there. Hopefully, John's men are following the guy."

"I'm sure they are. From what I could tell, they are thorough."

"Keep me informed."

"I will. I'll be back later."

"I'll save you some food," Sonny said as he watched Johnny leave. He headed over to the other penthouse. Everyone else now knew Nicole's secret and he just hoped that they would help her get through this. Liz needed to know what was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

To say Jason was stunned by the words coming out of Sonny's mouth would be an understatement. He couldn't believe that Nicole had been through so much and was still standing.

Liz wiped a tear away. "I wish I could be there for her."

"I know. Carly and Tess will take care of her and you know Manny and John won't let anything happen to her."

"Are you going to smuggle her out of the facility like you did us?"

"It looks like we're going to have to. I'm sure that Paul will look for her in Port Charles. She'll have to lay low for a while until we get a handle on it," Sonny said.

"I'm glad Johnny is going to her. It will show her that she matters."

Tracy was shocked. She figured that Edward had run a background check already. She went upstairs to her room and made a call.

"Tracy?" Edward asked.

"Hey. Look, something happened with Nicole at the facility. Did you run a background check on her?"

Edward sighed. "Yes." When he read Nicole's history, he had almost gotten physically ill. Lila had to talk him down and convince him to let Sonny handle it. She figured he probably already knew and was hunting for the man. Everyone has principles, and forcing a child into pornography was about as low as you could get.

"I can't even imagine."

"Will you work with her at the shop to help her learn what she needs to know?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Tracy couldn't say no. She felt bad that she had given the girl a hard time on family day. Nicole needs this fresh start just as much or even more than Jason does. "I'll get her up to speed."

Edward slightly smiled. Tracy was showing a different side to herself lately and Edward really liked the change. Of course, she still bickered with Monica, something things would never change, but it was a welcomed shift.

She told him what happened at the facility and filled in some blanks. Edward was livid.

"Hopefully, she'll be fine," Tracy said.

Edward sighed. "I definitely hope so."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Violet walked into Nicole's room. She was lying on the bed and Carly was holding her hand. "Can I have a moment with Nicole please?"

Carly nodded and one by one, everyone left the room.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry. I told the nurses that if anyone else shows up to see you, they have to come get me first."

Nicole sat up. "I just feel like I can't escape that life. It just makes me start to doubt that I can get beyond it."

"Don't say that. You don't have to go back to that. Jason has already given you a job and you have friends to support you now."

"I hate that everyone knows. It was nice that they just liked me without any pity."

"You think they pity you?"

She shrugged.

"Don't assume you know how they feel Nicole. It's natural for them to be upset and feel bad that you had to go through that. Don't let him make you question your friends. "

Nicole knew she was right. "I'm not going to let him win. I mean, I know right now I'm freaking out, but sometimes it just hits me hard."

"I know, just don't stay there."

"I won't—I can't." She paused as tears rolled down her face. "Let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

Nicole took a deep breath. "If you were me, do you really think you could let go of the anger? Could you just forgive him and move on? You want me to control my anger over this and I don't see how that is humanly possible. He preyed on a minor who happens to be his child. Sometimes he watched and gave me directions. I mean, who does that?"

Violet sighed. "You're right. I can't sit here and tell you to let the anger go. You have a right to be upset, but if you let it control you then he wins. After being in here for several weeks, I've seen the change in you. You laugh a lot and have friends and now, you have positive experiences to look forward too. Don't let that asshole ruin your progress."

Nicole wiped her face. She actually felt better now that Violet didn't make her feel bad about her anger. "I won't."

"Why don't you rest for a while? I think you need a breather."

"Thank you for talking me down."

Violet stood up. "Anytime."

Nicole laid down and clutched her pillow, letting herself cry it out; no longer able to hold it in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Violet walked up to the gang in the rec room.

"How is she?" Tess asked.

"She's rightfully angry, but she's calming down."

Carly wiped away a tear. "I can't believe he hurt her like that." It was disgusting that any parent would do harm to their kids. Nicole's dad took it to another level.

"She thinks that you'll treat her differently now."

Manny frowned. "Why?"

Violet sat down.

"Does she think that we'll pity her?" Tess asked.

"Yes. Sometimes, we don't realize how our face looks when we talk to people. She's scared that she'll be able to see that you feel bad for her in your expressions, so it will constantly make her think about the past."

"Of course I feel sorry for her," John said.

"I know, but you can't just look at her from only that perspective just because you know." Violet paused. "Right now, Nicole is still struggling with not letting her past define her."

"I get it. It's like how everyone looks at me like I'm Satan when I walk into the hospital. It hurts, even though in my case I deserve it," Carly said.

"You still shouldn't be judged for your mistakes forever," Tess said. For the most part, she felt like most people were judgmental hypocrites.

"Just try not to treat her differently. I'm not asking you to not care and neither is she."

They watch Violet walk away.

"This sucks," John said.

"I know. Her dad seems just as psycho as Tom," Carly said.

"She's not only a fighter, but I can't see her losing this battle." Tess knows that Nicole is fierce.

"What I worry about is how far she'll go to win it," John said. He knew all about crazy fathers. Sometimes, you did things you wish you hadn't to put him in his place. It was like selling a piece of your soul.

"Well, I've got her back," Carly said.

John and Tess nod and just hope that when the time comes to take down Paul, that Nicole will come out unscathed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The door to Nicole's room opens and she looks up. "Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

Johnny moves into the room, securing the door behind him. "I heard what happened and I had to come."

She jumps up and runs into his arms.

"Shhhh," he said trying to sooth her.

"I hate him so much."

"I know, but you can't let him win. You've been doing so well."

She grips the back of his shirt, never wanting to let go. "Everyone knows now."

"I'm sorry, but they won't judge you. They care about you."

"They'll look at me different."

He pulls back. "Do you think I look at you differently?"

"Yes, but it's not in a bad way."

"It hurts that you had to go through all of that and he still is trying to destroy you. When you really care about someone, you can't help but feel their pain."

"I just questioned everything and doubted …" she took a languid breath, "I can't let him have that kind of control over me."

"You're human, Nicole. It's going to be alright. You caught it and now you can choose a different way to react."

She tightened her grip around his waist. "Thank you for not totally babying me. Violet is always preaching that I need to change my perspective when things get tough. This is one of those times that I need to see it in a different way and use the experience to strengthen my resolve."

He slightly smiled. "Exactly. See, you don't even need me."

She pulled back. "Yes I do. I needed to hear what you said. It helped me. I know that I can survive on my own, but it's nice to know that I have someone to lean on when things get rough."

He softly stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand. "You have me." When he took the assignment from Sonny, he never thought it would lead to finding someone special. Even though he was dreading it initially, it ended up being the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. "I didn't even know that I needed more until I met and got to know you. Being here is not just for you, it's also for me. Knowing that you are okay makes it tolerable that we're in separate places."

"Can you stay for a little while?"

"Yes. You have me for a few hours."

A slow grin graced her face. "In that case …" She grabbed the back of his head and laid a kiss on him that he wouldn't soon forget. It was hot and they both poured their feelings into it.

"Nice."

"I was going more for naughty."

Johnny chuckled. Now he knew she was going to be alright.


	34. Chapter 34 - Tenacity

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Lost a lot of people yesterday. Here's some more. * arcoiris0502 – Thanks! * ilovedana53 – I like writing Tracy with lots of layers. * lrobinson01 – Thanks! * Twisted Musalih – Thank you! * Dreamlover22 – Agree!

Chapter 34 - Tenacity

Nicole ran her hand down Johnny's chest. "Elizabeth and I were reading about driving men wild in Cosmo."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh. I'm looking forward to trying a few things out."

"I'm looking forward to the surprise." He moves to the bed and pulls her onto his lap.

"Normally, being sexual makes me sad, but with you I just feel and don't think about all the bad. Thank you."

He is glad that she trusts him. "Thank you. You were a very early Christmas present and I intend on unwrapping you very slowly."

She smiled. "That was very smooth Mr. O'Brien."

"It was. Sometimes I even surprise myself."

They laughed and spent the rest of the rest of two hours talking and kissing. Right before he left, he took out his phone and placed a call.

Elizabeth answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, someone here wants to talk to you."

Liz is so happy. "Nicole?"

"Hey."

"Are you okay? Did Johnny beat the snot out of the guy? I miss you so much."

"Slow down. Yes I'm okay. The guy took off before Johnny got there, but Carly smacked him good."

Liz was surprised. "Wow."

"I know. She was a rock star. And for the record, I miss you too. How are things going?"

"Okay. We had a chaperone that Jason can't stand so we switched her out for Tracy."

Johnny played with hair while she talked.

"What! She must have been a royal bitch. How's it going with the wicked witch?"

"She's actually not so bad. I have a job drawing storyboards for ELQ. She's been mentoring me and she just told us that she agreed to mentor you."

Nicole almost choked. "Get out."

Liz chuckled. "Hold on, she's holding her hand out."

"Nicole?"

"Hi."

"Edward and I talked and when you start at the shop, I'm going to help you get your bearings. I know I wasn't nice to you initially. Maybe it's habit, but I'm very protective of my family."

"You're not doing this because you feel sorry for me are you?"

"You do remember meeting me right?"

Nicole smiled. "Yes. Thank you Tracy. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Get better and we'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Liz took the phone. "Hold on."

"Nicole?"

"Sonny. Hi."

"I'm sorry that guy got near you. We're going to have to talk about security when you get here."

"Okay. I won't be on full restriction will I?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll try to make it work so you can go to the shop," Sonny said.

"Thanks."

"The cops got Logan. He's not talking, but Mac doesn't think he knows much anyway."

"At least the scum is in jail where he belongs."

He was going to pay eventually, but Nicole didn't need to know the details. "You hang in there okay? I'll do everything I can to find your dad."

"Thank you Sonny. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"You don't. That's what friends are for. Besides, you're taking Johnny off my hands."

Nicole smiled. "True. That's a lot of work."

Sonny laughed. "I'll talk to you soon."

Johnny took his phone. "Did you just make fun of me?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

He tickled her and they fell back onto the bed. "I hate leaving you."

"You make me feel so girlie," she said trying not to cry.

"Is that a bad thing?"

She nodded. "It ruins my tough girl act."

He slightly smiled. "Can't you be a little bit of both?"

She let out a breath as she struggled to keep it together. "I guess."

He kissed her gently. "Don't cry baby."

That just made her cry more. She threw her hands around his neck and clung to him for a moment.

"It's going to be okay."

She pulled back and sat up. Johnny looked up at her. "I can call Sonny—"

"No. Please don't. I'm okay. It's just hard to say goodbye."

He stood and held out his hand. "Walk me out."

She nodded. "Give me sec." He watched her hurry into the bathroom to wipe her face.

A moment later she came out. "Better?"

"You know you're gorgeous."

"You're great for my ego."

He kissed her on the top of the head and led her to the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Leaving Nicole behind was hard for Johnny. Naturally, he wanted to stay and protect her, but with Tom on the loose, he iss needed back in Port Charles. He answered his phone in case it was Sonny. "Hello?"

"It's Jason."

"What's up?"

"First, is she okay?"

"She will be. It was hard for her telling everyone what happened, but they have her back. I spoke to John and between his guards and ours, hopefully, we'll keep her dad away."

"Good. Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead." It will help him kill time.

"I need to find out what our girls are up to."

Johnny laughed. "Are you talking about Cosmo?"

"You know?"

"Nicole mentioned it. Don't you want to be surprised?"

"Hell no, I'm not a fan. Besides, I'd like to be prepared so I can think of a counter move."

Johnny thought this was priceless. "What exactly do you need?"

"Can you pick up a Cosmo so we can see what they were reading?"

"Seriously? You want me to walk into a store and buy a girlie magazine?"

"Are you scared?" Jason asked playfully.

"No, but I do have a reputation. I'll send Max. He's big girl."

Jason laughed. "Alright, just have him bring it to Sonny's tomorrow."

"I'll make the call."

Johnny dialed and Max picked up on the first ring.

"Hello."

"I need a favor."

"What now?"

"Don't sound so excited. Can you pick up a Cosmo on the way to the Towers tomorrow morning?"

Max choked on his beer. "You want me to do what?"

"Don't act like you haven't before."

"Are you going all sissy on me O'Brien?"

"Shut it. It's for Jason."

Max laughed loudly. "Liar. I'll have Milo do it. He's about one step from wearing a dress."

Johnny grinned at visual. "He already shaves."

"Should he pick up a Glamour too? You and Jason can practice doing each other's hair and makeup."

"I won't even ask how you knew the name of it."

"Whatever. Don't be a hater."

"Just bring it to Sonny's in the morning please."

"Later you big girl."

Johnny shook his head. Jason definitely owed him one.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tracy went to bed and Jason and Elizabeth snuck into his room.

"It's fun sneaking around," Liz said.

"Are you turning into a bad girl?"

"I don't know. Do you like me better bad or good?"

Jason pretended to think. "Hmmm, right now, I'm going to go with bad."

She grinned. "Suppose I like bad boys?"

He licked her bottom lip and lightly sucked. "I'll be as bad as you want me to be."

"Oh really? Then you won't have a problem letting me see all of you?"

"And what exactly do I get to see in return?"

Liz took a deep breath and pulled off her shirt. She reached behind her to undo her bra.

"Elizabeth, I'm just teasing you."

"I know. I'm just—ready."

Jason could feel himself getting harder already. When he didn't say anything, she closed her eyes and unhooked the clasps. She held it in place and blushed. "What if I'm not big enough?"

He was shocked by the question. "You are perfect to me Elizabeth. Don't you know how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head no.

"Turn around."

She turned and he laid kisses on her upper back and then purposely blew some air over her skin, making her shiver.

"Put your hands down."

She slowly released the hold she had on her bra and Jason kissed her shoulders and then neck as the material fell away. His hands cupped her as she moaned. When he tweaked her nipples with his fingertips, she arched her back, wanting more.

Jason sat down and spun her around, kissing the fleshy part of her breast before flicking his tongue over her nipple. Elizabeth grabbed his head as he greedily started to suck. "Oh God," she muttered as he lightly raked his teeth against her. His other hand squeezed and teased her other nipple, further driving her crazy. She whimpered when his mouth left her, only to latch on to the other one. Elizabeth was convinced that Jason's mouth was heaven. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately before burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Why are you stopping?"

"I only have so much resolve, baby."

She quickly put her hand on his crotch and Jason moaned. "Let me see you," she whispered as she rubbed.

He growled and flipped her onto the bed and then stood up.

"I let you see me."

"Elizabeth…." God, it was taking everything he had to walk away from her. "You drive me crazy. I want you so bad."

"Then let me touch you then. I want you to be happy."

He closed his eyes and pulled down his zipper to give him some room and then counted to ten as he put his hand on the wall and leaned forward.

Elizabeth got up and stood in front of him and before he knew it, her hand and slipped into his pants and she grabbed him.

Jason let out a tortured gulp as she started to move up and down. He grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Let go," he growled.

She let him go and slipped her hand out and Jason grabbed her and lifted her up as he pushed her against the wall and ravished her lips. He was unrelenting and she could barely keep up as he began to thrust against her. Then realizing that he was being very rough with her, he stopped as he struggled to catch his breath.

Her chest was heaving. It was so intense and it made her realize how much power Jason had and that he clearly held back a lot with her. "I'm sorry."

He carried her to the bed. "Why?"

"Because I didn't think about how all of this affected you."

"Did I scare you?"

"No Jason. I guess I was just surprised. You're usually so gentle, but that was really hot."

He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure I could think of something."

"I need a cold shower and you need to go to your room before you make me lose control again."

She smiled. "I like making you lose control."

He kissed her passionately before getting up. "Goodnight baby. I love you."

"You're kicking me out."

"Yes."

She pouted and he grabbed her foot and pulled her to the end of the bed and sucked on her bottom lip.

"You are temptress."

She gave him a peck and then put her shirt back on and grabbed her bra. "Goodnight Jason."

He smiled as she left and then he headed into the bathroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they ate breakfast and then Jason headed over to Sonny's.

"Hey Max," Jason said sitting down at the table.

Max smirked. "Hey Jason."

Sonny chuckled and pushed the Cosmo towards him as Johnny plopped down next to him.

Jason flipped through it.

"Hey, this list isn't that bad," Johnny said as he read along.

Jason agreed.

"Maybe we can give each other mani pedis later on," Max said.

Sonny chuckled.

"Whatever. Don't be a hater because someone isn't trying to drive you wild."

Max rolled his eyes. "If they were, I'd be in the bedroom with them, not reading some girlie magazine."

"I really liked number twelve," Johnny said.

"Maybe I should buy Elizabeth a subscription."

Johnny grinned.

"Pathetic," Max said as he sighed.

"We better get going," Johnny said standing up. "Try not to get jelly on the pages Max."

Jason chuckled. "Later loser."

Sonny watched them leave. "Call Stan and get him over here."

"Okay Boss."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Johnny walked into the waiting room and found Monica there. She gave Jason a hug and they sat down.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable if I was with you."

"Thanks."

"How are things going at the penthouse?"

"They're good. I'll sneak and see Lila on the way to Jake's."

"She'll be very happy to see you."

The nurse called Jason and him and Monica followed her to a room.

Tony came in a few minutes later. "Well hello."

"Hey."

"How's it going?"

"I'm doing a lot better. I'm not getting angry that much anymore."

Tony was glad to hear that. "Well good. Let's get a scan and see what we're looking at. The nurse will take you to the room and I'll meet you back at the office."

About forty-five minutes later, Jason and Monica sat down in Tony's office and they joined him shortly thereafter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tony sat down and got comfortable. "Well, I have to say Jason, you are pretty much a miracle."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not only did you survive a horrific accident, but your scans showed significant healing. I never would have thought it was possible after a year. Clearly, you've been working hard to stay calm and move forward."

"I have."

Jason and Monica couldn't help but smile.

"Well, keep up the good work. I don't think you'll have a lot of problems with the rages anymore."

Monica wiped away a tear.

Jason held her hand. "So, I just keep doing what I'm doing?"

"Yes. You should be very proud of yourself." Tony didn't think it was going to happen after a year, but Jason proved him wrong again.

They stood up and Monica gave Tony a hug. He shook Jason's hand. "You take care."

"Thanks."

They went back to the lobby and Jason gave Monica a hug and headed to the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila grinned when she saw Jason walking towards her. "Oh, you are a sight for sore eyes."

Jason gave her a hug and a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you very much too. How did the doctor's appointment go?"

"I'm doing better than expected and Tony thinks the rages are over."

Lila's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Jason. I am so happy for you."

"Me too."

"How are you and Elizabeth doing?"

"We're good. She's amazing and I love her."

Lila was grinning from ear to ear. "I knew you two would be perfect."

"Every day she gets more confident. I couldn't have done this without her."

"Well, I'm really glad that you found each other."

"Me too. I can't stay long. I have to meet someone at Jake's for an interview."

"For the shop?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so proud of Jason. You've come such a long way."

So much had changed in the last month and Jason was just happy that things were finally going his way.

They said their goodbyes and Jason and Johnny headed for Jake's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They walked in and a man walked towards them and shook hands with Johnny.

"Jason, this is Mitchell Ratcliffe who goes by the nickname Coleman."

Jason shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Coleman smiled. "Francis told me that you were looking for someone to run your shop for a while."

"I am. I'm going to start school next week, but I already have a space and a receptionist."

"Nice, I'd like to see it."

"Let's sit down," Johnny said.

They sat in a booth.

"Francis will take Jason to see it tomorrow. Maybe you can meet us there."

"Sounds good. Just let me know the town. I'm looking to lay down some roots around here. When you get out, what are your plans?"

"Well, I was hoping to learn as much as I could from you. I also want to build and sell bikes. Is that something that you're interesting in?"

"To a degree. I have my specialties. Maybe I could continue to wrench while you concentrate on the rest."

"That could work."

Coleman seemed like a pretty calm person. Jason didn't want any drama. "I have some legacy customers I can bring in."

"Sounds good. It will help get our name out there."

"Which is?"

"Torque."

Coleman smiled. "I like it."

Jason showed him a picture of the logo and some of the shop that he had.

"Well, I'm definitely interested. We'll meet tomorrow and go over some of the fine details."

They all stood and shook hands.

Jason watched him walk away. "He seems cool."

"Francis has known him for a long time. He has a lot of experience."

"That's exactly what I need."

Jake walked over. "Well look who the hottie dragged in."

Johnny and Jason grinned. "Anything going on?" Johnny asked.

"Some guy was in here last night asking for you. I covered, but I think you should make an appearance tonight."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

"Why don't you work tonight? I could use the extra hand."

"Alright."

Jake gave him a hug. "It's nice having you back."

"Thanks."


	35. Chapter 35 – Discord

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Cosmo humor and Tracy! Next chapter, Carly will join them and then after that I'll speed up a little so we can bring some more people into the fold and move the story along.

Chapter 35 – Discord

Jason walked into the penthouse and a second later, his arms were filled with Elizabeth. "Hey baby."

"Hi. How did it go?"

He walked with her still dangling, "Good. I'm healing and the worst is definitely over."

She smiled. "I'm so happy."

They kissed and he sat her down.

"I saw Lila. She's looking forward to seeing you."

"I wish I could have gone with you."

"I know. I met Coleman, who is probably going to be my shop manager," Jason said.

"Is he nice?"

"He seems pretty kick back. If Francis trusts him, then I trust him."

They held hands.

"What do I smell?"

"Brownies."

"You baked?" Jason is surprised.

"Uh huh." She grabbed a plate off the coffee table and he took one.

"Very good."

"Thank you. Want to see my storyboard?"

He nodded.

Liz got it out and Jason was really impressed. "I think Tracy is really going to like that."

"I hope so. You know, tonight is our last night with her."

"I'm surprised that your parents agreed to let Carly babysit us."

"I asked Sonny about that. He said that he wasn't specific about who it was, just that there would be older girls here to watch out for me."

"Tracy hasn't been so bad. I'm surprised. Why are you smiling?"

"Because Tracy came here for lunch and laid a big kiss on Francis this morning when he dropped her off. I teased him about it and he turned a little red."

Jason chuckled. "Do you think he likes her?"

"It's hard to tell. Can I play matchmaker?"

"If it will keep you out of trouble, then yes."

"I can't guarantee that."

"Poor Francis, I'm not sure which is worse, unleashing you on him or Tracy."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe you put me in the same category as her."

"You're the one who admitted to being trouble."

Jason was saved by a knock on the door. Liz sat next to him and was very happy when she saw her brother. "Hey."

"What are you two up too? Wait? Do I smell—oh my god," he said grabbing a brownie and stuffing it into his mouth. "So good."

Liz laughed. "You are so predictable."

"Can't talk right now, I'm feeding."

Jason got up and went into the kitchen.

"He doesn't have to leave every time I come over."

"I think he just wants to give us some privacy."

"So, how's it going with your roommate?" Steven asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Lizzie, you are living with a guy."

"And? I lived with you for years."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not the same."

"Yes it is. Jason is very quiet and Tracy has been wonderful."

"Now I know there is something in these brownies."

She smacked him on the arm. "Don't be talking bad about my brownies."

"Why does it have to be bad?"

She shook her head. "So tell me about you. Who are you seeing?"

"No one in particular. Patrick and I like to play the field."

"I really need to meet this Patrick person."

"He's right downstairs."

"Tempting, but I'm not supposed to be living here remember?" Liz said as she munched.

"He can keep a secret. He's a doctor. It's what we do." Steven sent a text.

Jason walked back into the room.

"So Jason, what are you up too?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm opening a bike shop and about to start school."

"I assume you don't mean tricycles."

Jason smirked. "No. Have you ever been on a motorcycle?"

"No. Does it get you lots of chicks?"

Liz groaned.

"Um, I suppose it could."

"Dude, you should really take advantage of that."

There was a knock and then Patrick strode inside.

Steven stood up. "This is my sister Elizabeth and her roommate Jason. This is Patrick."

Patrick shook Jason's hand and then kissed Elizabeth's. "I know Jason. Sorry that I missed our appointment this morning. I had an emergency surgery. Tony filled me in. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Patrick turned to Steven. "Why didn't you tell me she was gorgeous?"

Liz blushed and Jason clenched his fist.

"Don't even look at her. She is off limits."

Patrick frowned. "Why?"

"Because my baby sister is not dating a player. Besides, you might get her dirty."

Patrick and Steven laughed.

"What is that?" Patrick asked eyeing the brownies.

"It's brownies. You want …" Before Elizabeth could finish her sentence, Patrick had popped one into his mouth.

"Beautiful and can bake. That, my friends, is a rarity."

Jason decided that he hated Patrick Drake. He figured that it was safer if he went upstairs to wait for them to leave, because he didn't think he could stop himself from strangling the man if he called Elizabeth beautiful one more time.

"So, what's up with you and the bad boy?" Patrick asked.

Liz frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"He looked like he was going to kill me."

"He did look a little miffed," Steven said.

"You two are insane. He's just looking out for me."

"Uh huh," Patrick said.

Steven's head tilted. "Please don't tell me that you like him."

"Why? I mean, would that be so bad?"

"He's older than you and from what I hear, he was a ho for a while," Steven said.

Liz glared at his brother. "No more than you two are. In fact, you're probably worse."

"You didn't answer my question."

"And I never will. It's none of your business who I like or don't like."

"Hmmmm, I wonder if dad and mom would feel the same way."

Liz stood up. "I swear to god, if you start something with them, I will damage all your fingers."

Steven stopped chewing and looked at Patrick. "Damn, she has it bad for him."

Patrick laughed. "Whenever you get tired of muscles, you can always come see me."

Steven gave him a look right before both of their pages went off.

"Thank God," Liz said crossing her arms.

"Damn Liz, you don't have to be like that."

"You are lucky I love you."

Steven smiled. "I love you too. And he better not be touching you. I won't tell our parents that you're shacked up with your boyfriend."

She was going to say something, but she didn't want to further his suspicions. "We're just friends."

"Guys and girls can't be friends," Patrick said before gulping down one more brownie. "It's a proven fact."

"Not helping, and just because you can't keep it in your pants doesn't mean everyone else can't."

Patrick grinned. "Touche. I like her."

"You better not like her too much," Steven said pushing him to the door.

"Bye beautiful," Patrick said with a glimmer in his eye.

Liz chuckled. "Goodbye Patrick and pest."

"I'm hurt," Steven said dramatically.

The door shut and Jason came back downstairs.

"I think Steven is on to us and it's your fault."

"Mine." Jason grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Liz moaned as he held her face and ravished her until they finally pulled apart.

"I'm all yours."

"Good to know."

"You taste like chocolate."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Very good," she said kissing him again.

The door opened and Steven's mouth dropped open. "I knew it."

They jumped apart.

"Please don't say anything."

Steven grabbed his phone off the coffee table. "Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in if mom and dad find out I knew?"

"But they won't find out, because I'm not going to tell them. I love him Steven."

His mouth dropped open. "Did you say love?"

"Yes and he loves me."

"Elizabeth, you're so young."

"I'm not stupid Steven. I know what love is and I feel it for him. He treats me with respect and doesn't see me as damaged."

Steven winced. "That's because you're not damaged. I don't have time to debate this with you right now, but I'm coming over tomorrow. Please tell me that you haven't had sex."

"Steven, that is so crossing the line."

"You are seventeen."

"I'm almost eighteen."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "We will not be doing anything that serious before her birthday. You have my word."

Liz growled. "Jason, don't say that."

Steven felt like he was punched in the gut. He wasn't used to this Elizabeth. "You want to?"

"What part of I love him did you not understand?"

Steven fiery gaze me Jason's "I really hope you mean that."

"I do."

"We'll talk later." After everything his sister had been through, it shocked him that she was even ready to be with someone let alone someone she met in unusual circumstances.

Liz turns and looks at Jason. "So, you've decided on all of this without me?"

"We both agreed to take it slow."

"I was hoping that we'd always be in the moment."

"Don't be mad. I'm just trying to be respectful."

"Well, since you and Steven think you can make decisions for me, then I hope he keeps you warm at night."

She ran upstairs and he soon heard the door slam.

"What the hell just happened?" he muttered before plopping onto the couch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into Sonny's apartment looking like someone had definitely ruined his day.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

Jason plopped onto the couch. "Elizabeth is mad at me."

Max looked up. "Did she find out about Cosmo?"

"No. Her brother came over with his roommate and I guess he could tell that I wanted to murder Patrick for flirting with her."

Max grinned.

"Wait. Patrick was there. Jason…," Sonny said.

"I had nothing to do with that decision. I was shocked to see him, but he won't say anything."

Sonny sighed. "So what did you do?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Steven was pissed and I said I wasn't going to have sex with Elizabeth before her birthday."

"I take it she didn't like you making that decision for her?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. I was just trying to be respectful."

"Jason, you should have talked it over with her."

"We agreed to take it slow."

"That's different."

Jason looked like he was going to be sick. "How do I fix it?"

"You apologize and beg her forgiveness," Max said.

"She won't open her door."

"Then talk loud."

Jason put his head in his hands. "I can't stand this."

"Damn you're whipped," Max quipped.

Sonny and Jason glared at him.

Max made a zipping motion across his mouth and picked up the newspaper again.

"She's going to be mad at you sometimes and it sucks, but you'll get through it. Just give her some time to cool off. If Tracy comes home, send her over here for dinner."

"Okay."

Max slipped out and went into the penthouse. He went upstairs and knocked on Elizabeth's door. "It's Max."

The door flew open. "What?"

"Woah, I'm not the one that you're mad at. I thought that maybe you need to talk."

She brushed past him and went downstairs. Max followed, glad that she wasn't crying.

Liz plopped on the couch. "Before you have to ask…" She handed him the plate of brownies and Max grinned and took one.

"Holy Shi—I mean these are darn good."

Liz couldn't help it and chuckled. "So is he over there pouting?"

Max nodded. It wasn't breaking the man code if he didn't speak.

"Why does everyone have to act like I can't make my own decisions? I'm not a child anymore."

Max shrugged.

"Seriously? Are you not going to talk to me?"

"I'm trying to not get in trouble, but I agree. You are not a child."

"Thank you."

"But, Jason is really hurting right now. He's a mess."

Liz swallowed hard. "Really?"

"Yup. I thought he was going to cry."

Liz was really quiet. She was mad at him, but she didn't hate him.

Max stood up. His job was done. "Thanks for the snack. They were delicious."

"No problem."

He walked into the hallway and counted to five and then opened Sonny's door.

Liz threw her door open and pushed passed him. Jason had his head in his hands, looking at the floor. Sonny glanced up from his paper.

"Look up you idiot," Max said walking by the couch.

Jason growled and looked up. "E—Elizabeth," he said standing.

She ran into his arms and laid a kiss on him that pretty much left no doubt how she felt. Jason was stunned, but he went with it.

Max started to say, "Get a room," but Sonny gave him a death glare.

They finally separated, both out of breath.

"I'm still really mad at you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I did was wrong."

"You can't decide things for me. We are a couple, Jason. I know what you were trying to do, but it's not fair. You're holding back because of it."

"Maybe a little," Jason said sheepishly: painfully aware that they had company.

"Please stop. I'm a woman, not a little girl."

"I'll try."

"You're not just saying that because they can hear us are you?"

Jason slowly smiled. "No."

"Come on," she said taking his hand.

The door shut and Max looked at Sonny and shuddered. "How come I feel so dirty?"

Sonny chuckled.

"It's like watching your little sister go to the slaughter, and I'm not referring to Jason."

"You're ridiculous you know that?"

"What? He reads Cosmo."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason shut his door behind him. "I want you to know that it was more about wanting to take it slow so you could get use to me and your feelings."

"I know," she said sitting on the bed. "Steven always tried to make decisions for me."

"He loves you."

"Well, he's going to have to find a different way of showing it."

"Are you really ready to take that last step?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think I'll know that until we're—you know—about to do it."

Jason understands. He takes her hand and squeezes it. "I just need you to know that I'll wait for as long as it takes. I'm committed to you."

She laid her hand on his arm. "I do not want it to take me forever to get there. I need to push past my fears. Honestly, I'm not even thinking about what happened when I'm with you. Please don't hold back so much okay?"

"Okay."

"Does that mean I can see you?"

Jason grinned. "Tracy will be home any minute, so we'll discuss that later."

"Okay. I love you Jason."

"I love you too."

He kissed her reverently, until they heard Tracy coming up the stairs.

Jason went into the bathroom and Tracy opened the door and gave Elizabeth a look.

"It's not what you think."

"And just what am I thinking."

"We're not making out. We were talking. Earlier, we got into a fight."

Tracy tilted her head. "I need some good gossip to go along with those brownies I saw on the table. Come on."

Liz stood up. "You're going to ruin your dinner and Sonny will have a fit."

"Please. I am not an amateur. I can eat your brownies and scarf down whatever he's serving."

Liz chuckled.

They went downstairs and Liz told her a little bit about the fight.

"I know why you want it to happen so badly. It's like the big elephant in the room and you probably think if you can do it, that he didn't win."

"You're somewhat right. It just sounds really bad when you say it."

Tracy laughed. "It's a gift. Don't worry, I'm not upset that you're using my nephew."

Liz started to protest, but Tracy waved her off.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you. I am concerned that you are rushing into it for all the wrong reasons though. I can't believe I'm saying this, but enjoy it without putting so much pressure on yourself. It will happen when the time is right."

"You're right."

"I know."

Liz smiled. "Want to see the storyboard?"

"I would love too."

Liz showed her what she came up with and Tracy was really happy.

"I really want to show you that you have other options besides teaching. Why can't you do both?"

"You have a point and I do enjoy this."

"I'll tell you what, as soon as you receive your get out of jail free card, I want you to come into the office and meet the marketing staff. I think you'd like our brainstorming sessions."

"I would love that."


	36. Chapter 36 – Under Pressure

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Patrick/Steven and Tracy! * Guest W – I thought he was pretty much the same except he was jealous and didn't know what to do with Liz. But, aging is good. Thanks! * kikimoo – True re: Patrick. Lol re: Max

I posted my annual Halloween fic yesterday, so check it out if you haven't already.

Chapter 36 – Under Pressure

Jason came downstairs.

"I'm going to go take a shower before dinner," Tracy said before looking over at Jason. "Don't touch any of her goodies while I'm gone, and that includes the brownies."

Jason looked at her blankly.

"You can stare at me all you want. If there aren't three brownies on that plate when I get back, then you are on an Elizabeth time out for the rest of the night."

Tracy walked up the stairs.

"First, you better have more brownies in the kitchen, and second, all I have to do is get Francis to come in here and she'll forget all about my Liz restrictions."

"No brownies for you."

"But baby, I've only had one. Everyone else has had a gazillion of them."

She kissed him on the forehead. "If you're good, maybe I'll let you eat one off of me later."

"You really scare me sometimes."

Liz grinned at him wickedly. "You should be very, very afraid."

He grabbed her and she dropped the plate on the coffee table and he kissed her torridly, forgetting the fact that Tracy was upstairs.

"Jason Quartermaine Morgan, unhand her."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the shower?" he asked as Liz righted herself.

"There's no soap in there."

Liz got up. "I'll get you some."

She quickly retrieved it for Tracy and then went back downstairs.

"I have to work at Jake's tonight. I'll be home really late."

She sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "Why?"

"Someone asked for me. I think Tom is checking up on me."

"Do you have to sleep there?"

"I'm going to go up to the room and then sneak out the back."

"I'll miss you."

He snuggled her closer. "I'll miss you too."

They sat that way until they heard Tracy's door open and then they all headed to Sonny's for dinner. Liz was looking forward to Carly coming home the next day.

After dinner, Jason and Liz slipped back into the penthouse while Sonny kept Tracy distracted.

"How much time do we have?" she asked.

"About an hour."

She grabbed his hand and they went upstairs.

"I need to change my shirt," he said before walking into the bathroom.

She sat on the bed and was surprised when he came back into the room shirtless. "Yum."

He shook his head. "You think you can handle this?"

She looked him up and down. "I sure would like to try."

He grinned. "Come here."

She got up and he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly kissed her as he walked them to the bed. His mouth slid over to her throat and he found her sensitive spot and lightly sucked and nipped it. Her head tilted back as his mouth drove her absolutely crazy. "I want you to come, Elizabeth."

His sexy voice made her shiver as he laid her on the bed and helped her out of her shirt. He scooted her back more and then hovered above her. "I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you."

"Oh God," she moaned as his mouth found her nipple. She jumped when his hand slid between her legs because she wasn't expecting it.

"You okay?"

She took a deep breath."Take them off."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He helped her wiggle out of them. "If I do something you don't like or go too far, tell me okay? You won't hurt my feelings.

"Okay."

They kissed passionately and then Jason kissed his way down to her breasts and feasted on them again. When she felt his finger swipe against her panties, glancing over her clit, her whole body jerked. "Wow," she whispered.

"Did that feel good Elizabeth?"

"God yes."

"May I touch you more?"

"Please."

He could tell she was completely turned on. His teeth raked over her nipple as he began to stroke her clit and Elizabeth was making all kinds of sexy noises. "You're so hot baby, come for me." Taking a chance, his hand slipped inside her underwear. Elizabeth gasped and raked her nails down his back as her body shook and Jason swallowed her scream. He laid kisses all over her face. "Did you like that?"

She was still breathing heavily. "Yes." Her hand slipped in between his legs. "Take off your jeans Jason."

He considered her request for a moment and then thought about what she said about him holding back. Deciding that he should trust her process, he stood and removed them. She could tell he was very turned on. "Lay down please.

Jason lay down and Elizabeth kissed his chest and then her hand slid down until she found what she was looking for. He lets out a groan as she curiously touches him.

"May I?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She sits up and pulls him out of his briefs. Her head tilts as she watches him twitch. Slowly, she traces a finger over his head and then down his shaft. Jason is clenching his blanket and slams his eyes shut, fighting for control. She grips him and Jason curses under his breath. Suddenly, he feels air blow against his skin and his eyes snap open just in time to see her lick his head. He lets out a harsh breath. "Elizabeth."

She looks up at him and smiles. "You're beautiful Jason."

He really doesn't know what to say to that.

"Show me what to do."

He places his hand over hers and shows her how he likes to be touched. At first, she feels a little embarrassed, but her need to please him helped her quickly overcome it. Elizabeth leans over and kisses him and continues to pump him up and down. When she feels him tense, she moves back so she can watch.

"Uh—I'm going to come," he moaned. She is torn between watching his face and what is happening in her hand.

He pants loudly and then his hips jerk forward and she watches him erupt—completely fascinated. When Jason is finally spent, she removes her hand and he watches her lick her finger. "Jesus Christ, you are going to be the end of me."

She grins. "It is salty." Getting up, she grabs a washcloth from the bathroom and then cleans him.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You make me feel so good Jason. I wanted you to feel the same way."

"I feel very good."

"See, aren't you glad you trusted me?"

"Yes. I just hate leaving you."

"If any girls hit on you, I'm going to have Johnny take them out."

Jason chuckled. "That would be a little harsh wouldn't it?"

"No."

"Would you like me to wear a property of Elizabeth Webber t-shirt?"

"Hmmm, you have one of those?"

"No, but I would be willing to purchase one."

"You're so cute."

Jason frowned. "Cute?"

"And hot and sexy."

"You make me hot."

Johnny yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Fifteen minutes."

"Shit," Jason said before kissing the top of her head and getting up.

Liz watched him walk into the bathroom. "Beautiful," she said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny looks over at Jason while they sat at a traffic light. "What's on your mind? You're quiet."

"Just trying to process things. A lot is happening and running Torque is a big step for me."

"True."

"I just feel like I had to grow up fast. I went from being out of control to business owner in a blink of an eye."

"Are you doubting yourself?" Johnny parked the car and turned the engine off.

"I'm a little scared. I don't want to screw it up. Then there is Tom and I worry about Elizabeth."

Johnny hadn't thought about how fast things had changed in Jason's life in the last month or so. Hell, for over a year, he spiraled out of control and now he's had to pull it all together quickly. "For what it's worth, I think you're doing a great job holding it together. Don't worry about the business. You have the right people around you and Elizabeth is doing well. I know Tom is still out there, but she's growing stronger every day."

"I just—I don't want to let anybody down." His family had been through a lot too. There is so much riding on this. He wanted to be able to take care of himself and Elizabeth if necessary, so that she could do her art without worrying about money. And most of all, he needed this win for himself: to prove that he wasn't stupid and the brain damage hadn't ruined him.

"That's a lot of pressure you're putting on yourself. My advice is to stop worrying and just do. Go to school and try your best. Be there for Elizabeth when she needs you and it's okay to lean on other people too. When you need to talk, you come to me. I have your back Jason."

"Thanks."

"Come on. I'm going to stay here for a minute. I can see you from here. Walk across the street and I'll go park in the back. "

Jason got out of the car and walked across the street. When he disappeared inside, Johnny checked in with Sonny, and then headed for the parking lot.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The night was, thankfully, pretty slow. Jason only had to kick one guy out and luckily it didn't end with a fight. Jake discretely pointed out who had asked for Jason and then made sure Johnny knew. He would have a man follow him when he left.

When it was time to close, Jason went upstairs to his room and waited about twenty minutes before slipping out and into Johnny's car.

"He is holed up in an apartment in the bad part of town. It's obviously a cover. I want to see if he hangs himself." Johnny figured if he didn't, then he'd hang the guy for him.

"What time is Carly going to be here?"

"After lunch."

He knew Elizabeth would be excited. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's about sex."

Johnny was regretting that he agreed. "You need sex advice from me?"

"It's just—it will be Elizabeth's first time. I've never been with a virgin before and I don't want to hurt her."

Johnny sighed. "Well, just make sure that she's ready and do things to relax her. You know what I mean. If you do that and go slow, it might hurt her a little, but from what I have been told it won't for long."

It was just so much responsibility to Jason. Part of the reason he had been pulling back was because he didn't want to hurt her. He was scared it would suck for her and she'd never want to do it again. Not being rough with her would be a challenge for him. It's pretty much the only way he's ever had sex.

"You are just fretting about everything tonight aren't you?"

"Pretty much."

"Did you want to discuss global warming?"

Jason shot him a look. "Very funny."

He pulled into the garage and parked. "I'll walk you up. Get some rest and give your noggin a rest before smoke comes out of your ears."

"Okay."

They went upstairs and Jason shut the door and smiled. Elizabeth had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him. He thought about carrying her upstairs, but then he'd have to put her in her room. So, he ran upstairs and took a quick shower and then squeezed behind her on the couch and threw a blanket over them. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tracy came downstairs in the morning and couldn't help but smile. She took a picture of them cuddled up together and texted it to Lila and then Jason. Even though she knew that Elizabeth's virginity was at stake, she didn't doubt that Jason would handle it the right way. They were good together.

The smell of coffee woke Jason and Elizabeth up.

She smiled. "Hey." She had thought she was dreaming about lying in his arms. It was a nice surprise to realize she spent all night snuggled against him.

"Hey."

"How was work?"

"It was pretty uneventful. The guy showed up and Johnny had him followed. I'll be back." He got up so he could use the bathroom and Liz did as well.

When they came back down, Tracy had her bag and was ready to go. Liz gave her a big hug.

"I'll be over tomorrow night. We need to go over some things and besides, Sonny is cooking manicotti and he invited his new girlfriend."

Liz grinned. "Violet is coming?"

"Yup."

"Awesome." Now she had something else to look forward too.

"Alright, I'm going to work. Text me if you need anything." She started to put some lipstick on and then thought better of it. "I'll put it on after I get my morning kiss."

Liz laughed. "You are enjoying Francis way too much."

"If I could, I would be enjoying him way more than that."

Jason groaned. "Way too much information."

"You're such a prude. Later."

They hung out for a while and then Jason got ready to go to the shop to meet with Edward. Liz kissed him goodbye and then she went upstairs and changed the sheets on Carly's bed and did some laundry.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Carly walked through the door, Liz was ecstatic. They hugged and Sonny smiled as he watched them act very girlie.

"I'm going to go back to my office. You know how to reach me."

"Bye," Liz said.

They plopped onto the couch.

"It feels so good to get out of there. I feel like I can really breathe again."

"How was it after I left?"

"Nicole was depressed, but she is hanging tough."

"I felt bad for leaving her."

"She's tough and will be fine. How are you and Jason?"

Liz smiled. "We're awesome. We had a little fight, but we made up."

"Make up sex is the best."

Liz blushed. "How are you and Manny?"

Carly gave her a devilish grin. "We've kissed and mostly held hands. It's so not what I'm used too, but I really am getting used to it. He's an amazing person."

"I know. You are too, Carly."

"No I'm not."

"After everything you've been through, you took the time to try and change. I have to admire that."

"Yeah, well, I think you've set the mark for us. You're pretty amazing," Carly said.

"Thanks." Liz wasn't used to so many compliments, but it felt good.

"How is Jason handling everything?"

He's been a little quiet. He had to work at Jake's last night and he really didn't want to. Some guy had been asking for him."

"Please tell me Johnny is checking the guy out."

"He is. Want some brownies?"

Carly grinned. "Hell yeah."

They went into the kitchen and Liz found her secret stash and gave her a couple.

"So good. You have to teach me how to make them."

"Okay."

"Do you know how many people I could bribe with these?"

Liz laughed. Carly is one of a kind.


	37. Chapter 37 - Caution

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked it! It's my 18th anniversary on Sunday. Time flies!

Chapter 37 - Caution

Jason walked into his shop and smiled. "It's nice."

"I knew you would like it," Edward said. He showed Jason around for a bit and then Coleman arrived.

"This is a great setup," he said looking around. "You already have a lot of tools too."

"Whatever you don't have, you just let me know," Edward said.

"You're already done so much," Jason said.

"That's okay, I like doing this for you."

They sat down in the waiting area. There are two leather couches and a coffee table that has several magazines on it.

"So Coleman, what do you think about being part of the team?" Edward asked.

"I like the sound of it and Jason is a cool guy. It seems like we could work well together."

"I agree," Jason said.

"Edward passed some numbers by me and they were fair. I'd like to take you up on the offer." He had been looking for a place to settle down for a while now.

Edward passed Jason a piece of paper so he could read the figures.

"Well, welcome to Torque," Jason said standing up and holding out his hand.

Coleman shook it.

"There's something you need to know," Jason said.

They sat.

"What's going on?" Coleman could feel the tension coming from Jason.

"There's a man that is after my girlfriend. He's dangerous and as a result, he might be after me as well. Sonny is trying to handle it for me, but you should know that they could target me or try to ask you some questions."

Coleman looked from Johnny to Edward and then back at Jason. "Did he hurt her before?"

"Yes." Jason really didn't want to tell him what happened unless it was absolutely necessary. It was Elizabeth's history, not his.

"What does this asshole look like?"

Johnny got his phone out and showed him a picture.

"He even looks like a piece of shit," Coleman said before handing it back.

"If he approaches you, play it cool and you know nothing about her or where she is living okay?" Johnny said.

"Okay. He won't hear a thing from me."

"Thank you Coleman," Jason said gratefully. "Also, the receptionist, her father is scum and might try to hurt her as well." Jason showed him a picture.

"What the hell? I know him."

The other men were shocked.

"How?" Johnny asked.

"He has a bike. I fixed it when I lived in Jersey."

"Did he live around there?"

"No. He was just passing through. He said he was in adult films and asked if I'd be interested."

Edward grimaced.

"I turned him down and he went his way. Is that why he wants her?"

"Yes. I don't want to say more. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you."

Coleman understood. The man was a pig. This was more than he was bargaining for, but he owned a gun and would bring it to work. It wouldn't hurt to have some protection there.

They talked shop for a while and then Jason and Johnny headed back to the Towers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked in and stopped and sniffed.

Liz and Carly were laughing and they both looked up at him.

"Hey Jase," Carly said.

"Hi Carly."

"You're just in time. I think I missed a spot," she said holding up a bottle of fingernail polish.

Liz laughed. "Yeah babe, come do my other foot."

Jason looked constipated as they laughed at his expression.

"How did it go at the shop?"

"Good. Coleman took the job."

"That's great news."

There was a knock on the door. Jason turned around and opened it. "Steven."

Steven pushed past him. "We need to talk."

Liz sighed and Carly wondered what the hell was going on.

"Can I speak to my sister alone please?"

"No," Jason said.

"Excuse me?" Steven said.

"If you have a problem with us, then I'm staying."

"This is between me and Elizabeth."

Jason didn't budge. "Look, I'm not going to let you try and bully her into doing what you want her do."

Steven was pissed. "If you would have kept your hands off of little my sister, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Woah," Carly said standing up. "They are adults that happen to be in a relationship. What's your problem?"

"It's not of your business Caroline. Don't you have a car to key or something?"

Carly smack him hard. "Do not ever come in here again and disrespect me," she said before storming upstairs.

"That was so rude and uncalled for," Liz said to her brother.

"Maybe I overstepped," Steven said rubbing his cheek.

"If you think she hits hard, say something else stupid," Liz said crossing her arms defiantly.

Steven plopped down on the couch. "I'm sorry. Can't you see how worried I am about you?"

"I'm fine Steven. In fact, I'm better than I have been in a long time."

"Liz a month ago—let's just say you weren't in the best place. Do you really think that jumping into a relationship with Jason is a good thing?"

"A month ago, I thought my rapist had driven me crazy and that I was hallucinating his existence. Jason is the best thing that has happened to me in—like—forever. You should be thanking him, not trying to keep us apart."

Steven was quiet for a moment. "You're different."

"I am. I feel more confident, like I can finally breathe without feeling pain. You have no idea what I went through: how damaged I felt. I never thought that someone would ever love me." She moved towards Jason and took his hand. "He makes me feel whole. I wake up excited to start my day instead of dreading that I am alive. I was hurting for so long. Please don't try to ruin this for me. Jason and my art are everything. If you love me Steven, you'll let me live my life the way I see fit. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Clearly."

"So, do you think you can do that?" She held her breath. Having him in her corner meant a lot to her and she hoped he wasn't going to disappoint her.

"Before I answer that, I love you. I want you to be happy. Do you understand why I would be wary of this relationship?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to tell you that I'm doing just fine, better than I have been for years."

"Okay. I'll try to deal."

"Really?"

Steven walked towards them and then hugged his sister. "Really. Now, can you go get Carly?"

Liz stepped back. "Only if you promise to play nice."

Steven nodded. He waited until he heard her open the bedroom door before he addressed Jason. "If you hurt her—she is so vulnerable. You can see that, can't you?"

"I am too. I love her and would do anything for her."

"You were quite the ladies man before."

"Steven, that was partly due to the accident. Besides, my reputation was far worse than the truth. I didn't go that crazy." A lot of the time, he was hooking up with the same person. It wasn't like he just slept with random women every night. He was too tired from fighting to do that anyway.

"Have you been tested?"

Jason turned slightly red. "Yes. I'm fine and I haven't been with anyone since then."

"Alright, be good to her or I will bring Audrey down on you so fast, you won't know what hit you."

If Audrey was anything like Lila, then Jason knew he'd probably be in trouble.

Liz and Carly entered the room.

"Carly, I'm sorry. I went too far and I shouldn't have insulted you."

"Thank you Steven. I'll think about forgiving you."

"I guess I deserve that. I have to get back to hospital."

He hugged Liz before leaving and Jason sat down. Liz slid onto his lap. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, just not in front of Carly. Getting the hint, she went into the kitchen.

"Thank you for fighting for us."

"I will always fight to be with you."

"I feel the same way."

Jason kissed her gently, savoring their connection as Elizabeth returned it eagerly.

Carly walked into the room and cleared her throat. "Nice form."

They both jumped and looked up at her.

"Don't mind me."

Johnny knocked and then walked in. "Yo. Hey Carly."

She smiled. "Hey, Johnny."

"I just wanted you to know that I will be unavailable tonight. We decided to question the asshole who was looking for you." Sonny was tired of Tom playing games with them.

"I have something for you," Carly said before retrieving a letter from her purse.

Johnny took it and smiled. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later." He wanted to go read his letter from Nicole before he began the torture session.

Jason read his book while Liz and Carly finished their toenails. They ended up ordering a pizza for dinner and sat around watching movies. When it was time for bed, everyone went their separate ways.

He had just closed his eyes when he heard his door open.

"Are you still awake?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Can I sleep with you?"

Jason fought a moan. "Do you practice what you're going to say to torture me?"

Liz grinned and didn't bother waiting for an answer. She slipped in beside him and threw her arm across his body. "Much better."

Jason smiled and covered them up. "Goodnight baby."

"Night."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up first. Liz is half splayed across his body and he can't help but feel good, wishing every morning will be like this. He laid there a half hour before she started to stir.

Her eyes flittered open and then locked with his. The corners of her mouth turned up. "Comfy."

"I'm glad I can help."

She climbed completely on top of him, pausing for a second before sliding off and heading to the bathroom, not even realizing the affect she had on him.

Jason sat up and started thinking about his day. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

Johnny stood in the doorway. "We need to talk."

"Without Liz?"

"For now."

He got up and followed Johnny, stopping to use Liz's bathroom on the way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Johnny headed to the kitchen where Jason started to cook.

"Tom is set on getting to her. He's working with a lot of mercs and is somewhere remote. The man seemed to think that was going to change soon."

"So, he's probably coming to town. We'll have to be extra careful."

"The guy didn't know that much. Tom is purposely keeping his minions in the dark."

"At least he thinks I'm living at Jake's."

"For now, but I'm afraid that he'll still look here because of Steven."

Jason sighed. "What now?"

"We wait. Sonny has sent his picture to all the mobsters and connections he could think of, hoping that if they see him they'll grab him."

Liz is standing in the doorway listening. Both men finally sense her presence and look up.

"You hungry?" Jason asks.

"Yeah."

Johnny watches her sit. "Sorry, but you're going to have to stay here for a while."

"I'll live. Cris wants to meet up with me. Can you make that happen?"

"Yes. He'll have to be smuggled in though. Give me his number and I'll arrange for it."

"Thanks."

They ate and Carly finally joined them.

"That was the best sleep I've had in a long time," she said before sipping some coffee. "What's on the agenda for the day?"

"Cris is hopefully coming over and Tracy. Tonight is dinner with Sonny and Violet."

"Sounds good." She is planning on signing up for some online courses so that if she works for Manny, she'll know how to use the office programs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As the day progressed, Liz learned that Cris would come by the next day. She worked on a few art projects and Jason made an appearance at Jake's so people would see him coming and going.

Tracy walked in. "Hello."

Liz was happy to see her. "Hello."

"What do you have for me?"

Liz showed her some of the finished drawings.

"They are perfect." She liked working with Liz because she got the concepts very quickly. "Monday, I'll be meeting with the customer and I'll let you know how it goes."

"Great. Jason starts school that day." Liz is very excited that he's going to start his career training.

Sonny knocked and came in. "Violet should be here in about an hour or so."

"Awesome."

"We're having seafood pasta."

Carly walked into the room. "That sounds good."

"Definitely!" Tracy said.

"Thank you for cooking for us," Liz said.

"You know I love it. Come over when you feel like it okay?"

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason wiped down the bar and then looked up and groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Robin and I were thirsty. Is that going to be a problem?" She had no clue that he would be working.

"As long as you don't make it one."

They sat on the bar stools.

"Hi Jason. I'll have a coke," Robin said taking him in. Despite Brenda's hate for the man, he is really nice to look at.

"Coming right up."

"Make that two."

Jason filled two glasses with coke and placed them down in front of them with straws.

"Thank you," Robin said.

Jason continued to straighten up under their perusal.

"So, is this going to be your career?" Brenda asked mockingly.

"Actually, I'm starting school on Monday and I have my own bike shop."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that was a gift from Edward."

"What if it was? We're family."

"You didn't give a shit about that before."

"So you're just going to judge me from when I recovering from a brain injury. You really need to grow the hell up Brenda." He leaned in closer. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but if you can't talk to me respectfully, then don't speak to me. There is no way I'm taking this shit from you every time we see each other." He walked away, not waiting for an answer.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

Brenda sighed as a tear ran down her face. "The accident ruined everything. We were close and then, he didn't remember me and was mean. I started to hate him for it."

Robin sighed. "Brenda, were you in love with Jason?"

Brenda started to protest, but then quieted.

"Oh my God. Is that what this is all about?"

"We could have been so good. I feel cheated and he said horrible things to me. I can't let it go."

Robin stood up. "Well, you're going to have to because he obviously has moved on and it's not good for you to be so bitter. It hurts to lose someone you love, but you can't spend your life punishing Jason for something he had no control over. It's not fair."

"None of this is fair, Robin." She stood and grabbed her purse and walked out. Robin rushed out behind her.

Jason stood in the doorway of the office. He had heard every word Brenda said and now, it made more sense as to why she is such a bitch. He was confused though, because he had been with Keisha before the accident. Grabbing his phone, he called AJ.

"Jason?"

"Hey. Can you meet me at Jake's right now?"

"Um, let me check my schedule." A few mouse clicks later, he read his calendar. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet sat in her office with Nicole. "I have great news."

"What?"

"You're out of here on Monday."

Nicole's eyes widened. "That's early."

"I know. There are two reasons for it. One, I think you're doing really well and are ready. You are trying to maintain balance and I think you have the tools to stay in a good place. Two, your dad won't see it coming and we can get you out of here safely."

"Isn't Manny scheduled for Monday?"

"Yes. You'll leave together."

Nicole smiled. "That is great news."

"I thought you'd like it. I'll be seeing Elizabeth and Carly tonight, so I'll let them know."

"Thank you for helping me. I didn't realize how messed up I was. I mean I knew I had issues, but it's nice to have something else to focus on."

"You know your father is going to do something. Be prepared and just know that no matter what, you are strong and will survive." Violet hated that Nicole had to look over her shoulder, but Paul is dangerous in more ways than one.

"I know. I just hope that Sonny's men find him before he can hurt me or my friends."

"Me too."


	38. Chapter 38 – Meeting in the Middle

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You'll get more info on Brenda this chapter. * kikimoo – Thanks!

Chapter 38 – Meeting in the Middle

AJ took a seat at a table and Jason joined him. 'What's up?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay." AJ wasn't sure what was going on, but he was glad that he got to see his brother.

"Was I cheating on Keisha with Brenda?"

AJ's eyebrows rose. "Well hello to you too."

"Just tell me the truth."

"Well, you and Brenda spent a lot of time together. I believe there was a kiss before you got involved with Keisha. At the time, you decided to just be friends. You turned most of your focus on your new girlfriend. You loved her, but I think part of you was always drawn to Brenda. She was always getting herself into trouble and you would rescue her. It was a point of contention between you and Keisha."

Jason thought about that for a moment. "Did you get that impression that Brenda was in love with me?"

AJ blew out a puff of air. "Maybe, she took it really hard after the accident. When you pushed Keisha away, she tried to be there for you, but you were pretty mean to her."

"I couldn't control it."

"I know. We all know that now, but it doesn't change the fact that it happened. Anyway, I think her love turned into rage because she felt like you two could have been a couple and she was cheated."

"Did she talk to you?" Jason asked.

"There were several drunken conversations."

"I still don't like her."

AJ laughed loudly. "She can be really nice and loyal when she's not being bitchy."

"Whatever. I'm tired of fighting with her."

"I understand. How are things going?"

"Okay. I start school on Monday and I saw the shop. It's great," Jason said.

"Good. Is it okay if I see it?"

"Sure. I'll text you the next time I'm there."

AJ felt like Jason was giving him a chance, so he was happy. They chatted for a while and AJ told Jason what he was up to and they agreed to see each other again. For Jason, he really wanted to put the pain in the past, so he was glad they were moving forward.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet walked into a lively scene. Elizabeth and Carly were trying to wrestle Max for his phone while Sonny and Tracy laughed as they watched. Sonny looked up and walked towards her.

"Hey," he said before giving her a quick peck.

"Hi. What's going on?"

"Max supposedly has a picture of Jason passed out drunk and they want to see it," Sonny said.

"I see. Who is winning?"

"The girls."

Violet chuckled.

Liz looked up. "Hello."

"Hi. Hello Carly."

"Hey Violet."

Sonny introduced her to Tracy.

Violet walked up to them. "Max, you can't take two girls?"

"They fight dirty."

Jason walked in just in time to see Elizabeth straddle Max's back. "What the hell?"

Liz looked over her shoulder. "Hi honey. A little help would be nice."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get Max's phone."

"Why?"

"Because they want to see a very unflattering picture of you," Max grunted as tried to protect it.

Jason frowned and tickled Liz's side and pulled her off of him. "Uh—no."

"Oh come on Jason, it's just a picture," Carly said holding Max's nose.

Jason shook his head and dumped Liz on the couch and then grabbed Carly and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey."

"You two need to behave." He sat her down next to Liz.

"You're no fun," Carly said.

"Yeah," Liz said.

Jason smiled at his girl's pout. She looked so cute.

"Alright, who's hungry?"

They all said, "Me," at once.

Sonny gathered them all in the dining room and then went to get the food. When they bit into the pasta with cheese sauce, shrimp, scallops, crab, and garlic, a moan was heard from everyone.

"This is fantastic. You are going to fatten me up," Violet said.

Sonny grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

They all voiced their approval as they dug in.

Tracy put down her fork and fell backwards. "I can't move. I'm going to be in a carb coma in a few minutes."

"I'll be joining you," Liz said.

"So good," Carly said rubbing her stomach.

They got up a few minutes later and cleaned and then sat around and chatted. Liz could tell that Jason was distracted, so she was itching to get back to the penthouse to find out what happened.

"It was really good seeing you," Violet said before leaving.

Liz gave her a big hug. "I hope you'll be around more often."

"I'll try." The next weekend, Sonny was going to come to her and stay overnight. She was definitely looking forward to it.

Sonny walked her downstairs and gave her a very hot kiss. They had been talking a lot on face chats during the week. She was definitely someone he could fall for and he was also really looking forward to staying with her. "Call me," he said as she slid into the car.

"I will."

He watched them leave and sighed. They were definitely going to have to do something about her being so far away if the relationship got more serious. For now, he'd take whatever time he could get with her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz followed Jason to his bedroom. "Alright, what is going on with you?"

He sighed. "Brenda showed up at Jake's and I overheard Robin questioning her about why she hates me."

"Go on."

"Robin asked her if she is in love with me and she didn't answer."

Liz was a little put off by that. She thought Brenda was beautiful, even if she did act like a bitch. "I see."

"I called AJ to find out the truth. I guess we were close and I rescued her a lot even though I was with Keesha, who I was serious with before the crash."

"Go on."

"AJ thinks she was in love with me and that I was drawn to her." He made a face as he said it.

"Why does she hate you?" Liz asked.

"Because I was mean to her when I woke up. AJ thinks that after I broke up with Keesha, Brenda thought she had a chance with me. It crushed her that I despised her and she lashed out at me."

"While I understand that she would be really hurt, it's still no excuse for treating you badly."

"I know. I feel like I need to talk to her though. I'm not a big fan of drama."

"Call her and get it over with." Liz was trying to be mature about it, but what she really wanted was to rip Brenda's hair out.

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Are you jealous?"

"How could I not be Jason? She's beautiful."

"She's a pain in my ass."

"There's a thin line."

He grabbed her kissed her roughly, making sure she knew that she was it for him. "You are the only one that I want."

She tried to rein in her emotions. "I guess you told me."

"Don't ever question my love for you."

"Okay."

Jason called Sonny and got Brenda's number. She picked up after a few rings.

"What?"

"It's Jason."

Brenda dropped into a chair. "Why are you calling me?"

'We need to talk."

"No we don't."

Jason growled. "Get your bitchy ass over here in twenty minutes or I swear I will be your worst nightmare."

Liz's eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, she just pushes my buttons."

"It was kind of hot."

Jason grabbed her and kissed her sensuously and then threw her down on the bed. He practically ripped off his shirt and then locked his door. When he turned back around, Liz had taken hers off too.

He walked towards her purposely. She could see the lust in his eyes and she scooted back on the bed. Jason fell forward, stopping himself with his elbows, taking her mouth like he was branding it. Liz moaned as her legs wrapped around his hips. When he snapped them forward, her body jerked and she trembled with want. "Jason, please." She really needs him to push her over the edge.

"You are so hot," he growled before starting to kiss his way down her neck.

Johnny yelled up from the stairwell. "Um, Brenda is here."

"Be right there," Jason yelled before burying his face in Liz's neck. "She has the worse timing."

Liz totally agreed.

He pushed up. "We'll revisit this later."

She watched him go grab a shirt out of his drawer and then walk into the bathroom to try and calm himself down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode into the living room.

"It's about time," Brenda said.

He plopped into a chair across from her. "I thought we should talk about your problem with me."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Look, I don't want to fight with you every time we see each other. If you agree to try and meet me in the middle, then there is something I want you to hear."

Brenda took a deep breath. "Go on."

"I'm sorry. I know I was mean to you. Hell, I was mean to everyone. I was messed up Brenda. Do you really understand how difficult my recovery was?"

She was surprised that he was trying. "Yes."

"I don't remember you and there is nothing that I can do about that."

She stood up. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Did I promise you something before the accident?"

Brenda's eyes filled with tears. "No, you were always there for me and we were very close."

"I heard what you said to Robin."

Brenda groaned. "Is that why you called me? I mean what is this? Do you just feel sorry for me?"

"I know I hurt you. I'm trying to move forward. Can we just agree to let it go?"

She shrugged. "I've spent the last year and a half hating and mourning you. It's hard to let go."

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way. We're kind of like oil and water now."

"I wasn't always like this. I loved him. And I get that you are not him, but you look exactly like him. It's hard you know?"

Liz was listening from the top of the stairs and she actually felt a little sorry for Brenda, that didn't last long though.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I would like us to start over and for you to give me a chance to get to know who you are now."

"You want more from me then I'm willing to give you." He knew exactly where she wanted that to lead.

"Are you with someone else?"

Jason nodded. "Yes."

"Please don't tell me that it's that kid I was supposed to babysit."

Liz walked down the stairs. "You need to stop right there. I'm not a child, Brenda. In fact, you act like one more than I ever have."

Brenda wiped her face. "Unbelievable."

"Brenda…."

She turned to look at him. "I can't do this anymore. Somehow, I have to let Jason Quartermaine go. For what it's worth, I'm sorry too. I said some awful things to you. I just—take care Jason. I've decided to go to Italy. A very famous company has offered me a modeling contract."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I hope that you're happy. It's all I ever wanted."

She rushed out and Jason put his head in his hands.

Elizabeth walked up to him and she hugged him. "I can't imagine loving you and then having you taken away in the blink of an eye."

He looked up at her. "I'd like to think that somehow, we'd work through it and that we'd find our way back. Hopefully, we'll never have to find out."

"I love you so much Jason."

"I love you too."

Carly walked in. "Was that Brenda I just saw getting into the elevator?"

"Yeah, we made peace," Jason said.

"Well, hopefully she won't cause any trouble." Carly and Brenda really didn't get along.

About five minutes later, Francis ran into the room carrying Brenda.

"What the hell?" Jason said.

"Someone pulled up in a van outside and tried to grab her. Luckily, she's scrappy and our guys were nearby."

He put her down on the couch and Elizabeth ran and grabbed a washcloth and came back. "You're bleeding," she said kneeling down. She cleaned Brenda's knee and Francis bandaged it.

"Thanks," Brenda said.

Sonny walked into the penthouse. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They just scared me."

Johnny ran inside. "We think they may have mistaken her for Elizabeth."

"Why is he after you anyway?" Brenda asked.

"He wants to rape me again."

Brenda was stunned. Sonny hadn't told her the details.

"I'm sorry that you were hurt because of me." Elizabeth didn't even realize she was shaking. Tom had gotten close and it just hit her all at once how dangerous he is.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry that I disrespected you earlier and that he did that to you. Are you okay?" Liz looked really pale. She jumped up and ran up the stairs.

Jason sprinted after her and followed her into the bathroom where Elizabeth threw up. When she was finished, she rinsed her mouth and Jason scooped her up and laid her in the bed. "Rest baby, I'm just going to go back downstairs and let them know that you're okay."

"I'm sorry. Just the thought of him hurting her or any of us—we just can't let it happen."

Jason kissed her forehead. "I know."

He waited for her to close her eyes and calm down a bit before leaving.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny had waited to make sure Liz was okay. "How is she?"

"She got sick, but she'll be alright."

Brenda stood. "Johnny is going to take me to Robin's. I still need to pack."

"I'll send another guard over there to make sure that you are safe."

"Thanks."

Brenda walked over to Jason. "Take care of her."

"I will."

She gave him a quick hug and then walked out, knowing it would probably be a long time before she saw him again.

Johnny got in the elevator with her. "They are really good together."

Brenda closed her eyes.

"They said he couldn't love, but he loves her and she loves him. You need to find a way to be happy without him."

"I know. He was never mine to begin with." She started to cry and Johnny felt bad for upsetting her.

"Come here."

She dove into his chest and he hugged her back.

"You're going to be fine Brenda. You always land on your feet."

She knew he was right. It was time that she let go of the past and looked forward to the future.


	39. Chapter 39 – Full House

A/N Thanks for the comments! The action is going to start picking up after this. * kikimoo, ilovedana53, LiasonLuv – What happened doesn't mean that Tom knows where Liz is. His guys have definitely been watching the towers with Steven living there and Audrey's house. They made a mistake and thought it was Liz, but they still don't know for sure where Elizabeth is hiding out.

Alright, I did fast forward towards the end of this chapter. Hopefully, it isn't jarring. I just felt like I needed to move this along.

Chapter 39 – Full House

The weekend came and went. Liz's anxiety had calmed down and Jason started his classes. It had been quiet, with no more signs of trouble.

Elizabeth busied herself with her artwork while she waited for Nicole and Manny to arrive. Cris had come by and had given her a project. He is going to return in a few days to meet with Manny and check up on her. Francis had let her know that they were in transit after being smuggled out of Shadybrook.

Carly was concentrating on the course she signed up for.

Francis knocked on the door and let Bobbie in.

"Momma."

Bobbie smiled. "I just wanted to check up on you."

Carly got up and gave her a hug. "Thank you. Come sit down."

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"Upstairs drawing."

"How are you doing Carly?"

"I'm good. I'm taking an online course to learn some programs so I can be a good secretary."

Bobbie sat her purse down. "You're really planning on leaving?"

"I won't be far. We're not going anywhere until we know Tom is taken care and then there's Nicole's dad."

She grimaced. "He hasn't shown up at the diner again. It just gives me the creeps that I chatted with someone so dangerous."

"I know. He attacked Brenda the other night."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. Luckily, she wasn't hurt badly." Carly despised Brenda, but she knew Elizabeth would have never forgiven herself.

"Thank God. I know Robert is still in town. They don't have any leads?"

"Nope. It's like the guy has completely disappeared."

"Well, make sure you stay safe Carly," Bobbie said.

"I am. I haven't been going out anywhere."

Bobbie really hoped that Tom would be found soon. She couldn't imagine what Elizabeth must be going through. They chatted a while longer and Bobbie had to go check on the diner and then go to the hospital to meet Tony.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About an hour later, the door was flung open and Nicole and Manny walked in. Liz ran up to Nicole and hugged her and Carly hugged Manny. They switched and then showed them around.

"This is nice," Nicole said placing her bag in the room.

"I took that bed. I hope it's okay."

"It's fine. Have you even been sleeping in here?"

Liz blushed. "Not since Tracy left."

"I think I need details."

They sat down. "Well, he finally let me see him."

"Were you nervous?"

"No, just really curious. He let me—you know—help him finish. It just made feel very powerful that I could make him feel so good." In a way, talking about it made her feel less uncomfortable, especially since Nicole didn't make a big deal out of it.

"I know that was a big step for you. I'm proud of you Elizabeth. You're not letting anything scare you. That has to feel good."

"Well, we still haven't done it yet."

"It's easy to tell you don't rush it, but then I think about Johnny and that pretty much goes out the window."

Liz laughed.

"I got your letter. Your brother is living in the building? That's crazy."

"I know and he figured out that Jason and I are together. He blew a gasket, but he agreed not to tell."

"That's good. How was Violet and Sonny's date?"

"We were all there. They are so cute together. I don't think I have ever seen Sonny's dimples on display so much."

"It's his secret weapon. We all have one."

Liz thought for a moment. "I think mine is my innocence. I don't even know that I'm driving him crazy."

Nicole laughed.

Jason walked into the room and Nicole jumped up and gave him a big hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Liz showed me around. Is Johnny downstairs?"

"Yup."

She let out a little squeal and ran. They caught up in time to see Nicole jumped into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist as they kissed passionately.

"Get a room," Jason said.

They ignored him.

"Baby, look away."

Liz laughed. "I think they're cute."

The door open and Johnny waved his hand and they disappeared into the hallway.

"I think I just lost my roommate for the night. I just got her back."

"They'll come up for air in a few hours," Carly said pushing Manny into a chair and then sitting on his lap.

"I'm only home for lunch and then I have to go back," Jason said.

Liz jumped up. "Let me make you a sandwich."

"Thanks."

"Anything knew happening?" Manny asked.

"No news about Tom unfortunately. I started class today."

"That's good. How's it going so far?"

"Right now, I already know some of it. I'm looking forward to getting my hands on a bike."

Liz walked back in. "Are you two hungry?"

"I am," Carly said.

"I guess I'll eat too."

Carly stood. "I'll go help."

"Javier thinks he's getting closer to find him. He had left me a message."

"We need to find him before he gets to her. Sonny has everyone on the lookout and so does John. How are Tess and John doing?"

"Good. Tess has had some rough days in therapy, but she's improving. John is trying to deal with his father which isn't easy," Manny said.

"I'm so glad that I made peace with my family. It was so stressful seeing them and knowing that they wished I was who I used to be. It's nice to get their support."

"I'm sure it is. Families can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

The girls walked back in and handed them a plate and they scarfed down their food.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Nicole's mouths hadn't separated in the elevator or walking down the hallway. He finally got to the room and fumbled with the key before shoving the door open and pushing her up against it. He wanted her so badly and had to really fight within himself to slow down. "Nicole," he said resting his head against her chest.

She was out of breath and her whole body was humming. "Yeah."

"As much as I want to rip off your clothes and do really naughty things to your body…."

She groaned loudly.

"We need to slow it down. I want to take you out and spoil you."

"Are you worried that I'm going to think you just want sex?"

He walked them over to the couch and sat down. "I would hope you wouldn't think that. You deserve more than that."

"Hot sex with you sounds pretty damn good to me."

Johnny chuckled. "You know what I mean. I promise you that I will make it up to you."

"Can we at least make out for a while? I really missed your mouth."

"Done."

Their lips fused together again and they ended up completely losing track of time.

Jason banged on the door. "It's time to go."

Johnny groaned. "I'll be right there."

Nicole kissed him one more time. "I think you need to get yourself together before Jason sees something he didn't bargain for."

"You need to get up then."

She wiggled against him one more time, making him groan and then stood.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"You do that," she said straightening her blouse and hair. She opened the door and Jason was standing their smirking.

"Johnny is in the bathroom."

"Taking a cold shower?" Jason asked as he walked inside.

"Probably."

"Are you playing hard to get?"

Nicole liked his playfulness. "Hell no. He is driving me to drink."

"He's such a prude."

"You got that right." They are aware that Johnny is standing in the doorway.

"Are you two done gossiping?"

She looked over at him and saw the twinkle in his eyes. "Is that a trick question?"

He darted towards are she hid behind Jason.

"We need to leave. You can kiss up to Nicole later."

"I think she should be kissing up to me."

Nicole stepped around Jason and kissed him. "Done. Now get out of here before Jason gets a detention or has to clap erasers."

"Do they have those?" Johnny asked as they walked to the elevator.

"I don't think so. I'll let you know after I do something wrong."

They went upstairs and dropped her off and then headed to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Nicole met Jason at the shop with Coleman. Jason introduced her and Manny to him and Coleman thought she was totally hot.

Johnny shot him a look and pulled Nicole into his side making the other guys chuckle.

"I thought maybe we could start doing business in a few days. I already have a few people lined up," Coleman said. He was eager to get started.

"Do you have all the tools you need?"

"I do. I brought in some of my personal ones. They put the computer in yesterday and tomorrow they'll be here at 4:00 to train us."

That would work perfect with Jason's schedule. "Sounds good."

Nicole sat down behind the counter.

"The software can be used to order parts too."

Edward and Tracy walked in and greeted everyone. She pulled Nicole into the office.

"So, how's your wardrobe?"

"Well, I sent for the rest of my things. They'll be here in a few days."

"Can your father track it?"

"I don't think so. I left them with a friend that he doesn't know about."

Tracy thought for a moment. "How about we go on a little shopping trip? You need motorcycle chic."

Nicole laughed. "You think that will drum up business?"

"You're a very pretty woman. It can't hurt."

"I couldn't let you do that Tracy."

"Nonsense. My credit card is burning a hole in my pocket anyway. You're leaving here with me. I don't have to be back at the office for a while."

Nicole was quiet and Tracy wasn't sure if she had offended her or not. "What's wrong?"

"No one has ever gone out of their way to do something like this for me."

"Now don't be getting all mushy on me. Grab your purse and let's go."

"You're too much you know that?" Nicole said.

"Do you know Elizabeth's size? I wouldn't mind getting her a few things."

"I do happen to know that. We are sharing a closet."

They walked back into the other room.

"I'm stealing Nicole. Francis is outside. Can you take Edward home?" Tracy asked Johnny.

"Sure. I'll drop him off on the way back to class."

"Later."

The guys went back to talking business.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Nicole got back to the penthouse, the girls were stunned by all the bags.

"Did you rob a store?" Carly asked.

"I'm so jealous," Liz said. She was dying to get out and do something.

"These are for you two," she handed them two bags each.

"Really?"

"Tracy was feeling very generous with Edward's credit card."

Carly laughed. Shopping was her favorite thing.

"I had to guess your size Carly."

Carly took out a cute dress. "This will definitely fit."

"I love that," Liz said admiring it.

Liz went through her bags and there were several really cute blouses and a pair of slacks and two pairs of jeans.

"We all got those jeans. They make your butt look fantastic."

"I can't believe she did all of this. What did you get?" Liz asked.

Nicole showed them and they loved just about everything.

Manny walked in. It looked like a tornado of clothes had hit the living room. "Should I come back?"

"No," they all said at once.

Nicole handed Manny a bag. "I guessed your size. I'm pretty good at that actually."

Manny pulled a shirt out. It was a button down black lounge shirt. "Nice."

"I figured that would fit your style. You can wear it when you take Carly out on a date."

"Is that so?" Manny asked.

"I'll look forward to it and I have the perfect dress to wear now," Carly said.

"Sounds really good to me."

"I have something for Jason too. Tracy said she knows better than to get him clothes, but she had the Torque logo put on a key chain."

"Aw, he'll love that," Liz said.

They got all the clothes together and took them upstairs.

Tracy was full of surprises and Nicole hoped that someday, she could pay her back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next two weeks proved to be pretty hectic. There were a few bumps in the road when they opened the shop, but Nicole handled them. Jason was really proud of her for being able to deal with the stress. They got word that Tess and John would be released soon and Brenda had gone to Italy. Liz's birthday was a week away. Jason was so tired between going to class and working at the shop in the evenings, that he came home pretty exhausted. They made out a few times, but hadn't gone any further then they had before.

Elizabeth was swamped too. She had her projects from Cris and the campaign had gone so well that Tracy enlisted her to help on another project. This one was more complicated and would be more of a challenge due to the client's pickiness.

Manny started working with the client Cris had hooked him up with along with running his business from a small office near the docks. He didn't want to be far in case something went down, so Carly was helping him get organized. They worked pretty well together.

Sonny stayed over at Violet's and while they didn't have sex, they were more intimate and decided that they definitely wanted to see where the relationship would lead.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin followed Patrick to the nurse's station. "How do you like living at the Towers?"

Patrick was surprised she was speaking to him. Usually, he was just met with glares if he tried to approach her. "It's fine. We like it."

"It must be nice for Steven to live in the same building as his sister."

Patrick's mouth dropped open and if he hadn't grabbed her to pull her into a room Jeff, who had walked around the corner just in time to hear what she said, certainly would have.

A new nurse who had overheard, slipped into the waiting room as Jeff watched her curiously. She turned away from him and dialed her phone, not realizing Jeff had followed her.

"Hey, that girl you wanted to know about is living at the Towers. I don't think she lives with her brother, but she definitely is staying there."

Jeff grabbed her phone and tried to see who she was talking to. "Hello?"

The line disconnected and the girl glared at him. "Give me back my phone."

"Who was that? Who did you sell my daughter out too?"

"You're hurting me," she said looking at Jeff's hand.

Monica ran over to them. "What is going on?"

"Robin opened her big mouth and revealed where Elizabeth lives."

"How does she know?"

"I have no idea. As soon as this one overheard, she made a phone call, telling someone what Robin said."

Monica was stunned. "Bring her to my office. I'll call Sonny and Mac."

The woman started to struggle, causing a scene, and Epiphany took her other arm and helped Jeff remove her from the area.

"Did you see where Robin went?" Monica asked another nurse.

She pointed to a room and Monica strode towards it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick shut the door. "Are you fucking crazy?"

Robin's eyes were wide. "What?"

"You just stood out there and announced where Elizabeth was living for everyone to hear."

Robin frowned. "Oh, I forgot it was a secret."

"How did you even find out?"

"From Brenda. She came home upset after almost being kidnapped and she told me what was going on."

"Do you realize that you just put Liz's life in danger?"

Robin started to sputter and Monica cleared her throat as she moved inside.

"I am so disappointed in you Robin."

"Monica, I didn't mean to …"

Patrick cut her off. "You don't even normally talk to me. I think you did mean it. Did you want payback because Brenda was almost hurt?"

"She's my best friend, of course I'm upset that she was dragged into the middle of their drama, but I didn't plan anything. It was an honest mistake." Brenda had encouraged her to talk to Patrick instead of being so stuck up and she had decided to try and chat with him.

Monica wanted to strangle Robin. "I'm telling you right now, you better pray that Elizabeth doesn't get hurt because of your actions, because you are going to be in serious trouble if she does."

Robin started to cry.

"Get your things and go home. I can't even stand looking at you right now," Monica said.

Robin rushed past them and Monica called Mac and asked him to come to her office.


	40. Chapter 40 - Showdown

A/N – Thanks for the comments! The Robin hate is rampant (as it should be). Lots of drama today!

Chapter 40 - Showdown

Jeff called Sonny and told him the news.

"I need to see my daughter."

"Be ready in a two hours. Johnny will be there to pick you up from Audrey's."

Sonny called a few people and then motioned for Johnny to come into his office. They discussed some new security measures and Sonny sent him to brief a new team he had put together. He left a message for Mac so he could find out if Melissa or Logan had any visitors. If Tom didn't know already, he would probably know very soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac walked into Monica's office and took in the scene. The nurse was crying and Monica and Jeff were standing with their arms folded.

"She made a call to someone telling them where Elizabeth is."

"Is that true?"

"I'm not saying anything. I can call whoever I want."

"You know that you are not allowed to make calls during your shift and you purposely endangered someone's life."

She sniffed and took the tissue that Mac held out. "I don't know what you're talking about. He said he just wanted to ask her out on a date."

"You're a complete idiot. The person who either contacted you or was hired by you raped my daughter when she was sixteen and now he's stalking her and wants to kidnap her," Jeff said.

The girl started to cry more. "I'm sorry. I needed the money."

"We need to know who you were speaking to."

"It was a man. I ran into him the other day at Kelly's and he said that he wanted to surprise some girl and I thought it was romantic. He didn't seem crazy. Anyway, we kept talking and he told me this story about going away to Afghanistan and how he was trying to track down this girl he had been crushing on before he had left. I felt bad for him."

"Did it occur to you that if he knew about us, he could have come to the hospital and asked us himself?" Jeff asked incredulously.

"He said that you and Steven always were very overprotective and that he just needed five minutes with Elizabeth."

Monica sunk down into a chair. "I can't believe this. We were so careful and in under a minute, you sold her out."

"I wouldn't have if I had known."

Mac sighed. "Did he look like this?" He showed her a picture of Tom."

"No, he was much younger than that."

Mac figured that it was one of Tom's minions.

Monica was not a happy camper. If she could press charges, she would. "I'm writing you up for using the phone. If you step out of line again, you will be out of a job."

"May I go?"

Monica nodded and the girl rushed out.

"If Elizabeth is hurt, can we make that idiot suffer?" Monica asked.

"Well, you'd have to be able to prove that it was caused by her. Liz would have to get hurt at or around the towers."

Jeff groaned. "I need to go let my family know what's going on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's classes ended early, so he headed to the penthouse.

Elizabeth greeted him with a big kiss.

"That was a great welcome home."

"I thought you would say that."

Nicole walked into the room. "Hey, how was class?"

"Good. I'm learning a lot. How is the shop?"

"We're booked for the next few days. Tracy's marketing plan worked."

Jason smiled. "That's great news. You're getting along with Coleman?"

"Yes, he's funny and it looks like he knows what he's doing."

"Thanks for holding down the fort for me."

"No problem. I'm going to go upstairs for a minute. Carly needs my help on a macro."

"Later," Liz said. She pulled Jason towards the couch and pushed him down and then straddled him. They started to kiss passionately.

The door flew open and they were so into each other, they didn't even notice.

"What the hell!" Jeff yelled.

Elizabeth pushed back off Jason's chest and looked at the door. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"You are with him?"

"Um—yes." Elizabeth could see the fury in her dad's eyes. Sonny looked apologetic as he shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"I can't believe this. I trusted you Sonny and you let him screw around with my vulnerable daughter?"

"Jeff .."

"Save it. Elizabeth get your things right now. You are going home."

Liz stood up. "No. Tom is out there. I need to stay here."

"There is no way in hell I will be okay with you shacking up with a man at your age."

Jason stood up and moved to her side. "Mr. Webber …"

Jeff pointed his finger at him. "Don't even speak to me. She is seventeen. Couldn't you find someone your own age? I should have you arrested."

"We didn't do anything wrong," Jason said.

"Elizabeth, move!" Jeff demanded.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you. Jason and I are in love and you're just going to have to deal with it."

"We'll see about that. I am officially telling you that I don't approve of you living here anymore and you need my permission to stay. I'll be back."

Liz was stunned.

"Sonny, why was he here?"

"I'm sorry. I should have had Johnny warn you, but we've been too busy trying to put out fires. Robin mentioned that you lived her to Patrick and a nurse overheard and made a phone call. Tom probably already knows that you're here. Your father wanted to see you."

"This is a mess."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An irate Jeff was led to Mac's office.

"I want Jason Quartermaine arrested."

Mac frowned. "On what grounds?"

"Corrupting a minor."

"Didn't you give her permission to live there?"

"I did, but after finding out about their relationship, I took it back. Legally, she has to come home now right?"

Mac buried his face in his hands. "Yes."

"Will you come with me so I can get my daughter please?"

"Okay," Mac said reluctantly. He'd rather handle it himself in case it went badly.

"And what about Jason? Can you arrest him?"

"It probably wouldn't stick and do you really want to go down that road?"

Jeff was so mad that he didn't care what the consequences were. "Yes."

Mac stood and grabbed a few officers on the way out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole held Elizabeth in her arms as she cried. Jason was speaking to Sonny across the room. He was concerned with the way that Jeff had left it and knew that the man wouldn't let it go.

Francis opened the door. "The police are on the way up."

"I can't believe that he would call them," Liz said before wiping her face.

Jason walked over to her. "No matter what, I'm not giving up on us."

"Never," she said before hugging him.

The door opened a minute later.

"Please step away from her Jason."

Jason frowned. "Mac, what is going on?"

"I'm afraid you are being arrested for corrupting a minor."

"What?" Liz yelled.

"I'll call my lawyer," Sonny said whipping out his phone.

An officer walked towards them and slapped a cuff on Jason's wrist and started reading his rights as he secured the other.

Jeff walked in. "Elizabeth, let's go now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you after what you just did." She turned to Jason. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too. I'll be back soon."

She watched as they led Jason out and then walked up to her dad. "I will never forgive you for this."

"Someday, you'll have kids and you'll understand that I need to protect you."

Nicole snapped out of her shock. "You are hurting her and taking away her choices. Why would you have him arrested like that?"

"Elizabeth has been through so much. He coerced her and he needs to pay for that."

Liz just lost it. She smacked her dad across the face. "I hate you so much right now."

Jeff was shocked as he rubbed his face. "Let's go."

Liz looked at Mac. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Wait, you can't let him do this," Nicole yelled.

Carly came downstairs. "What the hell is going on?"

"They arrested Jason and my dad is making me leave," Liz said.

"What?"

"We're leaving now. You can get your things later," Jeff said sternly.

Liz hugged Nicole and then Carly. "I'll be back. My birthday is soon and then I can do whatever I want." She brushed past her father into the hallway, hoping that Jason will be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tom made his way through the woods towards the back of Audrey's house. He needed to see for himself if Elizabeth is living there or not. If necessary, he'd take one of her family members to smoke her out. It was time to end this.

Javier called his brother.

"Manny, it's me."

"Where are you?"

"Close. Tom was spotted on the outskirts of town."

He sighed. "Look, the cops just came and arrested Jason and her father took Elizabeth home. Sonny is sending some men over there."

"I'll head over there too." Manny had already texted him important addresses.

Carly walked up to him. "Who was that?"

"My brother. Tom is in town."

"Let's go tell Sonny."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason posed for a mug shot and then was taken to a holding cell. He was pissed that Elizabeth had to go through all of this and wondered if she'd ever forgive her father for interfering.

"For what it's worth, I tried to talk him out of it," Mac said.

"Do you think the charges will stick?"

"No. He gave his permission for her to be there and seventeen is the legal age for consent."

Jason was annoyed. "Then why did you arrest me then?"

"I'm going through all the motions, but for the record, you are only being brought in for questioning."

Diane burst into the room. "Do not say another word."

"Hello Diane."

"Don't hello me. How dare you bring my client in on that ridiculous trumped up charge."

"It's just for questioning."

"Then why is he still in handcuffs?"

Mac sighed. "I was just about to remove them." He pulled out a key and took them off.

Jason rubbed his wrists.

"You need to fix this right away."

"Give me a minute." Mac left the room and Diane sat down.

"Can you get me out of here quickly?"

"Yes. It might take a little while longer to process all the paperwork, but the charges are bogus and there is no way a judge will find you guilty."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stormed into the house. Her mother and grandmother are not home.

"Elizabeth are you going to ignore me forever." She hadn't spoken the whole way over.

She shot him a look.

"Can we sit and talk about this?"

Liz went into the kitchen and slammed a glass down before filling it with ice.

"Please. I know you don't agree with me, but I'm doing what is best for you."

"You should have stayed in Africa. I don't need you here and you are making a dangerous situation worse."

Jeff's face turn red. "You let him touch you. You are not even eighteen and you are shacked up having sex with a man. Do you know how that looks?"

"How dare you say that. You don't even know anything about my relationship with Jason. I should have known this is all about what people will say. Your tainted daughter will now be perceived as the town slut. Is that what you're afraid of?"

"Dammit Elizabeth. I know I haven't been a good parent. I should have stayed. This is me trying to make up for that. You are too young to have sex and Jason needs to pay for putting his hands on you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "We haven't had sex. You would know that if you had just asked. I'm finally confident, happy, and looking forward to my future. Why doesn't that count for something? Would you rather me be some wounded soul so that you can fix me and make yourself feel better for leaving?"

"I don't believe you."

"What—what part don't you believe?"

"He's taking advantage of your fragile state. He's telling you that he loves you to get you into bed and you fell for it because of all you have been through. Why can't you just admit it and see Jason for the pervert that he is?"

Elizabeth clutched her heart. "I hate you so much right now. I'm never speaking to you again."

Before he could stop her, Elizabeth ran out the back door and into the woods. She had no idea where she was going, but she couldn't stay in there anymore. Her dad had hurt her deeply.

"Shit," Jeff muttered before going into the closet and grabbing his shotgun and a flashlight. He chased after her hoping he could get to her before she got too far.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tom grinned with glee as he watched through his binoculars. This was perfect. She was heading straight towards him.

Javier wasn't far. He could hear Jeff shouting Elizabeth's name and wondered what the hell was going on.

Johnny had pulled up in the driveway with some guards, and they could hear it too and started to give chase.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth came to a clearing and stopped to catch her breath. Tom turned on his flashlight and she gasped.

"Hello Elizabeth, it has been so damn long. You are still so beautiful."

"Fuck you."

Tom grinned. "Such a dirty mouth. I can't wait to feel it wrapped around me. That was one thing we didn't get to do last time."

Liz was shaking, knowing she was alone. This was her worse nightmare. She tried to clear her head and think of the techniques the guys had shown her. It might be her only chance of escaping.

"Your father is close. It's going to suck that you are going to have to watch him die."

Jeff crept towards them, making sure that he didn't make a lot of noise.

Tom raised his firearm. "Come to me Elizabeth or I'll make you sorry. I'd hate to put a blemish on your beautiful skin."

"You are a sick asshole. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh you will. I will kill him if you don't."

Liz felt like she was frozen in place. "I can't let you touch me again." She wouldn't survive it.

Jeff tried to line up the shot, making sure he was perfectly still. He didn't have a kill shot and he was really nervous because it had been a long time since he fired a gun. To matters worse, Tom was moving around. He just needed him to take one step closer. If Jeff made a mistake, it could mean Elizabeth's life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac came into the room. "You're free to go."

"Thank God," Diane said.

"I have to go. We think Tom is at Audrey's."

Jason's heart leapt in his chest. "Can I go with you?"

Mac felt bad for arresting him. "Come on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth tried to stall. "Why?"

"You are my perfect muse. I just can't stop thinking about you. With you by my side, my life will be perfect."

"You think I'll agree to that?"

"You won't have a choice. I can't wait to consummate our relationship. I have dreamed about it for so long."

Javier stepped into the clearing. "Put your weapon down now."

Tom smirked. "You think we're alone? If you pull that trigger, you will be dead in seconds."

Javier wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not. He held his gun steady and then looked over at Elizabeth. "You alright?"

"Yes. Are you Javier?"

"Yes."

"I hate to interrupt, but Elizabeth and I have places to go." Tom was bluffing. His men were out front and probably compromised.

"She's not going with you."

"Then she dies." If he couldn't have her, nobody could.


	41. Chapter 41 – Compromise

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest W - Don't think Jeff deserves to die because he flipped. Lol. My dad would have killed Jason. Jeff was out of control, but it's fixable. She got herself together fast after she realized Tom was real, but clearly her family is still reeling from it all and living from a place of fear. They'll deal with it because at the core, they love each other and her family will have to learn to change their behavior with the "new" Liz. I grew up in a, you do as I say—it's my way or the highway kind of household (not saying that was totally great), but maybe it influences my writing. Thanks!

Chapter 41 – Compromise

Johnny ran up behind Jeff. "Where is she?"

A few guards inadvertently ran into the clearing and Tom fired wildly. Jeff pulled the trigger and Tom fell to his knees.

"You will never forget me or our time together." He fully fell forward.

Javier had jumped in front of Elizabeth and knocked her to the ground as soon as shots were fired.

"Javier?" she asked as he laid completely still on top of her.

Johnny ran towards them with his gun raised. Tom had grabbed his gun and was about to fire, when a bullet from Mac's gun pierced his skull before Johnny could pull the trigger. He turned around and watched Mac run towards them and then pulled Javier off of Elizabeth.

"Fuck. He's bleeding."

Elizabeth turned over and put her hand on the wound, applying as much pressure as she could. One of the officers knelt down beside her and tried to help.

"Tell Manny not to worry."

"Shhh, you need to conserve your energy."

Jason knelt down behind her.

"No hospital," Javier said.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," Mac said.

His men had descended on the area which was now a crime scene.

People would try to kill him. Johnny understood. He stepped away and made a call. Javier needed surgery.

"Mac, can we call him a different name to protect him? Please, he saved my life," Liz asked.

"Okay." Mac had no idea who the man was anyway.

Johnny let Manny know what was going on. They'd have to get Javier out of the hospital as soon as he was stable. There was a bullet wound in his stomach and Johnny didn't think there was an exit wound.

Jeff walked up and explained to Mac what happened.

Some medical staff arrived and Elizabeth stepped back. An officer handed her a wet towel and she tried to wipe her hands and really started to shake as the gravity of the situation hit her.

"Let me help you."

She gasped because she hadn't realized that Jason was there. Her lip quivered and he pulled her into his arms.

"You're okay. I've got you."

She cried until her legs gave out and Jason picked her up. "I'm taking her back to the house."

Jeff followed them. They entered the house through the back door, just as Audrey and Andrea were coming from the front.

Jason sat on the couch with Elizabeth clinging to him.

"What happened?" Andrea said. It had taken a lot of convincing for the cops to let them through.

"Tom tried to take her."

'What is she doing here anyway?" Andrea asked.

Jeff's voice broke. "It was my fault. I dragged her here because I found out that she is in a relationship with Jason."

Andrea was stunned.

"He had Jason arrested," Liz said.

"You what?" Andrea yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

"I thought I was protecting her and she ran out of the house. Tom was in the woods watching."

"Oh God, did he hurt you?" She sat down next to Jason and kissed Elizabeth's head. While she wasn't necessary happy that Liz withheld the truth, arresting Jason was not the answer.

"No. Dad shot him."

Jeff almost fell into a chair from exhaustion. "I took a man's life. I had to protect her."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. Her father had been there for her and helped save her. Even though she hated what he did, he had come through for her.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Elizabeth. I'm sorry. It's just, whether you like or not, you're still not eighteen and I'm responsible for you. There is no rule book on how to deal with all of this."

Elizabeth stood up. "I know that you love me and yes, I understand that I'm still considered a minor. It was the way you went about it. Instead of hearing me out, you went off the deep end and said really mean things."

"I watched you suffer. I saw firsthand how much Tom hurt you. You tried to end your life. We had to put you in Shadybrook to save you and it crushed all of us that you were so broken. I agreed to let you stay at the penthouse out of guilt and then I found out you were hiding your relationship with Jason. It was so hard for me to let you stay there in the first place. If you want me to treat you like an adult, you have to act like one too. I will do better. You're so different in such a short amount of time, that I'm not sure how to deal with it. Maybe I still see you as broken because that is where we have all lived for the last couple of years. I'll have to learn to let that go." A tear ran down Jeff's face and he closed his eyes. "When he started shooting, I thought I lost you for good this time. I don't even know how I hit him: I was shaking so badly." For weeks, he could barely concentrate on his work because he was so worried that Tom would strike and then he pushed his daughter straight to him.

Elizabeth wiped some tears away. "I shouldn't have ran and I know I should have told you the truth, but I knew you would freak out and I love him daddy. I needed to be around him. This isn't a normal situation and I get you have a responsibility as a parent. Just please try to see it from my perspective and recognize who I am now. This isn't the same broken girl who crawled out of the bushes. Be happy that I am healing."

Audrey and Andrea wiped some tears away. Elizabeth is right, they need to start seeing her from a different vantage point. Jeff looked over at Jason who was staring at the floor. "She is my baby girl and I would do practically anything for her. I'm sorry that I got you arrested. I went too far. Tomorrow, I'll talk to Mac to make sure it's cleared up."

"You did what you thought you had to do in order to protect her. I get it even if I don't like how you went about it," Jason said looking up at him. "I love her. We are helping each other heal. It's not about sex. I would wait forever if I had to. She means everything to me."

Audrey had been watching them closely. "Elizabeth turns eighteen in a week. If they agree that they will abstain until then, will you let her go back there?" she asked Jeff.

Liz was stunned that her grandmother was sticking up for her and so was everyone else.

"I know. It's not what you expected from me, but I can see how much you have changed, even your body language is different. Part of me is so happy that you have found love. I know you never expected it. The other part of me is concerned about your age and what you've been through, but I'm willing to learn to trust you. I really don't have a choice and I don't want you to think that I'm always going to second guess you. Jason seems to be very much in love with you and I know that if you both agree to the terms, you'd honor it." There had to be rules, just like if she was living with her parents. Audrey didn't want to lose Liz and she knew that if they made her stay, it would divide them.

Liz walked over to her grandmother and hugged her. Jeff went into the kitchen.

"Give him a minute okay?" Andrea said.

"Are you okay with this?"

"I am a little worried because you have been through so much. I guess I'm going to have to start to learn to let go. I'm so proud of you. I hope you know that."

Liz slightly smiled and then looked towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

Audrey looked over at Jason. "She is a treasure and I think you get that."

"I do. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I know you have been through a lot and I'd like to get to know you better. Hopefully, in a few days, the police will be done and peace will be restored. Will you bring her to dinner?"

"Yes." Jason was a little overwhelmed by all the drama.

Andrea smiled. "I'm glad we got that settled."

Audrey wanted to laugh as she looked at the expression on Jason's face. He truly looked uncomfortable. She hoped that over time, he'd get used to them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked up behind her dad who was leaning over the sink. "I need us to be okay." They had come too far to let Tom destroy them.

He turned around. "I'm upset with myself more than anything. I guess I'm going to have to face how much you've grown up. Maybe I need to grow up a little too."

"I don't like being mad at you. Can you give him a chance?"

"Yes. I can't lose you. I'm sorry I said those things to you. Please forgive me. I should have never implied what I did. I hate myself for it."

Liz ran into his arms and Jeff hugged her tightly as they cried.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too daddy. I didn't mean it when I said that I wish you hadn't come back."

"I know. We both said things out of anger and on my part, stupidity."

They broke apart and wiped their faces.

"You probably should go rescue him."

Liz chuckled. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The hospital was abuzz over what happened. It was on the news and Robin had rushed in to see if she could help.

Patrick looked up from his chart. "What are you doing here?"

Robin was taken aback by his tone. "I came to help."

"We're fine. There weren't a lot of injuries."

"Who got hurt?"

"A guard." Patrick, Epiphany, and Steven knew the truth about Javier and they were still in surgery with him. "He almost got her."

"Was it because of me?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"I honestly don't know."

She closed her eyes. She knew she had screwed up badly. "I guess I'll go then."

Patrick didn't answer so she just went away.

Carly and Manny came running off the elevator. "Where is he?"

"He's in surgery. Follow me please."

He led them into a private family room. "We listed his name as Peter Lopez. You're not going to be able to move him right away. Epiphany will need insurance information too."

Manny nodded. "My parents are on their way from Miami. They are bringing a doctor so he can be with Javier on the plane."

"It will be a few days before we can clear him. This room is yours. I figured it would be discrete."

"Thank you Patrick," Carly said.

"You're welcome." He wasn't used to Carly being so subdued. He knew that she had gone to Shadybrook and wondered if she was just on good drugs or it had changed her.

Carly took Manny's hand as Patrick walked out. "Do you want me to go get some coffee?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"I'll be right back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth went outside. It was a zoo. There were so many cars all over the place and lights flashing. She saw Johnny and ran to him. He hugged her warmly. "I'm really glad that you're alright kiddo."

"I know. Thank you for coming for me."

"Always. You ready to go?"

"Definitely."

They walked to a car that was parked on the street and got in. Liz snuggled against Jason.

"Is it wrong that I'm glad he's dead?"

"No, he hurt you deeply."

"I just feel like I can breathe again."

Jason kissed the top of her head and looked up at Johnny. "Is the restriction lifted?"

"Yeah. His guys were killed. That should be the end of it."

"I'm taking you out on a date this weekend."

Liz smiled. "That will be nice to look forward to." So much had happened and now the man of her nightmares is finally dead.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny pulled into the parking structure and they went upstairs. On the way, he got out on his floor so he could get changed before seeing Nicole.

Jason and Liz went upstairs and received a warm welcome.

"I'm so glad that you're alright."

"Me too. It was so scary."

They sat down and Liz recounted everything.

"You got so lucky. Manny and Carly are at the hospital. I don't think they'll be home tonight."

"Probably not. I feel badly that Javier got hurt."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nicole asked.

Liz nodded.

Nicole held out her hand and they went upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny put his phone in his pocket. "My parents are on the way. They'll probably be here around midnight."

"You look exhausted. Lay down."

Carly moved to the end of the couch, and Manny laid his head in her lap. It was going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat down on her bed. "It just seemed so surreal facing him like that. I had ran away from my dad and right into Tom. He wanted to be his girlfriend or something."

"Ewww."

"I know. I was totally disgusted. He clearly was psychotic. Then my dad and Mac shot him and I focused on Javier."

"You haven't really processed it yet. You're probably going to feel a lot of different emotions. Just let them out as they come okay?"

Liz nodded. "Is it wrong that right now I just want to do a victory lap around the room? It's the first time in so long that I haven't had the memory of him hanging over my head. He's gone and can't hurt me anymore unless I let him."

"Don't let him. What happened to you was horrible, but those emotions aren't some place you should live in. By moving forward like you have been, you're not letting him win. Do you even realize that you didn't crumble when you saw him?"

"I hadn't thought about it."

"You stood up to him."

"I was so scared."

Nicole hugged her. "You are the bravest person that I know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two hours later, Steven ran into the living room and Liz got up and he engulfed her. "I'm so glad that you are okay."

"How is he?"

"He's in recovery and stable. We don't expect any complications. Luckily, the bullet didn't do a lot of damage. Patrick is watching over him. I had to come see you."

"I'm fine."

They sat down.

"Dad told me about the epic fight."

"He was pretty messed up afterwards. It was ugly Steven and he said and did some pretty bad things."

"Did you forgive him?"

She nodded. "Yes, but if he does it again…."

"The only thing he would have left to go off about is if Jason knocked you up."

Jason looked up from the magazine he was reading and Nicole couldn't help it and busted out laughing.

"It's not funny," Steven said.

"Did you see his face?"

Steven smirked. "Yeah. Seriously Jason, you really need to learn to hang. Grams said you looked like you were going to get ill earlier."

"I almost did."

"Poor baby," Liz said as she started to move to him.

"Uh no. I don't think I can handle that yet."

Liz shook her head. "You're such a big baby."

Steven pouted. "I have to go back to the hospital, Lizzard."

She punched him in the arm. "Don't call me that."

"Too late."

Nicole chuckled. "You remind me of how I used to be with my sister."

"You have a sister?" Liz asked.

"Yup."

"Is she hot?" Steven asked.

"If you could think with what you have up here," Liz said before smacking the back of his head, "instead of the other place, you'd be dangerous."

"Ow."

"Wus," Jason said.

"Dude, we need to talk later about the man code."

"You're as bad as Johnny."

"Later losers," Steven said after kissing his sister on the head.

"I swear your brother has a screw loose," Nicole said.

"You should see him with Patrick."

Unfortunately, the roommates had been too busy over the last few weeks to make an appearance.

Johnny opened the door and Nicole smiled. "Hey beautiful."

"I told you to stop calling me that," Jason quipped.

"I thought you said don't call you sweetie." He grabbed Nicole and kissed her. "You want to go watch a movie?"

"I'd loved too. Later guys," Nicole said as Johnny pulled her to the door.

"We won't wait up."

Jason picked Liz up and ran upstairs as she laughed. He put her down right inside the door and laid a scorching kiss on her.

A/N – I hope you could see the method for my madness. I really wanted to show how sometimes families can't process change quickly and see you from how you were in the past instead of how you are in the present. It's a learning curve. I think Jeff, Andrea, and Audrey finally get it.


	42. Chapter 42 – Family Bonds

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Jason wasn't officially charged. Mac brought him to the station to diffuse the situation. There will be nothing on his record. Even if the arrest were on there, an employer couldn't ask about it because it's not a conviction and Jason owns his own business anyway. Also, if he had gone further and actually charged him, it would easily be expunged because technically, there isn't such a thing as corruption of a minor in New York. I picked that wording for a reason after doing lots of research. The arrest and charges etc., would have been easily expunged since no crime was committed and no such charge exists. * Guest – left comment on chapter 20 – No, I'm not a professional. I really do want to write my own book and have started, but I have a lot to learn. I'm trying to get the grammar thing down and have been reading a lot of instructional books to improve my writing (I definitely write too many stories once which I plan on correcting). Thanks for the compliment! It's encouraging!

NC-17

Chapter 42 – Family Bonds

Liz's body was aching for Jason. "If you keep kissing me like, we might have to break our promise."

"I don't plan on doing that, but I can still make you very, very happy."

She grinned. "I'd like that very much."

He would kill to hear her talk dirty. That definitely is something he is going to work on. He kissed her again, using his tongue to slowly drive her wild.

She moaned, "Jason, please touch me."

Jason pressed his hips into hers. "Where?" he asked as he pulled back so he could see her reaction.

Liz blushed. "Everywhere."

"I need you to be a little more specific. Don't be shy. Tell me how to please you baby."

She was a little unsure at first but touched her breast. "Here."

He flicked his thumb over her nipple. "Like that?"

She started to writhe beneath him. "Need your mouth."

He smiled against her lips and then helped her pull her top and bra off. She watched him lick his lips and then he feasted on her nipples as she fisted his hair. He loved listening to her sexy noises as she gave into all the sensations. She whimpered when he pulled back and ripped off his shirt and then her pants.

"Elizabeth, look at me?"

She quickly opened her eyes.

He gripped the sides of her underwear. "May I?"

She took a languid breath. "Yes. I trust you."

He pulled off her underwear and then wiggled out of his jeans, leaving on his boxers. Lifting her leg, he kissed the inside of her arch and then made his way up her leg. Elizabeth gripped the sheets as her body heated it up. Everything he was doing felt so good. He used his finger to strum her as he laid little kisses on her thighs. When he pulled his hand away and she felt his tongue caress her, she yelled his name loudly and when she felt him go inside of her, she let out a keening noise and her body shuddered and shook beneath his mouth as he continued to pleasure her.

"That was insane," she muttered as he slowly kissed his way up her body. She had initially been a little nervous about him doing that to her, but it was incredible.

He took her mouth hungrily as she moaned, feeling his hardness against her leg. She pushed him and he got the message that she wanted him on his back. She straddled him and rubbed against him as she kissed him sensuously. He moaned and dropped his head back as she kissed his neck and her hand slid down until she felt his body jump. "Off," she demanded.

He slipped out of his underwear, knowing it was dangerous, but he trusted her. She started to pump him. "Tighter?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She gripped him firmly with one hand and then touched his sacs with the other. At first, she was a little tentative, but when Jason started to pant and make noises, she knew she was on the right track. Deciding she wanted to do more, she adjusted her position and when he felt her still, he opened his eyes just in time to see his tip enter her mouth. "Elizabeth," he groaned. It was pure torture and it took everything in him not to flip her onto her back and take her completely.

She took in the texture and feeling as she put more of him into her mouth, trying to remember her lessons with Nicole. Slowly she stroked him as she wound him up.

His hips rose up, forcing more in and Elizabeth took it. "Baby, I can't hold on."

She didn't move and he really didn't want to scare her.

"Pull back Elizabeth."

She started to move faster, and when she grabbed his sac again, he let out a guttural moan and she felt him tense. Jason fisted her hair and she gagged for a couple of seconds as he started to come and then took all he had to give."

She pulled up until he dropped out of her mouth and licked her lips.

Jason's body shuddered as he watched her. "You are definitely going to be the end of me. Thank you."

She smiled. "I just have to get used to it, but I liked making you happy."

"Come here."

She crawled up his body and laid on his chest. Jason threw the sheet over them and they fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly walked out to the nurse's station and when she didn't see anyone, she sat down. Manny was in with his brother and she had come out to ask if they could get a bed moved into the room.

She sat down and a few people came off the elevator as she thumbed through a magazine. After several minutes, she looked up and saw a nurse start to walk by. "Hey, are you Clara?" She had done some digging to get a description and the name of the nurse who sold Elizabeth out.

The nurse froze for a second, not sure if she should answer.

"I'm talking to you Benedict Arnold."

Clara didn't know what to say. She knew she was going to get shit for what she did, but she hadn't expected it this soon.

"I know what you did to my friend and because of it, someone got hurt."

Clara started to hurry off.

"Yeah, you better run." Carly was already thinking of ways to hurt the bitch without getting her hands dirty. Between her and Nicole, Clara will definitely get what's coming to her.

The Ruiz's got up and followed a nurse to the Javier's room. When they walked inside, she gasped and Manny stood up. "Tu mama."

His mother rushed into his arms.

"How is he?" Hector Ramirez asked.

"He won't wake up for a while, but he's stable."

"That's good," she said moving to Javier's side and taking his hand. She kissed him gently on the back of it and looked up at her other son. "Do you know who did this?"

"Yes. He's dead. Javier was protecting a friend."

"Is this the covert mission he was on?" Hector asked. He was pissed that his top enforcer not only got hurt, but would be out of commission over something he hadn't approved.

"Papa, he was protecting someone who had been raped. The monster beat and raped her when she was sixteen. He was stalking her and planned on kidnapping her."

"That's horrible."

Manny nodded. "She's like a little sister to me."

"Maybe we can meet her?" his mother asked.

"Tomorrow."

Hector was not happy, but he was glad the girl was okay.

"So, are you here alone?" Marietta asked.

"My girl is around here somewhere. I think she went to see if they could put a bed in here. They gave us a family room too that has two couches in it."

"What is she like?"

"She's a spitfire."

Hector's eyes narrowed. "What does she look like?"

"Uh, she's blonde, about 5'5 with brown eyes and shorter hair. Why?"

His parents started to chuckle.

"She was in the lobby giving some nurse a hard time."

Manny grinned. "That's my girl. That nurse may be part of the reason Javier got hurt."

Now Hector was pissed. "What did she do?"

Manny explained.

Carly walked in. "They're bringing the bed….." She turned beet red when realized that Manny's parents had been in the waiting room with her. "Oh—my—God."

Manny laughed as he got up and then gave her a quick peck. "It's okay. Carly Benson, these are my parents Hector and Marietta."

"I'm so embarrassed. It's really nice to meet you."

"Don't you worry about it. Manny explained who the nurse was," Marietta said before pulling her into a hug.

Hector shook her hand, making a mental note to have her checked out in the morning.

"Carly, you show me where the private waiting room is," Marietta said.

"Sure."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth and Jason got up and went to the hospital. Liz was so excited to be able to roam around freely.

They walked up to the room and then stopped in the doorway. Marietta looked up and smiled. "You must be Elizabeth. Carly said you were coming."

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello. This is my boyfriend Jason."

"I'm Marietta, Javier and Manny's mother. My husband went to get some coffee."

"We bought some clothes for Carly and Manny to change into."

"That was very thoughtful of you."

Liz looked at Javier for a moment. "Is he going to be okay?"

"The doctors said he should wake up any minute."

"I'm sorry that he got hurt. I feel really guilty."

Marietta gave Liz a hug. "Don't you worry, my Javier is a fighter. I'm very proud of him that he tried to save you."

Liz wiped a tear away. Javier started to get agitated and Jason ran to get a nurse.

"Take his other hand," Marietta instructed.

Liz went on the other side of the bed and Javier's eyes snapped open. "You're okay. You were shot," Liz said.

Javier was having trouble breathing with the tube in.

"Try to not to panic," his mother said softly.

Javier looked at his mom and squeezed her hand. Nurses and doctors converged into the room and they were escorted out.

When they walked into the waiting room, they found Manny and Carly laying on their sides, cuddled together.

Manny's eyes opened. "Hey."

"I brought you some toiletries and some clothes."

"Thanks."

"Five more minutes," Carly muttered to their amusement.

"Baby, Elizabeth and my mother are here." That got Carly moving.

"God I hope I didn't drool."

Elizabeth laughed. "You look fine."

They sat up and stretched.

"You're more than welcome to come back to our place and shower and rest," Liz said.

"That's very sweet of you. We have a hotel room. When I know Javier is fine, then we'll go take a nap."

Patrick opened the door. "He's awake and doing well. We removed the vent, would you like to see him?"

The group headed to his room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Javier smiled as his dad moved closer to the bed.

"I'm very pissed at you, but I'm so glad you're okay."

"I can't believe you came." His voice was scratchy. The vent had been very uncomfortable.

"Now you know there was no way your mother was staying in Florida."

Marietta and Manny rushed inside. She started talking in Spanish and doting on him.

Javier looked up and his eyes locked with Elizabeth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed. We're more worried about you. Thank you so much for what you did." She took his hand.

"You're welcome." Javier thought she was very cute.

They introduced him to Jason and Carly.

"So you are the one that is distracting my brother," Javier said.

Carly smiled. "I'm trying."

They stayed and visited with him for a little while longer and then Jason took Elizabeth to the shop. His class didn't start until the afternoon.

Nicole smiled when she saw them walk in. "Hello."

"Hey. This is great."

Coleman was working on a bike in the corner so Jason walked over to him.

"I have a date with Johnny tomorrow night. You're going to have to help me pick out something."

"Okay. I think Jason said something about us going to Jake's bar tonight."

"That sounds like fun."

"You and Johnny should come with us."

"I'll ask," Nicole said.

Jason came back with Coleman in tow and introduced him to Elizabeth.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm glad that you're okay."

"Thanks! It's nice to finally meet you too."

"How do you like the place?"

Elizabeth looked around again. "It's nice. Edward did a great job actually."

Tracy walked in. "Hey, you're out and about."

Liz gave her a hug. "I'm officially out of jail."

"Then you are coming to the office with me this afternoon."

"Am I dressed okay?"

"You're fine. I want to introduce you to everyone."

Liz is excited. "Okay."

They chatted for a while and then she left with Tracy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was astonished at how big Tracy's office was. There were a few people sitting in there and Tracy introduced her. They gushed about her storyboards, making Liz blush. For the next hour, she listened to them brainstorm and took some notes, trying to get a feel for what the customer wanted. When they finally finished up, she did some sketching for the next few hours, and then convinced her to come back with her to the mansion. Jason was going to stop by after his class and Lila really wanted to see her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the mansion. He still didn't feel totally comfortable there, but he was working on letting that go. Laughter spilled out from the living room and he could have sworn that he recognized Liz's laugh. When he walked in, Tracy, Elizabeth, and Lila were thick as thieves.

Liz looked up. She was beaming. "We were waiting for you." She got up and hugged him.

"I know I'm late." He gave Lila a hug and kiss.

"I missed you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around more," he said as he lowered himself to the couch.

Cris walked in and smiled when he saw them. Elizabeth gave him a big hug. "It's good to see you. Did you do your homework?"

"Of course I did."

"Kiss up," Tracy said.

Liz laughed.

"I can't stay too long. I have a date with Delores," he said before handing Lila and envelope.

Liz clapped her hands together. "Now that makes me happy."

Cris held out his fist and she bumped it with hers. "Thanks for the hookup."

"Were you playing matchmaker?" Lila asked.

"I admit it. I thought they would be perfect for each other."

"Is it the Delores that works with Mac?"

Cris nodded.

"Oh, she is just lovely. Two Saturdays a month, she volunteers at one of the shelters I sponsor. I don't know why I didn't think of it myself."

Emily dropped her books on the table and ran to Jason. "I missed you."

He smiled as he hugged her. "I missed you too squirt."

She pulled back. "Hi Elizabeth. I feel like I know you already from Jason's letters."

Emily gave her a hug too.

"How's school?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Boys are so frustrating."

Liz grinned.

"I think you two should have this conversation. I'm going to take Lila out on the deck."

He left them and then moved his grandmother outside and made sure her blanket covered her legs. She took a deep breath of cool and sighed happily.

"So, why are you in a hurry to get me outside?"

"Well, I did come over here with a second agenda."

"And what would that be dear?"

"Elizabeth's birthday is in a week and I wanted to do something special. I think Nicole and Carly are planning a party."

"They are," Lila said. Johnny had given Nicole Lila's number so that she could ask the Q's and Cris to come.

"Well, I wanted to give her a special gift."

"Did you have something in mind?"

Jason smiled. "I do, but I just need your input." There were a couple of things he wanted to do for her.

"Well, you came to right person."

They put their heads together and Lila was surprised by Jason's thoughtfulness.

"I'm going to make this happen. Cris can help me call in some favors."

"Thank you grandmother."

"Anything for you."


	43. Chapter 43 – Making New Memories

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Carly! Guest W – lol It's just pretty old school. If that is how they were raised, unfortunately they pay it forward. People are screwed up. I think it's just as bad as the other extreme, all talking—no discipline (moreso with younger kids), but obviously both extremes take a toll in different ways. * Guest re: SJB – Oh definitely!

I don't think Jake's is going to end how you probably wanted it to. I need to push forward with Nicole.

Chapter 43 – Making New Memories

Liz walked into Jake's and smiled. "So, this is your hangout?"

Jason nodded.

Jake came up to him. "Hey there stranger." They had a long talk and Jake understood that Jason had too much going on to work there.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend, Elizabeth."

Jake smiled. "Beautiful. You take good care of my best bouncer ever."

"I definitely will."

"I know what you want," she said to Jason. "Elizabeth, would you like a coke or some juice?"

"A coke would be nice."

Jake walked away.

"I probably look like I'm twelve."

"She's been doing this a long time."

There were several people milling around.

"Want to play?" She asked.

"We can wait for them to get here."

They grabbed a table and Liz got comfortable while Jason went to get their order.

A few minutes later, Johnny and Nicole came in. They placed an order and joined them. Liz watched as Jake carded Nicole.

"How was Lila's?"

"She is wonderful. Cris was there for a few minutes. He has a dinner date with Delores."

"That is great. We need to have her go out with us sometimes."

"She was nice. I would like that," Liz said, wishing she was a little older." There were going to be times that she wouldn't be able to join the girls when they went out.

"We need to get you a fake I.D.," Nicole said quietly.

That pepped Liz up. "Really? You can do that?"

Johnny looked at Jason and when he didn't seem to care, he joined in the conversation. "I'm sure I can get it done. We'll talk."

Liz clapped her hands together.

"Of course, you're going to have to get really dolled up so they will believe it," Johnny said. Liz kind of had a baby face.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

Jake placed the martini down in front of Nicole and she moaned as she tasted it. "God I missed you."

"Do you always talk to your drinks?" Johnny asked playfully.

"I'll have you know that I've had some really great conversations with them."

"Well look who it is," Coleman said walking up to them with a beer.

"Hey Coleman," Nicole said.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Grab a seat," Jason said.

There was loud laughter at the door and Steven, Patrick, and Epiphany walked in. Steven told Patrick what he wanted to drink and then walked over to the table. "Please tell me that's a virgin drink."

Liz gave him a look.

Patrick walked up. "Hello beautiful."

Nicole swore she heard Jason growl.

"Hello Patrick. This is Nicole and Coleman."

He shook hands with Coleman and kissed Nicole's hand. Johnny's head tilted.

"Relax hit man. We're good right?"

Nicole chuckled.

"Don't mind him," Epiphany said sliding into a chair at the table next to them. "He probably hasn't had his medication today."

Patrick introduced her and then he looked up and groaned.

Robin walked in with Clara and froze for a second when she saw them.

Now it was Liz's turn to growl. She stood and walked over to them. Carly had texted her a picture of Clara so she would know who she was.

Jason wasn't sure if he should trust Liz and not get up, or walk over there.

Nicole shook her head no. "Let her deal with it."

"Elizabeth, look, I'm sorry," Robin said.

"Are you? You almost got me killed. I don't think either one of you realize what you did."

Clara had apologized to Robin and invited her out for a drink.

"I didn't mean—,"

"Yes you did. Why would you even bring my name up? You knew the situation."

"I was trying to talk to Patrick and I didn't know what else to say."

Liz glared. "So you did do it on purpose."

Robin didn't answer.

"That's all I need to know." She threw a punch that knocked Robin to the ground. Clara started to run, but Liz grabbed her hair and pulled her back and then hit her too. She hopped on top of Clara as Jason ran toward her and Robin started to yell for help.

He put his arm around Liz's waist and pulled her back.

"Let me go dammit," Liz said, not even knowing who had grabbed her.

Robin touched her lip which was bleeding and Clara was crying as she looked at the clump of hair Liz had pulled out when Jason jerked her away.

Nicole stood next to Jason. "Way to go slugger. And don't even think about pressing charges, not after what you two did."

Steven was shocked as Epiphany chuckled. "That must have felt good."

Patrick grinned. "That was totally hot."

Steven glared at him. "Hello. That's my sister."

Robin and Clara helped each other get up and left.

Liz was fuming.

"Come on," Jason said.

"Where?"

"For a ride." He turned towards Nicole. "We'll back in an hour."

He grabbed her jacket and helped her into it and then led her out the back and they walked in front of his bike. "You game?"

"Seriously?"

He nodded and handed her the helmet. They had driven in his truck. Jake told him he could leave his motorcycle there for now. He would have to get Johnny to help him take it to the Towers.

She took it and he helped her put it on while he explained what she needed to do. They climbed on and she put her hands on his waist. Her adrenaline was pumping and when he took off, she gripped him and let out a scream of delight. Once they got out of the city, Jason turned it up a notch and went as fast as he could. Liz was laughing and he was glad that she was happy. Finally, he pulled into the lot at Vista Point and turned off the engine. Liz climbed down and then ripped off her helmet. "That was fantastic."

He couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

"It felt even better than hitting Robin."

"Okay slugger," he said grabbing her hand and making sure it wasn't swollen.

"I hit them just like Johnny taught me."

"I don't remember anyone teaching you how to pull hair."

She grinned. "I improvised. It's all I could grab when you lifted me up."

"You looked really hot."

"You liked that?"

"Uh huh."

She grabbed his jacket and pulled and their mouths crashed together as they kissed passionately.

"Guys get turned on by the strangest things."

"Come on," he said leading her to the bridge.

"It's beautiful up here."

"I used to come here to think."

She took a deep, cleansing breath and let it out. Jason threw his arms around her. "Are you cold?"

"No, it's perfect. I honestly can't wait until it gets colder. I love snow."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. There's something so pure about it and it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

She looked at him wickedly. "For that, you get another hot kiss."

"I didn't say it for that reason, but I'll never turn you down."

They made out for a few minutes and then hopped on the bike and went back to Jake's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly smiled when she saw them.

"You made it," Liz said before giving her a hug.

"Javier threw us out. I heard you kicked some ass without me. I'll forgive you this time."

"I could have used a hand."

"Please, she wiped the floor with them," Nicole said. "Jake, we need a coke and a beer please."

"Coming right up."

"Where did you two go?" Manny asked.

"I took her to Vista Point on my bike."

Nicole's face lit up. "That sounds like fun."

"Have you ever been on a bike before?"

"A few times. Coleman promised to take me for a spin too."

Johnny put his beer down. "Did he now?"

"Damn, the men around here are so jealous," Patrick said.

"It did get a little chilly in here," Coleman said purposely shaking.

Nicole winked at him and then got up to use the bathroom. "Save my seat."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole came out of the bathroom and was shoved up against the wall. "What the hell?"

"I know who you are dollface."

"Get your hands off of me."

He pressed his body up against her. "Why don't you show me how you do it in the video? I'd recognize those eyes and that mouth anywhere."

She lifted her leg and then kicked him in the shin like the guys had taught her. He let go as he grunted and then when she tried to run he grabbed her leg and Nicole fell to the floor. She kicked and squirmed as he pulled.

"Fucking bitch," he growled before grabbing her by her blouse, making it rip slightly.

Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs.

Johnny, Jason, and Manny ran towards the back. There was no one there. Johnny pushed open the restroom door and saw Nicole struggling with a man. He ran towards them and tackled the guy and their bodies slid across the floor.

Jason got on his knees. "Nicole, talk to me."

She started to cry and Jason looked up in time to see Manny trying to pull Johnny off of the man he was beating into submission.

"I'm going to pick you up."

Elizabeth ran in just as Jason stood. "Is she okay?"

"She will be. I'm taking her to the car."

"Don't let him kill him. I don't want him to go to jail," Nicole said tearfully.

Liz nodded and then walked over to Johnny and put her hand on his arm. "You need to calm down. She needs you."

He closed his eyes. Seeing that asshole on top of his girl just sent him over the edge.

"Come wash your hands."

Johnny was shaking with anger, but he let her lead him over to the sink and Elizabeth turned the water on and helped him get the blood off of my hands. She dried them and then reached up and touched his face. "Are you okay?"

"He hit her and was going to….."

"He didn't. You hurt him and now she needs to know that you're okay so she can be okay."

"You're very wise."

"I've been there."

Johnny hugged her. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Steven had followed Jason to his truck and then slipped in beside Nicole. "Let me see your face." He touched it gently. "You're going to bruise a little."

"I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"No. He was just holding me down." It had scared her more than anything.

Johnny walked up to the car. Jason handed him his keys and then took Johnny's.

"Get some rest," Steven said getting out. They were just glad that she had screamed.

Johnny got in the back and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

"He knew—he knew who I was. I can't escape it Johnny. Even if I get rid of my father, it will haunt me."

"Stan has been working on getting rid of any digital copies."

She was shocked that he had gone out of his way to do that. "It's too late, but the fact that you would do that for me is why I'm falling in love with you."

He kissed her gently. "I'm falling in love with you too. I can't imagine my life without you."

She hugged him tightly and then sat back. "Take me home."

He kissed her on the forehead and then got out and slipped into the driver's seat. "You want to go to my place?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was quiet on the way home. When they got to the apartment she sat on the couch and closed her eyes. So much had happened. They had finally got to just wind down and then some jerk decided to attack Nicole.

Jason knelt down in front of her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried."

"Johnny will take care of her."

Jason couldn't believe how much damage Johnny could do in such a short period of time. The guy was still alive, barely. Francis was nearby and arranged to take him away. He wondered if he'd live to see another day. If he had caught someone doing that to Elizabeth, he would have no problem making sure he wouldn't.

"Will you hold me?"

He threw off his jacket and pulled her into his arms. She closed her eyes and after several minutes, he realized that she had fallen asleep and he carried her upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny pulled off Nicole's shoes and took off his boots and socks. He crawled into bed with her and embraced her. "I won't leave you."

She looked up at him. "Make love to me Johnny, please."

"Nicole…"

She touched his lip with her finger. "I have so many bad memories. I'm so sick of them. I just want to feel good and know what's it's like to really make love. Can you do that for me?"

Johnny gazed into her eyes. "I don't want you to hurt anymore. I also don't want you to regret it."

'I won't. He made me feel so dirty. I'm tired of feeling that way."

He gently held her face. "You are so beautiful," he whispered against her lips. His kiss was so gently yet sensuous. Nicole got lost in the feel of his lips. When he broke away, she slightly whimpered. He put his finger over her lips and she licked it as he slightly smiled. He stood and pulled off his shirt and she sat up and quickly took off hers. Getting on her knees, she unhooked her bra and chucked it and his eyes narrowed. He moved forward so fast, she yelped and then laughed as they tumbled against the pillows. He kissed her again before sampling each nipple. Nicole was in heaven as he drove her wild with his tongue. Once she was naked, he used his talented mouth to make her come twice before he finally entered her. Slowly, he made love to her, building her up until she had another mind-blowing orgasm. Afterwards, she laid against his chest, completely sated and he felt tears on his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"That just meant so much to me. It was beautiful. Thank you for giving me an awesome memory."

Johnny was relieved. He had never had someone cry before. "I plan on giving you more."

She looked up at him. "You won't hear me complaining."

"In ten minutes, I'm going to rock your world again."

"In ten minutes, you'll be drooling on your pillow."

He grinned. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Uh huh."

Johnny kept his word and Nicole slept very well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, they headed to the penthouse so she could get some clothes. Elizabeth was home and went upstairs with her.

"You okay?"

Nicole smiled really big.

Liz's eyes widened. "Did you?"

Nicole nodded. "It was so freaking good. I finally have something to replace the bad memories. It's nice you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Last night, he knew who I was. He saw a video. It just killed me inside, but Johnny—making love to him gave me hope that maybe we can be together and I can have a normal life. The distribution company isn't very big, but unfortunately, underage teenage porn is pretty popular."

"People are sick." It just disgusted her.

"Maybe the more I'm around Johnny and all of you, the more I don't feel like I'm bad."

Liz hugged her. "You're only bad in a good way."

Nicole laughed. "Yeah, I don't want to lose my edge."

"I have a confession to make."

Nicole tilted her head. "I know you didn't do it, because you would tell me right away and you'd probably be walking funny."

Liz let out a loud laugh. "No, we didn't, but I did the banana thing."

"Holy shit. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what to expect at the end, so it caught me a little off guard. But, I liked making him lose control."

"It's great isn't it? You are a great student grasshopper."

"Do I get a gold star?"

"You get like ten of them and I think Jason would probably triple that."

Liz felt so proud of herself. She was moving forward and thriving, something she would have never imagined just a year ago.


	44. Chapter 44 – The Dinner

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you liked the bar fights! * Guest – Remember, Liz starts art school spring semester. She's with the girls at the penthouse, but it's not a permanent situation for any of them and will be addressed after Paul is dealt with. There's still danger because he's on the loose. Carly is not a permanent option anyway, because she's moving to NYC with Manny. * kcke2pen – Remember it's JO with Nicole not JZ, he is with Tess. The attacker didn't know them personally. He just bought a video. * kikimoo – Liz is just tired of people victimizing her.

Chapter 44 – The Dinner

Jason was off the entire day. He was nervous. Tonight, they were having dinner with the family and he was dreading it. Stuff like that just made him feel out of his element, but he knew it was important to Elizabeth and her family that they get to know him. He just didn't like being the center of attention.

Elizabeth was a little nervous too because she knew Jason would feel like he was on the spot. Manny walked in as she was sketching. "Hey."

"Hi. I came back to draw for a while. I have an installment that is due in a few days. Mind if I join you?"

"Nope."

He disappeared for a little while and then sat down on the floor and put his sketchpad on the coffee table along with a ruler. Most animations were done on a computer nowadays, but he was old school and that was also a plus for the client. He turned on some music and they worked for a few hours before taking a break.

"How's Javier?" she asked before sipping some water.

"He's good. Patrick said he could safely fly home tomorrow."

"Are you going to miss your parents?"

"Yes and no," he said before biting into an apple.

"I completely understand. Tonight we're having dinner with my parents and Jason is nervous."

"I don't blame him. I think I'm going to have a long talk with my dad tonight."

Liz grimaced. "Good luck with that."

"I know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stared blankly at the clothes in his closet. Elizabeth walked into the room and smiled. "Um, I don't think they'll just hop on your body?"

He turned and watched her lick her lips as she gazed at his chest.

"I don't know what to wear."

She pushed past him and started to thumb through his clothes. "Were a lot of these from before the accident?" They just didn't look like something Jason would pick out.

"Yeah."

They were going to need to go shopping. She found a blue button up shirt and handed it to him. "That will go great with your eyes."

He nodded and put it on and she buttoned it up.

"There," she said as she straightened it out.

He kissed her languidly and then gently stroked the side of her face with the back of his fingers. "You take good care of me."

"Always, now let's go before we're late."

He groaned and let her pull him out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Steven stood in the doorway with a big smile on his face. "Welcome to your night of torture. I will be your host."

Liz pushed his chest. "You are ridiculous."

Jason just shook his head. They took off their coats and then walked towards all the noise.

Patrick was laughing at something Audrey had said as they walked into the living room.

"Is he your date?" Liz asked.

"He's the girl," Patrick said as Steven glared. "Audrey thinks I need to eat more."

She clicked her tongue. "You doctors are always skipping meals."

"Not me, especially when you're cooking," Steven said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Kiss up. Don't think you're getting more dessert because of that," Liz said.

Jeff walked into the room. "Hello." He hugged his daughter and shook Jason's hand. "Have a seat. I promise we won't bite, but just in case, you've had your shots right?"

Jason smirked and sat down.

Andrea brought some snacks in and then realized she probably shouldn't have handed them to Patrick and Steven first, because they took several.

"You act like you've never eaten before," Audrey said.

"Not since this morning," Patrick said.

"Jason, do you want any before they devour them all?" Andrea asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"So, I heard you are going to school."

"I'm learning to fix and build motorcycles. I have a shop downtown called Torque."

Andrea smiled. "So, you are a business owner now. How is that going?"

"It's busy between school and checking up on it, but I have a great manager and our friend Nicole is the receptionist."

"I would love to see it sometime," Jeff said trying to show Elizabeth that he could play nice.

"I'm sure I can make that happen."

"I rode on a motorcycle once," Audrey said.

Liz's eyes grew wide. "Gram!"

"What? I was young and impulsive. Besides, it was a dare."

Jeff chuckled.

"Jason took me on his the other night."

Jeff choked on some food and Steven patted him on the back as he laughed.

"How did you like it dear?" an amused Audrey asked.

"I loved it. Everything was a blur and the wind—I can't wait to go again."

"We need to get you a different helmet," Jason said.

Liz nodded.

"And maybe lots of padding," Jeff said.

Patrick grinned. "That visual is kind of cute."

Steven shook his head. "Did we not have this talk on the way over? Don't even look in her direction."

Audrey chuckled. Patrick was such a flirt that she didn't think he could even help it.

"What?"

There was a knock on the door and Jeff frowned. "I wonder who that is."

He opened it and Sarah was standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he hugged her tightly.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you too. We were just about to have dinner." He took her bag and Liz was shocked when she walked in.

Steven jumped up and hugged her as did the rest of her family.

"I can't believe you're here," Andrea said.

"Well, I couldn't let you go back to Africa without seeing you first."

"We're staying until the spring," Jeff informed her.

"Oh, really?"

Jason was wondering why Elizabeth and Sarah hadn't spoken yet, but the attention wasn't on him so he was happy.

"Yes, we came back for Elizabeth."

Sarah turned and looked at her sister and the gorgeous man sitting next to her. "Hello."

"Hi Sarah."

"Who are you?" she asked curiously. He looked familiar. She already knew Patrick.

"I'm her boyfriend, Jason."

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "Seriously? You're dating?" Steven had told her that Liz got out of Shadybrook, but that was the last time they had spoken.

"Yes."

Jeff motioned for her to sit down. "There's a lot you don't know. Tom was back and found Elizabeth and almost took her. Elizabeth wasn't imagining things. A man was shot defending her and now Tom is dead."

"Oh my God."

"It was bad, but now we can all breath a lot easier."

"So, you're back living here?" Sarah asked.

"No. I had moved into a penthouse with several friends so that I could be protected."

Sarah couldn't believe that her parents would allow that. "Are you moving back?"

She grabbed Jason's hand and held it. "No. I turn eighteen in a few days and I'll stay there for a while. My friend Nicole is basically being stalked, so I don't want to leave her. We haven't talked about what will happen after that is resolved." It was a conversation that they needed to have.

"Wow. Who is living at this place?" she asked popping some food into her mouth.

Liz knew this wasn't going to end well. "Um, Carly, Nicole, Manny, Jason, and me."

Sarah started to choke and Patrick handed her some water. "You're letting her live with her boyfriend?"

"We didn't know he was her boyfriend when we agreed. Her safety was the priority."

"This is crap."

"Oh Sarah, with all the crap you got away with, should you really be saying anything?" Liz said.

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe this. She always gets away with everything."

"What have I done since the rape? You were the one that snuck out and was running around town. I have never even dated before. Exactly what kind of trouble was I causing?"

Sarah made a noise and rolled her eyes. "Please, you're the favorite. They would do anything for you— even let you shack up with some gorgeous guy."

Liz tilted her head. "If he was ugly, would you even be having such a fit right now?"

"Alright, enough you two. You're going to give me a headache," Andrea said.

"I don't understand why you two bicker so much," Audrey said.

Jason squeezed Elizabeth hand.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Sarah!" Audrey said.

"I'm twenty-two."

"Wait, you're Jason Quartermaine, the one that got in that accident."

"I am."

"Didn't you have brain damage or something?"

Andrea groaned.

Jason wasn't embarrassed. "Yes, but I'm fine now."

Steven could tell Sarah was about to say something she shouldn't. "So, why don't we move to the dining room?"

"Good idea," Jeff said.

They all went in and Liz went into the kitchen to help her grandmother.

Sarah walked in when Audrey left to put a dish on the table. "I am sorry that I treated you like a drama queen when you were seeing Tom."

"Apology accepted." She was surprised that Sarah even bothered.

"How in the world did you hook up with Jason?"

Liz really didn't want to discuss him with her sister. "He was in Shadybrook with me."

Sarah gave her a look.

"It's not what you think. He was having some anger issues because of the accident and his parent's threatened him with jail or there. He's healed now and is moving on with his life."

"I see."

Audrey came in and got another dish and left.

"You can't believe I got someone that looks like him right?"

"I didn't say anything."

"But it's what you're thinking."

Sarah shrugged. "I am surprised. I would think you're a little green for him."

Liz rolled her eyes as she put some dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "He's not complaining."

"I guess little Lizzy is finally growing up. Ever talk to Lucky?"

Liz wanted to smack her, but instead she smiled. "Nope. Have you?"

"No. Did you forgive him?" Sarah did feel guilty that Liz was raped because Lucky went to the dance with her. She wasn't a monster. They never spoke about that night, but she figured if Liz forgave Lucky, then maybe she'd forgive her.

Liz started to walk past her and stopped. "You know what? I'm not doing this anymore." She turned around and faced her sister. "I'm not sure if you're just trying to upset me or what your motivation is, but I still think you are the biggest bitch on this planet for what you did back then. In a way, you did me a favor though. Lucky is a boy. Jason is all man. If you even think about touching him, I will break your fingers. Is that clear?"

Sarah sighed. "Fine." She felt like she would be forever judged because of that night.

"He wouldn't want your trampy ass anyway," she muttered as she left Sarah with her mouth hanging out.

Liz stormed past the dining room and Steven groaned. "Sarah strikes again." He looked over at Jason. "Upstairs, first bedroom on the right. Be careful, she might be armed."

Jason quickly headed upstairs. He knocked lightly on the door and then opened it. Liz was pacing back and forth. "What's wrong?" he asked as he shut the door.

"My sister is a bitch."

"What did she did do?"

"She brought up Lucky."

He stopped her from moving. "You know I would never go there right?"

"I know. She just gets under my skin."

Jason kissed her until her body relaxed and she moaned. "Better?"

"Much."

"Dinner is ready."

"I'll be right down. Thanks for that killer kiss."

Jason smiled. "No problem."

He went back downstairs and ran into Sarah.

"Is the princess okay?"

"I'm going to say this once, I love her. I don't want you and I never will. Leave her alone. If you have nothing nice to say, then shut your big mouth or trust me I know a few people that will shut it for you." Carly and Nicole came to mind.

Liz heard him from the landing and smiled.

Sarah licked her lips. An angry Jason was just yummy. "I promise not to upset her again."

Jason started to walk again, but then stopped and slightly turned to look back at her. "It just kills you that she's happy and loved doesn't it? Too bad. Deal with it." He walked away and tried to calm down. Just the smug look on Sarah's face made him want to throttle her. He sat down and everyone looked at him curiously. "No offense, but when is your other daughter leaving?"

Jeff sighed. "She didn't say."

"Just keep her away from Elizabeth or that won't end well."

Steven tried to diffuse the situation. "I think mom dropped her on her head when she was a baby."

"Steven!"

"What? She's a little touched."

Audrey started to giggle.

"Mother!" Jeff said. He couldn't believe that Audrey found that funny.

"I'm sorry, but the girl does have issues."

Sarah walked in and sat down. "What's so funny?"

"You're grandmother is just being silly."

Liz walked in and sat next to Jason and he gave her a lopsided smile. They passed the food around and ate. Patrick was entertaining as usual.

"Elizabeth, were you by any chance at Jake's last night?" Jeff asked.

Steven gulped.

"I was. Why?"

"There was a rumor around the hospital that you decked Robin and Clara. They both were sporting black eyes today."

"Seriously?" Sarah said.

"They deserved it after what they did."

"Who are you?"

Patrick grinned. "You should have seen her in action."

Jeff's eyebrow went up.

"Don't worry dad. I'm not going to make it habit, but Robin admitted that she mentioned where I was on purpose because she was trying to talk to Patrick."

Audrey gave him a look.

"Hey, don't blame me because I'm beautiful."

Everyone laughed.

"I was serious," Patrick said pouting.

"Clara also complained that Carly said something to her," Jeff said.

Liz shrugged. "And? They sold me out. Because of them, Tom knew where I was."

Sarah watched them talk. It was one thing for her to pick on her sister, but they weren't family and Tom was a bastard. She knew Robin and couldn't stand her. It didn't surprise her at all the she threw Liz under the bus. Clara, she was unfamiliar with. Tomorrow, she would talk to Carly and find out if she had a plan to get back at the two girls. She wanted in. For the rest of the evening, she didn't say much. Elizabeth had changed so much, that it was quite a shock. They had always fought and most of the time, it was due to her own jealously. She knew she was a bear to deal with at times, but when push came to shove, they always had each other's backs. After everyone had dessert, Sarah motioned for Liz to follow her into the living room.

"What now?"

"I know I was being a jerk earlier. Old habits are hard to break. I come back here and all my old triggers are rearing their ugly heads. I'll only staying for two weeks. Jason seems nice, except for when he's threatening me. Be happy."

Liz blinked a few times.

"Look, I'm not going to say that I'll be perfect, but this is me trying."

Liz shot her a wary look and Sarah chuckled.

"Will you please say something?"

"So you're not going to go after Jason?"

"You do realize he's crazy about you right? Besides, I may be twisted, but after all you've gone through, I would never try to seduce your boyfriend. You're not the only one that can change, Elizabeth. I don't think you realize how hard it was for me when you were raped—to see you suffer. To make matters worse, I ceased to exist. And you being in that park was partly my fault and it ate away at me. After a while, you started to heal and I was relieved and thought everything would be okay—that maybe someday you'd forgive me. When you started seeing Tom everywhere, it was like it was starting all over again and I lashed out. It was wrong, but the guilt was killing me. Mom and dad would barely look at me. That's why I took the job in California. I knew if I stayed here, that I'd do something really stupid."

"I didn't know."

"Nobody did. I didn't expect you to do anything. You had your own battle to fight. I'm not saying any of this to excuse my behavior. I avoided coming home because it hurt too much."

"I thought that maybe you hated me."

Jeff listened from around the corner. He hadn't realized how much pain Sarah had been in and he felt like he really failed his daughters.

"No. I thought you hated me."

They hugged.

Jason started to walk past Jeff and was stopped. Jeff motioned towards the kitchen and he followed.

"Leave them alone for a minute. They finally are being honest with each other."

"Do you trust Sarah?"

Jeff sighed. "It's complicated. I'll let Elizabeth tell you, but I think Sarah is trying to make amends."

The look on Jason's face made Jeff chuckle.

"Don't try to figure women out. You'll burn your brain cells."

"Considering that I already lost some, I'll pass."

Jeff laughed. "Come on."


	45. Chapter 45 – Sweet Eighteen

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * kikimoo – It's easy to change up the family dynamics because they never show Liz with her family. Have we ever seen Liz and Jeff in a scene? I know we haven't seen her mother. All we know is that Sarah and Liz fought because Sarah was a bitch and Audrey didn't always have her back (although she did help with the boys). Sad they ignore her family. Jason did have a sense of humor after he stopped with the rages on the show. I'll blame Sonny and Carly for ruining that. Thanks.

 _Chapter 45 – Sweet Eighteen_

Manny walked into Javier's room. "Pop, can we talk?"

Hector put down the paper he was reading and glanced at Javier who appeared to be sleeping. "Pull up a chair."

"I don't want to wake him."

"He's on medication. Sit."

Manny grabbed the chair his mother had vacated.

"What's on your mind?"

Marietta stood to the side of the door and listened.

"Well, while I was in Shadybrook, the art teacher got me hired as an illustrator for a comic book that's coming out. It's going to be pretty big and…"

"Stop. Why are you coming to me with this foolishness again? We had this conversation years ago. I need you to run the office in New York. That is your only purpose."

"But pop—."

"No Manny."

He got up and started to walk out and then turned around. "You know what pop? I'm not asking your permission to do it because I've already accepted the job."

"Excuse me?"

Javier tried not to smile and Marietta was cheering him on from the hallway.

"You heard me. You can't tell me what to do with my personal time. I get to have a life. Drawing is how I wind down. I can do both."

Hector stared at his son for a long moment. Manny had never stood up to him like this.

"I have given you the last five years of my life. I rarely ever dated. This is something for me—to keep me sane. I need this pop. I don't understand why you can't accept all of me."

"I said no," he said loudly.

"Then fine, I quit. I no longer work for you."

Javier almost choked on his spit. He opened his eyes. "Manny."

"Javier, go back to sleep. This isn't your fight."

"Please don't walk away."

"No, let him go. If he wants to go draw some sissy comic book instead of staying loyal to the family then so be it."

"If you let him walk out of this room, then I quit too," Javier said.

"What?" Hector said standing up.

"You heard me. I feel the same way he does. I want a girl and a vacation."

Hector was stunned.

Marietta walked into the room. "And if you turn your back on our sons, then you turn your back on me. Enough of you barking commands at them and expecting them to give up their life for you. I want them to be happy. I want grandkids some day."

Hector cursed in Spanish. "What is this—a conspiracy?"

"I love you pop, but I need to do this if you want me to last. Is it really asking that much?

"You have a gazillion guys on your payroll. Does it always have to be me?" Javier said.

"I was trying to train you so that I could leave you a legacy and this is the thanks I get?"

Marietta walked up to him. "Now you know they are not insulting you. They just want a life outside of work. Stop being a selfish man and give your sons some freedom while they are still young."

Hector sighed. His pride was wounded and he was also upset with himself for not seeing how miserable his kids were. "Fine. End of discussion."

Manny looked at his brother and smiled. "Thanks for the backup. I love you bro."

"Ditto," Javier said before yawning. "Now can you people keep it down? I have a long flight tomorrow."

Manny kissed his mom and dad on the cheek and then went to find his girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was pretty quiet on the way home. Jason tried to give her some space and let her think things through. When they got upstairs, she went up to her room and Carly put her glass of wine down. "What happened?"

"I'm not totally sure. Sarah and Liz had a talk towards the end and she was really quiet afterwards," Jason said.

"You didn't ask her?"

"No. I figured that she'd tell me when she was ready."

Carly got up. "I don't have that kind of patience. I'll be right back."

She went upstairs and knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Come in."

"It's me," she said walking inside. Liz was sitting in a chair.

"What's up?"

"Family crap."

Carly smirked. "I figured. What happened with Sarah?"

"At first, I really wanted to ring her neck. I have to admit that I just figured she'd be the same Sarah. We ended up talking and she apologized and admitted how much she went through after I was raped."

Carly made a face.

"I know it wasn't supposed to be about her, but nobody paid attention to her and she became very jealous, not to mention guilty."

"Why guilty?"

"She feels like she's partially to blame because Lucky took her to the dance instead of me."

"Did you hate her for it?"

"Yes. I had a crush on Lucky, but after the rape, it really didn't matter. I wasn't thinking about Sarah. I was just trying to survive," Liz said.

"But from her perspective, she was ignored."

"Yeah. I guess I never thought about how all of that affected my family because I was so hurt."

"It must have sucked all around. Now what are you going to do?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm willing to try."

"Well, just be careful. Sarah's kind of a train wreck."

Liz nodded. They headed back downstairs to sit with the guys.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later, Liz and Jason settled into bed and he asked if she and Sarah were alright.

"I think we will be. We both need time to process. Well, besides her, was it that bad?'

"I guess not.

"Well, I think you passed.

"What if I hadn't?" Jason asked.

She kissed his chest. "Then they'd just have to deal with the fact that I love you."

"Good answer."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason headed off to class and Carly and Manny went to his office. Elizabeth did some ELQ work for several hours so she could stay ahead of the game and then she checked her bank account balance. She wanted to go shopping and needed to see how much money she had made thus far. When she logged in, her eyes almost popped out. "Holy shit." There was over three thousand dollars in there. She grabbed her phone and called Tracy.

"Elizabeth?"

"Tracy, can you talk?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I just checked my bank account."

Tracy frowned. "And?"

"There has to be a mistake."

"Why? Didn't I pay you enough?"

"You paid me too much. I can't accept that."

Tracy chuckled. "Elizabeth, I paid you the going rate. You did an outstanding job and our client is very happy. You got a fee for all the hours you put in and commission. That's just the way it works."

Elizabeth was still staring blankly at the computer screen.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm here. I just wasn't expecting so much."

"Keep up the good work and they'll be more. The current campaign is international. You'll get a very nice commission and bonus if this one goes through."

Liz gulped. "Um, thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow in my office at 10:00."

"Okay, bye."

Liz bit her lip. This was awesome. At least if she did have to move out of the penthouse, she'd have money to live on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was almost lunchtime and Manny had come home without Carly, since she was meeting her mother. When the door flew open, they both looked up.

John and Tess walked in and Elizabeth squealed and jumped up. She embraced them warmly.

"That was a very nice welcome. I can't say the same for Manny," John said as Manny grinned.

"I'm sorry I'm slacking." He shook John's hand and hugged Tess.

"Much better," Tess said.

"How long have you been back?"

"About an hour. We dropped off our things at the loft and then came here."

They sat down. "It's really good to see you," Liz said.

"Alright, you need to catch us up on all of the drama."

For the next hour, Liz and Manny let them know what was going on, only stopping to order lunch. It arrived just as she was finishing.

She was shocked when Jason walked in carrying it. "What are you doing home?" she asked before giving him a quick peck and then taking a bag from him.

"We got a late lunch, so I figured I'd swing by. I was at Kelly's when Milo placed the order."

Tess got up and Jason smiled and hugged her.

"You look good. You're walking again," Jason said.

"I know. I have a clean bill of health. I have to be careful and rest here and there, but I'm doing well."

"Glad to hear it."

Jason shook John's hand. "I know it's good to be out of there."

"I just can't wait to bite into that hamburger."

"Definitely."

They all sat down and Liz handed out the food and they ate and chatted here and there.

"So, you're working at ELQ huh? Things are going well?"

"Very. I love it. It's challenging and the pay is great."

Tess was happy that Elizabeth now realized that she had more options. "I'm envious. I think I'm just going to hang out with John at his shop while I look for a job."

"What did you do before?" Liz asked.

"I was a reporter and a writer."

Liz thought for a moment. "Let me ask Tracy if she can help."

"Thanks!"

"You'll be glad to get back to your shop, right?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm up for an oil change and some new tires if you're game."

John smiled. "I'll hook you up."

"Cool. I'll bring it by tomorrow.

Jason got up. "I have to go, but maybe you guys can come over for dinner tonight?"

"You cooking?" John asked.

"Actually, Sonny is."'

"I finally get to sample his cooking. I'm there," John said.

Jason pulled Elizabeth into the hallway and kissed her thoroughly. "I'll miss you baby."

"I'll miss you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Everyone finished getting the arrangements for the birthday party done. Liz was had no idea what was going on. The girls went shopping for an outfit, and that is where they ran into Sarah.

"Carly, I need to speak with you."

Carly was very wary of Sarah. "What's it about?"

"Elizabeth."

Nicole and Tess perked up.

"We were going to take a break and get something to drink. I guess you can join us. This is Nicole and Tess."

Sarah shook their hands. "Elizabeth mentioned you." She followed them into a small restaurant and they ordered.

"I'm going to be honest, you've been a bitch to Elizabeth in the past and I'm not sure I want anything to do with you," Carly said.

"This isn't about me or you. We'll never be friends and that's fine by me."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I want to know what you're planning to do to Robin and Clara."

Carly was surprised. "Why do you care?"

"They almost got Liz killed. Look, I know my relationship with my sister is fragile, but I still care. I want to help. I hate Robin with a passion and would love to see her taken down a few pegs."

Carly smirked. "Alright, you're in. This is what we have planned." Carly mapped it out and Sarah made a few suggestions. They wanted to make Robin and Carla's life pure hell.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The night of the party, the girls ran Elizabeth a bath and then laid a very pretty dress on the bed. It wasn't something that Elizabeth would have ever picked out for herself, but it definitely would look good on her. It had one shoulder strap and the pleated chiffon material was knee length. The softness and texture wouldn't hug her curves but instead accentuate them. It was a very classy and sophisticated choice.

Elizabeth threw on a robe and entered the room. The lingerie the girls had picked out had made her blush. She had never worn something so decadent. She really liked the thigh high stockings though.

Nicole held up the dress. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful."

"Hair and makeup first."

The girls worked quickly. Tess did Elizabeth's hair and Nicole and Carly did her makeup.

"Wow," Tess said.

Elizabeth wanted to see, but they wouldn't let her. They helped her on with the dress and shoes and then stepped back.

Elizabeth walked up to the floor length mirror and was stunned. "Holy shit."

They laughed. "You look gorgeous."

She looked older and really sophisticated. "Wow."

"Do you like it or is it too much?"

"Honestly, it's fun to dress up like this. I like it."

"Just know, that we think you're beautiful without all the makeup and stuff. We thought it would just be fun for you to dress up since it's such an important birthday." Nicole said.

"Thanks." She felt very beautiful.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was pretty much done with the all the fawning. "Emily."

She stopped and looked at Tracy.

"He looks good enough."

"Thank you," Jason said. He hated suits, but he wanted to go out of his way for Elizabeth. So, he asked Emily and Tracy to help him. He wore a black suit on with a dark blue shirt. They went downstairs and headed to the Metro Court for the first part of the evening.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone was seated and waiting. Elizabeth stood in front of the door and took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth," Jason said from behind her.

She spun around and took him in. He had never looked so handsome. "Jason, you look incredible."

"You look absolutely beautiful." She was breathtaking and he couldn't stop staring.

"Thank you. I hope it's not too much."

"It's not." He liked the way she looked normally. This was different, but good just the same.

She held out her hand. "Alright, let's go in."

He opened the door and they walked inside to applause. Everyone sang Happy Birthday and they were led by Emily to a table. Liz sat next to Nicole and Jason sat on the other side of her. Andrea couldn't believe how much older Liz looked.

Carly smiled. "Don't worry, we'll only be here for like an hour and then we have some fun planned."

Liz grinned. "Sounds good."

The waiter's brought out some salads and Jeff stood.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. We have a special gift we want to give our daughter."

Liz got up and walked across the room. Jeff handed her a key. "What's this?"

"That is the key to a studio. It's in a safe area and has great light. Cris helped us pick it out." She looked across the room at Cris and smiled. He had brought Delores. "Thank you," she said hugging her dad tightly. For him to fully accept her art career meant a lot to her. "Jason can drive you by tomorrow. He has the address."

"Thank you daddy."

Lila waved her over. "This is from me and Tracy."

Liz opened a big box and laughed loudly when she saw what was in it. It was a motorcycle helmet. It had a pink base and a really cool abstract design painted on it. "I love it."

Jason smiled.

"Now, you have to make sure you make Jason wear his," Lila said.

"I will."

Jason groaned.

"That backfired," Nicole said laughing.

Sonny and Violet gave Liz a gift certificate to the local art store. Patrick got her a really nice easel for her studio and Steven gave her some canvases. Audrey had brought her some paints and Ned pitched in as well. Edward got her a museum pass and had bought some furniture for the studio. Tess, Nicole, and Carly each gifted her a pretty dress. Manny got her a really nice set of sketching pencils and John got her some sketchpads. Alan, Monica, and Emily gave her a shopping spree. Liz was overwhelmed with everyone's generosity.


	46. Chapter 46 – Fun Times

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're enjoying the birthday party.

Chapter 46 – Fun Times

Jason got up and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "I got you two things."

"You did?"

He nodded. "First, open this." Johnny handed her a box. He had gotten Liz some art books. Liz tore the wrapping paper off and squealed. It was a leather jacket. She put it on and then gave Jason a big hug. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's just like yours."

"This is your second gift."

She took the card from him and opened it and as she read it, her eyes teared. "Oh my God. This is incredible."

"Don't ruin your makeup," Carly called out.

Liz laughed and then jumped into Jason's arms and kissed him. Pretty much everyone clapped. Jeff was on the fence.

"What is it?" Violet yelled out.

"I told him who my favorite artist is and they are on a tour. Not only am I going to their showing in New York, but somehow he got her to come here and spend a whole day doing a workshop and I'm her only student."

"Wow," Andrea said.

"That is fantastic," Audrey said. She could tell Liz was so happy.

"This is the best present ever," she said looking up at him.

"I had some help from Lila."

Liz turned around. "Thank you."

Lila smiled. "When Jason asked me for his help, I thought it was the perfect present. It just so happens that Mary and I go way back."

Liz gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to meeting her."

They sat down and dinner was served. Once they were finished, Liz blew out the candles on her cake and they had a quick bite.

"Alright, the rest of you know where we're going next. You're all welcome to attend at your own risk," Carly said loudly.

Sonny shook his head. He was going, but wasn't so sure that he'd participate.

Audrey waved her over and handed her an envelope.

"What is that?"

"That is a down payment for a car."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I'll hold it for you and you can swing by tomorrow and then take it to the bank."

"Grams, you've already done so much for me."

"It's your birthday and you'll need a car to tool around in."

Elizabeth hugged her. "Thank you so much. I'll make you proud of me."

"I already am."

Elizabeth was just at a completely loss.

Sarah handed her an envelope. "I thought maybe we could do it together before I leave."

Liz smiled. "A spa day. Sure, we'll set up a time tomorrow. Thank you." She hugged her sister.

"Come on birthday princess. We have a suite upstairs we can change in," Nicole said.

Edward gave her a hug. "Have fun tonight."

Liz gave Lila a hug too.

Finally, Carly grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door just in time to hear the waitress tell Robin that her card was no good.

"I don't understand."

"I don't know what to tell you. It was declined."

Robin's mouth dropped open. Clara handed the woman a card and she came back and told her the same thing.

"Happy Birthday Elizabeth," Carly said.

Liz couldn't believe it. "You did that?"

"It's courtesy of Stan. The IRS froze their accounts and they are getting audited," Nicole said.

"Stan can do all of that?"

"Oh yeah. Thank your sister. She came up with the IRS idea."

Sarah smiled. "I can be devious when I want to." They were cooking up some other ideas as well.

They walked by as Robin was crying on the phone to Mac to help her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Upstairs in the suite, they got changed in shifts. There were two bedrooms. When Nicole was finished, she waited for Jason to appear and then gave him a key card.

"What's this for."

"The limo will bring you back here. We figured you'd want to hang out for the night with Elizabeth. Johnny took care of everything."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

Carly and Tess left the room and Nicole pushed Jason inside. Elizabeth was standing there in the lingerie.

"Wow."

She blushed. "You like it?"

"You look incredible. I really love the garter belt."

She smiled. "Well, I'll have to wear it for you some time."

"Definitely."

She started to take the stockings off and he turned around.

"I think it's safer for me to wait outside."

"Okay."

He left in a hurry and Liz loved that she was driving him crazy. In a few hours, she would be eighteen, and she wanted to be with Jason before the sun came up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got into the limo. Everyone had jeans on and were comfortable.

Liz was dying to know where they were going but no one would spill. The limo stopped and she heard the driver's door shut.

"Here we are," Nicole said.

Liz was the last one to get out. When she saw that they were at a roller rink she clapped. She hadn't been to one in so long and she used to love going there with her family.

"Did we do good?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. This is going to be a blast."

Jeff, Andrea, Patrick, Steven, and Sarah got out of another limo. Sonny's car pulled up and then Cris's. She was shocked when Tracy, Ned, Alan, and Monica showed up. They went inside.

"It's just us?" Liz said.

"Yup. You can have whatever food or drinks you want. Edward took care of it," Tracy said.

Liz grinned. "Let's get skates."

"Are you going to skate?" Francis asked.

Tracy looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Hell no."

"Oh come on Tracy. Live a little," Monica said heading towards the counter.

"Well I guess I can't let her show me up," Tracy said.

Jason sat down to try and avoid the conversation. Tess, who John banned from participating since she was still healing, sat next to him. "You know you're going to have to get out there at some point right?"

"Hell no."

"Jason, it's her birthday."

"It's not my thing."

Tess shook her head. "She'd do it for you."

Liz looked over at him. She figured he wouldn't want to go out there, but she was going to bide her time and then possibly bribe him later. She carried her skates to a bench and put them on. Nicole had just finished, so she grabbed her hand and they walked to the edge and then started to skate. The music was turned up and they started to bounce. John raced towards them and got in between them. Nicole swung around him and they went backwards as he gripped Elizabeth's waist and they danced and she lifted her arms. Cris and Delores skated by and waved.

Everyone watched them. They looked so cute. Jason was a tad bit jealous.

Johnny went out there and grabbed Nicole and they danced as they bounced to the beat as they skated around the floor.

Tracy had a death grip on Francis's hand as they started to skate.

"Take your time," Francis warned.

"Do I look like I have a death wish?"

He chuckled.

Monica, Alan, and Ned headed out there together and everyone was surprised that Monica was pretty good.

Violet had begged Sonny and he finally reneged. They went really slow, but he felt like a fish out of water.

Johnny couldn't believe Sonny was even trying.

"You know, if Sonny can get out there…." Jeff said walking by. He and Andrea quickly went inside the rink and they were really good. Liz clapped for her parents as they went by. This was one of her favorite things to do when she was a kid.

Patrick grabbed Sarah and they headed out followed by Carly and Manny.

After several minutes, Sonny and Tracy decided they had enough and sat down near Jason. Francis took Violet out.

Max put some skates next to Jason. "They are your size and you're going to put down your cosmo and stop being such a wus and skate with your girlfriend."

Jason groaned.

Sonny chuckled. "Come on Jason. If I can get out there you can."

"I don't know how."

"Just go slow and stay near the side in case you need to grab onto something," Sonny said.

Jason cursed under his breath and put the skates on.

"Lift your feet on the carpet," Max said.

John steered Liz, who was skating backwards towards Jason. He stopped their momentum and Liz frowned.

"What's wrong?"

John smiled. "Turn around."

Liz turned around and grinned. "Oh my God."

Jason didn't look happy but he tentatively stood on the wood.

"Thank you," she said.

"I don't know what to do."

She took his hands. "I'll go backwards and we'll go really slow. Lift your feet a little and push off." She started to move backwards. Jason felt completely out of his element. At one point, he started to lose his balance and John skated up behind him and steadied him.

"Thanks."

John smiled and skated away.

They made it around and Jason began to relax a little and get the hang of it. Nicole skated up behind him and put her hands on his waist. "You're doing great Jason."

"I feel like an idiot."

"Well you look fine." Johnny held onto her waist as the couples moved together.

"The next song is for the ladies," the announcer said.

"Thank God," Jason muttered. Johnny helped him back to his seat and they watched the girls laugh and have a blast. The guys couldn't believe how fast they were going. Andrea and Monica joined them.

Max handed Jason and Johnny a beer.

"Thanks," Jason said before taking a gulp.

The girls dance finished and it was the guys turn. Jason sat it out and Liz plopped next to him.

"Thanks for being a good sport and going out there with me."

"I think that pretty much proves that I'll do anything for you."

Liz smiled. "I'll make it up to you later."

He gave her a sexy look and she made a kiss noise. The song ended.

"Sarah," Liz yelled.

She came over. "You rang?"

"Let's show them how it's done."

Sarah grinned. "Deal."

They went out on the floor and crossed their legs and shook their hips. They spun around and did little tricks and everyone went wild. Liz was having a blast.

Tracy put her shoes back on. "I'm done."

Francis smiled. "You gave it a good shot."

"I didn't totally suck did I?"

"No."

"Yes you did," Monica said walking by. She eased her way out on the floor and Alan joined her a moment later.

"I really hate her," Tracy said.

Jason laughed.

A slow song came on and Liz walked over to her man. "One last dance."

He nodded and got up. Liz pulled him to the center and threw her arms around his neck. "See, this isn't so bad."

"Anytime your arms are around me is good."

"I liked you in the suit, but nothing is hotter than you in a jeans and a leather jacket."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I happen to think the sight of you in that lingerie was way hotter."

She smiled. "Hmmm, we'll have to have a contest later."

He kissed her forehead. "You know, we don't have to go all the way tonight."

"I'm ready. When you touch me, nothing else matters."

They rocked together and when the song was over, the music stopped and the DJ announced it was midnight. Liz lifted her arms up in the air in celebration.

"She's so beautiful," Andrea said.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that she's happy," Jeff said.

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz flopped back against the seat of the limo. She was tired. The physical activity was hitting her all at once. Jason slid in next to her and put his arm around her. He opened the sunroof and she stood up told Carly, Nicole, and Tess to hurry up. They laughed at her and grabbed the guys and hurried to the car. When everyone was in, it took off and Nicole sighed. "Look at you in such a rush to go to bed. You're so old now. I'm going to have to trade you in."

Liz laughed. "Never. You are all stuck with me."

The girls took turns standing up so they look out the sunroof. They dropped off John and Tess first and then the rest of the gang.

"Do everything I would do," Carly whispered in Liz's ear.

"Make him scream," Nicole whispered.

"Make him beg," Tess said.

Liz laughed as the door closed. "They are crazy."

"What did they say?"

She clamped her mouth shut and he started to kiss her neck and then run his hand over her nipple. Soon she was so hot and bothered that she pulled him back by the hair and ravaged his mouth. Jason moaned. He wasn't sure how he was going to last: he wanted her so badly.

When the driver started to open the door, they hurried out and went upstairs. Unfortunately, someone was on the elevator, so they couldn't make out. Jason quickly opened the door and pulled Liz inside. She jumped into his arms and he carried her towards the bedroom as they kissed frantically. He dropped her onto the bed and threw his jacket in the corner. She wiggled out of her jacket and started to undo her top, but he stopped her.

"We need to slow it down."

She nodded and watched as he took his shirt off. He grabbed her face and kissed her slowly. After a few minutes, his hands slid down and unbuttoned her top. He teased her nipples and Liz moaned. Taking his time, he undressed her completely as his mouth made her tremble beneath him. "Jason, please. I can't take much more."

He slightly smiled. "I wanted to make sure that you were ready."

"I think I'm way past that."

With hooded eyes, she watched him take off the remainder of his clothes. He tossed a condom on the bed and kissed her again.

"I've been on the pill since the rape."

He shuddered as she touched him. He had this all planned—to drive her crazy before taking her, but her touch was doing him in. "Elizabeth."

"Make love to me Jason. I don't want to wait."

"I wanted this to be perfect."

"It will be. Please don't hold back."

He groaned. "Trust me, you'll want me to. I don't want to hurt you. This time, we'll go slow okay?"

"Okay."

His hands slipped between her legs, testing her as Elizabeth moaned into his mouth. She was on fire for him as he relentlessly stroked her clit. Unable to wait, he removed his fingers and she felt his tip brush against her as she gasped.

"It might hurt at first. If you need me to stop, I will."

She gripped his forearms and lifted her legs and rested them on his hips. She was scared and turned on at the same time, wanting him to just do it so the pain would be over with.

He slowly pushed into her center, pausing to see if she was okay. She squeezed his arms and he pushed in a little further. She felt like heaven and it took all his strength not to just snap his hips forward. Liz's eyes were starting to fill with tears and he began to pull out but her legs tightened around him, sucking him in further. "Elizabeth…."

"Do it Jason please. Just take me so the worst will be over."

He leaned forward and kissed her sensuously, taking her mind off everything else as he slowly began to rock. Her head dropped back and he began to suck on her nipple as he continued to open her up. Liz began to moan as his strokes became deeper. Jason cursed under his breath. It felt so good.

"Harder," she moaned. She was so close.

Jason began to drive into her and Liz lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. She let out a high-pitched noise as he rubbed against her g-spot. It was driving her crazy.

"Baby, I need you to come," Jason said through gritted teeth.

He latched onto her nipple and that was all it took. Elizabeth screamed his name as a massive orgasm shook her body. As her muscles held him in a vice, Jason tensed and then fell over the edge too, still pumping into her body as Elizabeth quivered beneath him.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her neck before rolling to the side.

She was so far gone that she couldn't even answer. Jason started laying little kisses all over her face. "Nod if you're okay."

She nodded. All she knew is that she wanted to do it again and again.


	47. Chapter 47 – Let Yourself Go

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the party! * Guest – re: JQ even if he did skate Jason has no memory of it so it's like starting from scratch. * GuestW – no he didn't use the condom since she's on the pill, but there will be no pregnancy.

NC-17

Chapter 47 – Let Yourself Go

Elizabeth woke up and stretched. Her body ached from the skating and—her eyes fluttered open and traced Jason's chest and then his mouth. As they slid higher their gaze connected.

"Good morning," he said softly.

She blushed. They were both naked and even first thing in the morning her body tingled at the sight of him. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Definitely. You?"

He stretched. "Perfect."

She wanted to get up, but suddenly felt self-conscious. It was one thing laying on the bed while they are making out, but walking around naked was a little different.

"What's wrong?"

"I—um—need to get up."

Amusement filled his eyes. "And?"

She bit her lip.

"You want me to close my eyes?"

She slowly nodded.

"Elizabeth, your body is etched into my memory. Not only is it beautiful, but I love looking at you. There is no judgment here."

"That is judgment Jason."

He chuckled. "You know what I meant. Don't be shy baby."

"Fine."

She took a deep breath and threw the covers off. She groaned when she stood up and started to walk.

Jason jolted upwards. "Did I hurt you?"

"I don't think it's all you. I wasn't used to skating." She definitely could tell she had sex though. He watched her disappear into the bathroom and then went into the other room to see if there were some aspirins. He noticed basket with a note on top and he read it and chuckled. He guessed that everyone must know what they did the prior night. " _To Elizabeth, hopefully you'll need this tomorrow morning. – The girls."_ He rifled through it and found some aspirin and then took it back into the bedroom.

"What's that?" Liz asked as she left the bathroom.

"Your girls left you a care package. You want some aspirin?"

"Yeah."

He left her with it and went to get a water bottle.

She grinned when she read the note. There was bubble bath. That sounded really good. She took the water from Jason and took two aspirin. "Thanks"

"Want me to run you a bath?"

"Please." She climbed back in the bed and soon Jason joined her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He was kicking himself a little.

"Jason, it's just because it was my first time. I loved it. You felt so good."

"So did you."

"I don't want you to hold back with me." When he didn't answer back she looked up at him. "Talk to me."

"I just have always been a little—rough—and I don't want—"

"Did you ever consider I might like it rough?"

Jason twitched. "I think I need to use the bathroom."

She watched him dash away. When he came out, he let her know her bath was ready. "Jason, the reason I said that is because you know how important it is to me that you treat me normally. We can lose control together. It just makes me feel like you trust me."

She had no reference to what he was implying, but she certainly wanted one.

"If I bruised you, I think I would be devastated."

She touched his face. "Bruises go away. If we are so wild for each other that it results in that, I can handle it."

"Go take your bath before it gets cold."

He watched her walk into the bathroom and then sat down to think about what was just said.

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Can you help me for a second?"

He got up and walked in there. "What's wrong?"

"Can you look at this?" she said pointing to her shoulder.

He moved closer. "I don't see anything?"

She grabbed him and pulled him down.

"Elizabeth," he yelled as he tried to brace himself. His hip was in the water as Liz grinned at his predicament.

"You might as well get in now."

He shook his head and let himself sink into the water and then positioned himself. "You're very bad."

"I missed you."

"Uh huh," he muttered as he closed his eyes. It did feel really good.

They soaked for a while and playfully washed each other and then got out. Jason was definitely going to have to introduce her to shower sex soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They walked into the penthouse and Sonny heard them and called Jason over. Carly and Nicole ran downstairs.

"How was it?" Nicole asked.

Liz laughed. "Fabulous."

"You are walking a little funny," Carly said.

"You should have seen me before the bath. Between the skating and Jason, I was really sore this morning. Thanks for the basket."

Liz said down.

"Was there anything you didn't like?" Nicole asked.

"It hurt at first, but he was wonderful afterwards. I just think he holds back with me."

"Well it was the first time. You will get into a groove," Nicole said.

"Is he scared he'll hurt you."

"Yeah. I think he's usually a little rough and he's scared of bruising me."

Nicole and Carly pretended to fan themselves and Liz blushed.

"That's where you two come in."

They looked at her warily.

"He's going to Jake's tonight with the guys after work for happy hour. I want to crash their party and knock his socks off."

"So you want to drive him crazy so he'll lose control." Nicole said.

"Exactly."

"You sure you can handle that?" Carly asked. She knew for a fact that Jason was a bit on the wild side.

Liz frowned. "You really think it will be that bad?"

Carly made a face. "From what I know, yeah."

"Well, I don't think he'll go that crazy."

Nicole laughed. "This conversation is too funny. I won't be able to look at him when he walks in here. Look, we'll get you all dolled up, that's not a problem. Aren't you going to the spa with Sarah today?"

"Yeah."

"Good. There's a boutique there we can shop in. You can show a little skin—nothing trashy, but sexy for sure."

"Sounds good."

Nicole wasn't so sure it was a good idea to poke the bear, but she did have trouble saying no to Elizabeth.

Jason walked in and Carly and Nicole grinned and he froze. "Hi Jason," they said together.

He looked at Elizabeth who laughed.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm in trouble."

"Don't look at me?" Nicole said walking upstairs.

"Me either," Carly said following her.

"I have to go to the shop."

She got up. "I know. I'll miss you."

He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat down at a booth at Jake's. He had learned a lot today watching Coleman work. Johnny put a beer in front of him. "Thanks!"

Elizabeth had basically told Johnny he had an hour and a half to get Jason thoroughly buzzed which meant that Johnny would have to get drunk—hence Francis was there to drive.

John walked in. Carly had called Tess to come over and get Elizabeth dressed, so he decided he'd play his part. He had no idea why Jason needed to be sporting a buzz, but he wasn't going to turn down some beer time. "Jake, I need you to bring three shots of whisky over to the table in five minutes."

She grinned. "Why do I sense that you're up to no good?"

John chuckled. "I don't know. After that, wait fifteen and bring another round." Between the beer and shots, Jason would be well on his way to being buzzed.

"What's up?" John asked before sitting down.

"Nothing much."

Coleman walked in and grabbed a beer. Nicole had already briefed him. He was pretty sure what they were up to and if it got Jason laid, then who was he to argue?

Jake brought the shots and sat them down.

"What is that for?" Jason asked.

"We're celebrating the shop biker style. Shots all around," Coleman said.

Everyone grabbed a shot glass and he didn't want to look like a wus, so he took the last one. They sucked them down and then made sour faces.

"That's some good shit," Coleman said.

Jason grimaced. He didn't like doing shots. It was easy to pace himself with beer, but shots usually did him in.

For the next hour, they did several shots and Jason got up to go to the bathroom and was surprised when he wavered a bit. He left and the guys chuckled and gave each other high fives.

"Alright, he looks pretty buzzed. Elizabeth should be here any minute now," Johnny said feeling it himself.

Francis couldn't wait for the main event.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth took a deep breath. Under her coat, she had on a blouse that looks conservative from the front, but it was pretty much backless with one thin piece of material above her shoulder blades that held it together at the top and then the rest of the material was tied with a bow at her hips. She had on a garter belt and stockings with a skirt that came a little below mid thigh and wore wedged heels. Her hair was down with loose curls and the girls had done her makeup. She was a little nervous about exposing so much skin, but if it got her what she wanted, she was down for it.

The car stopped and they got out. Max had insisted on driving them, mainly because he wanted to see Jason's reaction.

They strode inside and took off their coats and hung them up. When they walked towards the bar, Johnny pointed them out. Jason did a double take and his mouth dropped open. When Liz turned her back towards them, he cursed under his breath. She looked stunning. Other guys in the bar started to talk about the group of girls which only managed to piss him off. The girls ignored them and got their own table. Jason's head tilted in disbelief and John busted out laughing and the rest of them soon followed.

Elizabeth tossed her hair and licked her lips before sucking some soda through a straw. Someone put some music on the jukebox and the girls got up and put Liz in the middle and they started dancing. Jason had to turn to see them and as he watched Liz start to shake her hips, he knew he had to have her soon or he'd burst. She was so damn beautiful. Unfortunately, other people thought so too because a group of college guys converged on them and started to dance.

Nicole, Carly, and Tess really weren't happy about that and Jake was ready to go load her shotgun. The look on Jason's face was murderous, especially when the guy put his hand on Liz's back. He stood up and Coleman grabbed his arm. "Jason, if you start a fight, I don't think Elizabeth is going to be very happy with you." Nicole glared at the guy who had touched Liz and he put his hands up.

Jason growled something under his breath and plopped back down and then she did something he didn't think he'd ever forgive her for. She turned and gave him a smoldering look and ran her hand down the front of her torso and then slowly shook her hips as she closed her eyes and swung her hair around as she turned away from him and suddenly, Jason felt very thirsty. He took a big sip of beer like he was trying to put out a fire.

Johnny grinned. Elizabeth was in rare form tonight. Nicole caught his look and winked at him. Liz slipped off the dance floor and went to the bathroom and she followed her.

"Elizabeth, you are torturing him."

She grinned as she messed with her hair. "It's not too much is it?"

"Hell no. I have a feeling he's going to go all caveman on you in second."

Nicole gave her the key to Jason's room. "Take him upstairs and have your way with him."

Liz giggled. "Thanks."

They went back out and Jason saw a guy walking towards his girl and he cut him off and roughly pulled Elizabeth into his body and they began to sway to the music. His hands were on her hips which were moving to the music.

"You're killing me."

She smirked. "You like what you see?" she asked before turning her back to him. He sucked in a breath. He was ready to throw her onto a table and teach her a lesson. The little minx turned around and licked her lips as she pulled the key out. "Don't keep me waiting too long," she said before walking away from him. His eyes tracked her as she went around a corner to the stairs. He almost couldn't compute that she was being so wanton.

Nicole walked by him. "Cat got your tongue? Why are you still standing here?"

His eyes seemed to darken and Nicole bit her lip. Elizabeth was going to be walking funny for a week at this point.

Jason snapped back to reality and followed the same path as Elizabeth.

Nicole plopped onto Johnny's lap. "My deed is done."

"You're beautiful."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "You're drunk and I'm horny. Let's get out of here."

Johnny grinned and stood up with her still in his arms as the rest of them cheered. She grabbed her coat as he carried her through the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason threw open the door to the room and grew impossibly hard when he saw his girl. Elizabeth was standing in the middle of the room with nothing on but garters, panties, and heels. She repeated the words Nicole told her to say. "It's about time. I was just about to get started without you." Her hand slid down the front of her body and Jason growled and two strides later, he pulled her into a punishing kiss before swiping everything off the nightstand and sitting her on it. He shoved apart her legs. "Are you wet Elizabeth?"

"Impossibly…" she breathlessly said. The anticipation was agonizing.

His eyes narrowed and then he dove between her legs, licking and sucking her into a frenzy. Her legs were thrown over his shoulders and she gripped the edges of the nightstand for dear life as he started to thrust his tongue inside of her. When he began to hum, she screamed his name as she fell apart. After she had calmed down, Jason pulled back and wiped his mouth and then took of his clothes. She licked her lips as she watched his cock bob up and down.

"You want this Elizabeth?"

She bit her lip. He was so damn gorgeous. When she didn't answer him, he took it up a notch.

"Answer me. Do you want me to fuck you Elizabeth?" His tone elicited a shiver that went through her entire body.

When she just nodded, he reached for his underwear and she stood up and stopped him. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

Her head tilted. "Yes I want to be with you."

"You know what I want to hear."

He was demanding and intense and she thought she was going to have an orgasm just by looking at him. She needed him inside of her right now.

"Fuck me Jason."

The foul word coming out of her plump, innocent lips completely turned him on. He grabbed her and kissed her hard as she moaned. The next thing she knew he had her pressed up against the wall and had lined himself up. His eyes were glassy and slightly closed. "I'm going to fuck you so good Elizabeth. I want to hear you scream my name again."

She moaned and he snapped his hips and slammed into her body, filling her to the hilt. She let out a strangled sound and Jason struggled to catch his breath. "You're so fucking tight," he muttered.

He started to move as he shook her body with his thrusts over and over. He strode to the bed and placed her on it, grabbing her hips tightly as he hammered into her. Elizabeth tried to keep up with him, but not only was she about to come again, but he was moving so fast. "Jason," she yelled.

"Does that feel good Elizabeth," he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes," she screamed.

He started to move impossibly fast as he slid his finger over her clit and Elizabeth writhed beneath him as her resolve exploded. He thrust into her, bottoming out as she babbled his name over and over. He started to pant as he began to piston faster and then he yelled out her name as he joined her in ecstasy.

After a few minutes, he pulled out and collapsed next to her. "Is this how it's going to be? I tell you no or go slow and you put me in my place?"

She grinned. "Was it that bad?"

"Hell no."


	48. Chapter 48 – Ambushed

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the hotness. * Guest – It was established on the show and in this fic that he was sleeping around after the accident. So yes, he has experience but none with virgins. I'm not sure what your point is. When you add alcohol, it affects your decision making. They are both young and sometimes you do things knowing you probably shouldn't. When did I say he couldn't stop or have control? He gave in. Liz got him buzzed so he wouldn't hold back. He didn't hurt her so, not sure what you're complaining about. * Guest2 – re: pretending lol. Me too. I probably won't focus a lot on it.

Okay, I'm going to pick up the pace again. I really didn't plan on this fic being this long. I need to fast forward very soon before closing this one out.

Chapter 48 – Ambushed

Jason rolled onto his side. "I can't believe you teased me like that."

Her fingers caressed his arm. "I feel like I'm becoming a woman and learning what I like. It feel so good driving you crazy. It made me feel sexy." She blushed a bright red. "I've never felt that way before you."

"You are very sexy, Elizabeth."

God she loved how he said her name.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not any sorer than I was the first time."

He groaned and sat up too fast and the room spun. Liz took his head in her hands. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just had too many shots. Damn John."

She kissed him. "Lay down. We can sleep here."

He got comfortable and then she laid against him and they fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Elizabeth get dressed. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't realize how hot she was that made him want her even more.

She looked up at him and smiled. After a really hot shower, she felt a lot better. Her legs were still a little sore from the skating though.

Jason gave her a kiss. "Want to go for a ride later?"

"I would love that."

They went back to the penthouse and kicked back for a while and then went on a ride to Vista Point.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few weeks were really hectic. Jason and Liz went to Mary's gallery event in New York City and then came right back the next morning so Jason could work at the shop. She had also had her workshop and learned so much. Mary was a wonderful teacher and was very encouraging. Sarah had left, but not before getting Milo to let the air out of Robin and Clara's tires. Carly was going to make sure that slowly things would keep going wrong for them so hopefully, they'd leave town.

It was almost Thanksgiving and Liz looked forward to spending time with her family and Jason's, even though he warned her that they'd make sure they ate at Audrey's if she wanted a good meal.

Sonny got a lead on Paul and Francis left to check on it. Hopefully, they'd be able to get him soon so they could all relax for Christmas.

There was a knock on the door and Max opened it. "Hey boss. Violet is here."

He smiled. "Thanks Max."

Violet came inside and Max sat her small suitcase down and then left. She is going to stay for a few days.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her properly. Tonight, he was going to romance her before they finally slept together.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Very much so," he said before kissing her again.

Violet really hated living so far away, but for now they had to just deal with it.

There was a knock on the door and Max waited a few seconds before opening it. "Elizabeth wants to see Violet."

She smiled.

"Send her in."

Liz rushed towards her and gave her a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you to. You look fantastic. What's been going on?"

Liz told her about the show and the class.

"That sounds great. You'll have to show me what you've been working on."

"You can come over whenever you want."

Sonny had disappeared and Elizabeth grinned when she smelled something familiar. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "Would you like one Violet?"

"It smells really good. Yes, please."

He left and Liz closed her eyes as she inhaled it.

"I love this time of the year."

"Me too."

She hung out with Violet for a while and then went back over to the other penthouse to work on her ELQ campaign.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny took Violet's glass of wine from her and then pulled her up. There was soft music playing and they slowly swayed to it. Sonny languidly moved his head towards her and then kissed her gently before deepening it. It quickly grew passionate and Sonny started to move towards the stairs. He led her to his bedroom and removed her clothes and then spent the next hour making love to her. They were combustible together and as they cuddled, Sonny made a confession.

"I never was expecting you, but you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I'm falling in love with you Violet."

She pushed up on her elbow. "Really?"

He nodded. "Is that okay?"

She grabbed his face and kissed him wantonly.

"I take it that is a yes."

"Yes. I'm falling for you too."

He smiled, exposing his dimples and then kissed her again. Finally, he had met someone that he see himself with for the duration.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole sat on the couch in Johnny's apartment, waiting for him to come home. Her phone rang and she didn't bother to see who was calling—assuming that it was him. "Hey, where are you?"

"Closer than you think."

Her heart jumped. "Daddy?"

"That's right sugar. I'll be seeing you soon Nicole and you're coming home with me one way or another."

The phone clicked and then the lights flickered. She wasn't sure if it was coincidence or on purpose, but she felt like a sitting duck. She called Elizabeth and there was no answer so she dialed Jason. When he didn't pick up, she ran to the door and looked into the hallway. It was dark. She was starting to panic and ran into the stairwell and began to run upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Elizabeth came downstairs and grabbed their phones.

"Nicole called me," Jason said.

"She called me too. Maybe we should go down there and check on her."

Jason got up. "You stay here okay?" He went into the hallway and saw Milo. "I thought you were guarding Nicole."

"I am. I came up here to take her downstairs to Johnny's. The guys downstairs say the lights are out on about five floors."

"Shit. She already went down there. Let's take the stairs."

They ran into the stairwell and Nicole flew into his arms. She was shaking. "Nicole what happened."

Milo pulled out his gun. "Get into the penthouse now."

Jason kept his arm around Nicole and they ran. Once they got inside, he checked her out and then gave her a hug.

Elizabeth walked into the room from the kitchen area. "What happened?"

Nicole pulled back and put her hand over her heart. "I panicked. My father called and then the lights went out." Sonny burst into the room and Nicole screamed. Jason steadied her.

"What happened?"

"My father called me. He said he was closer than I think and that I'm coming home with him one way or another."

Liz hugged her. "Come sit down."

Violet joined them.

"I'm just so sick of this. I'm losing my mind."

Sonny took out his phone. "Johnny where are you?"

"Getting harassed by the assholes at the PCPD. Diane is here. What's wrong?"

"Nicole's father called her and then the lights went out and she panicked."

He swallowed hard. "Is she okay?"

"She's at the penthouse. Milo and Jason went to get her and they ran into her in the stairwell. Tell Diane to work fast."

"Can you let me talk to her?"

Sonny walked over to the couch and handed Nicole his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, hang in there okay. I'm at the police station."

"Why?" Nicole asked, hoping everything was fine.

"My daily harassment. Stay there okay? We'll sleep in your room tonight."

"Okay."

Johnny had to hang up so she gave the phone back to Sonny. He called Francis to let him know what was going on.

"He wants us to stay here tonight."

Liz took her hand. "I think that is a good thing."

Nicole nodded.

Jason got up and walked over to the balcony doors. He was a little scared. Paul had the advantage right now and they had no idea if he was working alone or with someone else.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny knocked on the penthouse door and Jason answered it. "Hey."

"Hi. Where is she?"

"Upstairs. Elizabeth tried to get her to lie down."

"I want to fucking rip this guy apart for what he did to her."

"We're going to have to be careful when Nicole needs to go out. I'll let Coleman know what's going on," Jason said.

"I'm going to have extra guards there," Johnny said. Paul would be a fool if he tried to take her at work.

"She was really freaked out tonight. When we were in the stairwell, she was really shaking."

"It was probably a combination of the lights going out and the call."

They went upstairs and found the girls asleep on Nicole's bed. Jason carefully picked Elizabeth up and transferred her to his room.

Johnny got undressed and crawled into bed. He kissed her on the head and Nicole turned into him. "Johnny," she muttered.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed and Johnny held her tightly until he finally gave in and let himself rest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days were tense. Nicole was on edge. At work, she was very jumpy. She just had a really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Sonny had men scouring the city for Paul, but nothing turned up so they weren't sure if he was bluffing or not.

Two days later, Nicole and Johnny were leaving the warehouse when all hell broke loose. Someone began firing at them wildly. Johnny pushed her down and several guards started to return fire. They were out in the open and totally vulnerable. While they were fixated on the fight, Paul fired a shot and hit Johnny in his side. When he fell to the ground, he grabbed Nicole, pulling her up as she screamed and kicked.

"Nobody move," Paul yelled.

Francis and Nicole's eyes locked.

"You have a choice Nicole, call them off or I will shoot Johnny in the head. What's it going to be?"

"Don't," Johnny muttered. He was in a lot of pain and losing blood.

Tears started to run down Nicole's face. She knew that he would do it and she couldn't let Johnny die. "Okay. I'll go with you. Please, put your guns down."

"That's my girl." He started to back up and Francis debated about shooting him, but Nicole was too tall and he didn't have much of a shot without risking her life.

"I love you Johnny," she whimpered.

"I love you. I'm sorry."

She started to sob as her father dragged her away. His men followed him. Some were injured. Francis held his gun up until they disappeared around the corner and pulled out his phone.

John answered.

"They got Nicole."

"What!" John yelled.

Francis ran towards the alley and looked down. "Black SUV. That's all I can see."

"I'm on it. I'll get my techs on it." John ended the call.

Francis called Sonny. "He has her. Johnny's down."

"Fuck."

"John has his techs on it."

Milo had ducked down in his car. He was on a break and was going to go to Kelly's and get some food or he would have been with them. He waited a few seconds and then turned it on and pushed the speed dial number for Max.

"Milo, I can't talk now."

"I'm following them."

"What?"

Sonny looked up at Max who put him on speaker phone.

"Where are you?"

"We're on route forty-two heading towards John's shop."

Sonny called John and let him know.

"He's turning down Old Towne Road. There's nothing down there." Milo went straight so that they wouldn't be suspicious.

John was on speaker too. "Actually, there's a house back there if you drive far enough." He and his friends would back there and shoot and party. "I thought it was still abandoned. No wonder we didn't find him. They'll probably have some fire power trained on the road. The woods on the other side of it can give us access. They're not that deep and there is a road on the other side. I doubt they would expect it. I don't think he's that smart. He probably got lucky to get past Francis and Johnny."

"Johnny is shot. They're taking him to the penthouse. A doctor is on the way."


	49. Chapter 49 - Heartache

A/N – Thanks for the comments! This is a rough chapter with good and bad.

Chapter 49 - Heartache

Jason held Elizabeth as she broke down. They barely had time to register the news when there was banging on the door. Jason pulled the door open and Max and another man entered carrying an injured Johnny.

Elizabeth noted that he looked really pale. They took him upstairs and put him in Elizabeth's bed.

The doctor rushed in behind them and then Sonny.

He took one look at Elizabeth and gave her a hug. "Johnny is tough. He'll be okay."

Jeff walked in. He had come by to see his daughter. "What's going on?"

"Johnny was shot."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs in my bedroom. There is a doctor in there."

Jeff ran up the steps to see if he could help. When he entered the room, they were just cutting off Johnny's shirt.

"I'm a surgeon," Jeff said.

"Just call me doc," he said getting an I.V. started.

"I'm Jeff. What can I do?"

"Get on the other side. I need to see if there is an exit wound."

Jeff moved quickly and they determined there was none.

The bleeding had stopped and Johnny would need a few pints. The doctor put an oxygen mask on him and then grabbed a cooler and pulled out a pint of blood. Jeff took it from him and they worked silently, anticipating what needed to be done. Johnny was stabilized and put under and luckily, the bullet didn't do too much damage. It had missed his major organs.

Jeft closed him up and they gave him another pint of blood. He was in his element, since usually he was in isolated places without a lot of equipment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth started to pace. It had been two hours and there hadn't been any word about Nicole or Johnny. Carly rushed inside. Manny had gone to meet John to help.

"Any word?"

"Not yet," Liz said. Carly gave her a hug.

Sonny walked over and stood by Jason.

"I feel like I should be doing more," Jason said.

"We have a lot of men out there. John has it under control."

Jeff came downstairs.

"How is he?" Liz asked.

"Stable. The bullet didn't do too much damage. We're giving him some blood. I'll stay so that we can watch over him. Your mother is on the way and we'll switch off and on watching him. Doc needs to go tend to a couple of other guards that were injured."

Liz hugged him. "You don't know how much it means to me that you're helping us."

He kissed her on the head. "I know that Johnny and Nicole mean a lot to you."

She didn't know if she could handle it if she lost them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Earlier

Nicole refused to speak to her father in the car. She stared at the window wondering if Johnny was still alive. The memory of him lying on the docks bleeding was haunting her. When they pulled down the dirt road that seemed to stretch a long ways, she knew no one would find her. She was going to have to get out of this on her own. She looked into the woods, trying to see if there were additional guards spread out. At some point, she might have to flee if she could get away from them.

"I don't really care if you speak or not. As long as you can moan we're in business."

Nicole wanted to rip his head off and shove it up his ass. She was done. There was no way in hell she was going to moan for anyone but Johnny O'Brien. Pretending to be weak and helpless might work to her advantage. Her father was so damn arrogant that he would definitely fall for it. She bit her lip so she wouldn't smile. Strategy—that is what the guys had taught her. Look around and find an escape route. If there are several people, find the weakest link and use him to your advantage. Find something you can use as a weapon. She needed to get back to her man as soon as possible.

They pulled up to the house and she was escorted inside. It was dilapidated, but there were some furniture. She was led up a rickety staircase to a room. It had a bed and some lighting equipment and it took every ounce of strength not to gag.

"This is where your comeback is going to happen. I hope you like it. Watch out for the rats. They bite."

Nicole felt a shudder run through her body. The only rat in the room was standing in front of her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John, Milo, Manny, and Francis started making their way through the woods. There were some other guards coming in from either side of the house as well. Surprisingly, there weren't a lot of men around the house. That meant that they were either inside, or Paul was just stupid. Either way, the guys would do whatever it took to get Nicole out of this situation.

Inside, Nicole was pacing back and forth in the room. She didn't want to touch anything. There was a camera in the corner, so unfortunately she was being watched. That would make things difficult. The door opened and she spun around.

A sleazy looking man stood in the doorway. "You are a looker."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her body. "What do you want?"

"You, but there's plenty of time for that later sugar. We're going to have lots of fun."

"So you get off raping women?"

He laughed. "Oh honey trust me, you'll be ready, willing, and able when we're finished with you."

She glared at him and then stepped back when two other men came into the room.

"Hold her down."

Nicole backed up further. They rushed her and she kicked and bit as they tried to haul her over to the bed.

"I love a feisty woman."

She head butted one of the men and then there was a scuffle and she was thrown onto the bed. "Get off of me you assholes," she yelled. When she felt the needle jab into her thigh, she screamed, "No."

They laughed and got off of her and left the room. What they didn't know is that she had taken a knife off of one of them and shoved it under the pillow. Unfortunately, she would probably be too high to use it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth took Johnny's hand and held it. "You have to fight Johnny. Nicole is going to need you. I need you too. You always make laugh and make me feel so safe. Besides, your Jason's best friend and he's worried sick about you. Please fight. They went after Nicole and they know where she is. Be strong for her okay."

Andrea put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and Liz looked up and then hugged her mother tightly. "It's okay sweetie. Johnny's not going to die on my watch."

Jeff stood in the doorway. All Liz's friends had been through a lot and he just hoped that when this was over, they'd find some peace.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole could feel the drugs coursing through her body. She felt thirsty and her eyelids seemed like they weighed a ton. She tried to sit up and focus, but they had given her so much that she could barely move. The door opened and a couple of men entered followed by her father.

"Well, it's nice to see you more agreeable," Paul said.

Nicole tried to get up. "Fuck you," she said slowly.

They all laughed because it had come out all wrong. One of the men moved forward. "You and me are going to have some fun. He laid on top of her and started to grind against her and she screamed.

"Should we give her more?"

"Not yet," her dad said.

"Daddy, please—I need—to talk first then I'll be a good girl."

Paul stood by the bed. "You promise."

'Yes."

"Get out for a minute."

The man eased himself off of Nicole and they left.

"Help me sit up."

Paul rolled his eyes and then assisted her. She slipped her hand under the pillow.

She took a couple of deep breaths. "You think you've won don't you?"

He smiled. "I know I have. When they are through with you, you'll never be the same again. It will serve you right for shooting me you bitch."

Nicole gritted her teeth. "I fucking hate you. You are a piece of shit and I hope you rot in hell."

He smacked her and she gripped the knife and then brought her hand out and buried it into his stomach and twisted it the best she could. It was like she had a sudden burst of adrenaline and she pulled it out and stabbed him in the crotch. Paul screamed and stumbled backwards. The men came into the room and were stunned.

"Fuck that bitch into submission." One of them helped Paul to the floor and the other two went over to the bed where Nicole was laughing hysterically.

"That was the funniest shit I've ever seen. Did you see his face?" she said before laughing again. She couldn't stop.

One of them grabbed her and shook her.

"Knock it off."

Tears were coming down her face and she held her stomach.

"She's a crazy ass bitch."

Paul looked up at them. "Fucking punish her."

The man ripped her dress open and then that pissed Nicole off and she started to fight them.

"Ow you crazy bitch," one yelled as she kneed him in the groin.

"I didn't sign up for this shit, the other man said before leaving."

"Me either," the second man said.

The last man smirked. "I guess it's just you and me kid."

She scrambled away from him and tried to dodge him as she skirted around the room. "You can't catch me."

He was getting frustrated. That's when gunfire erupted outside and he stopped in his tracks before running out the door.

Nicole stumbled over to her father and kicked him several times. He was still alive—barely. He was bleeding out quickly. She headed for the balcony and after struggling with the door, she made it outside and inhaled some fresh air. Francis looked up. "Shit."

Manny took out another guard.

"What is she doing?" Milo asked.

Nicole took off her shoes and climbed on the old wood and held out her arms. "I can fly," she yelled.

"Fuck," Francis yelled. "Cover me." He started running and as Nicole started to fall forward, John grabbed her from behind and pulled her back.

Milo blew out a breath. "Thank God."

John pulled her back inside. "Nicole."

She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Do I know you?"

"What did they give you?"

She snorted and laughed. "Oh, hi John. Did you see what I did to daddy dearest? The pig ."

He helped her over to the bed and grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her. "Did they hurt you?"

She nodded yes.

"Where?"

"Here," she said pressing her hand against his heart.

John watched her face contort.

"Why did he hate me so much?"

"It wasn't you. I need to get you to a doctor okay?" She was freaking him out because of the mood swings.

"Don't feel good."

He quickly lifted her up and rushed her out into the hallway. There was a bathroom next door and he held her as she puked.

Francis stepped into the room. "Is she okay?"

"No. They drugged her and she's high as a kite."

"Throwing up is good then."

When she finally finished, they helped her stand and wash off her face. With much difficulty, she rinsed her mouth. John watched her sway and then she passed out.

"Let's go," Francis said.

John carried her to the SUV and then Manny got in first and they put her inside. They laid her in the middle of them and put her head on John's leg.

Francis got in and Milo made a beeline for home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they arrived at the penthouse, Andrea and the girls were sitting in the living room.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"She was drugged. First she was laughing and tried to jump off the balcony—thinking she could fly—and then she was crying," John said.

"Jesus Christ," Carly said watching Francis lay her down on the couch.

Liz ran and got a cold washcloth and came back.

The sheet fell to the side.

"Why is her dress ripped?" Tess asked before covering her back up.

"I think someone tried to rape her."

Liz gasped.

Andrea wiped Nicole's face off.

"She threw up quite a few times before we left," John said.

"When did she pass out?" Andrea asked.

"In the bathroom."

She checked her pulse and blood pressure. "We're just going to have to stay up with her."

Jason was pissed. "Where is her father?"

John was scared to say anything in front of Andrea.

"If you're worried about me, whatever you say doesn't leave this room."

"I think she killed him with a knife. I'm guessing she was already high when she did it."

Jeff had come downstairs and heard part of the conversation. "Is she okay?"

"I think they gave her too much, but she threw up. Whatever is in her bloodstream will just have to run its course," Andrea said.

Nicole started to murmur. "Get off of me."

She started to thrash and Jason knelt down and pulled her into his arms and started to whisper in her ear. "It's okay Nicole. It's Jason. I've got you okay? I won't leave you. You're fine. They can't hurt you anymore." As he continued to talk softly, she slowly calmed down and then he gently laid her back again. It was going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Five hours later, the only person still awake was Jason. Tess, Manny, Carly, and Liz had crashed out on the floor. He had sent Andrea to take a nap so she could relieve Jeff, who was watching over Johnny. He was stable for now. John was in a chair.

Nicole suddenly bolted straight up and he hurried over to her.

"It's okay. You're okay."

Her head was throbbing and she grabbed it. "What's wrong with me?"

"You were drugged."

"Bathroom," she muttered.

He picked her up and took her to the one around the corner. The girls had gotten her into a long night- shirt and he sat her inside. She fell to her knees and threw up again.

Jeff had come down for some water. "Are you okay?"

"Room spinning," she said before puking again.

When she finally finished, Jason helped her up. She was weak. Jeff grabbed a washcloth and cleaned her up and then she rinsed her mouth.

"Shower."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jason said.

"Please. I feel so dirty. Please help me."

"Jason, I'm a doctor. Turn it on. I'll help her."

He nodded and got it ready.

"Nicole, you can sit on the floor of the shower okay? I'll help you in and I'll wait out here."

"Okay."

Jason left the room.

Nicole took off the t-shirt and Jeff gasped. She had bruise marks on her arms and legs.

"Nicole, did they rape you?"

"No. They just held me down. I fought with them a lot."

He nodded and looked down when she took off her underwear.

"I'm ready." She wasn't self-conscious about the situation and knew Jeff would be professional. She just needed to get clean.

He helped her walk and then she stepped inside and he lowered her down, getting a little wet. Closing the curtain, he turned around and took a deep breath. It killed him to see Nicole like that, especially after what happened to his own daughter. He heard a noise and looked up. Elizabeth was standing in the doorway.

"Is she okay?"

He shook his head no. Nicole had started to cry.

"Leave me with her okay?"

He left and Liz stripped down to her underwear. She pulled back the corner of the curtain. Nicole was scrubbing her skin. Liz started to tear up when she saw the bruises. "Nicole."

She looked up. "I can't get clean," she said as her lip quivered.

A tear ran down Liz's cheek."I'm coming in with you okay?"

Nicole nodded. "You'll help me?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Liz got in and sat in front of her and Nicole started to sob. She pulled her into her. "I'm so sorry."

They cried together for about twenty minutes.

"Elizabeth, we need to get her hydrated," her father said.

"Okay."

She eased out of Nicole's grasp and turned the water off. "She's falling asleep. Jason's going to have to lift her out."

"I'll get him."

Jason came into the room. "What do you need me to do?"

"Hand me a towel."

He grabbed one and without looking, he slightly opened the curtain and handed it to her. Liz dried Nicole the best she could and then covered her up. Pulling back the curtain, she looked up at Jason. "Brutal."

He handed her a towel and she got out and put it around her.

"Lift her out and put her on the rug okay?"

He leaned over. "Nicole, it's Jason."

She murmured something and he carefully picked her up and laid her on the rug."

"Turn around."

He did and Liz dried her off and then got the shirt back on her. "Let's put her in Carly's room."

Jason picked her up and carried her upstairs and they got her situated.

Liz got changed and came back. "I'll stay with her."

Jason kissed her softly. "I'm going to sit over there in the chair by the window."

"Okay."

Liz climbed in next to Nicole and Jason watched over them as they slept.


	50. Chapter 50 – Forever Changed

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like that Liz's parents redeemed themselves. * Winchestergurl4life – Thanks! One time I've written JohnnyZ/Georgie within a Liason fic. It was okay, I guess. I kind of see Georgie as more quirky and it seems like many people write her as "harder" (although, that's partly due to the plot). Not sure if I have enough muse for them to do a full blown one. I had never thought to put them together and then read a fic and was surprised how good it was.

Chapter 50 – Forever Changed

Nicole woke up with an I.V. in her hand. She tried to focus and the room started to spin a little. It was clearly daylight and she had the biggest hangover. Her head fell to the right and that is when she saw Elizabeth and wondered why she was in bed with her?

Jason got up and Nicole focused in on him. "Hey. How do you feel?"

Her mouth felt like cotton and Jason grabbed a cup and a straw and assisted her while she sucked down some water. "Like shit."

"It was a rough night," he said wiping some hair of her face. "We were all worried."

"Johnny."

"He's stable."

She studied his face. "Did you sleep?"

"No."

"Jason…"

"You were more important. Jeff gave you a bag of saline about an hour ago. He was worried that you were severely dehydrated. You threw up a lot last night."

"My head is pounding," Nicole said.

"He figured you would feel that way." He handed her a few aspirin and she took them.

"Everything from last night is fuzzy." She closed her eyes and some memories filtered in. "My dad."

"He's dead and buried. He can't hurt you anymore."

Her eyes snapped open. "I killed him didn't I?"

"You saved yourself."

"I didn't think anyone would find me. How?"

"Milo happened to see you get kidnapped and followed the car."

She slightly smiled. "Good old Milo."

"He definitely deserves a raise."

Liz rolled over. "What time is it?"

"Eight. Go back to sleep baby."

She grabbed Nicole's hand. "You scared me last night."

Nicole frowned. "Did we take a shower together?"

"Sort of."

Nicole's eyes grew wide. "Did your dad see me naked?"

Liz made a face. "Yeah."

Nicole groaned. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Word of warning, you are bruised on your arms and legs."

"I fought as hard as I could," she said as her eyes began to tear. More memories were flooding back and she remembered killing her dad.

"You really scared the guys. Nicole, you I tried to jump off a balcony."

"What?" That part was definitely fuzzy. "Damn. I want to see Johnny. Is he awake?"

"No. He's sleeping. It was a rough surgery. Jeff and Doc operated on in him in our room. The bullet was removed and it didn't hit any major organs. He's really lucky."

She tried to sit up but had no strength whatsoever. "What's wrong with me?"

Andrea moved into the room. "I think I can answer that. Between your nerves, the drugs, and the dehydration, I'm afraid it took a toll on your body. Do you think you could eat something?"

"I don't know." Just the thought of it made her ill.

"Would you eat some broth?"

"I think I could handle that."

Andrea left to go see what was in the kitchen. Sonny was downstairs and said he'd take care of it. Violet was on her way back. Sonny had explained what happened and she was very concerned about Nicole.

Andrea went back upstairs and took out Nicole's I.V.

"Jason, I need to see him. Please."

"Okay." He picked her up carefully and they went into her room. She gasped when she saw him and started to get emotional.

"Put her down on the bed," Andrea said.

Jason walked around it and laid her next Johnny and then covered her up. She rolled onto her side and took his hand. "He looks so pale."

"He lost a lot of blood, but we've given him a couple of pints. He's going to be okay."

Sonny brought some soup to her and handed it to Jason.

"Open up," he said.

She did and he fed it to her until she was finished.

"Rest Nicole."

"Can I stay in here with him?" she asked. She didn't want to leave him.

Andrea nodded and Nicole got comfortable and shut her eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two hours later, Johnny started to stir.

"Easy," Jeff said sitting next to him.

Johnny's body ached and he was in a lot of pain. Jeff gave him a shot of morphine and then checked his vitals. "Nicole."

"Look to your right."

Johnny slowly moved his head and his eyes rested on his girl. "Is she okay?"

Jeff sighed. "She had a rough night."

Johnny turned to look at him.

"She was drugged. Luckily, she got sick, but before that she killed her dad."

Johnny closed his eyes for a few seconds. He had wanted to spare her that. Taking someone's life has emotional consequences.

"She'll be okay Johnny. Violet is on her way and you're going to be okay. That alone is helping her get some rest. I just gave you pain medication so you'll want to sleep. Your body needs it. We'll take care of her okay?"

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea came downstairs. Jason was lying on the couch and had passed out. She covered him with a blanket and looked up in time to see her daughter with a smile on her face. Liz motioned towards the kitchen and Andrea followed her.

"I wish he had gone into his room. I'm scared everyone is going to wake him up and he needs to get some rest," Andrea said. She was worried about all of them.

Liz put some bread in the toaster. She needed to keep her strength up. "When I was with her in the shower, it was just so hard being on the other side of it."

"When you were hurt, it was agonizing."

Liz hugged her mom. "I'm sorry I put you through that."

"It wasn't your fault. You just feel helpless, like there is nothing you can do to make it okay again."

Liz pulled back. "She has been through so much. The worse part hasn't come yet. When she gets all her memories back and really sinks into the emotions she experienced, I think it's going to be bad."

"Then we'll be there for her. That's all we can do."

"You'll help?"

"Yes, because I know how important she is to you and everyone else. You have a good group of friends of Elizabeth. I'm proud of you."

"Well, in all fairness, I think they all adopted me."

"But you let them. That shows how far you've come. Instead of running away, you embraced it."

Violet walked into the room. "She's right."

Liz rushed over to her and hugged her and then grabbed her toast and buttered it before it got too cold.

"How bad was it?"

Andrea sighed. "Pretty awful. Nicole is still sleeping off the drugs. They'll be completely out of her system soon. Emotionally, she really hasn't faced anything yet. Johnny is stable and it will just take time for him to get better, but he woke up earlier."

"So Nicole saw him get shot and then was drugged. Did they rape her?"

"She says no. She has bruises on her arms and legs from fighting them," Liz said.

"Francis told me about the balcony." Violet was worried that it wasn't all about the drugs, but also because of the enormity of the situation that she did what she did."

John and Tess walked in. "She didn't recognize me right away, but the first thing she said after she did was that she killed her dad. When I asked her where they had hurt her, she put her hand over my heart."

Violet closed her eyes for a second. "She's going to need all of you to get through this. At first, she'll probably cry a lot and then she'll be depressed. The fact that her father was willing to do this to her will mess with her even more than killing him. I think in her mind, she anticipated that she would have to do that and had been preparing herself mentally for it."

"He was such a disgusting person," Tess said.

"He was evil," Violet said.

A scream permeated the house. Jason jumped up and dashed upstairs.

"I'll go," Violet said.

Liz watched her rush off. She pushed her plate away. Food was the last thing she wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason ran into the room. Jeff was trying to calm Nicole down. Johnny was awake. Jason went around the other side of the bed and Jeff moved back. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. She was fighting and yelling.

"Nicole, it's Jason. Please wake up."

Johnny watched as Jason started to rock her and kept talking to her. Her eyes flew open as she breathed heavily. "Jason?"

"It's okay. You were having a nightmare."

Her eyes filled up with tears and she threw her arms around his neck and started to cry. She had been back in that filthy room fighting them off.

It was killing Johnny that he couldn't help.

"Violet is here. Take her in Carly's room," Jeff said.

Jason quickly got up and took her as Johnny watched.

Violet let them pass and then walked into the room and sat next to Johnny. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Worried."

"I'll take care of her. It's going to be rough at first. You concentrate on getting better. She's going to need you."

"Okay." This was so hard on him. He wanted to go there and be the one who was comforting her.

Carly stood in the doorway. She and Manny had stayed up most of the night. She moved closer. "I'll sit with him."

Violet left and Carly took a seat on the bed and took Johnny's hand.

"She's hurting."

"She's strong and she has you to fight for. Violet will help her figure out how to cope with it. Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah."

She held the bottle with a straw in it next to his head and then put it into his mouth. "Slow sips."

Johnny drank a little. "Thanks." He shut his eyes and the drugs took over and he was asleep in no time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole wouldn't let go of Jason, so he sat on the bed with her in his lap.

"Nicole, talk to me," Violet said handing her a tissue.

Nicole wiped her face. She felt needy, something she hated. The guys around her made her feel safe and she needed that right now. "Even though he's gone, he's haunting my dreams. I can't make him go away."

"That could be your self-conscious talking. Do you feel guilty?"

"Yes and no. I mean, he deserved it. I just—he makes me feel so dirty. It's hard to believe that a father would do what he has done to me. It's so disgusting." She was clutching Jason's shirt and realizing it, she abruptly let it go. "Sorry."

"You're fine."

"Nicole, is it okay if Jason leaves?"

She looked up at him and he held her gaze.

"I believe in you. You're one of the strongest people I know. I won't go far. Manny is down the hall and John is downstairs. If I could go inside your head and protect you there, I would. I want you to feel better again and Violet can help you do that," Jason said.

She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

He kissed her on the forehead and then sat her on the bed and left.

Violet moved the chair closer. "Tell me what you remember."

"He was going to let three men rape me and film it. He wanted them to hurt me as payback for me shooting him. They drugged me because I wouldn't do it willingly."

She had started to cry again and Violet handed her another tissue and waited.

"I took a knife off of one of them when we struggled and hid it under a pillow. The drugs just blew my mind. I was so high."

"In the past, did he make you do drugs?"

"A couple of times when I just couldn't cope with what he was making me do," she said before full out sobbing.

There was so much that Nicole hadn't let out—horrible things she was made to do that she couldn't face.

Violet sat next to her and hugged her. "Let it out sweetie. I am so sorry that he hurt you so much. You have to face it once and for all, so you can let it go. I will never judge you. None of this is your fault."

Nicole pulled back and some very dark things came flooding out and Violet cried with her as she let go of some of the emotions that she had bottled up inside of her. The shame had been eating her up inside.

"Lay down," Violet said getting up.

Nicole did and Violet covered her up. It was just too much. She needed time to cope. Violet talked to her until Nicole fell asleep and then she went downstairs.

Sonny saw the look on Violet's face and when her lip quivered, he pulled her into his arms as she cried. Elizabeth and Tess looked at one another, knowing it must be bad if Violet was messed up over it.

Sonny led Violet to the couch and they sat down.

"I can't tell you what she just told me, but the things she went through when she was so young—it's horrible and I don't know how she's still standing. I knew it was probably bad, but I just wasn't prepared. Nicole has a lot of things bottled up inside and I'm trying to get her to let it out. Emotionally, she's going to be a mess for a while. Part of me wants to take her back to the clinic, but I don't think it would be good for her to be away from her friends and people that love her. So, I'm going to take a leave of absence. I need to be here with her." She couldn't let Nicole fail and she really felt like a few weeks of intensive therapy would get her over the hurdle and on the road to recovery. It took this one last act of her father's for her to hit rock bottom and really face her demons.

Liz wiped a tear away. She understood completely and so did Tess.

"With that said, I do think in a way this needed to happen to make her face everything. In the end, something positive will come of it because she will feel whole again."

Jason walked into the kitchen and leaned on the sink. He felt emotional and hated that Nicole was suffering. He felt a hand on his back and turned to find Elizabeth standing there. They hugged. "I'm going to spend some time with her today. Unfortunately, I have class tomorrow."

"It's okay. She needs to feel safe."

"We'll take turns. I'm sure John and Manny won't mind."

They spent a few more minutes hugging and then Jason went upstairs, stopping to check on Johnny first.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny opened his eyes.

"Hey slacker," Jason said.

"Insult the sick guy."

"If you insist…."

Johnny smirked. "How's my girl?"

"She's sleeping. I was going to go sit in the chair in the room in case she has another bad dream."

"I'm not used to being scared, but that's how I feel right now."

"Violet says that it dredged up a lot for her and it will be a rough few weeks."

"Thank you for being there for her," Johnny said.

"We have to all stick together. She's going to need us. There were times at Shadybrook when Nicole was there for me and I want to return the favor."

"When she wakes up, will you bring her in here?"

Jason stood up. "Sure."

Johnny closed his eyes. At this point, he was going to need therapy.


	51. Chapter 51 – Gobble, Gobble

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them. I'm going to cover the holiday and skip forward a little. I need to start wrapping this one up.

Chapter 51 – Gobble, Gobble

It was a long week. Violet worked with Nicole a lot. It was painful, but Nicole was committed to getting better.

Johnny was steadily improving and the guys took turns helping him build his strength up. He could now walk to the bathroom with assistance.

Nicole sat on the bed next to him. "Can I get you anything?"

He grabbed her hand. "I'm good. Can you lay down with me?"

She carefully crawled beside him. It felt so good to be pressed up against him. She hadn't even dealt with watching him get shot yet.

"I love you Nicole."

She slightly smiled. "I love you too."

"I'm so sorry you had to watch me get shot."

"It was horrible." That scene had played in her mind many times.

"I let him take you and I don't know if I can forgive myself for that."

She sat up a little so she could look at him. "Please don't blame yourself."

"Do you blame yourself?"

She looked away.

"Nicole…."

"I brought you into this mess that is my life. You were hurt because of me."

"Nicole, part of loving someone is being there for them. I don't have an ounce of regret about our relationship. My life is so much better with you in it. Never doubt that."

She laid back down. "I don't regret being with you either. I just hate that you were hurt."

"I hate that you were hurt just as much. He's gone and you fought hard. You fought off him and three other men. Do you even realize how incredible you are?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

Johnny grinned.

"Maybe I need my own action figure."

"You'll need a name."

"Hmmm. The Blonde Avenger."

Johnny laughed. "My girl is kick ass."

Nicole smiled. "You know, while I was in the car, I was thinking about everything you guys taught me. I figured I was going to have to save myself."

Johnny was really impressed. Most people would have panicked. "You did."

"Well—mostly. John did stop my attempts to fly thank God."

He closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't lose you. I never thought I'd meet anyone I wanted to be serious with. You changed that for me."

"You make me want it all."

"I need you to fight for us. I know that you're depressed, but work through it. I want to give it all to you. I'm you're guy Nicole."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Okay." She kissed him gently, but Johnny wasn't haven't that and fisted her hair and kissed her thoroughly.

"God I missed your mouth," she said.

"Not as much as I missed yours."

"We can argue about that later. Kiss me again."

He did, trying to show her that she could trust his love.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stopped by the shop after going to ELQ. She had finished the latest campaign and now they were just waiting for the client to hopefully accept it. Thanksgiving was in two days and they had decided that since Johnny was still recovering, they would have the celebration at Sonny's. Liz and Jason would make a stop at Audrey's and the Q's afterwards. Sonny loved cooking, so that was fine with him.

Jason met her at the door and pulled her inside.

"I missed you," she said before kissing him.

He pressed her up against the wall and ravished her mouth. There wasn't any opportunity to be intimate in the apartment. She moaned as he lifted her. "Coleman?"

"Not here," Jason said before taking her into his office and locking the door. They quickly took off their clothes and he cleared off the top of the desk and laid her back. When he had her all hot and bothered, yelling his name, he took her slowly—savoring her tightness until Elizabeth begged him to go harder and he obliged. It didn't take long before they were both crying out in ecstasy.

Jason pulled back and smiled. "That was worth the wait."

She grinned. "Very much so."

He helped her up and they got dressed and headed home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Thanksgiving was just crazy. Violet was cooking on their stove to help Sonny out. Audrey had sent a dish over as did Cook and Tess and John brought a dessert. Even though it was controlled chaos, everything was getting done on time and everyone's stomach was growling from smelling all the good food. The doors to both penthouses were propped open and people were wandering from one to another.

"It smells delicious around here."

John cursed under his breath and Sonny cringed.

"Anthony, what are you doing here?"

"It's thanksgiving, did you expect that I'd eat a T.V. dinner? I assumed my invitation was lost in the shuffle."

John walked up to him. "I swear to god if you mess up this meal, I will personal feed you to the fishes."

Anthony grinned. "John, you really need some more fiber in your diet."

Carly turned around so should could hide her laugh.

His attention was diverted by someone in the hallway. "Claudia, in here."

"Fuck me," John muttered. Tess gripped his hand.

"Hey little brother, I missed you."

He hugged his sister and then whispered in her ear. "What the fuck Claudia? You couldn't keep his crazy ass at home?"

"Take a chill pill. I slipped him some medication in his coffee. It should kick in soon."

John shook his head. "Everyone, this is my sister Claudia and my father Anthony."

Claudia's head tilted as she checked Tess out. "Who are you?"

"Tess."

"She's my girlfriend."

Claudia bit her lip. "May I talk to you in the hallway please?"

John sighed. "Make it quick." He kissed Tess and then followed Claudia.

"What's a guy have to do in order to get a drink around here?" Anthony asked.

Max looked over at Sonny. "I could take him out to the dump and make him disappear."

"I don't think he's biodegradable," Sonny quipped.

Claudia paced back and forth. "Seriously John, did you have a background check done?"

"This is none of your business."

"Well where the hell did she come from? She doesn't look familiar."

"Claudia…"

Her attention was diverted when she saw Jason in the living room next door. "Who is that?"

"Jason Quartermaine Morgan. He's taken."

"And? That never stopped me before."

"I swear to God if you embarrass me, I will pick you up and throw you down the garbage chute."

She frowned. "Daddy's right, you need some Metamucil."

Jason walked towards them.

"This is my sister Claudia."

She smiled seductively. "It's nice to meet you Jason."

He shook her hand and nodded.

"My dad is here too. I'd like to apologize ahead of time."

Jason smirked. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Claudia touched his arm. "You have met my dad right?"

They laughed. Elizabeth had watched the whole scene and she really didn't like how touchy feelie Claudia was being with her man, so she walked into the hallway.

"Elizabeth, this is my sister Claudia."

"Hello? Were you invited?"

John grinned. "No, she wasn't. My father is here too."

Liz made a face.

Jason pulled her into his side. Claudia was surprised. Elizabeth was definitely not who she would have expected Jason to date.

"So Jason, do you work for Sonny?"

"No. I have a motorcycle shop."

Claudia smiled. "Nice. Motorcycles are hot."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"What kind do you ride?"

"I own a Harley."

Liz gazed at Jason who was completely oblivious to Claudia's flirting. They were going to have a talk later.

"Maybe you could take me for a ride sometime."

Jason looked at her blankly. They were interrupted by Sonny calling everyone inside.

Claudia linked her arm with Jason's. "Why don't you show me where to go?"

"I'd like to tell her where to go," Liz muttered.

Jason moved Claudia's hand. "I'm sure your brother can show you. I need to speak with my girlfriend."

"Well, when you're done, find me."

Claudia walked away.

"I'm going to kick her ass."

Jason grabbed Elizabeth and kissed her passionately, something Claudia witnessed. "I don't want her. I want you."

She slightly smiled. "I still might have to break her fingers by the time this day is over."

"You're hot when you're all feisty."

Sonny had prepared plates for Johnny and Nicole, so they took them to the penthouse and got them situated.

"That looks really good," Johnny said.

Nicole took a bite. "It is good."

"We're going to leave soon, so we'll see you later," Liz said.

"Have fun," Johnny said.

They went back over to Sonny's and sat at the table. Unfortunately, Jason was seated across from Claudia and kept smiling at him.

Just as they were about to pass the food around, Anthony's head lopped forward onto his plate and everyone froze. Johnny's groan of embarrassment broke the silence.

Claudia shrugged. "I guess the drugs finally kicked in."

"You drugged your father?" Sonny asked.

"I didn't want him to ruin the meal. Just leave him there. He'll be fine. Can you pass the potatoes?"

Violet handed it to her as Max snickered and took a picture of Anthony.

"Make sure I get a copy of that," Claudia said.

Sonny shook his head.

Jason and Elizabeth ate a little bit and then started to say goodbye.

Claudia pulled Jason to the side and gave him her phone number. "For the ride."

He stared at the piece of a paper and then tried to hand it back. "I can't take your number Claudia. I'm not single."

"Come on, you need a woman not a little girl."

"This little girl could drop you on your ass," Liz said from behind them.

Carly moved closer. "Is there a problem?"

Claudia looked Carly up and down. "What are you going to do about it?"

Sonny pushed in between them. "Claudia, you either play nice or leave."

She continued to glare at Carly. "Can you get someone to help me with my father? If Jason's leaving, then there's no reason for me to stay."

Sonny called Max over and Jason and Liz slipped out. Carly caught them at the elevator.

"By the way, tomorrow Clare's car is going to be repossessed and Robin is going to get an eviction notice."

Liz grinned. "Best Thanksgiving ever."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked over at Elizabeth after he pulled into Audrey's driveway. "What's wrong?"

"Did you really not realize that she was flirting with you?"

"Not right away. I thought she was just being nice."

"Women like Claudia are only nice when they want something," she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"My mind just doesn't go there automatically. Are you mad at me?"

"For being hot? No. She was disrespecting me and it just pissed me off."

"I'm sorry. I'll handle it differently next time." He held out his hand and she took it.

They went inside and said hello to everyone.

"We were just about to get started," Audrey said.

"We had a little to eat at Sonny's. I saved some room for some mashed potatoes though," Liz said.

"I'll eat whatever you don't," Patrick said.

Liz's head tilted. His eyes looked a little glassy. "Have you two been drinking?"

Steven grinned. "Oh yeah."

"Slushes."

"You can't watch that Macy's parade without playing drinking games," Steven said.

"I like it when you talk…." Steven shoved his elbow into Patrick's ribs to stop him.

"Alright get in here," Andrea said from the dining room.

Patrick and Steven raced to get their first.

"Try not to hurt Patrick. I don't think he's going to be able to be good," Liz said.

Jason sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Patrick and Steven were actually quite entertaining, although they did get the Jeff death glare a few times. Liz helped clean up a little and then they headed to the next house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Liz walked into the mansion.

"Why do I smell pizza?"

Jason groaned. "It's a good thing we already ate."

They walked into the dining room.

"Jason! Grab a slice and sit down," Edward said.

Jason kissed Lila on the forehead and put a plate down in front of her. "That's from Audrey just in case."

Lila grinned. "It looks delicious."

"Why does she get the only Thanksgiving meal?" Tracy asked.

"Because she is the glue that holds this wretched family together," Alan said.

Dillon grabbed a plate and tried to hand it to Jason.

"Thanks, but we already ate. Why are you eating pizza anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ned asked.

Dillon smirked. "I have it on film."

Tracy and Monica's mouths dropped open.

"Dillon Quartermaine, I will cut you out of my will if you don't erase it right now."

"Mom, I'm eating." He looked over at Jason. "It's classic."

AJ chuckled. "Do you want the long or short version?"

Jason smirked. "Short."

"Well, Tracy and Monica and were arguing over the music remote. Tracy let go and Monica lost her balance, fell into the table, and then dragged the table cloth on her way down. The turkey and half the side dishes fell onto the floor."

Liz covered her mouth with her hand.

"Just a typical Quartermaine Thanksgiving debacle," Ned said.

"Were you hurt?" Jason asked.

"Kiss up." Tracy quipped.

Monica glared at her and then looked at her son. "Just my pride. I had to go shower."

"And so did Tracy because Monica threw a bowl of beets at her," Dillon said grinning.

Jason grimaced. "Yuck."

"It was quite the food fight."

Jason looked over at his brother. "Grab him."

AJ grinned and grabbed Dylan and they ran upstairs with Liz. Tracy chased after them to stop them from watching the video.

Liz barely got into the room before Tracy caught up and then started banging on the door.

Dillon was cracking up. He got out his camera and pushed play and they were all in tears by the time it finished.

"You are disowned," Tracy yelled before going back downstairs.

"I'll spot you a few bucks," AJ said.

"Me too," Jason added.

Dillon grinned. "It was definitely worth it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila had Liz follow her into the sitting room. "So my dear, tell me what you've been up to."

"Well, it's been a little hard to focus lately with all the drama."

"I heard. How is Nicole and Johnny doing?"

"He's doing better. It's just tough for him because he's not used to having no stamina. Nicole is surviving, but she's struggling a bit."

"I'm sure. You know if there is anything that I could do, I would."

"Everyone has done so much. Tracy is working with Tess and may have found her a receptionist job at ELQ. You both have helped me with my art. I just feel like I owe you so much."

"Nonsense. You don't owe us anything. I invested in your talents and from what Tracy tells me, you will not disappoint me. Nicole is strong and I know she'll make it. I have faith in all of you."

Liz gave her a hug. "Thank you Lila. You really don't know how much that means to me."


	52. Chapter 52 – New Beginnings

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked their crazy holiday!

Chapter 52 – New Beginnings

It was time for Violet to go back home. Nicole was doing a lot better and they agreed to have face chats over the computer to continue with her therapy. She had come completely clean with Violet about everything that happened in the past and now she felt like she could start to move on from it. It was liked she had purged her soul.

Johnny was doing much better too. He was back in his apartment and had a physical therapist he was working with to help strengthen his muscles.

Everyone decided a meeting was in order, so they gathered together at the penthouse.

"Well, we need to decide what's going to happen in the future," Elizabeth said.

Carly grabbed Manny's hand. "We're going to the City after the New Year." Manny had to get back to his office. The comic book gig was going well and the client was very happy with his artwork.

"I'm really going to miss you," Liz said. It made her sad that they would be separated, but at the same time she knew that Manny needed to tend to his business.

"We'll miss you too," Manny said.

"That leaves living arrangements then."

Nicole spoke up. "I was thinking that maybe you and I could be roommates."

Liz smiled. "I would love that."

The thought of not being with her all the time sucked for Jason, but he knew she needed to find her own way and be independent.

"Johnny told me there is a vacancy down the hall from him. I was thinking of taking it," Jason said. He really didn't want to live in the penthouse by himself.

Liz grabbed his hand. "We'll try to find something that isn't too far. I'd like it if it was within walking distance, but I kind of wanted to be a little closer to school." Getting a place of her own was important to her. Her money was saved up and she was ready to move forward and start her life. In the meantime, she'd worked for Tracy and then take an art history course in the winter session. Her full schedule would start in the spring.

"We'll work it out," Jason said.

Elizabeth was so excited to start her education. Jason's classes were going very well. He was learning a lot and couldn't wait to start building his own bikes. Coleman had suggested someone to do their fabrication work so that they could make some of the bike components in house. The guy's name is Cooper Barret and supposedly, he is really good.

"No matter what, we can't lose contact," Liz said.

"Agreed," Carly said.

Manny told them about New York, and Liz was really looking forward to visiting them.

John was very busy fixing cars. Claudia had agreed to go back to Italy in January and Anthony had actually calmed down a little bit and tried to accept John's profession. Bobbie and Carly were getting along very well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Christmas and New Year's Eve came and went. The only excitement was when a drunk Claudia kissed Jason and Liz grabbed her by the hair and punched her. Max had saved the picture of her passed out on the floor as his screen saver for his cellphone. Her parents were going to go back to Africa in January. Liz had started classes the last week of December and they had also found an apartment to move into. Unfortunately, they were all moving at the same time. Patrick and Steve agreed to lend a hand and bring some buddies. Max and Milo helped Jason. He didn't have as much stuff, but he wanted to clear out Jake's and get some of his things from the mansion.

To make matter's worse, it had snowed the night before. Jason had just finished up at his place when he joined them. He walked up to the building and that is when he felt something hit his back and turned around. Elizabeth had a big grin on her face and he realized that he had been hit with a snowball. He chased her as she laughed hysterically. When he caught up to her, they felt to the ground and he rolled on his back so she wouldn't be as cold.

"That was fun."

"Oh you think so?"

She leaned down and kissed him. "Definitely, especially since I ended up on top."

He grinned. "You smell like snow."

She frowned. "Um, snow doesn't smell."

He made a face and she kissed him again.

"Alright you two, you're going to be frozen solid," Nicole yelled from the top step.

Liz grinned wickedly. "You ready?"

"Yup."

They got up and grabbed some snow and cupped it in their hands and before Nicole could move, one hit her in the head and the chest.

Her mouth dropped open. "This is war," she said shoving on her hat.

"Steven!" Nicole yelled.

He ran outside.

"Help me."

He saw Jason and Liz hiding behind a car and he grinned and started throwing snowballs as fast as Nicole could make them.

Liz let out a battle call and charged them, she tackled Steven as Max taped it. Milo was too busy laughing to help. Jason ran for Nicole and threw her over his shoulder and dumped her into a snow bank.

Johnny had come out on the porch. "My body might not work, but my gun does."

Jason grinned.

"Help," Nicole yelled. She couldn't get on her feet. Jason took pity on her and held his hand out and she pulled him top of her then rolled over and starting stuffing snow down his shirt.

He was completely caught off guard, but he quickly got himself together, grabbed her, and then stuffed some snow down her back. She screamed and began jumping around.

"I'm going to pee my pants," Milo said.

Max laughed. "I am filming don't forget. You'll never live it down."

Jeff and Andrea tentatively walked up after witnessing their craziness.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing to your brother?"

Liz grinned and got up off of Steven. "Nothing."

Jeff chuckled and took his wife's hand and they ran into the apartment building before their children got any bright ideas.

Everyone shook out their coats and then trudged inside.

Andrea had dug some towels out of a box and handed them out. "Jason, you need to dry your hair."

Nicole and Liz at least had the sense to have a hat on.

"I'm fine."

Jeff went into the kitchen and found some hot cocoa and made some. Liz had already turned the coffee machine on. They rested for a bit and then everyone pitched in as they unpacked.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Six Months Later

Elizabeth ran into the towers. She was late and Jason had been so patient with her lately. Her schedule was crazy and she probably was doing too much, but she just couldn't say no when people asked her for help. She was volunteering for a couple of different charities, it was summer so she was working for ELQ full time, and she was taking a couple of classes.

She knocked on the door and then realized a note was pinned to it.

"Had to go. Just call me tomorrow. J."

"Shit," she muttered.

Johnny walked up to her. "Is Jason in?"

She shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a shitty girlfriend."

"No you're not."

Liz sighed. "He's not answering his phone. I'm an hour and a half late. I just—can you help me find him?" Jason was the worse with his cell phone.

"Yeah. Let me make a few calls. Come on."

She followed him to his apartment and they went inside.

About a half hour later, Johnny had located him. Jason had stopped by the shop and then Coleman said he went to Jake's. "Come on, he's at Jake's."

"Really?"

Johnny probably should had told her that Jason wasn't alone, but he withheld that information because he wasn't sure what to think about what Jake said.

He quickly drove her over there. She jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped moving and walked inside. Her mouth dropped open. Jason was playing pool with some girl with big boobs. They were laughing and she just felt her heart drop.

"You know, if you were my boyfriend, I wouldn't stand you up."

"It's not like that. She's busy."

"I would never be too busy for you."

Jason took a sip of his beer. "Look, I would never cheat on her, so if that is what you think, you've picked the wrong guy to shoot pool with."

The girl pouted.

Jason looked up and saw Elizabeth. Their eyes locked and the other girl slowly turned to see what had captured his attention and then quickly walked away when it became clear that he only had eyes for his girlfriend.

Liz slowly walked towards him. "I'm sorry."

He looked down. "It's okay."

"No it's not. I've been neglecting you. I guess I'm having a hard time balancing everything."

He motioned for them to sit down.

"I miss you," he said softly.

"I miss you too. I'll do better."

Jason really hoped so because he felt like they were drifting apart.

"All of this is new to me. I just want to experience everything I can. It's hard to fit everyone in, but my heart belongs to you. Never question that okay?"

"Elizabeth are you sure?"

She looked mortified. "What do you mean am I sure? You know how I feel about you."

"You are eighteen and maybe being tied down is too much."

A tear rolled down her face. "No Jason. I want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes. I love you Elizabeth. I just want you to be happy. I'm all you know as far as men are concerned." She started to cry and he felt like shit. "Maybe this is coming out all wrong. I was just thinking that I'm holding you back and I never want to do that. I don't want you to resent me."

"I don't. God, Jason. I know things have been crazy for a while. Please be patient with me. Don't you know that I would give all of this up for you? I know you would never ask me to do that, but that is how much I love you."

Jason stood up and Liz rushed into his arms. They hugged and Jason kissed the top of her heard. "I'm sorry that I upset you."

"Me too," Liz said. For Jason to be thinking the worse, she knew he must have felt lonely. They sat down again. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't important."

He held her hands. "I'll be fine. It just gets to me sometimes."

She understood. "You wanted me to come over for something special. What happened?"

"I got my grades back."

"And?"

"I got top in my class."

Liz grinned and got up and sat on his lap and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you."

"It feels good you know? Everyone said I was brain damaged and acted like I'd have to struggle, but I feel like I've proved them wrong."

"You have. Tony did say you were a walking miracle."

"Thank you for believing me Elizabeth. I asked you to come over to thank you. Will you come back to my place with me?"

"Yes."

They left and Jason drove them back to the Towers. When they got upstairs, he told her to close her eyes. She did and he led her inside. "Don't open them yet."

She smiled as she waited, wondering what he was up to. A few minutes later, he finished up. "Okay."

Tears filled her eyes when she saw the display in front of her. "Oh Jason."

There were some flowers in several vases. He had lit candles. The coffee table was pushed back and there was a blanket on the floor with some champagne in an ice bucket in the center. Her eyes grew big. "I get to drink."

He grinned. "Yes."

Then she spotted a wrapped present. "What's that?"

"You'll have to come over and see."

They sat down and Jason poured some champagne and looked into her eyes. "I love you Elizabeth. I don't think I could have made it this far without you. No one believed in me like you did. Thank you for loving me and letting me love you. Earlier you said you'd give up everything for me and I need you to know that I feel the same way. None of this would mean anything without you."

She didn't even know what to say. They sipped the champagne. "I am so in love with you. Thank you for all of this. I might have believed in you, but you did all the hard work."

He handed her the present and she gave him her glass and ripped the paper away. Lifting off the top, she threw it aside and yelled his name. "Jason Morgan!"

He laughed as she pulled out another box. She ripped that open and shook her head. "You are in such big trouble."

He grinned. "That's the last one. I promise."

She opened it carefully, deciding that she wanted to keep the bow and paper. Opening the box, she gasped. "It's beautiful."

"It's Murano glass from Italy."

She picked up the red heart and admired it. "The color is out of this world."

"You'll have to see it in the sun tomorrow."

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Hold on," he said putting the glasses aside. As soon as they left his hand, she pounced on him, kissing him torridly. They came up for air and he chuckled. "So I did good?"

"Very good, although I feel like I should be giving you a present. Put it on me please."

They sat up and he put it on her and she got up to look at it in the mirror.

"It's perfect."

She pulled off her shirt.

"Now that's perfect."

He kissed her hard, letting her know how much he wanted her. Making her happy, made him happy. In seconds, her bra was tossed aside and he was teasing her nipples. "Lay back," he said softly.

She did and then squealed when he dripped champagne onto her chest and belly. He licked and sucked it off, driving her crazy as she moaned her approval. When he was finished, she helped him off with his shirt and did the same. Quickly, she helped him wiggle out of his jeans and boxers and then she took him into her mouth.

"Elizabeth," he groaned. This wasn't his plan. He was supposed to drive her crazy. He fisted her hair as she sucked and licked him until he was rigid. She stood and took her pants off and climbed on top of him before slowly sinking down his length. Jason watched her as her breasts bounced with each thrust. She had started out slow but soon was crashing down, forcefully meeting his thrusts. Before long, she fell forward onto his chest as bliss permeated her body. He drove into her fast and hard and soon cried out her name as the dam broke.

They laid there for a while, just enjoying their closeness. Elizabeth couldn't imagine ever wanting to be with someone else and neither could Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Months Later

Elizabeth sat across from Jason on his bed. He was only wearing jeans and she had on his shirt. There was a cupcake with one candle on it sitting between them. It was Jason's birthday and as far as he was concerned, she had just given him the best birthday present ever. He loved the way she looked after they were intimate.

She lit the candle. "Make a wish Jason."

"I think I already have everything I've ever wanted."

"Well, you still get one wish."

He thought for a second.

"Hurry, the cakes going to melt."

"You mean before you can eat it?"

She gave him a playful glare. "Hurry up."

He smiled and made a wish and then blew it out. "Happy?"

"Very."

She took the wrapper off. "You get first bite."

He took a little nibble and then grinned as she took a big bite and groaned. After all they had both been through, they were thriving and happy.

There was a loud knock on the door and they hurried to get dressed and Jason answered it.

Violet and Sonny were standing there with goofy smiles on their faces.

"First, happy birthday," Sonny said.

"I didn't know it was your birthday." Violet gave him a hug.

Liz warmly embraced them.

"We're not going to come in, but we wanted you to be the first to know."

Liz's eyes grew big. "What?"

Violet held up her hand. "We're engaged."

Liz squealed and gave her another hug as the guys chuckled. "I'm so happy for you. When are you getting married?"

"Christmas."

"Oh my goodness. We have a lot to plan."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

They rushed off and Liz couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Her friends were in love and happy and she couldn't wait to celebrate.


	53. Chapter 53 - Epilogue

/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you enjoyed the playfulness. This is it! What a journey. I made a mistake yesterday that I corrected re: the fabrication person in Jason's shop. Sorry, it's been a rough week. I had an unexpected death occur of someone close to me so I'm a little scattered.

Trying to get a feel for what you guys want to read. In the beginning seems like everyone is into it and then it just dwindles and sometimes picks up later. Are you okay with me trying unique plots or do you like more traditional stories? I'm just trying not to be redundant. Let me know what you like.

With that said, I'm taking a break for a while. The next fic is really complex and I need to focus on it. I write and post several fics at once and it's just taking up all of my time. I'll still finish posting Transitions and Sleepy Hollow, for those reading them. I'll be gone for at least a few weeks (possibly 3). I almost hesitate to post something major around the holiday season because people are so busy. We'll see. If I do the big one it will be posted here and HH for sure (not sure about RTN).

As always, thanks for reading my fics. If you have any constructive feedback for me, please PM me. As long as you're respectful, I'm good. It will help me become a better writer.

And yes I've been fast forwarding so that you can get a glimpse of how their relationship develops.

Chapter 53 - Epilogue

Jason graduated school and they threw a huge party to celebrate his accomplishment. The next morning, hungover, they went to Kelly's to eat.

Manny and Carly were in town for a few days and Liz was so happy to see them. The business was going well and Manny had won an award for the comic book. Hector was very proud and attended the ceremony. That had meant everything to Manny. Francis and Tracy were dating quite seriously. She had finally gotten her man and they were happy.

Nicole had gotten up to use the bathroom and on her way back, Jason saw her face pale and she started to collapse. John and him got up at the same time and caught her.

"Nicole," Jason said loudly.

Bobbie happened to be there, so she knelt down and checked her out. "Has she been sick?"

"No."

"Her pulse is racing."

They couldn't wake her up. Jason picked her up and ran to the car. He put her in and Liz sat with her as he drove as fast as he could.

"Hello?"

"Johnny, where are you?"

"About fifteen minutes away."

There had been a shipment that was stolen the previous night, so he had missed most of the party.

"I don't want you to panic."

"What happened?"

"Nicole just passed out at Kelly's. I'm taking her to the hospital to get checked out."

Johnny couldn't believe it. "How much did she have to drink last night?"

"Nothing. She said her stomach hurt."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's still unconscious."

"How long?"

"Five minutes—I'm pulling in. Be careful Johnny and watch your speed. You know they'll use anything as an excuse to arrest you." Jason swore he had an office at the PCPD they harassed him so much.

Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica had met them with a gurney and Nicole was carted away.

The rest of the gang congregated in the waiting room. Ten minutes later, Johnny ran in looking frazzled. "Where is she?"

"They are still examining her."

Monica walked out. "Johnny, can you come with me please."

He swallowed hard and followed her. They went into an examine room where Nicole was a complete wreck.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. I swear."

Johnny felt like he couldn't breathe. He had no idea why she was so distraught.

"Her blood pressure is through the roof. Please try to calm her down."

Johnny snapped out of it and walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand as he smoothed her hair. "Nicole, I love you. Whatever it is, we'll handle it together."

She tried to take some deep breaths. "I'm pregnant."

Johnny's head tilted and he blinked several times. His knees started to give and luckily, Steven had come into the room and was able to guide him into a chair.

Nicole was losing her mind. "If you don't say something, I'm going to have this baby right now."

Steven's mouth dropped open.

"It's—it's too early."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Apparently your little swimmers are quite potent," Nicole quipped.

Johnny smirked. "I love you and for the record, I'm happy."

Steven patted him on the back. "Congratulations you crazy kids."

Nicole shook her head. "I'm scared shitless. Suppose I suck? It's not like I had the greatest role models."

Johnny kissed her hand. "We'll figure it out together."

"I guess we better tell the gang before they go crazy."

"We have a lot to talk about."

"Okay."

There was no way that she was having this baby without being his wife first.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

You could hear a pin drop in the waiting room after Johnny dropped the news. Everyone looked dazed.

Jason had called Sonny and he pushed into the center of the group and warmly embraced his enforcer. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

One by one, they gave Johnny a hug. Liz was the last one.

"I'm so happy for you. You're going to be such a great dad."

"I think Nicole could use a pep talk."

Liz ran off to the room so she could talk to her best friend.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole watched Elizabeth walk into the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. I guess I just needed a bag of saline, but I'm really scared."

Liz sat down next to the bed and took her hand. "We'll all help out. You won't be alone."

"I know. I'm just scared I'm going to suck at it."

"Nicole, you always knew the right thing to say to me and there is no way you'll be like your father. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"This baby is going to be gorgeous and I'm going to spoil her rotten."

Nicole smiled. "You think it's a girl?"

"Uh huh."

"Enjoy it Nicole. Don't concentrate on what could go wrong. Focus on everything that is right."

Nicole brushed a tear away. "Thank you for being such a great friend."

"Anytime."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Wedding

Jason and Elizabeth swayed to the music. The ceremony had been beautiful. Violet looked gorgeous and Sonny was handsome as ever. Nicole had caught the bouquet and Johnny the garter.

"What would you do if you were pregnant right now?" Jason asked as he looked over at Nicole who was glowing.

"Oh my Lord. I'm so not ready for that. We're so busy and I can't imagine taking on that responsibility."

"Yeah. Our schedules are already pretty crazy."

"However, when I am ready, you better handle it."

Jason laughed. "That's how it is?"

"Uh huh. Cause someday I will be ready Jason."

'I'll look forward to it."

They kissed and then the music abruptly stopped.

"Nicole and Johnny, front and center please," the DJ said.

Johnny held out his hand and Nicole grabbed the bouquet.

"It's show time," she said following him to the center of the floor.

She sat down in a chair and Johnny knelt in front of her and started to pull the garter belt up as everyone cheered.

"Look away," Nicole said loudly as she laughed.

Jason brought a mic over Johnny.

"Nicole, you came out of nowhere and slayed me. I am so in love with you. I told you that I'm willing to give you it all and I meant it. Will you be my wife baby? Will you marry me?"

Nicole had not see that coming. "Well slap me silly."

Liz started laughing. "Nicole, dammit, say yes."

Everyone laughed.

"Yes Johnny. I will marry you because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

They kissed as everyone cheered.

Sonny kissed his bride. "Now we can get out of here."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Year Later

Jason rocked Caitlyn O'Brien, trying to get her to go to sleep. She smiled at him and he grinned. "You're not tired at all are you?"

Liz looked up from her sketch pad. "She just likes being held by you."

"I don't think she cares that it's me."

"Are you kidding me? She coos when you pick her up and when I do, she looks at me like why aren't you Jason."

Jason laughed and the baby smiled again.

"Between her father and mother, her flirting genes are in full force."

"True."

Liz got up and kissed Caitlyn on the head. "You know, you could give up the business and start a nanny service or a daycare."

The look on Jason's face was priceless. Liz laughed and headed towards the kitchen to get a bottle.

"Don't listen to her Caitlyn, I would never betray you like that. You are the only one I'm rocking to sleep."

Caitlyn made a gurgling sound and kicked her feet.

"We really need to work on your drooling. That is only for your daddy okay?"

Liz smiled and handed him the bottle. "You're going to make a great dad someday."

"And you're going to be a wonderful mom."

"We're having a boy. I can't compete with you and the girls."

He looked down. "Caitlyn, close your ears." Liz shook her head. He gave her a quick peck. "You are my only girl."

Caitlyn stopped sucking for a few seconds.

"I think she heard you. Did she just growl?"

Jason chuckled. "No, she didn't growl. At least I don't think she did."

There was a knock on the door and they both wondered who it was. Johnny and Nicole weren't due back for a few hours.

Liz opened it up and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed her," Nicole said as she pouted.

"You know that you are interrupting Jason-Caitlyn time."

She stepped back and they came inside.

"Did you at least have a good dinner?"

"Yeah."

Jason took the bottle out of Caitlyn's mouth. She had fallen asleep. Nicole took it from him and kissed her on the head.

"I don't want to move her yet. She could be faking," Nicole whispered.

They sat down and Nicole sat next to Jason and leaned her head on his arm so she could look her daughter.

Johnny looked over at Liz. "Do you ever feel like you've been replaced?"

"They do scare me from time to time."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Caitlyn is not giving up her daddy, even for Jason."

Liz and Johnny looked skeptical.

"You two are crazy."

"What are you drawing?" Johnny asked.

She showed him and he smiled. It was a picture of Jason and Caitlyn.

"That's really good even though it has his ugly mug in it."

Jason was surprised. "You're drawing me?"

"Yup. I have been for the last hour or so. It's you and the baby."

"You'll have to show me later."

"Alright wife, I need to get my girls home," Johnny said.

Jason carefully handed Nicole the baby. Johnny and Nicole had gotten married in the spring. It was a small ceremony and very sweet. Jason was the best man and Liz was the maid of honor. They were married at a church and the reception was done in a tent at Audrey's house. For now, they were still in the apartment, but Sonny was trying to get Johnny to move into the penthouse. They were considering it, but he kind of wanted a house.

Liz got all of Caitlyn's things together and handed the bag to Johnny. They left and Jason hugged her.

"You smell like baby," Liz said.

"Is that bad?"

"No."

"Are you staying tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good answer."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Jason watched Liz get her diploma and clapped loudly. The rest of the gang was on their feet as they cheered Liz's accomplishment. Manny and Carly were engaged and were going to get married in Miami where his family resided. Tess and Johnny had slipped off to Vegas and were already married and expecting their first child, a little girl.

Jason's shop was thriving. He was building bikes and had a waiting list for his designs. Cooper was working out well and Coleman was busy and happy. The space next to them was available for lease, so Jason was thinking of expanding and making it a show room where he could sell his creations.

Caitlyn clapped her hands when she saw Elizabeth. They were like a big family and tried to support each other as much as they could. Sonny and Violet are expecting a little boy. She is due in three months.

Audrey, Jeff, and Andrea were so excited to see Elizabeth fulfill her dreams. She had just had her first gallery showing and already had a teaching job in a private school. It was part-time, but she also was still working for ELQ part-time too.

She ran up to her crowd of friends and was immediately swallowed up and hugged. Caitlyn gave her a wet smack on the cheek and Liz laughed.

Jeff kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you Elizabeth."

"Thank you daddy."

Jason gave her a kiss and hug. "I'm proud of you too baby."

Elizabeth was looking forward to whatever life offered as long as Jason was a part of the picture.

They headed to Audrey's. The Q's came over too. Lila had a special gift for Elizabeth that included Jason as well.

"Elizabeth, come here dear."

Liz put down her champagne and sat next to Lila. "I know you are going to think this is too much, but I am so very proud of you and Jason. I waited to give him a graduation present because I wanted to give you a gift you could enjoy together."

Elizabeth waved Jason over and she sat on his lap.

"I love you both. Elizabeth, you have been quite the good influence on my grandson and it's so nice to see how deeply you two love each other. I know it's been a struggle for you to find time, so I'm forcing you to enjoy some rest and relaxation."

Liz already couldn't stop smiling. Lila handed her an envelope. Jason had no idea what his wonderful grandmother had planned. Liz gasped. "Oh my God."

"Well?"

"I can't believe this. I'm so excited. We leave tomorrow for Italy."

"Wow!" Audrey said.

"Can we really pull this off?" she asked Jason.

"Coleman can handle the shop and I just delivered the bike I was working on, so it might be the perfect time."

"Then it's settled. You can go home and pack. You already have a passport, and I'm sure you can buy whatever you don't have when you get there."

They were going to Italy and Liz couldn't be more thrilled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Italy

Jason and Liz were sitting in a gondola in Venice. The sun had just sent and they were cuddled together.

"I think Italy is my favorite place in the world."

Jason smiled. It wasn't like she was well traveled. Jason nodded at the man paddling them around and he began to sing. Liz grinned and listened raptly. When he finished, she clapped.

"Thank you. Jason has something he'd like to ask you now."

Liz watched Jason get down on one knee.

"Elizabeth, you know you have my heart. I love you so much. You've help make me the man I am today. I was lost before I met you. Would you please marry me? I want you to be my wife."

A tear ran down her cheek. "Oh Jason, Yes. I would love to be your wife."

They kissed and the man began to sing again.

"You can be so romantic."

"I'm learning. I want you to be happy," he said before moving next to her.

"You make me so happy."

He pulled out a box and handed it to her. She opened it and gasped. "Jason, it's beautiful."

He took the princess cut diamond out and placed it on her finger. "The setting is from Lila's first ring. I just changed the main diamond."

Liz admired the swirl of diamonds that surrounded the focal diamond. "It's perfect."

He put it on her and she held her hand up. They pulled up to the docks and then hurried back to the hotel. Liz got out her computer and dialed Nicole.

She answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey, I didn't expect to hear from you."

"Is Johnny there?"

"Yup and Sonny."

"Perfect, call them over."

They waited and everyone said hi.

Liz held up her finger. "We're engaged."

They cheered.

"It's about freaking time," Nicole said.

"It was perfect timing. I'm so happy."

"Congratulations," Sonny said.

"Thank you. We still have a week to go, so we'll see you when we get back," Liz said. She needed Jason out of his clothes.

They said goodbye and she turned the computer off and rocked Jason's world. As they lay entwined, she thought about how far they had come. Against all odds, Jason was a successful businessman. And after all the horrible things she had went through with Tom, she was in a loving, healthy relationship. She felt like she had accomplished so much. "Two years."

"Hmmm?"

"I want to start trying to have a baby in two years. That will give us enough time for me to get into a routine."

That made him happy. He really wanted to have a family with her. "That sounds good. How many kids do you want?"

"I don't know. Did you have a number in mind?"

"Maybe three. I wouldn't mind more though."

"Three sounds really good."t

"Where do you want to get married?"

Liz thought for a moment. "I don't know. We could have it at the mansion. Lila's flowers are beautiful."

"That would be really nice."

That is what they did. They had the wedding and reception at the mansion with all the people who had supported them in attendance. It was festive and a true celebration of perseverance and love. True to Liz's word, they started trying to have a baby when the two years was up. They got pregnant shortly thereafter. In total, they had two boys and a girl and were very happy. Life was good for them and their friends. No matter what they faced, they supported each other and their friendship stood the test of time.

The End


End file.
